A Hero of Solar and Lunar
by syfy78
Summary: A story about Midoriya having a quirk that allows him to use the power of the sun and the moon. With these powers and One-For-All, Midoriya will show the world the next Symbol of Peace. Summary and Rating will change accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be sort of like a trial run as this story was one that I made a really long time ago, like when the BNHA anime released, so I won't guarantee its greatness, but I decided to revise it and release the first chapter of it as I had made 5 chapters, including this already. I'm releasing this just to put it out there, if people want me to continue this, then I will. If it does, then I will make adjustments to the story as we go on.**

 **So, this was originally going to be my first fanfiction that I was going to release, but circumstances happened and I ended up releasing Flash of Heroism first. I felt like this story wasn't as good as my other story, so I just kept it here until I ended up looking at it again and went over it again. I'll release this chapter just so it can get out there, and if it's good and people like it and want more, than I'll continue it. Think of it as a preview of sorts, I guess.**

 **Anyways, other than the adjustments that I made for this story, it will be a fresh-cut story, not beta-read, first chapter.**

 **As for the beginning, I started at when Toshinori asked Midoriya to be his successor. This is basically BNHA with Izuku having his inborn quirk and One-For-All as well. As for the inborn quirk, I called it "Celestial Omage". Basically it grants Midoriya the power of both the sun and moon, and I based several things about the quirk on the Greek Gods Artemis and Apollo, and the Japanese Gods Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Gods of the sun and moon, respectively. Hopefully that made some amount of sense.**

 **Anyways, here is my first ever fanfiction that I ever created, and sadly I lied about The Flash of Heroism being the first. Technically it was since I released it first, but... moving on!**

 **Hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Start of a Journey**

"Young Midoriya, will you inherit my quirk?" Toshinori looked at the surprised boy. Midoriya looked at his favorite hero and began to tear up before nodding enthusiastically. The Pro-Hero smiled and waited as the young boy got up, wiping his face with his school uniform's sleeve. He looked happily at the lanky man, but then expressed a sense of uneasiness.

"What is wrong, my boy?" Toshinori walked up to the boy. Midoriya looked up at him, then looked down at his hand, clenching it then loosened it. He looked up at the man.

"What about my other quirk?" Toshinori looked at him confused.

"You have a quirk? How come you didn't use it when you saved that Bakugo kid?" Midoriya deadpanned at the hero as he sighed and brought out a handbook from the Japanese government and showed him a page.

"The law states that, without a license, quirk usage is strictly prohibited." Toshinori smacked his forehead as he forgot about that rule, he nodded and motioned for him to follow him. The boy quickly put the handbook back in his bag and hurried after the hero. They walked along the sidewalk, passing by commuters as they seemed to walk aimlessly, until they reached a local cafe. They were seated as Toshinori told Midoriya that he could get anything he wanted as he ordered a parfait, and the boy finally decided on the crepe.

"So kid, what's your quirk?" Toshinori said as they waited for their food. Midoriya took a sip from his tea and held the base of the cup with both of his hands.

"My quirk allows me to have control over the sun and moon, hence the name of it, "Celestial Omage". From controlling sunlight and moonlight, to materializing weapons that are related to those two entities. After doing research about it, and ended up stumbling upon gods with the domains of of the sun and moon, and after spending a lot of time, my conclusion was that the quirk was most tied to the Twin Archers of Greek Legend, and the Japanese legend of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi." Midoriya said as he searched his bag before taking out a notebook and gave it to Toshinori. He opened it and examined the contents of it, from descriptions of those 4 gods/goddesses to sketches of weapons and stuff that apparently were related to them. Descriptions of bows, a sword, a naginata, and a shield were some of the stuff that were sketched. He close the book and examined the cover.

"So, you've researched the background of the sun and moon, and you came up with this? Pretty impressive kid. Do you have experience with using your quirk?" Toshinori asked, and smiled as his parfait arrived. Midoriya nodded and held out his hand, light accumulated in his before he made it disappear. Toshinori looked impressed.

"I heard that Bakugo kid call you quirkless, why?" Midoriya had a small smile on his face as his crepe soon arrived after.

"I don't use my quirk outside of practicing at home, or at a place where no one can bother me, nor notice me. I just like it that way." Midoriya placed his drink down and stared at the hero. Toshinori was weighing his options before nodding and handing the boy a piece of paper, Midoriya picked it up and saw a phone number written on it. He looked up at the lanky man as he got up and began to walk out of the cafe.

"Make sure you add me to your contacts, I'll text you were to meet me for your training. Don't worry, I've already paid the bill. Until next time, young man." Toshinori waved as he walked out of the building and disappeared in the wave of people passing through the area. Midoriya looked at the paper and grabbed his phone from his pocket and added him into his contacts. He shoot the hero a text and a couple of seconds later, his phone buzzed on the table. He picked the phone up and looked at the message.

 _"Meet me at the Takoba Seaside Bay at 5:00 in the early morning. We will start your training then."_ Midoriya paled at the early time, but nodded and exited the cafe, the lingering memory of his idol asking him to inherit his quirk, even if he had no clue what and how he could do that. He was in a much better mood when he arrived at his house. Midoriya grabbed the mail and entered the house, smelling the warm aroma of katsudon. He smiled and walked into the living room, seeing his mom cooking with a smile on her face. She saw her son from the corner of her eye and continued to cook the meals.

"Hello son, how was your day?" Inko Midoriya smiled as she washed her hands and looked up at her son. The boy walked up and sat down at one of the chairs in the living room and cracked open one of his notebooks and began to write something down on it.

"Things are going good mom. How are you?" Midoriya said while he was entirely focused on making new tabs for the new Pro-Heroes Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady, and began to jot down several things about each of them. He did a once over and nodded before closing the notebook and grabbed a piece of paper, and began to write down even more stuff on it. Curious, Inko walked over and saw the title of the paper.

"U.A. entrance exam training goals. Are you planning on taking the entrance exam coming up soon? Dear, it's about 10 months until then, remember to relax and don't wear yourself out until then. Try to train and then take a break, rinse and repeat." Inko said before turning back around and headed into the kitchen. Midoriy sighed before looking at the paper in his hands before quickly running up into his room and taped the paper to his door. He nodded and ran back down stairs as his mother called for dinner.

After a delicious meal made by his mom, Midoriya retired for the night and laid on his bed, while reminiscing what happened today. He shook his head as he played the events through his mind, still surprised at the sudden developments that transpired today. Midoriya wasn't complaining about it, in fact, he was quite thrilled and astonished that he got to meet his idol, even though he revealed what happened to him, which kind of bummed Midoriya out a little as his idol's true form was...for the lack of a better term, unimpressive. He chuckled before setting his alarm to 4:30 as the walk to Takoba wasn't that far away from his home, and he waited before succumbing to the relief of stress.

The next day, Midoriya grunted as he jogged all the way to where Toshinori wanted to meet him so that he could start his training. After jogging for a couple of minutes, he managed to keep up his pace and eventually he arrived at the beach. He saw All-Might's bulky physique and rushed over to him. The Pro-Hero turned and his trademark grin on his face as he saw Midoriya running up to him.

 **"Ah, Young Midoriya! Are you ready to start your training?"** Midoriya nodded. All-Might noticed the silver glow around the boy, and his eyes were a silvery-green. He felt a calming, serene feeling from the young boy.

 **"What's up with your eyes and the sort of silver aura around you?"** He said as he bent down and looked at the boy.

"It's just an effect of my quirk, since the moon is up, my lunar powers are more enhanced while solar powers are reduced to a mostly defensive quirk as the power is reduced significantly. Same goes the other way around. I'll demonstrate." Midoriya then turned to a trashed washing machine and his hand started to glow silver before snapping his fingers. A beam of moonlight came crashing down and obliterated it, leaving a small crater. Then, he turned to a broken fridge and his hand glowed an orange-yellow and sent a beam of sunlight at it, but when it reached the target, the beam stopped in place before falling down to the ground and disappeared. No scorch marks or signs of damage to it. All-Might somehow felt very depressed by the lack of power in his solar problems, but he understood the drawbacks as it made sense.

 **"Very impressive, Young Midoriya! But, why hide your powers to your classmates? Surely with the power you have, I'm pretty sure you would've been guaranteed a recommendation to U.A."** All-Might said as he stretched his arms, sighing in content when he heard his shoulder popping. He looked at the boy, who was in deep thought.

"To be honest, I was actually quirkless until 3 years ago. When I woke up that day, I suddenly had them. I don't know all the details, but after being called quirkless your entire life, I guess you become more reserved. That's why I never told anyone except for my mom, and now you, All-Might."

 **"I see...well! Forget about that now, we have some training to do! Here is your plan for the next 10 months, as the entrance exam will be taken place in 10 months! Your body is developed, but you still need the training. The reason I chose this place for your training is to train your body while cleaning up this beach!"**

"Oh yeah, this spot was a tourist attraction and pretty popular in the past, but ever since then, it's been deserted and trashed. Well, it would be nice to clean up this place." Midoriya said as he looked at the massive amount of garbage stacked up on top of each other.

 **"Alright, let's begin your training!"** All-Might bellowed as he fist-pumped the air. Midoriya mimicked his mentor's actions and just like that, they began the training.

Training with the best hero in the world was rather grueling as Midoriya panted, carrying his mentor in the morning with the sun basking them in warm sunlight. It rejuvenated Midoriya as he continued to carry All-Might around the beach side before he then got to work on the piles and piles of trash. Midoriya was about to just vaporize the trash with his solar powers, but All-Might told him to train his body first, then he would start working on perfecting his quirk and the power he was going to inherit from All-Might. That got the young boy pumped as he kept his pace and started to clean the beach, using his solar and lunar powers to help with some of the heavy lifting, which included All-Might sitting on a fridge.

When he wasn't training, he was studying his quirk, seeing if he could get some influence and try some new things as his quirk was rather broad. He started to look at numerous applications, then he wrote them in his notebook. After looking at all the things he wrote down, he circled medicinal and healing for his solar power and lunar power, and circled water manipulation for his lunar powers as his first thing he wanted to practice on. He walked out of his house and looked around before noticing a dying flower in front of his house. He bent down and decided to try it out. He concentrated his power into his hand and enveloped the flower with his solar power. The flower began to glow before it stood right back up, causing Midoriya looked at his hand before smiling at the flower and stood up. He took out his notebook and wrote for vegetation a check mark, then he wrote down human under healing. He put away his notebook and walked off to the gas station for some green tea.

At night, he went down to Takoba and stood at the shallow end of the beach. His skin glowed silver as he meditated and concentrated his lunar powers, and he felt the tug of connection as he opened his eyes and placed his hands above the water surface. He glanced at the water as it was attracted to his hand, and watched as the water levels of the shallow end were slowly rising, in accordance with his hands. He dropped his hands and deactivated his power, causing the water to drop down to its regular level. He walked out of the shallow end and glanced at the moon, calming his nerves every time he looked at it. Midoriya sat down and listened to the crashing of the waves, and the serene feeling he felt when he relaxed in the moonlight.

After the first 5 months passed, Midoriya managed to clean the entire beach, with the help of his quirk. He felt his body changing as he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his body more defined and a growing 6 pack. He flexed a little and saw his arm and leg muscles also built. He smiled as his training with All-Might was keeping his body in tip-top form. All-Might was impressed with his student's accomplishments and looked at the spotless beach, causing his grin to widen as he then plucked a strand of hair and approached the young boy.

 **"Young Midoriya, you have far exceeded my expectations and even cleaned this beach in half the time! I believe you are ready to inherit my power! Please, eat this."** He presented his strand of hair to Midoriya, who looked at it then to the hero before looking back at the strand.

"Seriously...?" Midoriya deadpanned as he grabbed the strand of hair and looked at the bashful look on All-Might's face.

 **"W-well, yes, but it isn't ideal. But, you need to consume my DNA to inherit my quirk, One-For-All. The quirk is a combination of two quirks, one to stockpile power, and the other to transfer the quirk to others. With this, my boy, you will become the 9th holder of this quirk. I'm sure you will be able to even surpass me and become the greatest hero of all time. All you got to do is believe in yourself and to always give your PLUS ULTRA!"** All-might said and gestured Midoriya to ingest the strand. After his idol's pseudo speech, he calmed his nerves and ate the strand. He swallowed it as he felt disgusted, but deemed it necessary and held his stomach. After a couple of seconds, he felt nothing and looked at All-Might.

"Nothing has happened yet." All-Might chuckled and walked up to the boy's side.

 **"You have inherited my quirk, how about you try and try a smash. Do a Detroit Smash."** All-Might said and punched out a Detroit Smash, causing a huge amount of force to suddenly appear and separate the ocean water, creating a path before everything went to normal. Midoriya looked on in amazement before looking focused and reeled his hand back.

"Detroit Smash!" He punched out, sending a Detroit Smash, but suddenly, a huge amount of pain soared through up his arm as several of his muscles instantly tore. His arm started to bleed profusely as Midoriya tried to hold in his tears as the pain he felt was unbearable. All-Might rushed up to the boy and started to panic. He was about to take him to a hospital, but Midoriya stopped him. He held up his hand and it started to glow silver as the moon seemed to glow even brighter, and it seemed to be in sync with his arm. His hand slowly started to repair itself as the green-haired boy felt the pain go away and he slowly stood up, but almost fell. He was caught by All-Might and the Pro-Hero noticed that his pupil fell asleep and grinned.

 **"I'm proud of you, my boy."** All-Might said as he looked at the moon, which glowed even brighter than it was before. The calming presence once again rolled over the hero.

Ever since Midoriya inherited One-For-All from All-Might, he's been training both that and Celestial Omage. He slowly managed to get OFA under control and he got it to the point where he wouldn't get hurt from the first couple of times he used it, but he would eventually break several of his fingers and then his arms. Then, he would heal the with either his sunlight or moonlight. It helped him with his endurance with OFA while improving his healing with his other quirk.

He would also train with his attacks for Celestial Omage. He trained the quirk by creating mini targets with the light energy as he figured out to manipulate the energy that way, albeit small, but he got somewhere with it. He launched several beams of moonlight and watched as it blew up his training dummy. When he was training with sunlight, he noticed that he pierced anything due to the speed of his attacks for sunlight.

Next, once he was done training his quirk, he would focus on the weapons that he could summon. For solar, he could summon a bow, shield, and a sword. Due to his research, he called them Apotheon Bow, Dazzling Mirror, and Regalian Sword. For lunar, a bow, some daggers, and a crescent blade naginata. He named them Artemisian Bow, Moonlight Daggers, and Lunaric Naginata. He trained with all of them, and was most intrigued by the mirror as it absorbed any projectile and would launch it back, it also could reflect any attack. He paired it with the sword, and sparred All-Might with it. He managed to keep pace with the hero as his speed was increased during both times of day. He lost due to All-Might's endless stamina, and Midoriya's sluggish movements. He wrote in his notebook that he needed more weapons training with a sword, and even the naginata and daggers. He did feel comfortable with the bows as it sort of came naturally for the young boy.

"Bullseye!" Midoriya said as he had his Artemisian Bow out and hit several bullseyes in a row. All-Might nodded as he saw his student's steadily increase in power over his quirks. Midoriya panted as he had no arrows, but he was able to create them when he drew the string back, but it whittled his energy down little by little. He counted 30 arrows before he couldn't do anything. He tested it out with his Apotheon Bow and got the same result. He did quickly regain his energy as it seemed like the two celestial bodies rejuvenated his energy.

The next 5 months had passed and Midoriya grew so much in just that amount of time. With his training with OFA, he managed to get down 15% with his training method for it. Use OFA until his body started to break down, and then use his healing to repair any damage that he had sustained until he got to the point where he could use OFA in an extensive period of time without destroying his body. For Celestial Omage, he managed to master the bow and created several new attacks for both solar and lunar energies. He also created several defensive skills from his sparring matches with All-Might. Midoriya's body was well developed as he finished his final training for the 10 months and smiled at his mentor, who was currently in his lanky state.

"The exam is today, are you ready?" Toshinori said as he glanced over his pupil, seeing the determination on his face. Midoriya nodded and gave his mentor a thumbs-up before running off to the hero academy. Toshinori smiled as he watched his student slowly disappear from sight and then turned to the sunrise and smiled at it, the wind gently blowing as it felt like a very good day.

Midoriya ran with excitement as he waited long for this day to come, he passed numerous people as he made his way to his dream school. He got there and looked at it with amazement as he saw streams of people entering the premises, most likely to take the entrance exam.

"Woah!" He said as he looked at the academy as he made his way to the designated area to take the written portion of it. He looked at the scenery with a big smile on his face as he made his way into the building he was assigned to and sat down at the room 204. He noticed several other people already there, but they all sat in the back of the room. He decided to sit in the front of the class and waited as more and more people trickled in little by little until it was time to take the test. The chaperone closed the door and began to explain the test. After the long lecture, she placed the paper down on the table.

"Alright, you may begin the test." Midoriya flipped the front page and looked at the questions before sighing. He breezed through the entire test as he expected the test to be easy as he studied for it in the last 10 months, plus he had an actual hero with him for help. Midoriya was the first one to finish and stood up to turn it in. The examiner looked at him with a smug look on her face as she grabbed his paper.

"Are you sure you want to turn this in now? You have 45 more minutes to finish the test. I highly doubt that someone that actually wants to attend U.A. will take so little time on a test." She said. Midoriya didn't say anything as he nodded and went back to his seat, not caring about the words she said. He noticed several other people snickering at him, while others looked at him with condescending looks. He felt nervous with all the looks he was getting, but he felt really confident in his answers as the next 45 minutes, people were turning in their tests while giving Midoriya looks as they passed by his desk. After the last person turned their test in, the examiner left the room with the stack of tests, and soon, people were talking about Midoriya and how he basically rushed through the test, or so they think.

"He rushed through the test..."

"Well, one less person that isn't fit to be a hero..."

"What an idiot! I'm so glad that I took my time on it, I have a chance of passing it!"

Midoriya sighed as he fiddled with his thumbs, waiting for the exams to be graded and the grade to be announced. The intercom came on and told everyone to report to the auditorium near the entrance of the building. Everyone grabbed their stuff and went to the designated area, laughing and joking about stuff, while others were talking about the top scores on the written test. Midoriya noticed the snickering faces of people as he walked by them, and decided to ignore them even though his heart was pounding from all the attention he was getting. Once they reached the destination, they were asked to be seated by the chaperones. Midoriya noticed the examiner of the room he was in and saw her looking at him with a dismissive attitude, she then nudged a couple of her colleagues and pointed to him. They all started to laugh as several others were chuckling. Midoriya just sighed as a spokesman walked up to the stage.

"The results of the written portion are as followed, out of the 600 people that took the exam, only 350 people passed the exam." Gasps were heard as the expressions of people varied from smirks to grimaces to fear as they heard the number of people that passed.

"Out of the 350 people who passed, only a single person got a perfect score on the exam." Midoriya turned and saw a guy with glasses looking smug at the spokesperson. He was telling a couple of his friends and the people around him that he got the perfect score, and people believed him.

 _"I know who he is, he's the boy that was top honors in his junior high, and even had a powerful quirk. People already were talking about him being the few to receive a perfect score on the written exam."_ Midoriya turned back towards the spokesperson as he shuffled the cards and stopped at one.

"Alright, the person with the perfect score is..."

"ME!" "Izuku Midoriya."

The boy's smug grin quickly disappeared as he heard the name of the person that got a perfect score. Midoriya looked at the man in surprise.

"Izuku Midoriya, would you please come to the stage?" Midoriya sighed as he stood up, causing several gasps to be heard in the auditorium. The green-haired boy made his way to the stage, noticing all the looks he was getting, especially the look the arrogant boy and his examiner.

"No way..."

"He's the guy that finished the test first..."

"It must be a joke, there's no way..."

"Maybe he cheated or bribed his way..."

Midoriya arrived of the stage and shook the man's hand. The man smiled as he handed Midoriya a piece of paper stating that he got a perfect score on the exam and gave him a medal. He patted the boy on the shoulder.

"I heard you finished the exam in less than 10 minutes, and yet, you got the perfect score on it. I'm impressed with your studious behavior, young man. I can already tell you'll go for in life at U.A. and be a fine hero. Congratulations, Izuku Midoriya, you pass the exam." Midoriya smiled and shook the guy's hand before walking out of the auditorium, still feeling the malice of all the people in there. He sighed and looked at the paper stating his success and grinned before waiting for the next exam to begin. He felt energetic as the sun beamed down on him, calming his nerves and giving him excitement as he ran around the school, taking in the rest of sights of U.A. and its massive center building where all the classes were. He stood in front of it and smiled as he walked around the campus some more, seeing people walking in and out of the building, from students to parents.

"Ah, excuse me, do you know where the main office is at?" Midoriya turned around and his breath faded away from him. He saw a girl about a year older than him, her curvaceous and mature figure coupled with her onyx eyes and black hair in a spiky ponytail with bangs covering her right side. Needless to say, he found her very beautiful to the point were it almost fried his brain completely, but he remembered her question and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, s-s-sorry, but I d-d-don't know either. I-I'm here to take the entrance exam." He said, fumbling over his words as he never had talked to a girl before other than his mom, but that didn't count. The girl looked rather downcasted, but she then smiled at him.

"I see, well that's alright, and you said you were taking the entrance exam, right? So, you'll be attending U.A., and I'm assuming the hero course, right?" Midroiya nodded, while trying to hid his blush, as she was really pretty to him, and her voice sounded really nice.

"W-well, what about y-you?" Midoriya asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Actually, I got into U.A. through a recommendation, although sometimes I fell like I don't deserve it, unlike others in my school..." She smiled sadly as she looked at the ground. Midoriya noticed her mood change and quickly walked up to her.

"I'm sure you earned that recommendation, I mean, you must have a pretty strong quirk!" He said, trying to cheer the girl up. After a little more, she smiled back at him, and wiped a couple of tears that fell down her face. He sighed as he calmed her down, before a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, what is your quirk?" Midoriya and the girl ended up sitting down at one of the benches as they walked and talked.

"My quirk is called Creation, which allows me to use my fat cells to create any non-living object through exposed skin, but I need to know the components and make-up of the object I want to create. Naturally, I need to eat a lot of fatty foods in order to have more fat cells, and the bigger the object, the more skin I need to expose, which...you know, creates a lot of...unwanted attention..." She said and blushed a bit. Midoriya also blushed, but she understood what she was talking about, as she was very beautiful and a very well endowed body. It surprised him that a girl about his age has a body that rivals a grown woman is beyond him, but he liked that she had a sense of maturity. She smiled and then held out her hand.

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Momo Yaoyoruzo." Midoriya blushed even more as he gingerly took her hand, but quickly released it and apologized. She smiled and waved him off.

"M-my name is..Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Midoriya. May I ask, what's your quirk?" She said as she leaned closer to him, Midoriya blushed as he smelled her perfume, he was slowly losing his mind. After calming down, he looked up at her, curiosity on her face. He gulped and held out his hand, and she stared in interest as his hand began to glow an orange-yellow.

"My quirk allows me to have the powers of the sun and moon. Here, give me your hand." She looked at him before reluctantly placing her hand on his, and waited for something bad to happen, but instead she felt something warm and comforting. She looked down and noticed a small fireball dancing around her hand. Yaoyorozu looked at Midoriya in surprised as he controlled the fireball before tossing it in the air and it disappeared.

"How..?" She looked at him with confusion.

"It comes in the territory of the power of the sun, which is essentially a big ball of gas and fire. My quirk allows me to use solar and lunar powers in anyway I see fit. I can either hurt or heal someone. The downside is that if it's daytime, then my lunar power will be reduced to defense only, and vice versa. I can even create objects from sunlight and/or moonlight." He closed his eyes and concentrated on his hand before condensing the power and gave it a form. He opened his eyes and Yaoyorozu looked at his hand with disbelief, a simple gold necklace with a red gem at the center.

"Here, take it." Midoriya handed it to her, but she was about to decline it. After a couple of seconds later, she nodded and placed it around her neck and marveled at the beauty and simplicity of it. She smiled at him, which caused him to blush and look away in embarrassment. The intercom came on and advised the people who were taking the entrance exam to star heading towards the main auditorium of the campus to begin the second part of the exam. Midoriya nodded and stood up, stretching his stiff arms.

"Well, I guess this is my cue to go, it was nice meeting you, Yaoyorozu." Midoriya said and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled and grabbed it before pulling herself up with his help. She then asked for his phone and he nodded, giving her his phone and waited as she fiddled with it for a few seconds before handing it back to him.

"I gave you my contact information, it was nice to meet you. Make sure pass the exam, and tell me how it went." Yaoyorozu said. Midoriya blushed even more, but he nodded and began to walk to the towards the auditorium. She waved at him as he walked off.

"Good luck, Midoriya!" She yelled out as she saw his figure going out of view. She smiled and blushed as she gave him her contact information. She then blushed even more as she brushed the necklace he gave her, and gripped it before smiling. She felt so calm around him and the stress she felt before meeting him faded away. She felt calm and peaceful around him, she felt...protected to say the least.

"Please, be safe..." She chuckled as she shook her head, she believed he would pass the exam. She sighed and looked up at the sun, the warm feeling she felt as the sun touched her skin felt the same way being near Midoriya felt...

And she loved it.

* * *

 **Revising and looking over this story was pretty rough as I felt really bored trying to make this story better, as it was made in the past by my past self. Hopefully it isn't all that bad, and I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **This will be a MidoriyaxYaomomo, as even in the past, I really loved these two characters together, just comes with the territory, I guess...**

 **As for Midoriya's quirk, his quirks allows him to wield the powers of the sun and moon. And it allows him the powers of some of the gods and goddesses of the sun and moon. An example is Artemis, who is the goddess of the moon, the hunt, and archery to name a few. Midoriya has the ability to master a bow, be stealthy, and to use the moon as an energy source and use moonlight as a way to attack and/or heal. If it's still confusing, basically the powers of the sun and moon are his.**

 **If you're wondering about Flash of Heroism, the chapter will be coming next week, think of this as the update for the week, although it isn't.**

 **If you would like to see more of this story, than review that you wish for it to continue.**

 **Anyways, this was a sort of sneak peek I guess for the new story if people want me to continue this story. I will continued it if people want this story to continue.**

 **That's all for now, I hope you enjoy and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm here as requested by a bunch of you to release the 2nd chapter of this story. Pretty happy that it did.**

 **Anyways, here are the review responses:**

 **drivemaster9x: Yes indeed!**

 **ToothlessHiccstrid: I'm glad you liked the story, appreciated!**

 **SasukeShouldDie: I'm glad it was good, and I'm even more surprised that the quirks of sun and moon weren't thought up before. I'm also glad you like the names of the weapons.**

 **WisdomDragon27: Well, I'm glad it has peaked your interest. Keep on reading!**

 **Robotdoctor: I'm glad you found it interesting!**

 **The Random Enigma: Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Toonami4Ever: Glad you like this story, can't wait for more summaries.**

 **tristanw808" I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Zephyr47: I'm glad you like the powers, and the pairing as well. I've always like those two together, As for the thing with OP Midoriya, he won't be as like he can beat everyone, but he will be stronger as he trained his quirk and researched on it. If it seems OP, then sorry, but I prefer if Midoriya was somewhat OP, but too OP.**

 **DiamAorzZ: I'm glad you like the powers, pretty surprised that I haven't seen one with the quirk of the sun and moon.**

 **derpslurp: As I said with Zephyr, in lamest terms, this will be a somewhat OP Midoriya, but not too OP and stuff. Sorry in advance.**

 **lumix68: Well, your hope has come true, at least for this chapter.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Welcome, welcome to this story, my friend!**

 **Freakofnature65: Glad for your support, you are appreciated!**

 **FRexasG. TP: Thanks for that, and I will be adding special moves of their own for each of them.**

 **TheOneYouDon'tSee1: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **ANDZZLOVER: Glad you like it.**

 **Meazm: Thank you! And don't worry, this won't be a harem.**

 **hollowichigo12: Thank you very much!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Guest: Glad you like this story!**

 **Guest #2: Well, I'm glad you like it!**

 **bigrig56: I'm glad you feel that way!**

 **BoundlessSea: I'm glad you think that way!**

 **JD171999: Glad you liked it!**

 **Remember, if you want your review responded to, make sure to put it in the latest chapter, please and thank you!**

 **Anyways, here is the rebooted chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Showing of Power**

Midoriya walked into the building and took a seat at the near back, as he still got stares at the auditorium.

"That's the kid that rushed through it and got perfect score on it..."

"Do you think he cheated...?"

He just wanted to start the 2nd phase of the exam and get away from all the gossip and utter nonsense. He waited as more and more people trickled in, noticing several of his classmates walking and then he saw Bakugo walking a ways behind them. He had an annoyed look on his face as he turned and glared straight at him. Midoriya just looked at him as the blond sat on the end of his row and placed his feet on the chair in front of him, giving glares at anyone who gave glanced at him.

Once the auditorium filled up, the lights began to darken as a figure walked up to the stage. Spotlights turned on and focused on that one person, and Midoriya started to look on with excitement.

"HEY EVERYBODY, WELCOME TO THE ENTRANCE EXAM! CAN I GET A HEYYYYYYY?!" The Pro-Hero Present Mic yelled and then cupped his ear towards the crowd, but silence was heard as he continued to cup his ear for a good 30 seconds while Midoriya was geeking out and looking at the Pro-Hero.

"Oh my gosh, that's Present Mic! I always tune in onto his talk shows, so cool!" Midoriya said as he was bouncing in his seat.

"Damn nerd..." Bakugo mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Murmurs were heard around the room as people were looking at the Pro-Hero weirdly as he chuckled and glanced around the room.

"Tough crowd, eh? Probably from the written portion, but...!" Present Mic pressed a button from somewhere and a screen popped up. It then moved to a slide with four silhouettes of some kind of robots and a picture of a city. Then, point values appeared next to a picture ranging from 0 to 3. Midoriya stopped geeking and he started to become serious has he waited for Present Mic to continue.

"This next part of the exam is a...PRACTICAL EXAM!" People began to get excited as he then explained the rules, from the time limit of 30 minutes to the dreaded zero-pointer. He then told everyone to go to their designated battle area. Midoriya sighed in relief as he didn't see Bakugo amongst his group, but he did see the glasses guy that literally questioned almost everything during the explanation. He calmed his nerves as he waited for the exam to begin, and he channeled a bit of OFA through his legs as he looked up and saw the sun beaming down on him, almost like it was smiling at him. He then looked to the closed door of his area and his eyes changed from green to a orange-yellow as he saw the doors opening and immediately zoomed passed the rest of the group.

"Apotheon!" Midoriya yelled as he felt the familiar grip of the sun bow and quickly destroyed five robots with the sunlight arrows as it pierced through the buildings as well. He left his stunned group as he continued to block lasers from the robots with his Crescent Wall and destroyed more robots, piercing through all of them with clean precision shots. He didn't look back as he left a mess of robot remains as the rest of the group looked on with shock.

"What the...?"

"Why are you guys still in your area? Villains don't wait on Heroes." Present Mic boomed over the intercom, knocking people out of their stupor and they slowly followed the mess of robots left by Midoriya. Several explosions could be heard as robots were being destroyed left and right. Several of the U.A. staff were watching the exam as they started to scout out promising students. They currently had two screens dedicated to that, showing the progress of Midoriya and Bakugo as they made their way deeper into the city replica.

"That Bakugo has some serious combat experience." The Pro-Hero Snipe said as he watched Bakugo destroying a couple of 3-pointers without much problem, causing everal of the other heroes in the room to nod in agreement.

"The kid, Midoriya rushed the written portion of the exam and even started the practical without having the need of an announcement. Kid has some quality hero instincts." Pro-Hero Ectoplasm noted. Toshinori smiled as he saw is pupil showing off his powers as he saw Midoriya using OFA in his legs to help better propel himself across the city. His grin grew wider when he saw him protect a downed student and took her to safety, several of the judges smiled as they began to take note of Midoriya.

 _"That's it, my boy! Show them what a hero is!"_

Midoriya dodged a laser beam and quickly sent a beam of light that pierced the armor and exploded. He dematerialized Apotheon in order to avoid using too much of his energy as he dodged yet another attack and punched several robots and swiftly turned to roundhouse one trying to back attack him. Several explosions sounded off as he continued to run, while stopping to help people if they were in trouble.

"So far, I have 57 points. I'm keeping a solid pace, just need to watch how much I use my energy. OFA is fine as I'm just using it to increase my leg strength, and the occasional smash. Alright, time to keep on going." Midoriya said as he once again ran off, this time summoning Dazzling Mirror and Regalian Sword as he continued to run deeper into the city, slashing several robots in the process. He eventually made it to a big intersection as he felt immediate danger and quickly put up a Crescent Barrier, blocking the incoming fire from the robots as they ended up surrounding him and started to blast everything they had at him. He grunted as he felt the shiled begin to crack.

"Damn...Dazzling Shield!" He sent the mirror up into the air, causing the robots to start shooting at it, but the mirror absorbed all of the attacks the robots sent. He breathed in and exhaled before thrusting his arm up, and it began to glow as the mirror absorbed more and more until his hand was glowing brightly that it almost blinded him.

"...Repercussive Storm!" He sent the energy he was building up and launched at the mirror. The mirror turned so that the glass faced the beam and once it struck, the beam dispersed into numerous beams as it reflected off of the glass, but it gained all the energy that was in the attacks of the robots as it hummed and then a huge beam shot out of the mirror. Midoriya quickly made a moonlight barrier as it came crashing down on him and the robots surrounding him, creating an immense pressure that cracked the concrete underneath him as he tried to keep the barrier up, but the power of the beam was beginning to crack his barrier. He grunted as sweat began to get into his eyes, causing them to burn a bit and his eyes to water. The beam finally stopped and dissipated, creating a crater around Midoriya. He immediately collapsed to his knees and panted heavily while he surveyed the destruction that the mirror did. After he caught his breath, he noticed the mirror slowly disappeared and turned into a ball of light that went into his body. The boy felt a little bit better as he felt some of his energy was replenished, but still was pretty tired from that attack.

"Note to self, don't use it unless I really need to. Plus, don't be in its range as using a barrier seriously drained my power and it almost took me out of the fight. Need more control and training, but really surprised that the mirror can be that powerful." Midoriya hopped off of his little platform and continued on his adventure as he slashed through robots on the way, ever increasing his already high score. Several of the judges were impressed by his power and technique as he gracefully sliced through any robot that got in his way.

"Kid's really powerful." Snipe said, looking at Midoriya slashing his way through the city, and his point counter steadily increasing.

"He looked really stunning when he was on his knees, mmm..." The risque 18+ Hero Midnight said as she licked her lips as she stared at Midoriya and started to rub her thighs together.

"Illicit relations with a student is prohibited, Midnight. Don't try anything funny." Cementoss said, crossing his arms. She sighed and shrugged as they continued to watch the ongoing exam.

"What do you think, Principle Nezu?" Midnight looked over to the big chair in the center of the room, which was currently occupied by a a small dog-bear-mink type animal as the said animal was sipping a cup of tea.

"Well, everyone is working hard, so I say they are doing their best in this exam, however...Power Loader, can you please send them?" The animal looked over at the hero. He nodded and opened up a case that had a big red button in it. He pressed the button, which caused the ground of the exam grounds to start shaking as buildings started to collapse due to the destruction of some of the examinees. Midoriya stopped as he felt the shaking of the ground, shooting a beam of light to his right, piercing 3 robots that tried to sneak upon him. He looked around as he saw multiple buildings crumbling as he tried to find the source of the trembles, and he ended up meeting with a ton of people that were in his designated area. He watched them clean up the robots in the area as he still tried to find the source of the tremors.

"What's causing the trem-?!" Midoriya quickly dodged as several lasers suddenly appeared, and some even nicked him. He gritted his teeth as he landed on his feet while clutching his wound on his cheek. He looked were the lasers were fired off and saw massive robots basically causing destruction across the exam site. Midoriya heard people screaming and saw people running away from the robot, including the glasses guy from earlier, but he paid him no attention as he focused on the problem at hand. The robot noticed Midoriya and fired off several rockets at him. He quickly sent out numerous small interception beams that destroyed the missiles, but that ended up causing a huge explosion that created a huge dust cloud as rubble from the surrounding buildings just added more dust and debris. Midoriya covered his mouth with his shirt and shielded his eyes with his hand as he tried to look around, but to no avail. He heard something being fired off and quickly pulled up a barrier as it crashed against the shield, cracking it on impact. The green-haired boy cursed as he took down the barrier saw the dust settling.

"...!" Midoriya became alarmed when he saw a girl being pinned down by debris as she struggled to break free, and what made matters worse was that the giant robot was slowly making its way towards the downed girl. He noticed that everyone else was quite a ways behind him as they did nothing to try and save the girl being pinned down, in fear of the giant robot. Midoriya looked at the robot and then the girl before shaking his head and charged straight at the robot, dodging several laser beams that were being shot at him as his eyes began to glow as he felt the suns rays giving him strength as he used all the power he had in him and used all of OFA in his body and jumped up, launching himself into the air. Everyone else on the ground looked stunned as they saw Midoriya facing the robot head on.

"Gah!" Midoriya grunted when he saw his legs wiggle in the air wildly, but he didn't care at the moment as he was at the height of his head. The mouth of the robot opened up and launched a huge laser that blasted the boy point blank range, but it didn't finish him off as Midoriya groaned at the amount of pain he was in.

"If I hadn't put up that barrier at the last second, I would've been done for..." Midoriya was slowly getting closer and closer to the robot as the laser didn't affect his trajectory. He gritted his teeth as he felt the power of OFA envelope his arm as he tightened it into a fist and reeled it back. He didn't even think of what he was doing, but he went into overdrive as the adrenaline pumped him up. His eyes were glowing a bright yellow as he gave the punch everything he had while he clenched his buttocks.

"SMASH!" Midoriya connect his attack with the robot, creating a huge force that knocked it back and a huge crater formed a second later. Several explosions were seen as the robot began to fall back, eventually crashing down onto the street. The boy sighed as his adrenaline was all used up, and then he noticed his situation. His right arm was broken due to an overjump of OFA power, and his legs for the same reason. He began to panic as he now had no way to break his fall, except for his left arm, but it was also injured due to the point blank laser.

"Crap, at this rate, I'm going to become a pancake!" Midoriya yelled out as he sub-consciously held out his slightly less broken hand out in front of him, even though he knew it was pointless and began to make silent prayers to his mom and any higher being. He got even closer to the ground, but suddenly, he felt a jerk as his rapid descent began to slow down and he was within arms distance of the ground. He suddenly flopped onto the ground, searing pain began to envelope the boy as he clenched his right arm in pain as he landed on it. He grunted in pain as he saw the pinned girl with her hands together as she panted and raised a sickly thumbs-up before placing them both on top of her mouth. She didn't look to good and she finally let out her stomach, hurling right in front of Midoriya, but he didn't really care as he was too busy feeling the pain he felt, but he did hear her retching, which nearly made him throw up, but he managed not to toss the salad. Darkness soon consumed his vision as he passed out due to the exhaustion and fatigue. The girl looked dead as she stopped vomiting and just laid there unconscious under the debris.

People slowly began to gather around Midoriya as they looked at a distance. People were muttering about him and his power, but the glasses boy looked at the downed boy with a calculating gaze.

 _"He rushed in to help her without a second thought, but why...? Could it be...?"_ He looked over the freckled-boy as he started to gain a more of an understanding of the true nature of the exam. Pushing his glasses up, the boy gazed over the two currently downed people, but more on Midoriya as the girl was still queasy. The intercom rang, signalling that the 30 minutes were over, and many groans and cheers were heard across the entire exam field. People were gathered around Midoriya as they looked at the mangled state of his body, both of his legs were twisted in direction a lot of them didn't know that it could bend that way, and his right arm all busted up. Many people cringed as they saw the damage the boy sustained, but ahead of the boy, seeing the amount of damage he did to the robot.

"*Whistle*, that kid did a number on your robot, eh Power Loader?" Snipe jabbed. The said hero could only sigh and left in order to recover the destroyed robot. Several of the judges were amazed by Midoriya's power and they started to discuss the topic. Toshinori smiled widely at the boy as he exceeded his expectations, then frowned when he saw the injuries the boy had suffered and took mental notes to address that.

"Very interesting group we have this year." Principal Nezu said as he sipped his tea and stared at two monitors, which had both Bakugo and Midoriya on them. A shaggy man in the back of the room stared at Midoriya's picture from one of the screens and his bored eyes showed some interest as he studied the boy's information.

"This kid..."

Midoriya jolted up as he looked at his surroundings, deducing that he was in the infirmary, which was confirmed when he saw Recovery Girl open the curtain to his bed and looked at him before whacking him with her stick numerous times, causing the boy to groan as he tried to block the hits. After a couple minutes of that, she stopped and grabbed his hands, showing him his scars across his arm, fist, and his legs. He could tell that he did some serious damage on his body as the amount of bandages implied that.

"Look sonny, these injuries can't be constant as I can't fully heal your injuries everytime. It will affect your body eventually, but for now, you're good to go." Recovery Girl said as she handed him a sucker and kicked him out of the infirmary. Midoriya looked back at the door before walking out of the building and saw the wave of people walking out of the campus, and he deduced that the exam was over and started to walk out of the campus. Checking the time, he noticed that it was already past noon. He then checked his messages and saw a message from the girl he met in the morning.

 _"Hello, it's Yaoyorozu. How was the exam?"_ He looked at the screen before he began to type.

 _"It was good, it just ended right now. What are you doing?"_ A few seconds later, a message popped up on his screen. He stood off to the side of the gate.

 _"That's great! I'm currently standing right beside you! :P"_ Midoriya turned, and sure enough, Yaoyorozu was standing right beside him smiling as she waved her hand and stood in front of him. He blushed and smiled at her.

"What are you still doing here, Yaoyorozu?" Midoriya asked as they stood off to the side of the gates, but attracted unwanted attention as people began look to look at the Yaoyorozu, more specifically, her body. Boys and men alike were eyeing her body like hungry tigers while women and girls were looking at her body with jealousy, causing the girl to squirm in displeasure and discomfort as the intensity of the looks was slowly making her nervous. Midoriya noticed this and grew weary as he saw several attempts of cat-calling. He felt her grip his arm tightly as she shielded herself from them, using Midoriya as a barrier between her and them. The boy gulped nervously as he felt her pressing her body onto his arm, causing him to blush a lot, but he managed to calm his hormones and led her away from all the unwanted attention.

After walking for a couple of minutes, they ended up at the local ice-cream place. They both sat down at a booth, with Yaoyorozu with a tripled banana split, while Midoriya ordered a simple Neapolitan in a bowl. He watched her happily scarf the treat down, while he took simple spoonfuls of ice-cream and couldn't help but smile when she moaned in delight. She grabbed a napkin and cleaned her face off from the chocolate drizzle.

"I would like to thank you for what you did back there, and for the ice-cream. I will repay you in due time." She bowed her head slightly.

"A-ah, n-no! I-it's fine, you don't need to do t-that!" Midoriya stammered out, causing Yaoyorozu to stifle a chuckle. He joined her shortly and they went back to enjoying their tasty cold treats. Once they were done, Midoriya payed for the two of them, after having a little argument about who should pay the bill. They walked out of the parlor, they walked together, and Midoriya talked about the exam and how he felt he did. She listened with great interest, but she frowned occasionally, which caught his attention, but didn't question it. The two of them walked back to the station, and Midoriya ended up tagging along with her as a sort of protection against lecherous men and envious women. He sat right beside her and took out his phone and started to scroll down numerous hero profiles, memorizing copious amounts of information. He turned to Yaoyorozu, but she had fallen asleep and slowly leaned her head on his shoulder. The boy's face instantly went red as he panicked from the contact, but he eventually calmed down and let her be as the train ride continued on through the setting sun. The vibrant mass of colors merged together in the sky. Midoriya smiled as he heard her tiny snores, and she slowly began to curl herself onto his arm.

"We're here." Midoriya lightly shook Yaoyorozu, causing her to stir as she yawned and stretched her arms. She then looked down and let out a yelp as she saw that she was on his back. She blushed and then she noticed that they were walking on her street.

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked as Midoriya chuckled and continued to walk.

"Well...I heard you say your address in your sleep, so...sorry." He nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. She looked at him before laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck for grip. She pointed to a house.

"That's my house, Midoriya." He looked at the house and nearly dropped her. His eyes wandered around her house, seeing the massive estate, with the large amount of yard and decorations. It looked like some sort of palace in a way, extremely grandiose.

"THAT"S your house?!" Midoriya walked up to the gate, and she nodded, hopping off his back, she went up to the gate and punched in a code. The gates opened and she entered, turning around to face Midoriya.

"I had a wonderful time today, Midoriya. Hope we can do this again, goodnight!" She waved and dashed up to her porch and entered her house. The boy watched her as she left his sight, and smiled before turning around and walked back towards the station. The memories of today lingered in his mind as he looked up the clear night sky. He whistled into the night and made his way back home.

* * *

 **And done! Chapter 2 revision completed! Anyways, how did I do?**

 **This will be a slow romance, unlike Flash of Heroism, so more time to develop the two.**

 **Anyways, if you want your review to be responded to, make sure to put it in the latest chapter, please and thank you!**

 **Please, give me feedback and tell me if you want this story to continue, I will immediately start revising Chapter 3 of this story.**

 **Thanks for everything, and make sure to check out my other stories.**

 **I appreciate all the support for this story! Once again, thank you!**

 **Good day to you all and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the revised chapter 3! Very glad you came to continue on with the adventure! Appreciate all the support and the people that read the story each time a new chapter releases, so thank you for that!**

 **Here are the responses to the reviews of the previous chapter!**

 **Freakofnature65: I appreciate your enthusiasm for this story, this story will most likely continue onward!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: I 100% agree with you on that, there should be a lot more Deku x Momo fanfics!**

 **Keysone: Thank you for the compliment, and I will!**

 **MIKE202303: I appreciate that, and I might make chapters longer than the previous one. Most likely...**

 **arinst2305: Go where?**

 **You10: Shhhhhhh! Stop spoiling my plans! Nah, just messing, but yes. I have been coming up with something like that, just need to fine out the details of that ability. MomoxDeku is also my favorite pairing as well, and I appreciate your compliment. Thank you!**

 **reynardguatama: Thank you for that!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Zephyr47: Glad you enjoy that part! Proud to serve!**

 **ASL D Brothers: Thank you for the compliment! Hope to please!**

 **Meazm: Thank you very much!**

 **BoundlessSea: Thanks for the compliment, and to answer your question, I believe I had Yaomomo wrap her arms around his neck, plus he has strength as well.**

 **okare8: Oooookkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy!**

 **bigrig56: Sorry, but that's coming into the spoiler territory. And as for the romance, the romance appeared around chapter 2-3, the romance will be later down the chapters.**

 **hollowichigo12: I will absolutely do that! And thanks you!**

 **Moneyman27: Thank you for that!**

 **FRexasG TP: Glad you like my setup, and thanks for the compliment!**

 **LucklessBlock86: I do love the suggestions, however, Midoriya isn't overpowered, at least, that's what I think. Midoriya will just be stronger than normal with the added addition of innate quirk, but I appreciate the suggestions.**

 **Remember, please put your review in the latest chapter, so it is easy for me to find all the ones I haven't responded to, so yeahhh...**

 **Anyways, ahead of that, let's begin this story!**

* * *

A couple of days later after the exam, Midoriya looked down at the envelope on his desk with the seal of U.A. on it. He stared at it for a couple of minutes before gripping the sides and ripped the envelope open, and a small metal device fell out, clattering onto the desk.

"What is this?" He questioned as he pressed the red button at the base of it. A holographic screen popped up, startling Midoriya as it began to play, and it started with All-Might appearing in a business suit. The cinnamon bun smiled widely as he saw his mentor on the screen.

"All-Might!"

 **"I AM HERE! AS A HOLOGRAM! Greetings young Midoriya! Hope your day was PLUS ULTRA!"** Midoriya could feel the emotion from the screen as he then looked confused at the screen.

"But wait, this is from U.A., why...wait. Don't tell me y-!" The boy didn't finish his sentence, as the #1 hero came back on screen, and nearly gave Midoriya a heart attack.

 **"NOW! I'm pretty sure you have figured it out by now, yes! I will now be a teacher at U.A.! Now, I will be a figure in your quest to become the #1 hero! Pretty neat, huh?"** All-Might began to laugh loudly as a hand tried to get his attention from the side of the screen, but the hero wasn't paying much attention to the hand. Midoriya sighed as he couldn't help but smile at his mentor's antics. He then saw the hand finally getting All-Might's attention.

 **"Huh? You said I have 5 minutes left? I need to talk to the boy though...What?! I have to do over a hundred of these? OH well, better get this done! Anyways, I am here to tell you your exam scores! As you already know, you scored a perfect score on the written exam! Very studious, my boy! As for the practical exam...please! Take a look at the score!"** The camera moved to show a screen that appeared behind All-Might and it showed a scoreboard with all of the different scores on the panel. It scrolled up until it got to the top 10 people of the exam, and Midoriya smiled as he saw his score. All-Might once again appeared on screen as he had a big smile on his face.

 **"As you saw, you had 60 combat/villain points, making you the second highest in that regard, under young Bakugo, but there was another element to this test rather than just destroying robots is...rescue points! Of course we weren't going to ignore heroic acts, and you, young Midoriya, displayed that throughout the exam. For that, you get...75 rescue points! And that girl you saved from the debris, she is awarded 45 rescue points as she helped you to safety! With that, you have scored the highest on this exam, making you one of the only to ever reach above the hundred point mark on the exam. Good job! I am proud of you, and remember to give it your PLUS ULTRA!"** Midoriya started to tear up in happiness as passed the exam as the top person in the exam. He smiled happily at the screen.

"I did it!" He said as he celebrated his achievement, Inko silently looking at her son as she smiled and soon after, left her son to his celebrating, her smile never leaving her face.

 **"Come, young Midoriya, this is your hero academia!"** All-Might's wide grin and his out-stretched arm made Midoriya smile as he looked down at his fist and clenched it as he looked up at his idol. He nodded as the hologram shut off and he was left in silence in his room as there was a faint beeping noise. He looked around in confusion as the beeping steadily increased as he started to scramble, trying to find the source of it, until he finally landed his gaze at the hologram.

"Self destruct sequence activated..."

"Oh...sh-!" A blast was heard from the kitchen, causing Inko to rush up the stairs to her son's room. Once, she got there, she frantically opened the door.

"Son?! Are you okay?!" She frantically said as she saw the state of his room, it looked like a bomb had gone off in his room, things were blown out of their place. She looked around until she saw her son currently getting up from the floor, sulfur sot, or whatever it was, covered Midoriya from head to toe. Inko scrambled over to her son in worry as he coughed out smoke.

"Are you okay, Izuku?! Do I need to call in ambulance?!" Inko yelled, looking all over her son. Midoriya sheepishly smiled and assured his mom that he was all good. It took him 20 minutes to finally calm her down, and even after that, she almost called the ER, which he had to stop her from doing so. After that fiasco, he checked his phone, and it appeared he had a text from Toshinori.

 _"Meet me at Takoba at 9 PM."_

 _"Okay."_

Midoriya ate dinner and made his way over to his training ground, and saw the tall, lanky man as usual. The boy smiled and made his way over to him, and joined him as they watched the rising moon from the horizon. The calming effect instantly came to Midoriya as the tides were being attracted to by him. The shallow end rose in water levels as Midoriya's quirk effected them, but not to any dangerous levels.

"Good job, kid. You exceeded my expectations once again. Your hero life will begin tomorrow, and your uniform should've came after your acceptance enevelope. You did receive the uniform, yes?" Toshinori looked at the boy, who nodded and they went back to gazing at the moon, now surrounded by stars as they envelope the dark sky. They stayed like that until they parted ways, the thought of U.A. on their minds as they were ready to tackle any challenge that would come their way.

The next day, Midoriya looked in amazement at the size of the door to his class, Class 1-A of the hero course. He gulped as he fidgeted with his tie to his uniform, and sweat began to roll down on his back. He exhaled and looked at the door with confidence and he pushed the door open, revealing that several students were already in the classroom, including Bakugo and the glasses guy from the exam.

"...and why the hell should I listen to your damn orders?!" Midoriya heard Bakugo say at the boy, who just simply fixed his glasses and bowed to the blond hothead.

"My name is Tenya Iida! I'm from Soumei Private School, please to meet you!" The boy said. Bakugo clicked his tongue in annoyance and glared at the boy, a predatory grin on his face.

"Ah, a fucking hotshot elitist smartass, huh? I'll enjoy blowing your ass up, fucking nerd!" Iida recoiled in shock at his vulgar language

"You want to become a hero?!" After that, Iida then turned to Midoriya and bowed. He started his introduction once more, but the green-haired boy stopped him from doing so.

"I must apologize for my ignorance of the true purpose of the exam. You figured it out, I have much to learn from you!" Iida bowed to Midoriya once more, causing the boy to blush in embarrassment. He felt eyes on him as people were looking at him, until a girl jumped into his vision, pink skin and black eyes that made her look almost like an alien. She bounced in front of Midoriya happily.

"You're the guy that got a perfect score on the written exam, and first on the practical exam! Wow, you must be very strong! Anyways, my name is Mina Ashido! Please to meet you, Midoriya!" She had a huge grin on her face, which caused Midoriya to have a smile threaten his lips as her infectious personality was too much. He chuckled as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the brunette girl that he had saved back at the exam, and vice versa. She had a bubbly smile on her face as she smiled at him.

"Wow, we're in the same class! That's very cool, and I wanted to thank you for saving me at the exam, uhhhhh..." She started to think and she gave him a sheepishly smile.

"My name is Midoriya, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand to the girl, who gingerly grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm Uraraka, nice to meet you, Midoriya!"

"Likewise." Like Ashido, Uraraka had a bright personality and an infectious one at that. They seemed always happy, well, at least to him for the time that he had met the two. People began to trickle, and finally, they managed to cap it out a 20, for now. Midoriya saw Yaoyorozu and attempted to wave at her to get her attention, but she apparently didn't see him and began to converse with some of the other students, causing him to sigh in defeat before hearing the door to the room open up, and a man that looked extremely dead inside and outside with a white scarf. He was dragging along a sleeping bag with him as he made his way to the desk up front. Everyone just looked at him as he looked like he was lost in thought.

"This isn't a time to be mingling with each other, here, put these on and meet me at the practice field." He placed a bunch of exercise uniforms and left the room. Everyone looked at each other, except for Iida, who grabbed a uniform that had his name on it and left the room to go change into it. Midoriya wet up next and found the one labeled with his name on it and quickly went to the changing room to change into it, surprised that it was a perfect fit for him. He then made his way to the practice field, where he saw Iida and the rough looking man, which he assumed that he was the teacher of the class, and waited for the rest of his classmates, slowly coming one by one. He glanced at the man as he just stared at the entrance as he had an extremely bored look on his face. Once everyone arrived, the man sighed and took out a timer and stopped it.

"You guys were 5 minutes 47 seconds late, there is no late time in the hero course." He said in a rough tone, causing several people to flinch involuntarily. He then lead them to an open field, and stood in front of them.

"My name is Aizawa, and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Anyways, Midoriya, come forth." Aizawa looked dead center at Midoriya, who nervously came forward. Bakugo was glaring at him as he made his way over to Aizawa.

"You got the top score in the entrance exam, but with that half-ass usage of your quirk, you won't become a hero. Anyways, what was your shot put distance without your quirk?" Midoriya was kind of upset that he was getting belittled, but he decided that lashing out would get him sent onto the first train of expulsion.

"43 meters..." He said and then looked at Aizawa, who had a shot-put ball in his hand and walked over to the boy and placed it in his hands. Midoriya looked at the ball with shock, it was so light for him, probably because his training with All-Might boosted his physical prowess, or maybe because he was being strengthened by the sun. Anyways, Aizawa motioned him to go to the circle and stand in it.

"This time, use your quirk, and don't hold back, or else..." He left the threat hang causing Midoriya to get shivers down his spine, but he sighed and entered the circle with the ball in his hands. He powered OFA through his arm at max power and got ready to throw it. He threw it with everything he had and launched the ball, he stared in horror as it only made it to the 20 meter mark, causing several of his classmates to snicker at the poor score. Bakugo was laughing hysterically. Midoriya was looking at his hand with horror as he felt really shaken up from that.

"Don't worry, I just erased your quirk, Midoriya. You were about to break your arm again, just like the exam. A hero that self-inflicts wounds is a liability in the future. Think hard on what you're about to do next." People looked on with confusion about the erasing part, but Midoriya looked shocked at Aizawa.

"Wait...your the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head! The hero that can erase quirks, and is said to be super underground and doesn't like the public all to well! Is that really you?!" Midoriya said with an excited look on his face. Aizawa just looked at him before grunting.

"Just through the ball again." He said as Midoriya once again got into the circle, and watched his every move. The boy was in deep turmoil as he didn't know what to do until he felt calm all of a sudden and looked at the sun, which was glowing brighter than normal. He smiled as he looked forward and let the sun's energy take him as it flowed throughout his body, then he powered up OFA through his arm and once again got ready to throw it. He then put everything he had into the throw, and at the last second, he concentrated all of his energy into a single point and released the ball. Everyone looked stunned as they saw the trail it left as it disappeared out of anyone's vision. Midoriya turned to Aizawa, his arm was numb and some wounds appeared all over it, but it wasn't as bad as in the exam

"How was that, Mr. Aizawa?" Midoriya said as he clenched his arm in pain, but he was still able to move.

"This kid..." Aizawa had a grin on his face as he looked at the green-haired boy. Then he turned to the rest of the class.

"Alright, everyone else, there are multiple tests here, do them, and the person with the lowest score will be expelled, got it?" He said in a serious tone, causing several people to become worried, Aizawa then turned to Midoriya and held out a screen, which had a number on it.

"5,102 kilometers, very well done. Got get yourself checked up, you're exempted from the tests." He said and walked off. Midoriya saw Yaoyorozu walk up to their teacher.

"Mr. Aizawa, may I please escort Midoriya to the infirmary?" She asked, and he nodded before walking off. She then turned to him and smiled, catching up to him, and made their way to the infirmary. Midoriya did notice the aura that Bakugo was releasing as he was looking at him with a death glare and gritted teeth. The two of them walked in silence as they left the practice field. Midoriya stopped Yaoyorozu and asked her to wait for a bit, which she nodded. He then concentrated on his arm and a beam of sunlight hit his arm, restoring it to it's original state. She ran up to him in concern as he fell to his knees and was sweating really hard.

"Are you okay?!" She said a she materialized a water bottle and handed it over to him, which he gladly took and finished the entire bottle a couple of seconds later. He sighed in contempt and thanked her for it. After she helped him up, they continued on towards the infirmary on behalf of Yaoyorozu's concern for his health. Midoriya declined at first, but she glared at him, which almost made him wet his pants and agreed to do so.

"Is that what happens to your arm when you use your quirk?" She asked, looking quite worried at him and got pretty close to him, which caused him to blush and created some distance from her. He scratched his cheek and chuckled nervously before replacing it with a serious look, which caught her attention and turned towards him.

"What you saw there, yeah. That's what happens when I use too much power, I break the part I used too much power with. It shows my lack of control over that power, but I will eventually succeed in controlling power to become the greatest hero off all time." Yaoyorozu was stunned at his words, but soon smiled as she heard his conviction and was moved by his words.

"Well, I guess I'll tag along on your adventure to become the best of the best. As of right now, you're pretty reckless with that power, so I'll have to step in to set you right, okay?" She said as she had a sly smile on her face. He laughed and nodded as they arrived at the infirmary, needlessly to say, Recovery Girl didn't like the visit and whacked Midoriya with her stick, startling Yaoyorozu as she tried and stop the hero from beating up him up anymore. After she had stopped, she checked his arm and did numerous other assessments before telling him that he was fine for now, but the ligaments in his arm were wearing down from the two injuries, so she advised to let the arm heal for at least a couple of days. When they exited the building, it was already past noon, and school was over. The setting sun colored the sky with red, yellow, and hints of violet. The both of them exited the building and saw that a couple of people were waiting for them at the gate. Midoriya smiled as Uraraka waved at them, Iida fixed his glasses and they met halfway.

"Good to see you in good health, Midoriya." Iida said. Midoriya smiled and thanked him before looking past them and seeing a couple of other people in his class. They all walked up to Midoriya, starting with the spiky redhead. He held out his hand for Midoriya.

"Name's Kirishima. You showed some mighty power during the throw their. It got me pretty pumped up, sadly that you didn't do the other tests, wished I could've seen more of that power, Midoriya." Midoriya looked at him before smiling and accepted his hand, shaking it firmly. The both of them smiled at each other, but then the girl with the pink skin broke the handshake and grabbed both of Midoriya's hands.

"Hiya! Mina Ashido! You can call me Mina, Deku! I know I introduced myself in class, but I wanted it to be more formal. Pleased to meet you!" She exclaimed with happiness. Midoriya smiled at her antics, but frowned a little when he heard his nickname, which didn't go unnoticed by Yaoyorozu and Iida as they looked at him with some curiosity, but also worry. Midoriya forced a smile out for Ashido's sake and chuckled genuinely when her and Kirishima were arguing over something. He then turned towards the blond with a black lightning bolt in his hair and a girl with short purple hair with the earjacks hanging from her earlobes.

"Yo, name's Kaminari and this is Jiro. It's pretty cool to meet you." Kaminari said and gave him a thumbs-up while Jiro just nodded at him. He smiled at the both of them, and thought that he was in a class with a bunch of cool people. Plus, they're going to be in the same class for the next 3 years, so building the friendships and bonds will be a top priority to Midoriya. He then turned to Iida and Uraraka and looked at them in confusion.

"Wait, why are you guys here for?" He asked. Uraraka smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"We were waiting for you so we could go eat dinner together!" She said happily, and Kirishima and Ashido nodded. Midoriya heard Iida clear his throat and looked at him.

"Uraraka here proposed that we all get to know each other better, as we will be in the same class all 3 years. So, we decided on the idea of having dinner together as the best option. We asked everyone if the wanted to come, but most of them declined rather politely, except for Bakugo, who stomped off angrily. Such crude behavior." Iida said. Midoriya could only sigh at Bakugo's attitude, but smiled at the thought of a little get-together.

"Alright, I'm in! Yaoyorozu, what about you?" He turned to her, but she seemed a bit off. He raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on her shoulder, which startled her, and that caused her defense instincts to kick in. She flipped Midoriya onto the ground with a loud thud, his face comically confused as he felt a blade pressed against his neck, which caused him to go into full panic mode. Everybody else looked on with confusion, except for Jiro, who whistled at Yayorozu's flip, and Iida, who was chopping the air as he told the spiky-haired girl that judo flipping people wasn't allowed in a school environment. Yaoyorozu finally came back to reality and saw that she currently had Midoriya pinned to the ground with a blade to his neck. The boy, on the other hand, had swirls as eyes as he just laid there, confused and scared for his life. She then looked at everyone else and blushed before hopping off of the boy and quickly apologized to him before bowing. Midoriya slowly go up and waved it off like it was nothing, which inspired Iida, for some reason.

"Sorry about that Midoriya, anyways, yes. I think getting to know each other better is a great way to start off the school year. Shame the others couldn't make or just didn't want to come. Hopefully they will next time." She said. Everyone smiled as they made their way out of campus grounds and started to look for a place to eat dinner while getting to know each other better. The girls ended up huddling with each other while the guys just stuck together as they saw the girls do just that. This applied to the place that they found to eat, which was a local diner that was pretty famous for their delicious food. It was girls in one table while the guys had the table across from them. Once they ordered what they wanted, they had small conversations within their tables. Kirishima and Kaminari were discussing quirks and the apprehension test, or that's what they said at least. Midoriya and Iida were discussing several things, especially how they came to be at U.A.. Over at the girl's table, Yaoyorozu and Jiro were hitting it off while Ashido and Uraraka were discussing their quirks to each other. They waited for a good 15 minutes, and their food looked absolutely delicious.

"Oh ho man, this looks amazing!" Kaminari said as he examined his food. Kirishima agreed as he eyed his food with great hunger. The girls were marveling their food and they all said their thanks and greetings before they all took a bite out of their food, needlessly to say, the reputation of the diner was 100% fact. Midoriya enjoyed his food while chuckling at Kaminari and Kirishima as they scarfed down their food, while Iida was telling them not to eat like that, but they kept on going. The girls chuckled at the boy's table as they enjoyed their food more manner-like. They were all discussing Yayorozu's quirk, asking a ton of questions about it, while she was trying to answer all of them, but was overwhelmed by them. Overall, it was a great time as Midoriya learned more about everyone that had enjoyed the little bonding experience.

"You know, we should do this again." Kaminari said as they exited the diner, paying for their food and even leaving an extra tip. They all felt rather satisfied with the food and they all had a great time there. Everyone else agreed as they continued to walk together, while the moon was now rising to take its place in the sky. Midoriya smiled as the calming rays of the moon made him want to go to the beach and just swim for all eternity. He then had an idea pop into his mind.

"How about we all exchange our contact information and make a group chat for the class. We can get everyone else's tomorrow. How does that sound to you guys?" Midoriya asked.

"I think that's a grand idea Midoriya!" Iida said and they all took out their phones and gave each other their contact information before Midoriya made the group chat and smiled at everyone. They stopped at an intersection and said their goodbyes as they left, leaving just Midoriya and Yaoyorozu to walk home together, which was rather convenient as she felt uncomfortable at night and had asked him of he could escort her home during the dinner get-together as a class. He accepted and walked towards her house, which was now pretty easy to go to, as he remembered the directions, and the fact that it was a big mansion made it pretty easy for him. They continued to walk in silence as the moon was soothing Midoriya's mind and he felt like his connection with it was growing ever stronger, but still not strong enough for him, but he pushed the though back into his mind as he continued to escort her back to her house, making sure to make idle chat with her every so often. Once they made it over to her house, she waved at him before closing the gate to her house and she left behind a smiling Midoriya as he left the area with a smile of his own.

"Mom, I'm home." He shouted once he got back from the little activity that they did. He noticed that his mom wasn't in the living room and then he checked the time, which was almost midnight. He looked at the clock in bewilderment. He then quickly got out of his uniform, and quickly dressed himself so that he could sleep to rebuild his energy.

The next day, Midoriya was the first person in the classroom, so he ended up taking a nap at his desk. He woke up due to Iida waking him up and scolded him for sleeping in the classroom. The day felt pretty normal as some of the Pro-Heroes were working with them on different subjects, like English and Science. For Midnight's class, which was history over hero art, which was mostly her flirting with the class and several of the guys swooning over her, while the girls were looking at the Pro-Hero with a deadpanned look. Midoriya was too busy writing down information that could would help him in the long run in his notebook which contains everything about a Pro-Hero, starting with All-Might, of course, and filled out more information on Midnight. After having several more classes, it was now the last period of the day before the 2nd day was over. They were all currently sitting in class, talking amongst each other as they waited for what they were doing tomorrow.

"Man, that math class sure was pretty challenging, am I right?" Kaminari said as he stood in front of Kirishima's desk as they talked about their second experience.

"Dude, the English class, now that was the hardest yet." He said, which his friend nodded to as they waited for their next thing that they were going to be doing for the rest of the day. All of a sudden, the door to the room opened suddenly, and a familiar voice boomed throughout the room.

 **"I AM COMING! THROUGH THE DOOR! LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** All-Might said as he revealed himself and his costume, which got everyone's attention.

"Wow, it's All-Might!"

"That must be the costume from his Golden Ages."

"Seriously, All-Might's one of our teacher, pretty cool!" Chattering could be heard as everyone was excited for the first lesson with the greatest her of all. His ever wide smile grew as he saw the excitement on everyone's faces and cleared his throat.

 **"Yes, I will be the Foundational Hero Studies teacher and I am here to teach you what it is to be a hero. Before that, I would like to start the day with a little something special. Will everyone put on their hero costume and meet me at the simulation area at Ground B. I will see you there."** The hero said as he left the classroom, leaving a stunned class behind. A couple of seconds later, they all managed to grab their hero costumes and made their way to the changing room. Midoriya was thinking hard on the subject as he put on his costume. He sighed before looking at himself in the mirror and splashed his face with water. He dried himself and nodded firmly before making his way towards the designated area, ready for what lies ahead of him.

* * *

 **And done! What did you guys think about the chapter? This was originally supposed to be up yesterday, but I was caught up playing Black Ops 4. Sorry for that.**

 **Anyways, once again, thank you for supporting the story, the next revised chapter should be up next Friday or Saturday, depending on if I want to be lazy or not.**

 **If you're wondering, this will NOT be a harem, just strictly DekuxMomo fanfic. There needs to be a lot more fanfics about these two as I feel like they would make a great coupe, but that's just my opinion.**

 **If you want your review to be responded to, please leave it by the latest chapter, I will not respond to a review in the previous chapters.**

 **I thank everyone that supports the story, you are appreciated!**

 **If there is anything you have concerns for or have suggestions and/or ideas, please be welcomed to tell me, I will try to take it into consideration.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you come back for more. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to revise chapter 4 of this story! I greatly appreciate the success this story is having, so thank you for everything!**

 **Anyways, here are the responses.**

 **Haro654: Welcome to the chapter, and I'm glad you're here!**

 **SasukeShouldDie: I appreciate that you pointed out my mistakes, well, in this case, my past self's mistake. But, I didn't see it, so good I. And funny enough, since I also play Smite. I totally get the idea of it. That is actually a good idea, and that got me thinking about other stuff, but that's for another day. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Toonami4Ever: A welcomed sight once more. I'm glad you got the inspiration, and I 100% agree with your statement! Thanks for being here!**

 **iron-slayer-dragon: I'm glad you like both of them!**

 **Markus-Antonius: Thank you very much!**

 **hqhunter36: I believe that the 5000 kilometers isn't BS as Midoriya was pretty powered up and with the help of the sun, with his quirk in all, plus 15% OFA, I'd say that's pretty good. I also believe that All-Might would at the most make it 3/4 of the Earth's circumference as he is very powerful. Just saying...**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: Knowing Mineta, who knows?**

 **drivemasterx: Well, you're going to get it in this chapter!**

 **Meazm: Glad you liked it!**

 **Hardcasekara: All mysteries and stuff!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **LucklessBlock86: You're very welcome!**

 **Guest #1: Yes, in Japan, it's always the familial name that's always addressed to people. The given name is when you're really close, family wise or relationship wise. I don't know if that answered your question or not.**

 **Guest #2: As much that sounds entertaining, sadly I won't do that, but maybe you can make a fanfiction out of that!**

 **Sandman001: I absolutely agree with you on that, but I did that as sort of a later chapter issue. Plus, you know how Yaoyorozu is highly sought after by males due to her body, so yeah.**

 **Alrighty then, remember to put your reviews by the latest chapter, since it helps me out with the responses and all.**

 **Anyways, here is the revised chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Deep End Battle**

Midoriya was the last one to enter the training ground, as everyone else was already there in their hero costume. He sighed as he fixed his golden fingerless gloves and walked into the sunlight as his eyes began to turn gold and his hero costume shimmered to life. On his head, a small golden manly tiara appeared on his head with several suns on it with small little red gems. He dawned a golden white scarf with golden linings on the sides of it, and was wearing a gold long-sleeved vest that stopped to his midsection in the front and in the back traveled down, making it look like a cloak with a white tank-top underneath it. In the center of the shirt was a moving celestial sun as it radiated brightly, moving on, he had a white rope holding his golden cargo pants and a pair of white and gold sneakers. His hair had a golden hue to it as he sighed in content and stretched his arms out, noticing the stares his classmates were giving him.

"What?" Midoriya said, looking confused. All of a sudden, many people swarmed him and started to introduce themselves. After a couple of minutes of introductions, Midoriya managed to get everyone's names and began to connect them with their faces, as he was basically going to be a family with them for 3 years. He smiled as he joined everyone as All-Might appeared from inside of the building and motioned for everyone to follow him to the area between the building and the monitor room, all while having a big grin on his face.

 **"WELCOME! I've been expecting you! Anyways, instead of doing some ol' boring school work, we're going to be doing a little simulation. 2 teams of 2 will face each other inside this little training building as a simulation between heroes and villains. Teams will be sorted randomly so please, turn your attention to the monitor!"** A screen appeared and it began to cycle between names as it showed all of the teams and two slots for each one. It continued for sometime until the slots began to slow down as it was winding down. Sudden;y, it stopped and Midoriya looked at the screen before finding his name and then saw his teammate.

"Well! I guess we're teammates, Midori!" He turned and saw no one, but noticed the floating gloves. He sighed as he felt pretty bad for not noticing her right away, but he smiled as both of them were together.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, Hagakure." The invisible chuckled as she stood beside Midoriya as they looked at all the teams until his eyes landed on a couple of teams that interested him. Iida and Uraraka, Kaminari and Kirishima, Jiro and Todoroki, and the final group, Yaoyorozu and Bakugo. Midoriya gritted his teeth as in terms of power between the two, his team was at a disadvantage as Hagakure's quirk made her permanently invisible. However, she would be amazing at a stealth approach to this simulation, but he didn't know what it was going to simulate.

"A hostage situation? Or some sort of heist operation? Or is it..?" Midoriya was going into one of his little calculating triads, but was brought out of it by Hagakure as she pointed to All-Might as he was explaining the rules of the thing.

 **"... 15 minute time limit! This will simulate a bomb threat, so the villains will enter first. Victory conditions for the heroes is simply touching the bomb. Villains will have a ten minutes to prepare for it. As for the teams, once again! Look at the monitor!"** Everyone looked at the monitor before it chose each teams opponent, which caused Midoriya to bite his thumb. His opposition was the one team he didn't want to face. Bakugo was grinning his teeth as he turned towards the green-haired boy and fired off a couple of explosions.

 **"First match! Heroes Hagakure and Midoriya verses Villains Yaoyorozu and Bakugo! Villains, you may proceed inside the building. Heroes wait here, everyone else, please follow me into the monitor room."** With that, everyone went their ways as Midoriya watched Yaoyorozu and Bakugo enter the building and sighed as he sat down. Hagakure shortly after followed him as he took out his notebook and began to think about their strategy. She was looking over his notes as he wrote down numerous things that could impact the match.

"What's wrong, Midori? Shouldn't it just be touch the thing and win? It sounds like we have the advantage as we just touch it, right?" Hagakure as she looked at Midoriya. He shook his head as he looked at the building and counted 10 stories. He then turned back to her.

"In that sense, yes. Our victory conditions is a lot easier than the villains, however, in reality we are at a disadvantage in this match. Do you know why, Hagakure?" He asked his partner. She shook her head and lightly punched the side of her head, or that's what it looked like. He just smiled and his demeanor changed all of a sudden.

"The major disadvantage is that we don't know where the bomb is at, but the villains do. So we'll be wasting our time if we check all the floors. Plus, the time given to the villains lets them setup, which is bad since this is territory we don't know. Traps, things like that could happen. The other disadvantage is that our opponents have an advantage over us in combat, no offence Hagakure." He looked at her. She waved him off and gave him a thumbs-up and they continued to strategize their approach to the building.

"Well, what about Bakugo? He's really strong, his power he displayed during the apprehension test was scary." Hagakure looked at Midoriya and saw that the timer for them to begin was 5 minutes. Midoriya shook his head as he closed his notebook and looked at her.

"Their team is strong, however, Bakugo will most likely go off alone in order to find me. Yaoyorozu will be protecting the bomb as her quirk is the perfect defense for it. Don't worry, I'll deal with Bakugo while you try to disarm the bomb." He said as he got ready and began to stretch his body out, Hagakure joined him as the time ran down as it was almost time to go.

 **"Alright, heroes, you may proceed! Remember, 15 minutes!"** All-Might said. They both nodded and began to enter the building, but Midoriya quickly grabbed Hagakure's hand and pulled her back from the entrance. She looked at him with confusion and he pointed to the floor. She didn't see anything right away, but then she caught glimpse of some glare as it blinded her temporarily.

"Careful, that was wire. Some sort of trap for us, we're going to have to find another way to enter the building, but first..." He concentrated his energy and his hand began to glow until he released it, and a little ball of light appeared in his hand before flying off into the building. He closed his eyes before opening them, his eyes changed shape from his normal eyes to a more sharpened and coarse look. She looked at him in worry as he wasn't moving for a bit, but then she saw the orb comeback and Midoriya absorbed it back into his body. He breathed in and out before looking at her.

"The bomb is at the 8th floor of the building, we'll go up to the top floor and we'll work our way from there, is that okay with you?" He asked her, and she nodded. He knelt down and waited, she was confused until she finally figured it out and blushed as she hoped onto his back. He gulped as he felt her press herself onto his back, but he shook his thoughts away and powered OFA through his legs. Using the building closest to the main building, he managed to get to the top of the building and sat her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he dusted off dirt that he got on his costume.

"Yeah, anyways, let's go!" She said and they both entered the building via the top floor and made their way to the 8th floor. Midoriya peeked past a corner and motioned Hagakure to come closer.

"Hey, from here, make your way down to the 8th floor, but don't touch the bomb at the center. That's a decoy and a trap, so watch out for that. The real one is behind a tarp at the back of the corner, which it looks like there is nothing there. Remember, don't set off any traps, we don't know the extent of Yaoyorozu's quirk. Okay, I'm going to distract Bakugo on the 5th floor, make sure he doesn't pincer you. Be safe, Hagakure, and here!" He tossed her something, and she caught it. She examined the thing that he gave her, which was a medallion with a sun on it. She didn't question it as she nodded and headed towards the bomb, Midoriya sighed as he jumped out of the window, powering OFA through his legs as to cushion his fall and landed on ground level before jumping once again, this time to the 4th floor and saw Bakugo facing away from him. The momentum of the jump helped Midoriya as he crashed right into the blond, sending him flying into the wall across the hallway, shaking the very foundation of the building. Dust from the ceiling fell down as Midoriya grunted as that stunt he pulled injured his left foot, but he just healed it by sticking his foot out where he crashed into and sighed as his foot slowly healed. Rubble from the Bakugo's crash area moved as an explosion boomed through the hallway.

"DAMN YOU DEKU! I"M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Bakugo got up and charged straight at Midoriya, his eyes red with bloodlust as he fired off more explosions at Midoriya, but the boy dodged and punched the blond's side and sent a solar infused roundhouse to the abdomen. The blond grunted and managed to grab Midoriya's arm and fired off an explosion to the arm and threw him to the wall. Midoriya recovered and dashed straight towards the unsuspecting Bakugo and elbowed him and summoned Dazzling Shield in order to block a massive explosion that Bakugo sent out. Growling could be heard as he launched multiple explosions as he tried to maneuver behind Midoriya, but the mirror launched up and made contact with Bakugo and crashed him into the ceiling. Midoriya gripped his arm and clenched his teeth and tried to heal it, but was sent back by an even bigger explosion.

Midoriya crashed into a pillar and coughed out in pain as the blast was powerful, like the intent to kill. He gritted his teeth and wiped some blood from his lips as he glared at Bakugo, who was snarling at him as they stared each other down. Midoriya grunted as Dazzling Mirror was floating at his side and was glowing slightly. He then looked at it and willed it to go outside in order to charge, in the mean time, he got into a fighting stance as his fight with Bakugo was just beginning.

 _"I hope Hagakure's okay. This fight will be very intense, so I need to keep that in mind just in case if I need to save her or Yaoyorozu. I need to trust in her and focus on fighting Kacchan."_ Midoriya thought as he gazed at Bakugo, who was firing off more mini explosions as his sweat was picking up.

"THE HELL?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?! YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIRKLESS, YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo shouted as he charged at Midoriya and fired off another explosion, but his reckless attack style allowed Midoriya to quickly dodge out of the way and launched several rays of light straight at Bakugo and used that time to get in close and sent a Detroit Smash at him while the rays hit him, but Bakugo grinned and blasted Midoriya point blank range. Smoke enveloped that area, and Midoriya was shot out of that cloud, as he was encased in a lunar barrier. Once he had some distance from Bakugo, he dropped the barrier and started to breathe heavily.

"Wow, this battle is intense." Kirishima said. Several nods agreed with him as they watched the battle unfold from the monitor room. Uraraka and Iida were growing worried as the battle between the two intensified as they once again went at it with each other. People were watching the battle with either awe or fear, or both as they saw the power they were packing, except for Todoroki as he watched Midoriya with a passive look. Jiro watched the battle and winced when Midoriya got punched in the gut and was blasted away. She then turned towards the monitor that had Hagakure and Yaoyorozu little skirmish going on as Hagakure was hiding from Yaoyorozu while in the 8th floor with the bomb insight. Hagakure had abandoned her gloves as she went into full stealth mode as she tried to find a path to get past Yaoyorozu as the pony-tailed girl was guarding the bomb, a staff in her hands and many traps around the bomb as added protection. All of a sudden, the building began to shake, forcing both girls to cling onto something as the battle down below grew more and more intense. There were several boxes that had toppled next to the bomb, so Hagakure used those boxes as a safe spot.

"DIE DEKU!" Bakugo's voice could be heard followed by several explosions and shaking as the building was starting to become unstable due to the fight between childhood friends. Hagakure started to get worried, so she started to look for ways she could,, and then she noticed the worried look that Yaoyorozu had as she stared at the door, not bothering to check the area until she heard something fall down behind her and turned around and created a paint can. She flung it at the area, and she heard a groan as an outline of a girl appeared.

"Hagakure, I'm sorry, but you won't be getting past me ." Yaoyorozu said as she twirled her staff and was ready to engage should she need to. Hagakure stepped back and fell to her knees as the whole building began to shake once more, but now cracks were beginning to form on the floor as they heard several things collapsing. The invisible girl grabbed the medallion that Midoriya gave her and she instinctively held it up. It began to glow brightly, forcing Yaoyorozu to turn away, giving Hagakure time to touch the bomb, but her leg ended up getting caught in rope as it tightened and held her there. She struggled to break free as the medallion began to lose brightness.

All-Might watched the battle while gripping the mic as he saw the fight between the 2 grow more intense as they were now on the 6th floor of the buildin g, seeing Midoriya connect another Detroit Smash and sent the blond crashing into the wall. His face had blood dripping down his forehead and his right arm was all torn as he had overused OFA in that arm, and several rips were in his costume. The Dazzling Mirror that was collecting sunlight dropped to the ground before it became dull, losing the shine it had. Cracks were forming among the outside walls as the the clash between former friends intensified. The rest of the class looked on with worry as the intense battle was wearing down the structure of the building.

"What power...it's almost scary." Ojiro said as he looked at the monitor with the two girls of each team as they were being forced to the ground as the unstable building was starting to sway.

"Bakugo's power is almost bloodthirsty, but definitely animalistic for sure." Shoji said as another shockwave was felt even in the monitor room as the building's sturdiness was starting to disappear. Everyone was starting to look worried as the fight with Midoriya and Bakugo was getting even more intense than before, but All-Might couldn't stop the battle as all he could do was watch, disregarding several of the students' request to shut it down.

Midoriya grunted as his dodges were getting sloppy as an explosive punch nicked his stomach. He looked around the area that they were in, and then at the floor that they had made a hole in when they were going at it. He gritted his teeth as he had twisted his right ankle and he couldn't heal it without running low on energy, and with Bakugo on his rampage, the end result is something that he didn't want to think of.

 _"I have to end this, or else this will get very dangerous. Dammit, the recoil of Kacchan's quirk should be active already! He's still going on just so he can beat me up!"_ Midoriya thought as he blocked a punch with his elbow that was reinforced with lunar energy as he then blocked an explosion and skidded away from Bakugo. He panted as he sent multiple rays of light that nicked Bakugo's cheek and blasted a hole in the all behind the blond. The building once again shook as the building's support was nearly at it's edge. Midoriya could feel the building's collapse at any moment.

 _"Hagakure, can you hear me?"_ Hagakure heard a voice from the medallion and held it up to her ear.

"Midoriya? Is that you?" She asked as she dodged some falling rubble and hid behind a pillar, while Yaoyorozu looking at the ceiling with worry as she started to fidget and started to unconsciously make a bunch of wooden dolls as she was beating in her head what to do.

 _"Yeah, anyways, I want you and Yaoyorozu to leave the building, as in right now!"_ Midoriya said as he dodged another explosion that blasted another hole in the wall. Midoriya looked back at the damage and then rushed at Bakugo and delivered a swift kick to the side and created a fist made up of solar energy, uppercutting Bakugo to the ceiling. He placed his hand to his ear and contacted Hagakure.

"Are you guys out of here yet?" Midoriya said as he felt the building start to collapse.

 _"Midori, where do we go? The emergency exit is blocked!"_ He heard Hagakure say, and he cursed as he saw Bakugo landing on the ground and had an even angrier expression than before as he started to fire off explosions left and right.

"Dammit! Yao, can you get yourselves down from the windows? Like can you make a parachute or something that can break you fall?" He didn't know if she was with Hagakure, but he had a feeling she was, and it was confirmed when he heard her voice.

 _"I can make a parachute, but what about you? Better yet, how do you know I was with Hagakure?"_

"Well, I'm pretty sure once the building was starting to break down, you'd be worried about the structure more than Hagakure touching the bomb. Anyways, get yourselves out of the building." He said as he heard even more intense growling as he could literally see steam coming off of Bakugo's body.

"DAMN DEKU! I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Bakugo yelled as he charged recklessly at Midoriya and released another big explosion that shook the building, and then part of the floor collapsed as the whole building was beginning to shake, knocking the both of them off balance as rumbling was heard. Midoriya felt the building slowly collapsing as he then looked at Bakugo, who didn't even care if the building's condition as he rushed Midoriya and released an explosion at point blank range, sending Midoriya flying into a wall. This made Midoriya angry as he dashed at Bakugo at blinding speeds and launched a Detroit Smash at his abdomen and then sent a wave of light that caught the blond mid air and crashed him into a wall. He then charged to where Bakugo was at and grabbed him, breaking through the wall and into the next room over. He let go of Bakugo and watched as the blond skidded to a halt and glared at Midoriya as the dust was beginning to fall from the ceiling and the building was slowly tilting.

"FUCKING DIE!" Bakugo charged at Midoriya, ignoring the pain in his arms. Midoriya simply powered the last amount of solar energy he had and followed suit, both of them putting everything they had into the attack. The two of them launched their attacks and a huge explosion was heard as the building was obliterated by the combination of the attacks. Everyone looked in shock as they saw the explosion from the monitor, and both the two girls from the each team was hiding behind an blast resistant shield, but the force of the blast was pushing them back as Yaoyorozu planted the shield down, allowing them to breathe as the explosion died down. After that, everyone rushed out of the monitor room and checked on the two girls as they appeared behind the shield unscathed. Everyone smiled as they saw that they were okay, but then turned their attention towards the now destroyed building, and even some of the other buildings were damaged in the process.

"Holy crap..." Kirishima said as they all made their way to the rubble of the building. Iida grabbed a piece of metal that was from the bomb and showed it to the rest of the class. All-Might grew worried as they began to look for the two boys, Jiro plugging her earphones anywhere she could to see if she can find them, while everyone else was moving the rubble to see if they were under there. Yaoyorozu was growing increasingly worried as she also searched for her friend.

"Dammit! Where are they?!" Kaminari said as he threw several pieces of rubble out of the way as he was growing frustrated much like the rest of the class. Uraraka was moving the larger pieces of rubble as she was frantically searching for Midoriya. She was about to continue when she felt her recoil and nearly threw-up, but Ashido and Tsuyu saw her condition and helped her sit down. All-Might was moving objects left and right as he tried to search for the two students, and was growing frustrated as he ending up crushing some rubble that was in his hands. After a couple minutes of searching and nothing showing up, people were starting to lose hope, the first one being Mineta.

"Why are we even searching?! They're probably dead from the massive explosion the two mad!" That ended up with over half of the class giving him a death glare, causing him to squeak and shut up for the duration. While people were slowly losing hope, people like Iida, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari continued to look for the two along with All-Might and Jiro. Hagakure was watching from a distance as she noticed a mirror on the floor and walked over to it. She grabbed it and inspected it. It suddenly glowed brightly, causing Hagakure to let out a yelp as it flew out of her hands and floated up in the air. She then saw the medallion that Midoriya gave her fly up towards it and it was absorbed by the mirror. She looked at it with wide eyes as the mirror lowered itself before flying over to a piece of rubble that landed quite far from the remains of the building and it hummed with power. A loud crash was heard from the sky, causing people to stop with what they were doing and watched as a large beam of light appeared over the mirror and the piece of rubble. All of a sudden, the top of the rubble began to move, causing everyone to slowly make their way over to the rubble. It continued to move until a hand broke through the rubble and grabbed the mirror, startling everyone as then the top of the rubble moved until something popped up.

"*Cough* Well, my entire body hurts from that. Note to self, never do that again, unless I can use it to my advantage." Midoriya appeared from the rubble as he stood up, and with Bakugo in his arms baggage style. He then brought his hand in front of his face and looked at his broken finger. He then saw everyone and cocked his head to the side as he looked at everyone's gaping mouths in confusion.

"What?" Everyone fell down comically, and some even wanted to facepalm at Midoriya's confusion. After that, people crowded around Midoriya as looked at Dazzling Mirror before absorbing it as it disappeared, gaining energy back and felt better as several of his wounds healed up. He sighed before stumbling a little, and slowly placed Bakugo to the ground while Kirishima and Kaminari helped him stabilize as they helped him walk towards the group. Several medical robots rushed in and carried Bakugo out of the training grounds.

"Man Midoriya, didn't know you were this powerful." Kirishima said. Kaminari nodded.

"Yeah dude, that was pretty intense, scary even. Glad to see that the both of you are okay, even though Bakugo's behavior is...less than ideal. What matters is that both of you are safe." Midoriya could only nod as fatigue was slowly getting the best of him. Once they made it to the group, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka were the first one's to meet the group, soon followed by the rest of the group shortly after.

"Are you okay, Deku?" Uraraka said as she looked at Midoriya with worry. He slightly flinched at his nickname, but didn't let that get the best of him and mustered up a small smile to her.

"I'm fine...mostly." Midoriya coughed out and ended up passing out, causing everyone to become worried. All-Might stepped forward and grabbed Midoriya from the two boys. He then looked at the rest of the class.

 **"I'm cancelling the simulation for now, please return to class while I escort young Midoriya to the infirmary."** All-Might said as he turned around and left the grounds, leaving behind Class 1-A as they looked at each other with worried expressions as they changed out of their hero costumes and made their way to their class.

"Do you think that Midoriya will be okay?" Ashido asked, her voice was solemn, which surprised a couple of people as her normal, outgoing personality disappeared.

"I'm sure he's fine, but he did seem pretty out of it." Shoji said. Tokoyami nodding in agreement as they continued to walk.

"Man, that was some serious power though." Sato said. People agreed as they remembered the intense clash that they had. Hagakure and Yaoyorozu were silent as they didn't really do much in that match, as they basically left the entire match to those two. Yaoyorozu clenched her fist as she felt useless in that match while Hagakure was thinking that she didn't do anything as she had Midoriya's medallion do all the work. Both of them sighed sadly.

"Are you okay, Hagakure?" She turned and saw Ojiro's grim expression as he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know..." She muttered out. Ojiro took her answer as he didn't have much to say either.

Midoriya woke up groggily as he looked at his surroundings, hearing an old lady's voice and then he heard another one as his vision slowly came back to him. He looked at his surroundings, seeing the all to familiar window and walls. He then looked down and saw he had bandages wrapped around his body and legs. He then looked over and saw Recovery Girl talking to All-Might in his true form.

 _"So, she must know All-Might's true form, figures..."_ Toshinori saw his pupil from the corner of his eye and walked over to him, followed by Recovery Girl.

"How you feeling, kid?" Toshinori asked while Recovery Girl checked everything just in case.

"A lot better, thankfully." Midoriya said as he looked out the window, seeing the sun setting. He then looked at Toshinori before sighing as his body felt better than when he was at the grounds. Recovery Girl finished her check-up and told him that he was able to leave.

"Geez, this is the way too many visits kid. You need to get your successor in check, Toshi." She said as she grumbled about recklessness and idiot teachers. The both of them chuckled as Toshinori helped Midoriya out of bed and got him to his feet. He then looked at the other side and saw Bakugo still unconscious and frowned.

"Don't worry, he's going to be okay." The boy nodded and made his way out of the room, and then faced his mentor.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the simulation. I should've stopped it from going that far." Toshinori said as he looked down at Midoriya, who just gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, plus it helped me develop a new move for OFA." Midoriya said, causing the older man to smile widely as he nodded at the boy before ushering him off to class while he stayed in the infirmary for a bit. Midoriya nodded and waved goodbye to him before making his way to Class 1-A. He met up with Iida halfway to the class as the he helped Midoriya walk to the classroom.

"Thanks Iida."

"You don't need to thank me, Midoriya, just helping a fellow friend in need." They both smiled at each other before making their way to their class, meeting a couple more people that were waiting outside the classroom. Uraraka smiled and ran up to them, followed by Kirishima and Ashido. They all had smiles on their faces as they saw Midoriya was okay.

"Feeling better, Midoriya?" Kirishima said as he also went over and helped Iida with him. The green-haired boy nodded in appreciation as the two other boys helped him into the classroom. Everyone sighed in relief as they saw that Midoriya was okay, especially Yaoyorozu, as they all made their way over to him. Everyone was crowding around him, but Iida told everyone to back-up as he helped him sit down at a chair that was pulled out for him by Koda.

"Thanks Koda." Midoriya said as he sat down and rested his body, as the trek to the class made him tired. Koda nodded and everyone crowded around the seated boy. They all asked if he was alright, which he nodded and then explained that his body was healing fine thanks to Recovery Girl, and that he would be good to go again in a couple of days. After that, everyone started to converse with each other while they waited for All-Might to appear. A couple of minutes later, he appeared and released everyone for the day. Everyone walked out and stood at the gates, except for Todoroki as he went straight home. Everyone else stayed back as they all discussed what they were doing after school, and that's when Ashido brought up the group dinner. Everyone was on board except for a couple of people.

"Sorry guys, but my family is eating out, and I would like to spend some time with them. But, I'm in for the next time we do it." Sato said a she waved goodbye to everyone and left.

"I have an appointment with my stylist, so I can't. My apologies, _au revoir."_ Aoyama said as he left the group, doing some over dramatic pose and dashed off. People sweatdropped at his antics and watch him leave. Koda left while waving goodbye as he had to go help his mother out around the house. Everyone else was free as they made their way over to the same place that they went last time. The owner was more than happy to serve them as there was currently nobody else but them in the place, so they had a big dinner with everyone having a blast. Midoriya smiled as he saw everyone getting along with each other and took a bite out of his food and savored the taste as he sighed with happiness. A napkin was handed to him and he looked and saw Yaoyorozu smiling. He thanked her and wiped his face before smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, a look of curiosity on her face. He rolled his shoulder, feeling it pop and then he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah, I feel great actually." He said as he then turned to see Iida and Uraraka sitting down with their food.

"The owner said dinner is on him, which is very kind of him, but I intend to pay for his kindness. Do you have 500 yen on you?" Midoriya was about to grab one from his pocket, but Yaoyorozu stopped him and pulled out a fortune from her wallet and handed it to Iida, who looked at her with his mouth agape. She waved him off.

"Don't worry, I have a lot more money, so don't worry. Tell him I appreciate what he's doing for us." Iida just nodded and walked back to the owner. Uraraka looked at Yaoyorozu.

"You're rich, Yaoyorozu?" She nodded, and then they all began to eat once Iida got back. The whole night was amazing as everyone laughed the night away.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Well, that was a long time once again. Anyways, how have you guys been? Fall Break is here for me, and it's great!**

 **So, real talk, for Flash of Heroism and Personafied Hero. If you're wondering why there isn't any new chapters is because I've currently put both on hiatus till 2019, because it gives me enough time to plan out what I want to do with both of those stories. So, sorry if you're not happy with it, but I thought that would be the best course of action for me. Once again, sorry.**

 **Anyways, how was this chapter? Good, bad? Need better grammar? If you have problems and/or concerns, please let me know. And if you have any ideas on abilities that might prove useful to Midoriya, please put them in the reviews. And remember to put them in the latest chapter, which is this one.**

 **Share this, I guess, I don't know...**

 **But, please, enjoy this story and I'll see you guys in the next revised chapter!**

 **ByE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllllloooo! Welcome to the last revised chapter! Starting chapter 6 will be all new and fresh stuff, so yay on that! This story is starting become a lot more popular than Flash of Heroism, and has grown a lot more than that story. So, I suppose I should thank you for that!**

 **Anyways, here are the reviews!**

 **Tb (Guest): I'm glad you like the story!**

 **adislt: I think they make characters like that as a problem for the protagonist, or to have some flair in the story. I know for a fact that Bakugo has garnered a massive following due to his personality. I personally don't like him, but that's just me. Back to the point, if he did go through that, he wouldn't be as fun to write since I really like writing him that way. So, yeah...**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **bigrig56: I'm pretty sure a circlet is a "manly tiara" or even a crown is considered one. Either way, don't read much into it.**

 **jaciro500: I will, don't worry since this had been a big success over Flash of Heroism. This story had gotten more followers and favorites in just these chapters compared to the number I had with the other story with the same amount of chapters.**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: He is, but I like writing him. Anyways, as for my favorite male character, either Neito, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Tetsutetsu, or Midorya** **. Neito because I like his pompous attitude then at the training camp was not that, I don't know, just love his character. Todoroki because he's Todoroki, Tokoyami because of Dark Shadow and his cool demeanor. Tetsutetsu because of his name. Midoriya because I can actually relate to what he's going through and I like him as a protagonist much more than other series.**

 **Female character, has to be either Yaoyorozu, Kendo, Shiozaki, Tokage, Jiro, or Tsuyu. Yaoyorozu because of her mature personality, plus she's intelligent, perfect waifu material. Kendo because of her big sister personality, and I love her hair, same with all the girls. Shiozaki because she's freaking powerful, don't understand why she isn't in Class 1-A, btw I will be putting Shiozaki in Class 1-A with Shinso once more, just a heads up. Tokage because of her design and quirk. Jiro because she's freaking Jiro and she needs to be protected. Tsuyu because, damn, perfect candidate for Midoriya. If I didn't lie YaoyorozuxMidoriya a whole lot, my fanfictions would be TsuyuxMidoriya.**

 **Now, I'd like to shoot that question to you and to add on your favorite Pro-Hero and Villain. And to anyone else that would like to share their favorite characters, please do. I'd like to know.**

 **You10: I'm glad you like the story, however, this isn't a harem. It's just strictly Yaoyorozu as the main girl. No side girls, maybe familial bonding, but no more then that. Sorry if you wanted a harem.**

 **Meazm: Thank you very much!**

 **Hardcasekara: Find out in this chapter!**

 **Toonami4Ever: That's just Bakugo's character, but he will get his ass kicked soon enough.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Thanks for that! As for your questions, #1. If he reacts with a moonstone, he will get powered up as it's a physical enhancement. #2. Yes, Midoriya's costume will change at night. #3. That will be happening not in the USJ arc, but at the School Festival arc, so be on the lookout for that!**

 **niftyguard: Glad you like it, and thanks for the compliment!**

 **If you would like to ask questions about the story, MHA, or anything in general, please feel free to do so.**

 **Here is revised chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: An Unforseen Incident**

A couple of days after the simulation, Bakugo was being reprimanded and placed into a therapeutic remedial class in order to get his anger into check. Class was back in session as Midoriya was currently creating a notebook for Class 1-A as he wrote down bios for everyone and their quirks for future use. He was currently on Yaoyorozu right after his as he wrote down her name, and her quirk before writing down a summary of her quirk. He finished her bio and nodded before putting the notebook away and looked forward as Aizawa walked through the door while dragging his sleeping bag with him. Everyone settled down as he made his way to the front of the class and stared at everyone.

"Pick a class representative." He said and then got into his sleeping bag before passing out just like that. But, everyone else didn't care as they all started to raise their hands.

"I would like to be it!" Ashido said while erratically waving her hand in the air.

"I'll gladly be it!" Kaminari said to Jiro, who smirked at him and shook her head. Midoriya just sat there as he looked around the room, seeing the excitement of everyone as they all were saying that they wanted to do it. He then looked at Yaoyorozu, who was fidgeting with her hands as she looked around the room and then at everyone's hands.

 _"She must want to be the representative. I think I'd like for her to be it."_ He then looked up at Iida, who had stood up and looked at the class.

"I say we should decide who it should be, democratic style!" He said as he fixed his glasses. People deadpanned at him as his hand was still very much in the air. Midoriya agreed with him as they all voted on who it should be and wrote Yaoyorozu on a piece of paper and passed it to the front of the room. Aizawa woke up from his nap and collected the pieces of paper. He then went over to the board and wrote everyone's names on it before writing numbers next to each of the names. Midoriya looked at the board with shock.

"There you have it, Midoriya will now be you class president while Yaoyorozu will be the vice-president. Congratulations to the both of you, now you can go back to whatever you were doing." Aizawa said before leaving the room with his sleeping bag. Everyone looked at the door in confusion before starting their own conversations. Midoriya just looked at the board with shock.

"I got 4 votes, but how...?" He was muttering to himself, until Yaoyorozu tapped him and brought him out of his muttering spree. He looked at her, noticing her downcasted look even if she tried to hide it with her smile, which nearly blinded him. She sat on his desk as she grabbed one of his notebooks that he just brought out to continue working on it and looked through all of it before stopping on one of the pages.

"Can I see your pencil, Midoriya?" He handed her his pencil and watched as she began to right something down, looking at it several times as if it was an art work. Nodding, she handed it back to him and smiled. He then looked to see that she was looking through his notebook for the class, more specifically on her own page. He then blushed a bit, but noticed that she wrote some extra information, like her birthday and favorite things. He then turned back to her as he saw her smile that was hiding her sadness, and that didn't go unnoticed as he felt a tug in her direction, and it almost looked like she was glowing a lot less in the sun then the others. He was about to question it, but deemed it as one of his powers and placed his hand on hers.

"Yaoyorozu...are you okay?" He asked, seeing her shoulders tense up as her breath hitched, and he felt the exact same tug he felt earlier, only more forceful as the air around her grew more cold and eerie. It was like her light bulb went out as she didn't look at him for a little bit until she turned and had a glare that nearly made him faint because how scary she looked, her eyes piercing his very soul as Midoriya tried not to wet himself at how utter terrifying she looked. It was all silence as Yaoyorozu glared at the poor boy while the boy was starting to sweat...a lot. All of a sudden, someone coughed, causing the two of them to turn and saw Iida looking at the two of them.

"Excuse me, but the bell for lunch just rang. Midoriya, would you like to eat with me and Uraraka?" Iida asked, noticing that the vice-president was glaring at the poor boy.

"Y-y-yeah I-I w-w-w-would like t-t-to." He quickly got up and basically bolted out of the room. Iida smiled and turned around to follow his friend to the lunchroom, but still noticed Yaoyorozu's glare intensify when Midoriya answered his question, but didn't question her as he made his way to the lunchroom. Yaoyorozu watched Iida leave the room before looking down sadly as she felt really bad for getting angry at Midoriya for something he didn't have much control over, but she really wanted the position and hearing that she got 2nd place made her snap. She was so used to being 1st in a lot of things, and she wasn't being arrogant, she just did her very best at everything in order to be the very best she could be. The girl noticed then noticed another notebook that Midoriya left and grabbed it before opening it after a little argument she had in her head and turned to see names of people in the class. What intrigued her was the descriptions that they had next to them, learning how Midoriya thinks of them. Then, she had an idea and looked for her name, flipping through pages, she finally found her name. She then noticed the description, of lack of one, but there was a small bit of writing to it, so she looked and read it.

"I can't really think of much for her except for that she's really mature, friendly, intelligent, and...really beautiful..." As she read over those words, her mind just went blank as her head malfunctioned. She blushed profusely as her mind was slowly trying to comprehend what was just said and what she just read. Many thoughts were running through her mind as she dropped the notebook, but she didn't care as her face was getting hot and her heart was pounding.

"He called me...beautiful..." She shook her head as she placed a hand over her chest, she was so confused, but a smile was threatening her lips as her feelings for the boy slowly was brought back. However, her feelings for him were not settled just yet as she wanted to be 100% sure that she liked him for the sake of both of them. It did make her very happy that he thought she was beautiful, but they only just met a couple of days ago. Yaoyorozu sighed and grabbed the notebook she dropped, then made her way to the cafeteria, her behavior earlier made her heat clench in guilt as she basically lashed out at the boy without even saying anything.

"I have to apologize to Midoriya, he looked so scared and probably thinks I hate him now..." She then nodded and had a boost of confidence as she made her way to the cafeteria, already making up a plan to apologize to him.

Midoriya was picking at his food as the look on Yaoyorozu's face was etched into his mind, his mood darkened and it showed in his appearance as his eyes seemed dull, and the air around him was a lot less warm feeling. Uraraka looked at the boy in concern, but was stopped by Iida, who shook his head. She slumped in her chair as his mood affected her as well, as well as Iida. The whole table sat in silence as they all looked at their food with disinterest, even moving the food away from them. Even when Kaminari, Kirishima, Jiro, Ashido, and Tsuyu joined them, the table was silent. The newcomers looked at Midoriya, and felt that his presence was a lot different from the one he had at the dinner party.

"So...congratulations on becoming class president, Midori!" Ashido exclaimed as she had a huge smile on her face in order to cheer him up. Kirishima joined in as he patted Midoriya's back and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah! Congratulations bro! You'll do great!" He said, and then turned to Kaminari and Jiro, before motioning them to help with brightening his mood.

"I did want to become the president, but I feel like you would do a much better job than me, Midoriya!" Kaminari said awkwardly and looked sheepishly at Jiro. She sighed and shook her head, and was about to speak until she saw Yaoyorozu walking up to the table.

"Midoriya, can we talk?" Midoriya heard Yaoyorozu's voice and stiffened before slowly nodding his head. They both walked off to a spot where they could have some privacy. Once they found the place, Midoriya looked at her with confusion and a hint of fear, but noticed that her demeanor was a lot less hostile which calmed his nerves a little as he expected the worse. She sighed and then turned around to face Midoriya before bowing down to him, which startled him as she lowered her head to the ground.

"I'm...very sorry for my behavior this morning! I was extremely jealous and angry because I wanted to become the president of the class, but then you won it. And that made me very mad at you while you didn't do anything wrong! Once again, I'm very sorry for that! Please, I hope we're still friends, Midoriya." She lowered her head to the floor as she didn't dare to look up at him. That is until he let out a sigh of relief.

"So...that's why you were mad at me. I thought it was because of the notebook bio." He said as he chuckled embarrassingly as he scratched his cheek. She looked up at him with shock before getting up and suddenly embraced the boy, which caused his mind to shut down as he felt her press herself onto him as she tightened her embrace and chuckled. Her aroma was intoxicating to him, but was confused on why she was doing.

"Ummm...w-why a-are you hugging me, Yaoyorozu?" He asked, even though he was enjoying himself, not in the perverted way, but rather in an affectionate way.

"Well, I was kind of scared that you hated it me, but to think that you thought I was mad over what you put down in your notebook for the class is...kind of funny. But I'm glad that you don't." She said as she clung to him, smiling as she continued her embrace.

"To be honest, I thought you hated me, and I also saw that you really wanted to be the representative. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be, all thought my previous actions say otherwise, I'm really happy that you won."

"You know, I can just give you my position an-!" Midoriya was interrupted as she covered his mouth with her hand as she glared at him, but with a hint of playfulness danced in her eyes as she removed her hand and shook her head at him.

"No, please don't do that. I voted for myself, but I think that you would do a better job at being the representative than I would." She said as she smiled at him.

"Actually, I voted for you, Yaoyorozu." Midoriya said while going back to scratching his cheek. She looked at him before smiling and once more tightened her hug as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said and then a smirk grew on her face as she got closer to his ear.

"So you think I'm _very beautiful_ , Midoriya?" She whispered to his ear, causing him to gain a massive blush, but he nodded. She chuckled as she released him from her embrace and smiled at him. He assumed that since she asked that question, she must've read that notebook, but he didn't really mind too much since it was her.

"Well, thank you for the compliment." Midoriya looked at her before smiling and chuckled to himself as they stood there, looking at each other before she then started to fidget with her hands, twirling her fingers together for awhile. He looked at her with concern as she would open her mouth and then close it, repeating those two actions. He also noticed the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she started to stammer out her statement, but then she stopped and looked down in embarrassment. After a couple of minutes of silence, she suddenly grabbed his hands and forced him to look at her.

"Will you go out on a date with me?!" She said, breathing heavily as she finally got it out. Midoriya just stared at her before his brain went poof, as his mind was racing at light speed as he was trying to comprehend what she said, even though he knew exactly what she said. He looked at her and then he thought for a moment before looking at her, he steeled his nerves and calmly looked at her.

"I would gladly go on a date with you." Those words made Yaoyorozu's mind just explode as she was giggling like a school girl as her feelings for him were slowly reaching that 100% certainty. Midoriya was still in shock that the most beautiful girl asked him out on a date, but he slowly accepted it and smiled as he felt even closer to her, and maybe he had a chance to date her, even though they had just recently met, as it seemed a bit surreal like one of those love stories. However, he shook his head at that and the both of them just smiled at each other. All of a sudden, growling could be heard as Midoriya turned to see Yaoyorozu gripping her stomach with embarrassment as the growling continued.

"Oh right, you still haven't eaten yet, have you?" Midoriya asked and she nodded. They were about to leave, but she stopped him.

"Please, call me Momo, Izuku." She had a sly smile on her face as she saw his reaction and chuckled as she turned around and made her way to the cafeteria. Midoriya shook his head and followed his friend to the cafeteria, a smile on his , they made their war back to the cafeteria where she grabbed her food and waled back to the group, seeing Ashido was waving at them. They got back to the table and was greeted by everyone as Midoriya returned to his original seat and Yaoyorozu took the spot next to him.

"So, your issue is resolved, I take it?" Iida said to the both of them, which they nodded, and he nodded back. Everyone else had finished their food and was talking about the next dinner that they had in mind. Apparently, the diner that they had eaten in was getting refurbished, so they had to find somewhere else to go and hang out. Places were thrown around and even Tokoyami and Shoji also partook in the conversation on where to go as they were leaving the room.

"So, it's between the buffet near the station, the pretty big and popular one, or the sushi place near the cinema." Kaminari said as he looked at everyone.

"I vote for the sushi place since there is a karaoke right across the street!" Ashido said as she started to act like she was holding a microphone and began to sing something off key, which kind of disturbed and aggrivated Jiro as she also knew the song that Ashido was singing. Kirishima also agreed on the sushi place as he really liked that place.

"Either way, it doesn't matter to me. As long as we have fun and bond, I don't care where we eat." Midoriya said as he ate his now cold noodles.

"That's why I voted for you, kero." Tsuyu said to Midoriya. He looked at her in surprise, but thanked her.

"Thanks Tsuyu, but why though?" Midoriya asked to which the frog girl placed her hand on her chin before looking at him.

"Your kindness and overall character is what got me to vote for you. At the dinner parties, you always talked to everyone and got everyone's input. That's why I voted for you shortened down, it's actually a lot more complicated though. And call me Tsu, kero." Midoriya smiled and nodded to her.

"I must admit that I voted for you as well, Midoriya." Iida said, which stunned everyone.

"Didn't you want to become the representative, Iida? You had 0 votes, so you didn't even vote for yourself?" Kirishima asked him. Iida sighed before turning to Midoriya.

"I could've voted for myself, but I saw more potential in Midoriya than myself, so naturally, I voted for him as someone that can fill the position better than me as I still have a long ways to go before I can surpass Midoriya." He said, a fire burning in his soul as he declared Midoriya his rival. But, the boy smiled as he nodded at his friend's conviction, a bond between the 2 growing into something more.

"I also voted for you, Deku!" Uraraka pipped in as she had a big smile on her face, which the green-haired boy reciprocated. But then, grew a confused look.

"That makes 3 votes, and I know Momo didn't vote for me, so how did?" He then saw Kirishima raise his hand as he smiled at his classmate.

"I did, bro. I don't much of a reason, but you're the manliest man I've seen ever, so I voted for you." Midoriya chuckled as he thanked the redhead before they all went back to the conversation about the dinner and where they were going to eat, eventually they decided on the sushi place then they were going to go to the karaoke place after.

"How about Friday, which is in 2 days from now?" Yaoyorozu said as she checked her calendar on her phone, then looked at everyone. They agreed and then she sent that to the Class 1-A group chat. She pocketed her phone and nodded to everyone as she began to dig into her food, moaning in bliss as her food was delicious. All of a sudden, an alarm suddenly blared as people started to panic as the intercom came on saying that the campus was breached by a villain, which caused everyone to panic and started to run. Midoriya looked around as people were pushing one another trying to evacuate the cafeteria. He got separated from most of the group, but he managed to group up with Tsuyu. Midoriya met up with her, but then was immediately pushed to the window. He then gazed out the window and saw Aizawa and a bunch of reporters before turning back to the crowd.

"They don't see the reporters because everyone is panicking, damn I need to stop this. Just need to find somewhere I can get everyone's attention. Right...there!" He saw the area above the entrance and then headed over there, once again meeting up with Tsuyu.

"Tsuyu, can you get me up there?" He pointed to the area, which she nodded and quickly grabbed him with her tongue and jumped to the nearest pillar. She then managed to place him onto the platform. He gave her a thumbs-up before looking at the wave of students as they streamed out of the area. Midoriya then quickly made a wall of sunlight that blocked the entrance, causing people to look up at him with anger, but he held his hand up and then pointed to the window.

"Listen! It's just reporters, please calm down! Nothing serious is happening, so please calm down and carry on!" People looked and saw that what he said was true, and then people calmed down before going back to what they were doing. Midoriya sighed as he jumped down from the platform and dispelled the wall, then he sighed in relief. He felt suddenly exhausted from what just happened, but he sighed and walked over to his table, seeing that everyone else had already made it there. He saw the approving look of Iida and the rest had a look of respect for him as he sat down and looked at everyone smiling at him.

"What?" He said to everyone, but all they did was chuckle which furthered his confusion, but then Iida placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs-up.

"What you just displayed is why I voted for you, Midoriya. Being able to assess the situation and remain calm, and then you took hold of the situation and resolved it. I have much to learn in order to surpass you." He said as he pushed up his glasses. Midoriya blushed at the comment and thanked everyone before finally finishing his cold noddles. Once they all cleaned up the table was cleaned, they all walked back to the classroom. A couple of minutes passed as the rest of the class trickled in, and finally entering was Bakugo and Aizawa. The blond had an irritated look on his face while the teacher had the same old dead look he always showed. Once Bakugo was seated, Aizawa sighed and looked at the class.

"We will be heading out to do a lesson on rescue situations, please wear your PE uniforms and meet at the entrance of the campus area." Aizawa walked out of the room as everyone started to get their uniforms and changed into them before going to the entrance to the campus. A bus was waiting as Aizawa was standing there all gloom and doom, counting each person as they got on the bus, and when they had 20, he got in and motioned for the driver to start heeading over to the area they were going to have the lesson. Midoriya sat in the middle with Tsuyu and Kirishima as he looked out the window and frowned when he saw that the sun wasn't shining as bright as it should be which got him on edge. His gut feeling was telling him something was bound to happen, and it wasn't going to be something that's all fun and games. He looked away from the window and bit his thumb as his irritation was growing from the feeling in his stomach, but he forced it to the back of his mind.

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" He turned to Tsuyu, who was looking at him with her normal passive expression, but had a hint of concern in her words as she looked at him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Tsuyu. Just thinking about something, that's all." Midoriya said as he looked back out the window before turning around, never looking behind him after that. Tsuyu looked at him before letting it go and sat there, turning her gaze towards Bakugo as he had his feet on one of the seats and had his normal explosive expression. He then snapped at Sero and Kaminari as they were making fun of him as they were comparing him to Midoriya and their contrasting personalities. This led Tsuyu to join the conversation as she basically said she preferred Midoriya over Bakugo. Then she called the blond's attitude burning rubbish, which set him off, but also sparked Kaminari to also get into it.

"How vulgar..." Yaoyorozu looked at Bakugo and sighed in exasperation, triggering a little chuckle from Uraraka as they both smiled at each other and looked out the window, seeing the building as they entered a parking lot in front of the building. Everyone then started to trickle out of the bus, starting with Aizawa and ending with Sato. They looked at the massive building that was in front of them, taking in the sight as the door opened, revealing the Pro-Hero, Thirteen. Both Midoriya and Uraraka were bouncing happily as Uraraka got to see her favorite hero while Midoriya was being Midoriya.

"Thirteen, where is All-Might?" Aizawa asked as he looked for the Symbol of Peace.

"He was busy and had to handle something for Principle Nezu." Thirteen said, but then looked over Aizawa's shoulder, straight at Midoriya and held up three fingers. The boy looked at the hero for a solid 20 seconds before getting it and nodded towards the hero, which made him sub-consciously bite his thumb as the feeling came back.

 _"So, All-Might when over his limit. That's not good, especially since I feel like something bad's about to happen as the sun isn't as bright and clouds were rolling in. That's not a good omen, problem is, what's going to happen?"_ Midoriya thought as he surveyed the area for anything that was out of the ordinary, but he couldn't see anything wrong nor sense anything as the clouds were now rolling over and thunder being heard in the distance. He cursed as his solar powers were know going to be at normal power now as he didn't have the boost of the sun, but this all so proved beneficial as his lunar powers could now do damage like his solar energy, but it's still not as strong as it isn't technically night time, a sort of pseudo-night in a way. With that in hand, he closed his eyes and opened them, revealing that his eyes were now a silver color with a hit of yellow as it allowed him to have heightened senses and sight. He looked around him again, this time seeing a sort of ripple near the fountain at the bottom of the stairs. He focused his eyes and saw a black and purple energy slowly leaking from small gaps in the area. It was almost impossible to see to the naked eye, but it was also a bit strenuous as he closed his eyes, feeling the slight dryness in his eyes. He blinked and stepped next to Aizawa, who looked at the boy then back at the lecture that Thirteen was giving to the class about rescue.

"What is it, Midoriya? You weren't paying attention to the lecture." Aizawa said bluntly as he looked down at the kid.

"I'm sure you've noticed the slight distortion near the fountain, yeah? What is that?" Midoriya asked, causing his teacher to once again give him a large grin before dropping it and glanced at the fountain.

"I see, so you've noticed too then, huh? Most likely, a villain attack."

"What are we supposed to do, Mr. Aizawa?" Midoriya asked as the ripples in the fountain area were beginning to get bigger and bigger. Then the boy also noticed ripples beginning to appear all around them which caused him to grit his teeth as the situation was starting to get a lot worse. Midoriya's tugging feeling in his stomach started to go on overdrive as the ripples started to become more and more intense, by now Thirteen had stopped teaching as he also noticed the ripples, but Midoriya's classmates were oblivious to what was going on, except for Todoroki and Bakugo as their combat ability triggered their weariness. All of a sudden, a dagger was launched from out of nowhere as it bolted through the air and almost hit Jiro, but Midoriya was able to react fast enough and brought forth a barrier in front of her. The weapon collided with the barrier and was stuck in it. Then, the barrier hummed as it absorbed the dagger and transformed it into energy. Jiro looked at Midoriya with appreciation and fear. The boy then turned towards the direction the dagger was thrown and glared at the area.

 _"Dammit, my suspicions were correct. We're about to be surrounded by a bunch of villains with little to no actual combat experience. This will be rough!"_ Midoriya thought as he then turned towards the fountain as there was a sudden release of energy. There he saw the black and purple energy slowly leak out of an opening, but then someone forcibly ripped the opening as it revealed a man with several hands all around his arms and one the was covering his face. Following suit was man in a suit, but his entire body was made of black and purple mist, which looked exactly like the mist that appeared all over the bottom area. After that, a bunch of people appeared as a mass of people were now at the bottom of the stairs. Midoriya soon noticed the energy that was near the group as it retreated down to the ground level. He eyed the mist guy and marked him as the culprit.

 _"He must be the one responsible for the mist. So he can teleport people using that mist, but can he control it so he can place anything where he sees fit. If he does, then this will be even tougher if he manages to split us up."_ Midoriya clenched his fist as he felt a battle was about to take place and this will be one they had to win.

"So, they were the one's that triggered the alarm this morning..." Aizawa said as his capture gear and his googles became visible as he looked at the man in the middle. The man seemed to know that he was being looked at and laughed out loud. His menacing laugh rang through the building, causing many of the students to flinch at the humorous laugh. He stopped as he looked around before scratching his head roughly.

"Where is All-Might? My sources says he was supposed to be here, not a bunch of U.A. kids and their teachers. No matter, we can just kill them all! Now that will get his attention!" He shouted out, causing Midoirya to look at him in confusion before slowly piecing it together and brought his hand to his chin.

"So, they planned on All-Might being here so that they can kill him, and Mr. Aizawa said that they might've triggered the alarm, not the reporters. Whoever we're facing, they are really dangerous." Midoriya gritted his teeth as he now saw that combat was unavoidable as villains started to charge forward, running up the steps as their crazed looks had bloodlust written all over them. Midoriya was scared for his life, but right now, that didn't matter as he looked at the waves of villains coming up the steps.

"Damn, looks like we have no choice but to fight!"

* * *

 **Aaaand! Done! Phew! We just hit 200 favorites and I'm really thankful for all of your guys' support on this story! Very much appreciated! Starting from the next chapter onward, this will not revised anymore as I will be now fully making these chapters, not just revising it and stuff.**

 **Anyways, if you would like to ask me some questions, feel free to do so. Who knows? Maybe I'll do a Q &A chapter. Maybe, I don't know. And if you want your question and/or review answered, please do it by the latest chapter. I will keep on saying this until I feel like I shouldn't.**

 **If you like this story then show your support, and I'm really happy that Flash of Heroism has over 30,000 views, which is insane, for me at least, but thank you all for reading that less than ideal story, but please continue to support that and this story as well.**

 **I'm pretty sure that is it, so bye and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of the story! We just hit 10,000 views, which is insane! I thank all of you that read this story and enjoy it, like seriously thank you guys for everything!**

 **Here are the reviews!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: I see, well, I like a lot of your characters as well. But, I also like Mineta as well, even though that isn't a popular opinion amongst My Hero Academia fans, but I like him for his character design and stuff like that.**

 **You10: I already answered your review, but thanks anyways!**

 **Hardcasekara: You'll eventually find that out my friend!**

 **adislt: Yeah, I understand what you mean, but I was just saying that for a reason.**

 **niftyguard: I'm glad that you like my story that much! Please continue on supporting the story!**

 **lumix68: I thank you for the compliment!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Meazm: Thank you very much!**

 **Shadowdragondanny: Thank you very much!**

 **Toonami4Ever: Yes they are, and thank you very much!**

 **LucklessBlock86: I think you mean the Autumn Equinox, but yes as the sun and moon will be out for longer if that's what you're asking, otherwise, no. The seasons will not have anything to do with his power or what not as it isn't the sun or the moon.**

 **Omnipotent 18(Guest): Both powers can activate, but no boosts will be given.**

 **If you want to ask questions and/or want me to answer it, please do it by the latest chapters as it helps me out tremendously.**

 **Here is chapter 6!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Attack on Class 1-A**

Midoriya was about to fight, but Aizawa blocked him as the Pro-Hero placed his goggles on his face and his scarf began to float.

"No, stay here with the rest of your class as you one of the only people that can fight. Leave this to me, after all, I am a hero." Aizawa said as he parried a punch that came his way and sucker punched the villain in the gut while capturing some villains and used them as a wrecking ball, knocking down them left and right before dropping them on top of some more. The villains focused their attacks on the Pro-Hero as they saw him as the immediate threat. Thirteen had everyone huddled together as he watched over the the class. People were looking on with worry as they heard the sounds of combat while Midoriya was looking around as he felt the presence of somebody nearby and quickly looked as the purple mist began to envelope the group. After some time, Iida looked around and saw over half of their class was gone as the man made of mist appeared and bowed to them.

"Hello there, young U.A. students. My name is Kurogiri and we are the League of Villains." He motioned to himself and the crowd. Thirteen didn't respond as he sucked in the villain, but Kurogiri used the Pro-Hero's quirk against him as he let himself get sucked in and then basically tore the hero apart. He then looked as the rest of the students blocking his way as Shoji and Tokoyami were the vanguard while Uraraka and Hagakure were the rearguard, protecting the fallen hero as they were scared, but they knew that their lives were on the line. Iida was worried as he didn't see Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki, or Yaoyorozu, which he cursed as they were the top 4 strongest in the class, according to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Koda looking really nervous but he had a look that said that he was ready for anything. Iida nodded and stood in the vanguard with the rest as they were about to be in a different ballpark. Fear was evident in the group as they never faced a villain before, but they were about to experience it first-hand.

"Everyone! We need to survive this!" Iida yelled out, and was followed by voices of agreement as they faced Kurogiri and the attack of the villains.

Midoriya gained conscious as he looked around, noticing the copious amount of water in his vision, until he saw that he was underwater. He quickly looked around as he then started to swim up, and then sensed something that was coming face to his left. Not even looking at the direction, Midoriya quickly dodged to the left and sent a beam of light that connected with a guy with a shark face. He then was grabbed by something and pulled him out of the water, and placed him on the boat deck. He gasped for breath as he then saw Mineta getting slammed onto the deck with a loud cry in pain. He then saw Tsuyu getting onto the deck as she looked at Midoriya and smiled as she then turned to the purple-haired boy with a glare.

"Thanks for that Tsu." Midoriya said as he recovered from the warping and looked around them and noticed that they were in the water simulation, then he looked and saw shadows making their way towards the boat. He then focused on those shadows and saw that there was a massive amount of villains lurking in the water and cursed as he looked at his 2 companions. Well, 1 as he saw Mineta freaking out and was basically out of commission leaving him with just Tsuyu, but he looked up as he saw that the clouds had began to disperse, and the rays of the sun began to pierce through some of the clouds and grinned. He then looked as he saw the villains began to gather around the boat, waiting as they stared at the trio with bloodlust.

"We may have the advantage here." Midoriya said as he looked at his 2 companions, one giving him a confused look.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! HOW IN THE WORLD DO WE HAVE THE ADVANTAGE?!" The other yelled out as tears were running down his face as he then went back to curling himself up into a ball and cried as he thought it was over.

"Kero, what do you mean, Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked. He smirked and held up 2 fingers.

"We have 2 advantages, one is the element of surprise." He said to her, but she looked at him confused.

"What does that mean, kero." She asked, bringing her finger to her chin. He smiled and pointed to her.

"They don't know our quirks, but we know ours and each others. Better to say that we are familiar with each other's quirks. If they did know our quirks, why are you here, in an area you excel at and not a place where you would most likely die? That supports the. point that they don't know what our quirks are. The second advantage is that these guys are grunts most likely, only the guy with the weird hand mask and the mist guy seem to be like the ones we need to look out for. It looks a lot more like quantity, not quality, so we can beat them." Midoriya said to the frog girl, who nodded. All of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard and caused the boat to rock side to side. They all turned to the area where the explosion occurred. The green-haired boy frowned as he looked at Mineta and Tsuyu then looked at the area again.

 _"So, we weren't the only ones that were teleported. Man, I'm worried about everyone."_ He then summoned a little orb of light and launched it up into the air. His eye color changed into its solar state and then into eagle eyes as he examined the area using the orb he had sent up, seeing Aizawa continuing to defeat the grunts of the villain force, and then he cursed loudly.

 _"Dammit! The rest of our class is facing that mist guy and Thirteen is down for the count. I don't see Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Jiro, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki. So, those are the ones that got warped like us."_ Midoriya sighed as his eyes returned to normal it once again turned to its orange-yellow. He sighed as he grabbed the orb and it disappeared. He then looked at Tsuyu and Mineta.

"We need to get out of here. The villains here will most likely try and capsize the boat." Midoriya then looked at Tsuyu.

"WAIT! WAIT!" They both turned to their third companion, seeing the tears streaming down his face as he had his hands into fist, looking at the both of them.

"Why are you doing this?! You know it's dangerous and yet you still do it!" Mineta yelled at the two of them, then an explosion was heard right next to them as the boat started to sink. Midoriya closed his eyes and sighed before looking at the shorter boy of the two.

"I know you're scared Mineta, but we have to do this. We are training to become heroes and if we run from this, what about the rest of our classmates? I don't know about you, but that's something that I don't want answered. Everyone is out there fighting to survive, so we need to do so as well. Tsuyu, are you ready?" Midoriya didn't wait for her answer as he watched the boat sink slowly as the villains looked at him with lust for blood as they got ready for him to become their victim. Midoriya jumped into the air and held out his hand with his middle finger held down by his thumb. He breathed out before waiting for the right opportunity and took it.

"Delaware Smash!" Midoriya flicked his middle finger as OFA energy released, sending a large shockwave into the water and while creating a large amount of wind. The moved displaced the water and then a couple of seconds later a large vortex of water appeared as the quick displacement and the rushing water as it rapidly collected it self ensnared the villains.

"Tsu!" Midoriya yelled out. The frog girl nodded and grabbed Mineta before jumping out of the sinking boat and caught Midoriya with her tongue as they managed to escape the simulation area. Mineta, however, was still in turmoil as the words of Midoriya was slowly pitching away at his heart. He was scared but the words of his classmate brought some light to the boy. He wanted to be a hero, so he grabbed his grape-like balls from his head and began to throw it at the vortex, causing the balls to stick on the villains, and then it stuck villains together as the vortex sucked them in, effectively defeating them. Midoriya looked stunned for a bit, but then smiled at the boy, who gave him a thumbs-up as blood trickled down his forehead.

"Iida, go! We can cover you while you go get help!" Shoji said as he blocked an attack from Kurogiri. The black-haired boy was conflicted as he didn't want to leave his classmates behind, but his gut feeling was telling him to go while his mind was telling him to stay and protect his classmates.

"Iida, don't worry about us. We need you to go get help, come on!" Ojiro said as he blocked an attack and tried to counter but ended up hitting the mist. Iida watched as his classmates were protecting him from Kurogiri. He gritted his teeth and began to run towards the exit, but Kurogiri warped in front of him and tried to warp him away from the exit, but Uraraka managed to touch one of the metal plates that the villain wore from behind and caused him to go into zero-gravity. Iida looked at her in shock.

"Go Iida, we'll be alright." She said to him. He looked at her before nodding and zoomed out of the building, bolting to the academy with a serious look on his face.

"I will protect my classmates!" Iida said as he picked up his speed. Kurogiri grunted and warped to the hand masked man.

"Shigaraki, Thirteen has been dealt with, but a student left to get help. This is a bust." Kurogiri said to Shigaraki, who grew frustrated as he clawed at his face with irritation.

"We won't be able to handle reinforcements, but we can kill these students before they arrive." The hand masked man said as he let out a maniacal laugh. The laugh was heard throughout the building, sending shivers through all of the students.

"Damn, that was creepy." Jiro said as she hid underneath the electric resistant blanket created by Yaoyorozu as Kaminari was electrocuting everyone in the vicinity with his quirk. Jiro sighed as she looked at the rocky terrain they were in then her eyes landed on Yaoyorozu, or more specifically the lack of covering of her chest area, showing her endowments to the petite girl, which caused her to go self-conscious and placed her hands on her chest.

 _"Lucky..."_ Jiro stared at the black-haired girl with envy, but then she shook her head and got her attention.

"Ah...Yaomomo, you're top is ripped..." Jiro said as she fought back a blush. Yaoyorozu looked down and saw her chest was in full view, but she shrugged and made herself a black bra.

"Hey, can you help me with this, Jiro?" The purple-haired girl nodded and grabbed the bra from her and helped her put it on, taking a couple of minutes, but they were in no rush as Kaminari had defeated all of the villains. Both of the girls emerged from the blanket and looked at all of the fried villains, then they sighed in relief as they were safe for now.

"Hey Kaminari, what are you do-!" Jiro turned the boy around and nearly died laughing, his face looked like an idiot as he had his hands in thumbs-up as he walked around the area. Jiro was rolling on the ground laughing as she couldn't get the face out of her mind. Yaoyorozu chuckled at her friends, but frowned when she heard several more explosions that were occurring all around them.

 _"Midoriya, I hope you're okay..."_ She sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"Move out of the way bastards!" Bakugo yelled as he fired off several explosions while Kirishima was fighting right next to him at the runs simulation. Both of them were defeating villains left and right.

"This guy is crazy!" One of the villains said as he tried to escape, but was caught by Kirishima as he was then beaten into a pulp. They continued their fight through the area as more and more villains just kept on coming and coming.

"THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!" Bakugo yelled out and launched a massive explosion, knocking out the majority of the villains that were there. A feral grin appeared on the blond's lips as he continued to massacre the forces of villains in his way, and with Kirishima taking out the stragglers, they were an unstoppable force that penetrated the villain forces with ease.

"The hell is this kid?!" Ice covered the entire area as Todoroki looked at everyone passively as he froze everything in his path. Many of the villains tried to attack the boy, but were soundly defeated as all he did was freeze them. He walked past the numerous amount of villains that he froze and turned to one of them.

"Why are you guys here?" Todoroki said, causing the villain to gulp as he saw the growing of ice behind the boy. After a couple of seconds, the villain cracked and told him that they were planning on killing All-Might, which caused the boy to look at him before freezing the villains and leaving the area to gain more information on the situation, and he decided to go to the middle of the building.

Midoriya, Mineta, and Tsuyu were hiding behind some bushes as the battle was raging on. Mineta was hyperventilating as he hid behind the bush. The other two were scouting the area, and found a better spot to hid, so they managed to sneak their way over to their, and now they were even closer to the stairs were most of the class was there.

"We're almost there, just got to keep on going..." Midoriya said, but all of a sudden, a loud crash was heard. The 3 of them hid as they peeked and saw that Aizawa was pinned to the ground by a mysterious black figure with its brain visible and a beak. Following it was the ring-leader of the attack as he looked at the Pro-Hero with a sinister grin as he knelt next to Aizawa.

"What happened? I thought that you were going to stop us, Eraserhead?" Shigaraki then started to laugh loudly as the beast still had Aizawa under his foot. Midoriya had sweat beating down his forehead as he felt uneasy about that thing that had his teacher pinned. The green-haired boy felt his heartbeat increase as he didn't know what to do as he needed to get to safety, but that thing was something that needed to be handled right away as almost none of Class 1-A was able to beat it if it beat a Pro-Hero. He bit his thumb in irritation as he was trying to come up with plans, but was having no luck in doing so which pissed him off a bit. That was all interrupted as the hiding spot that they were using was thrown to the sighed as Midoriya was now faced to faced with the hand mask man. The green-haired boy curse inward as he didn't notice the presence right next to them as Shigaraki smiled down at the students.

"Ah, I see you'll be my first kill of the day!" He suddenly appeared in front of Tsuyu, catching Midoriya off guard as the villain slowly closed his hand around the girl's face, which caused Midoriya to react.

"Get away from her!" He said and launched a Detroit Smash at Shigaraki, but felt nothing as his fist collided with the beast thing. What made the boy surprised is that his punch did no damage to the creature, except for making it mad as it screeched and whacked Midoriya across the chest, sending him flying into the wall. The boy coughed out and grunted as he wasn't able to react in time with a barrier, but he grew even more fearful as he was about to see Tsuyu get killed as he saw Shigaraki decay a piece of metal with his other hand, and then he imagined Tsuyu doing the same. He gritted his teeth a he rushed forward and tried to attack the villain, but once again was blocked by the beast. He cursed as he didn't see a way through this, but then saw Aizawa still moving as his quirk was activated and then he followed the teacher's gaze to Shigaraki, which gave him the necessary things for him to save his two companions.

"Apotheon!" Midoriya shouted and produced the solar bow. He pulled the string back and inhaled, a large amount of energy appeared as orange and yellow aura appeared around the boy as his hair gained a tint of orange. Once he felt that it was enough, he let go of the arrow and it collided with the beast, sending it right into Shigaraki, who had placed his hand on Tsuyu, but his quirk was erased by Aizawa. The two of them crashed into the fountain area, giving Midoriya enough time to grab Aizawa and handed him over to Tsuyu, who was still shaken up from what just happened. The boy noticed this and placed both of his hands on her shoulder.

"Tsu, Mineta, we need to get Mr. Aizawa out of here, please, get him to safety." She nodded slowly as she picked up their homeroom teacher, and she was about to leave, but turned to Midoriya.

"Kero, what about you?" She asked him.

"I'll try and hold these guys off, just go!" He shouted as he saw the figures emerging from the fountain area and got ready as he held the bow in his hands, charging it up for another shot. Tsuyu looked at him before nodding and made her way to the top of the stairs, but Kurogiri appeared in front of her and Mineta.

"I'm afraid that you guys can-!" Midoriya launched several arrows at the villain, nicking the metal plates, forcing the villain to get behind his mist, but that allowed Midoriya to close the gap and sent a ray of light directly to Kurogiri's weakpoint, sending the him flying. He nodded to Tsuyu, who nodded back and ran up the stairs with Mineta in tow. Midoriya watched as they made their way to the top and disappeared after they reached the top. He sighed then turned back towards the villains.

"NOMU! KILL THAT BASTARD!" He heard Shigaraki's voice and a loud screech was heard, Nomu was barreling towards him. Apotheon hummed in his hand as he began to shoot rays of light at the beast, creating several wounds on the beast, much to Shigaraki's shock as Midoriya was laying down a barrage of arrows, which were creating cuts on Nomu's body and they weren't regenerating due to the solar power in the arrows. Once Nomu was close enough, he threw Apotheon at Nomu, and it created a huge flash of light, blinding Nomu, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri, allowing Midoriya to quickly grab Kurogiri by the plates and smashed him to the ground.

"Detroit Smash!" He directly hit the plates on Kurogiri, before he could warp away, dealing major damage to the villain. However, Midoriya ended up getting punched by Nomu as the flash didn't affect the creature and was sent into the fountain, pain soaring through his back and abdomen as he groaned out loud, but he got back up. His hand glowed and he pressed it to his abdomen, then his back, the pain fading away as he felt his energy rejuvenate in him as he glared at the creature. Kurogiri appeared right beside Shigaraki, who was getting more irritated by the minute as Nomu hadn't killed the boy yet.

"DAMMIT NOMU! WHY ISN'T HE DEAD YET?" The villain hollered out, which caused Nomu to perk up and then once again charged at Midoriya, only this faster as he shoulder charged Midoriya, causing the boy to go on the defensive as Nomu started to punch the barrier around Midoriya at a rapid pace, making cracks on the barrier. The boy felt the recoil of the barrier and quickly dispersed it while rolling to the side of the beast and sent a solar beam at him, forcing it back.

"Dammit..." Midoriya grunted as he was starting to grow tired from all of this.

 _"I can't use OFA as it seems like it can somehow absorb the damage of it, so I'm forced to use Celestial Omage. But, it's very tiring after some time."_ He gritted his teeth and dodged Nomu's punch and fired off several beams of light that pierced the body of it, but it shrugged it off and screeched even louder, forcing him to cover his ears. Nomu used this opportunity to kill Midoriya, but was sent flying back as Midoriya fired off a huge beam of light. He dropped to his knees and panted. He then quickly sent a solar infused roundhouse at Shigaraki trying to kill him from behind, and then punched him with solar energy that sent him flying into Nomu. Midoriya then sent a Delaware Smash at Kurogiri, who was slowly recovering from the earlier attack, only to incapacitate some more.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Shigaraki yelled at Midoriya, and Nomu charged once more at the young boy, but once again missed its punch as Midoriya parried the punch and sent a beam of light into Nomu's stomach, and then held his hand up to the sky and sent a massive ball of light that collided with the Nomu. A loud screech was heard as it made direct contact with the creature, bit it didn't take it down, much to Midoriya's dismay. It was even angrier than before as it punched the tired Midoriya, sending the boy into the stairs. He coughed out blood as he impacted the stairs, the rough edges made it feel like he broke some of his bones, but he didn't care about that as he stood up, one of his eyes was closed as he breathed heavily while glaring at the villains. He grunted as he felt very tired from the fight, but he forced himself to continue forward as he sent a wave of light, hitting Nomu and sent it into Shigaraki. And then he clasped both of his hands together, both were glowing as a beam of light came crashing down on them.

"It's not over yet..." He huffed out as he saw both of them. He took a step forward, but then a sudden pain shot through his left side as he grunted and got onto his knees as he spat out blood. He wiped his mouth with his PE uniform.

"Dammit, I'm at my limit..." Exhaustion and fatigue was overtaking his body. He dodged to the left, but wasn't fast enough and ended up getting smashed into the stairs as he groaned in pain as Nomu had him in his hands. He grunted as he tried to escape, but was unable to as he felt too tired to do anything, but he still tried as he sent a beam of light that pierced through Nomu's skin, but the creature kept on strangling the boy. Shigaraki's laugh could be heard as he made his way over to Midoriya, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"What happened? Are you too tired to fight? Sad for you!" He cackled as Nomu began to crush Midoriya, but the boy relented as he headbutted Nomu and sent a small bright light into the eye of it, forcing it to drop him. He then sent several beams of light that collided with the creature, but it seemed like it was doing nothing. He grunted in pain as he sent a cross wave of light that exploded in the thing's face. He was slowly losing his himself as the exhaustion was becoming more and more challenging to combat. He created distance from the thing as he gripped his arm in pain and had one of his eyes open. He wiped some blood that was trickling down his forehead and then he looked up, seeing the scared looks of Yaoyorozu as she had her eyes widened and tears were streaming down her face. Midoriya grunted as he got up and turned to face the villains, this time, even more grunts appeared than before and were making their way over to the top of the stairs.

"Dammit, why are there so many of them here? Either way, they can't leave this building." Midoriya said, but then dropped to his knees and coughed out blood, causing Yaoyorozu to run up to him with a worry expression, and tears was still building up at the corners of her eyes.

"Stop, you're hurt, Midoriya." She said as she looked over him with worry in her eyes. He looked at her, then at the villains and tried to get up, but fell face forward. He groaned and launched a wave of light that went down the stairs and caught a lot of villains, after quite a while, it exploded at the bottom of the stairs, sending a lot of villains away and putting them out of commission. Midoriya wheezed as he was just about ready to pass out, but Yaoyorozu gripped him, stopping him from going and fighting some more.

"Are you alright Midoriya?" He looked and saw Kirishima behind Bakugo as they ran over to the pair, defeating villains left and right. Also, ice appeared and froze villains, and Todoroki appeared as he froze more people. The 3 boys stood in front of Midoriya and them as Bakugo looked down at Midoriya and smirked.

"What happened, Deku? Can't handle some villains now?" He said tauntingly, which caused Yaoyorozu to uncharacteristically let out a growl as she glared at the blond, but he didn't notice it as he was too busy looking at all of the villains with a wicked grin. Kirishima was pumped up as he got into his fighting stance, and Todoroki had his hand out as he was waiting for them to come so that he could freeze them. Shigaraki growled as he was getting beat by a bunch of students.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE FU_!" Doors were swung open as everyone looked at the entrance of the building, All-Might appeared with his teeth clenched as he looked at his fallen comrades then to his students, taking in the sights of their injuries, and then they landed on Midoriya and his current condition. Iida panted as he looked at everyone with a worry expression on his face.

 **"Do not fear, FOR I AM HERE!"** All-Might ripped his tie off as he glared at Shigaraki, who had a massive grin on his face. The #1 hero walked in front of Midoriya and them.

"All-Might..." Midoriya muttered out before finally letting unconscious overtake him as he passed out in Yaoyorozu's arms. She gripped him tightly as she looked up at All-Might, who was gritting his teeth.

 **"I know you all were scared, but don't worry. I will be taking care of things now."** He said and then disappeared from the top of the stairs as he zoomed through the lines villains, instantly taking them out as gusts of wind intensified, creating a ton of wind pressure that blew back even more villains. Shigaraki watched the scene unfold and cackled loudly.

"Nomu, there's your target, kill him!" Nomu screeched and charged at All-Might, who saw this and followed suit. They both were at a stand still as they tried to overpower the other, but All-Might used the strength of Nomu to his advantage and quickly dropped his attack, causing the Nomu to fall forward.

 **"TEXAS SMASH!"** All-Might punched the abdomen, but was surprised as Nomu took the hit like a champ and punched the hero in the face before ramming into him with its shoulders. It then tried to attack while All-Might was down, but the hero quickly got up and punched it again, this time it still absorbed it, but it sustained some damage as the fight with Midoriya weakened it quite a bit, and Shigaraki saw this and yelled out in frustration.

"DAMMIT! THAT BRAT WEAKENED NOMU?! HOW HE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?!" He was scratching his face and body very roughly as the frustration the villain gave off was immense. All-Might punched Nomu in the face, and then jumped away as the creature tried to grab him.

 **"CALIFORNIA SMASH!"** His heel connected with the top of Nomu's head, which caused it to screech in pain and anger as it landed some good hits on the hero, and that forced All-Might back. Blood fell at the corner of his lip, which he wiped, as he looked at the creature. He then dashed forward and quickly landed more punches on the thing, which the Nomu reciprocated as they basically had a punch-out. All-Might felt the power of the creature, but he didn't falter as he increased the speed and power of the punches. He slowly overpowered Nomu and with that he landed an uppercut and then smashed the thing into the ground, creating a small earthquake in the area. Nomu got up and then looked up to see All-Might above him as he had his fist ready and wind picking up around the hero.

 **"DETROIT SMASH!"** His fist collided with the being as huge crash was heard followed by cracks forming all the way to the stairs as All-Might put everything in that punch as it pierced through Nomu's guard and connect with the head of it. A large amount of debris and dust kicked up. People shielded their bodies as the force of the punch sent a huge amount of wind that pushed everyone back. Yaoyorozu shielded Midoriya and herself from the dust as she held his body close to her and turned the other way. Shigaraki didn't even bother shielding his body as he was stomping the ground in rage as he saw that Nomu had been defeated when the dust cleared.

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled out, but then was shot in the knee and legs before Kurogiri, who had recovered shielded him from the bullets.

"We need to got, or we'll get caught." Kurogiri said. Shigaraki growled, but nodded as he then looked at the top of the stairs, more specifically, at Midoriya.

"You may have won today, but the League of Villains will kill you all! Especially you All-Might, and that green-haired boy, too!" Shigaraki said and Kurogiri teleported them out of their, leaving Nomu and the grunts behind. Snipe holstered his gun as the rest of the Pro-Heroes had arrived and assisted the police force as they rounded up all the villains, including Nomu, and were also attending to the wounded. Out of all the students, only Midoriya required immediate attention, as he suffered the most injuries in the process, while all the rest of them had cuts or bruises, but nothing too serious. All-Might watched them wheel in Midoriya to the ambulance and Yaoyorozu opted to accompany them as they rushed out of there while the rest of the class was being brought in for questioning.

 _ **"I'm sorry, young Midoriya. If I was here quicker, you wouldn't be in that condition, but I'm proud of you for protecting your friends and not giving up."**_ All-Might then looked as he saw his two companions, who were both in critical condition from the villain attack. Iida walked out of the area after he was questioned and met up with some of his classmates as they were sitting at the entrance of the building. None of them dared to say anything as they all sat in silence. Their faces had all the same expression on them, fear. They had faced a bunch of villains, and some of them nearly died from the attack. All of them were scared as they didn't have the experience that the stars of the class had. Iida remembered the condition of Midoriya's body and clenched his fist in self-disappointment.

 _"All I did was get help from the academy, but Midoriya faced that creature all by himself, and even when he was injured tried to protect everyone else from getting hurt or worse. I can probably say that, if Midoriya wasn't here, we'd probably be in serious condition, even killed."_ He sat next to Uraraka. She gave him a sad smile as she went back to looking at the ground for the time being.

Yaoyorozu watched Midoriya's chest rise and fall slowly as she looked at his state, banages covering most of his body, except for his face, and even then it had a small patch for his left eye. She lightly grasped his hand and gently squeezed it as she frowned at his current state. But, she then looked at her own hands, and clenched them as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so useless..I couldn't do anything but watch as Midoriya was getting hurt from that thing..." She looked glumly as she ended up crying herself to sleep at Midoriya's bedside. Several of the doctors, Toshinori, and Detective Tsukauchi walked in and they saw the girl sleeping alongside the bed, so they tried not to wake her as the doctors began to check up on the boy's condition before making their way out of the room to check on the 2 Pro-Heroes. Toshinori and Tsukauchi looked at the boy before walking out of the room.

"So, he's your successor, Toshi? He will have a rough time from here on out." The detective said as he leaned on a wall and looked at his friend, who was looking out the window in the lobby.

"I'm sure he will be able to overcome anything that comes his way."

"You know, he kind of reminds me of you, Toshi, rather if that's good or bad, I can't say."

"Yeah, he does too."

* * *

 **And done! Well, was it good, or bad?**

 **Not really much to talk about other than tank you for reading the story and showing off your support. I hope you guys continue to support the story!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys, in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to another chapter of the story! I'm going to say I greatly appreciate the support that everyone has given to this story thus far, and the growth of this story is INSANE! This story has done better than Flash of Heroism in just half the chapters, which is totally nuts! Once again, thank you for everything, hope to continue the support!**

 **We even reached 100 reviews! Congrats to Toonami4Ever for the 100th review! Shoutouts to you as you've stuck with me since Flash of Heroism, so, I'll dedicate a chapter just for you! It'll be like a special chapter that is not part of the story. So, if you're reading this, then please PM me what kind of chapter you want, but please make it in the realm of possibility. That's how I'll show my appreciation to you, and I'll also do it for bladetri and LucklessBlock86 as they also have stuck with me since my career as a fanfic writer. I'll do more as time goes on, but for now, it'll be those 3 for now. Once again, thanks for your guys' support for the story!**

 **Now, to the responses!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: Oh, don't worry my friend, something is coming soon, and for your other question, Monkey D. Luffy.**

 **Ekurman: Thank you very much!**

 **niftyguard: I'm glad that you like the pacing of Midoriya and his power! And thanks again for the read!**

 **MIKE202303: Thank you!**

 **Meazm: Thank you for the compliment, and yes, Midoriya did lose, but he still is progressing!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **lumix68: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm glad you like the pacing for Momo and Izuku!**

 **Hardcasekara: In due time my friend, Bakugo will get what he deserves, in due time...And thanks for your support!**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: I'm glad you're going to support this story! Glad to have you along for the trip! And yes, this will be strictly Momo and Izuku pairing as I haven't seen a lot with them together and no harem, plus I'm not good at writing harems all too well. Izuku will have relationships with other girls, but not romantically, more like familial or bonding of sorts, if that makes sense.**

 **Toonami4Ever: Gotta love those recaps, and your wish will happen, eventually. And thanks for the compliment!**

 **This is something new, but I'll ask a question for all of you: Besides Class 1-A, Villains, and Pro-Heroes, who is your favorite character and why?**

 **Remember to put your reviews in the latest chapter so that it can be responded to? And how about me asking you guys a question for each chapter update? Is that something that you would like me to start doing? I feel like it's a great way to interact with you guys some more.**

 **Enough rambling, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Sport's Festival**

Midoriya groaned as he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright light the sun was giving off, forcing him to close his eyes and closed the curtains. He sighed and stretched his arms, noticing the bandages wrapped around his arms, then he looked under the blankets and saw that he was wrapped in bandages. He ran his hand over the bandages, hissing in pain when he went over a tender spot. He then looked down at the other occupant in the room, her light snores were heard as she had a frown on her face, he then placed his hand on her hand and started to slowly rub it, causing her frown to disappear and a small replaced it as she continued to rest, but now had a peaceful expression on her face. He sighed and looked at the tray next to him, which had breakfast for the two of them, from what he saw as it was covered with a lid. Seeing the food made his stomach growl as he looked at the delicious food, but then looked at it again.

"From my experience, hospital food isn't that good, but I'm really hungry..." He rubbed his stomach as he looked and saw that he wasn't hooked up to anything, so he got out of the hospital bed and grabbed one of the trays. He opened it, releasing a build-up of steam which wafted in his direction, he sighed in delight as it smelled really good, but he wasn't getting his hopes up as he took a bite out of the pancakes and deadpanned as he swallowed the food before putting the lid back on and placed it back on the cart.

"That was horrible..." He muttered as he looked at his sleeping occupant and walked over to her, he looked at her peaceful expression and felt guilty for waking her, but it was almost time for school as he checked his phone. He gently shook her, but she whined and told him to stop. He chuckled and shook her again, this time she stretched and muttered something about hating mornings as she yawned, stretching her arms as she let out a satisfied moan. She then looked at the person who awoken her, and her eyes widened as he smiled.

"Midoriya..." She said as her eyes started to tear up, causing him to feel a bit guilty.

"Yaoyorozu..." He looked at her as the tears started to fall down her face, but her face had the biggest smile he had ever seen as she stood up and knocked him onto the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed herself onto him tightly. He was blushing like a madman, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tightly as they both held each other tightly, not noticing the audience that they had peeking behind the door.

 **"THAT'S IT MY BOY!"** All-Might whispered to Inko, who was still surprised as she was talking to her son's idol and the #1 hero in the world. When she heard that he was in the hospital, she immediately bolted to see if her son was okay, meeting the hero himself shortly after arriving the hospital, needless to say, she was very honored to meet him.

"She is very beautiful, to think, my son got a girl this beautiful. I'm so happy..." She said as she grabbed her handkerchief and wiped her eyes. After a while of spying on her son, Inko knocked on the door and opened it, seeing the red faces of the 2 occupants as they were sitting next to each other with their hands in their smiled at the pair and handed Midoriya a school uniform and a lunchbox, which was All-Might themed, causing the said hero to snicker outside the room.

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Izuku. And who is your beautiful friend? I assume she's from U.A. as well." Inko said, and noticed the blushes on their faces grow ever more red. She chuckled softly and looked at Yaoyorozu, who stood up and bowed.

"Hello, Mrs. Midoriya, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." Yaoyorozu said as she bowed and smiled at the mother. Midoriya looked at his mother with embarrassment, but couldn't agree on her statement. He then grabbed his uniform and headed to the bathroom in the room. Yaoyorozu watched as he entered the bathroom, and sighed as she sat down on the bed, not noticing Inko's sly smile as she also sat down on the bed and looked at the girl.

"You like my son, don't you, Yaoyorozu?" Inko asked the girl, taking in the immediate reaction that she displayed, her whole face turned instantly red as she started to stutter, but she stopped once the older woman chuckled and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my Izuku always talks about you when we have dinner. He always talks about how amazing you are, and how beautiful you are, I can see why my son likes you." Inko said, causing the girl to blush even further, but she also looked at Inko with curiosity.

"Wait, Midoriya likes...me..." Yaoyorozu finished her sentence with a massive blush on her face as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks, causing Inko to chuckle and nodded.

"Oh yes! He never had a crush before, but you're his first now, and I approve of you. Please, take care of my son." Inko said as she bowed to Yaoyorozu, causing the girl to quickly shake her head as she wasn't used to this, but she heard the genuine concern for her son, and that brought a smile to her face. Yaoyorozu tapped the mother's shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Of course, Mrs. Midoriya." She smiled and nodded.

"Please, call me Inko, I insist. Anyways, you 2 should probably get to school as it's about to start. And please, if you can, stop by and have dinner with us someday. 'm sure my son will love to have you over." Inko smiled as she looked at Midoriya, who had just walked out of the bathroom, and hugged him before walking out of the room. Midoriya smiled and looked over at Yaoyorozu, who was twiddling with her thumbs and had a massive blush on her face, but she was also smiling. She looked up at him and smiled wider, causing Midoriya to lose his breath.

 _"Was she ever this beautiful? I felt like she's even more beautiful than before."_ Midoriya blushed and grabbed his bag, which his mom also left, and looked at Yaoyorozu, who was looking at the ground. He looked at her and walked up to her.

"Hey, are you ok-?!" He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a pair of lips on his. His mind started to malfunction as he felt Yaoyorozu kissing him, his whole body feeling like jello as he struggled to comprehend what was happening, but his instincts took over and he slowly closed his eyes, pressing his lips onto her as they kissed for a couple more seconds until they were forced to pull back from the lack of airflow. Both of them were panting as they both looked at each other and blushed, but they both were smiling as they interlocked hands.

"So...I guess we're a...thing now." Midoriya said, but Yaoyorozu shook her head and looked at him expectingly. He looked confused, but then it hit him like a truck. Midoriya cleared his throat and pulled her closer to him.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, will you be my...g-g-girlfriend..." Midoriya stuttered the last part out, but Yaoyorozu didn't care as she happily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Of course, Midoriya." She was blushing like a school girl, but she was very happy and pressed her lips onto his once more, both pouring their feelings into the kiss. He tasted strawberries and he liked it as he pulled her even closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. They were simply enjoying the other's embrace as they pulled back with another sigh of relief. Midoriya smiled at her before checking his watch and his eyes widened.

"Crap! We have about 5 minutes until class starts!" He said to Yaoyorozu, who also was shocked, and they sprinted out of the hospital, not knowing if Midoriya was discharged from the hospital, but they didn't care as they sped to the academy, but at the rate they were going, they were going to be late for class, and that wasn't good as they were the representatives of the class. Midoriya was thinking of a way for them to get there in time, until he suddenly stopped, causing Yaoyorozu to stop..

"Why'd you stop, Izuku?" She asked as he bent down and looked at her.

"Get on, Yaoyorozu. I'm going to get us there." She looked at him incredulously, but she quickly got on and grabbed Midoriya's bag as she wrapped her arms around her neck after placing both their bags on her little hanger that she made just now.

"Hold on!" He powered OFA through his leg and he took off, racing past people as he sped past and within a couple of seconds, they were almost there. Yaoyorozu was holding on tightly as she was scared, but also was enjoying it as she never felt this before and it felt nice to piggyback ride on Midoriya. They made it past the gates and Midoriya stopped as Yaoyorozu hopped off and they made a dash for their classroom, getting their shortly before the bell rang. Both of them panting as everyone was looking at them, some had a look of suspicion, while Iida was doing his weird hand motions as he walked up to the 2 of them.

"As class representatives, you should be the first ones here, and yet both of you were almost late for class!" Iida exclaimed, while the rest of the class let out a sigh of exasperation. After that, all 3 of them sat down as the bell rang, signaling that class had started.

"Who do you think is going to be teaching homeroom, Tsu?" Ashido said as she leaned her chair back to the point where Tsuyu placed her hands on it from going too far back.

"I don't know, kero. Mr. Aizawa should still be in the hospital." Tsuyu said as the doors to the classroom opened, revealing Aizawa,wrapped in bandages from head to toe, as he slowly made his way to the front of the class and then looked at everyone.

"Alright, it's a new day, but your battle isn't over yet." Several students began to panic as they thought that there was another villain attack happening.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Mineta shouted out, tears in his eyes as he thought he was going to die, several murmurs of uneasiness rang through the class as they waited for Aizawa to explain.

"I'm referring to the Sports Festival." Sighs of relief was heard. Mineta was still flipping out from the lack of context before hand.

"They're still doing it after what happened at the USJ?" Jiro asked.

"They're still doing it as a sign that we've dealt with the situation, plus security will be beefed up than previous years. However, this will be the time for you to shine. This is an important event, so you better give your best effort if you want to be a Pro-Hero. Stand out from the rest, get noticed by the hero agencies. It will begin in 2 weeks, be prepared to do you best at the festival. Class dismissed." Aizawa said as he then left the classroom, dragging his sleeping bag with him.

"Oh man! I'm so pumped for this event!" Kirishima said to Sero, Sato, and Kaminari. Midoriya looked at everyone as he looked at his notebook he created during Aizawa's little lecture over the Sports Festival. The notebook had a plan for training over the 2 week period, and he smiled at it after making an optimal plan. He smiled as felt psyched for the event.

Over the 2 weeks leading up to the Festival, Midoriya was primarily focusing on his lunar powers, more specifically, his defensive capabilities during the day, figuring out how to use it effectively alongside his solar powers. So, he spent most of the 2 weeks coming up with and abilities that would further enhance his combat prowess, while also building up his body, but he didn't forget to train OFA for at least an hour over the weeks. But, there was an uneasy tension running through his mind as he trained Celestial Omage, and his weapons as well, but he always had this unshakable feeling that he wasn't tapping into his true potential, and that irked him.

"Dammit!" He yelled out as he watched his moonlight barrier was shattered so easily by a cannon that Yaoyorozu had made as she wanted to help him. The sun was beating down on him as he created another barrier and once again did the exact same test, which also yielded the exact same result. Frustrated, he threw his water bottle as the contents spilled all over the ground, causing his companion to run over to him in concern. She saw him clenching his fist as he looked at the thrown water bottle.

"What am I doing wrong?" Midoriya asked as he went over to his bag and grabbed his notebook for himself and flipped through the pages until he got to his lunar section and looked at everything that he had written down. Yaoyorozu looked over his shoulder and watched as he furiously wrote down notes and started to sigh, burying his head into his hands and yelled out in frustration in. She looked concerned, but she grabbed his notebook and started to look at everything he had written down in both sections, she looked hard and a light bulb suddenly went off in her head.

"Maybe you're thinking this wrong, Izuku. Instead of thinking them as two separate quirks, think of them as a conjoining quirk. You rhetoric in the notes make it seem like you're just pushing one of them away while your train. I read in a book that the sun and moon are opposites, but they also compliment each other in many different ways. The yin and yang symbol can represent the light and darkness of the sun and moon, respectively. I think you should incorporate both of lunar and solar, with of course the time of day in consideration." Yaoyorozu said. Midoriya looked at her in shock before suddenly picking her up and spun her around, a large smile on his face. She was blushing hard, but had a huge smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe my answer was right in front of me!" Midoriya said as he stopped spinning her, but his smile never leaving his face. Yaoyorozu blushed even harder as he let her down and ran over to his notes, and started to rip out pages out of the notebook until. She ran up to him alarmed and saw that he had ripped out the pages for his quirk and started to write new ones. After a couple of minutes, he smiled and nodded, then looked over to her and nodded. She saw the intensity in his eyes and smiled at her boyfriend before giving him a serious look and created a whole line of cannons. Midoriya looked at the line, but he kept his focus as he felt a weight has been lifted from his shoulders as he suddenly created a barrier, this time infused with the powers of the moon being backed up by the powers of the sun. His whole demeanor changed as his eyes were now a dance of silver and yellow, the sun started to glow even brighter as he looked at Yaoyorozu and nodded. She nodded and fired all of the cannons, a wave of cannon balls rushing towards the green-haired boy, but he calmed his nerves, clearing his mind, and imagined that the barrier was impenetrable. All of a sudden, he saw what appeared to be 2 figures placing their hands on the barrier and it somehow empowered the barrier. Midoriya focused all of his energy and watched as the cannon balls impacted the shield, shattering almost all of them, except for one as he absorbed it and molded it into energy. He disengaged the barrier and didn't even feel tired, in fact, he felt rejuvenated.

"Izuku!" Yaoyorozu ran over to him and leaped into his arms. They held each other, smiles on both of their faces as Midoriya felt the connection with the sun grow, and he assumed his connection with the moon would be the same. He shook his head and smiled as he felt great about his quirk. After letting Yaoyorozu down, he then started to practice some more barriers and began to gauge how wide and large the barriers can be, to get a good feel on the parameters. As his solar powers began to develop more and more, Midoriya was able to figure out numerous advantages his quirk had. First, he could make himself invisible by using the sun as a camouflage while he exerted light from his body, and that ends with him being able to be invisible to the naked eye. Second, he also noticed that he was a lot faster whenever he's using his solar powers, and combined with his ability to hide his movements and omit any sound that he makes with his lunar powers, soon he was able to make that into a pretty useful trick. For his lunar powers, he was able to move stealthily anywhere he went and was able to be one with the darkness. He was also able to track anyone once he got their scent, and was able to some amount of control over gravity during nighttime. After that, he kept on figuring out more and more of his quirk, finding out things like levitation, reflection, and refraction to name a few.

He also continued his research over the sun and moon, learning that he could also heal with his lunar powers, but they are less potent than solar healing. He also took mental note that he could surround himself with an aura that could protect his body and his mental state as well. He also was discovering new myths and legends about the sun and the moon, however was unsuccessful in finding a lot.

He also worked on his weapons training with Yaoyorozu, more specifically the naginata. She put him through hell as she gruelingly trained him, constantly beating him up as she pounded the basics and techniques. Needless to say, he quickly was able to get the hang of using the naginata, as it was very similar to a staff, which his girlfriend was a master at. He slowly became better with it as the 2 weeks went by.

In secret and at night, he would practice with All-Might at Takoba and improve his control over OFA, with the help of the calming oceans and the feeling of tranquility the moon had on him helped with the training. He ran the coastline of the beach area with OFA in his legs as he did this almost every night with All-Might for an hour, and when the weekend after the 2nd week, he solely focused on honing OFA and improving his performance. All-Might was watching his pupil's growth with OFA and couldn't be anymore proud than he was at the moment as he saw himself in the boy.

 ** _"Master, I couldn't ask for a more perfect successor. I imagine that he will change the course of history and defeat the greater evil."_** All-Might thought as he looked up and saw a shooting star streak across the night sky. The hero smiled as he felt that Midoriya would be the star of his generation and would lead the world into one of peace and unity.

The 2 weeks passed as Midoriya waited in Class 1-A's waiting room at the stadium where the festival was going to take place, and he felt pretty nervous as he saw the freshman of the different classes, and needless to say, there was a lot of people. He was playing with his thumbs as he waited for the big reveal of Class 1-A. Many of his classmates were preparing themselves for one of the most important events in their hero careers, and some were doing some warm-ups to loosen their bodies from the stress.

"Midoriya." The green cinnamon bun turned and saw Todoroki walking up to him, a passive aggressive look on his face. Midoriya stiffened a little as the fire-ice user looked at him, and silence quickly swept through the room as people were interested on what was going to happen between the 2.

"I'm pretty confident that the 2 of us are the strongest ones in the class, however..." Midoriya wasn't interested before hand, but he was now zoned into what his classmate was saying.

"...I believe that I will triumph over you, Midoriya." Todoroki said. Several people began to voice their disapproval as the 2 boys stared at each other. Yaoyorozu looked concerned as Midoriya and Todoroki had a stare down, but it only lasted a couple of seconds as Todoroki disengaged na dstarted to walk out of the room.

"Wait." The dual-element quirk user turned and saw Midoriya with a serious look on his face, but also his eyes were now the familiar golden haze, but more pronounced.

"I don't think that the 2 of us are the strongest, because everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, but I do believe that everyone in our class, heck, even the entire school has something going on for them. And a matter of fact..." Midoriya look at Todoroki in the eyes.

"I'm winning this festival, so you better watch out..." Midoriya left that hanging. Todoroki just looked at him before turning around and continuing out the doorway, but not before saying something to the green-haired classmate.

"Interesting..."

After the little scuffle between classmates, everyone was getting ready as the 5 minute warning sign flashed in the room, causing everyone to exit the room and walked towards the designated area. Midoriya was the last person to leave as he shut the door and saw Yaoyorozu waiting for him, alongside Iida and Uraraka. The bubbly girl waved excitedly as the green-haired boy met up with his friends.

"I'm so excited!" Uraraka exclaimed as she had her hands in the air and was waving them erratically. Midoriya chuckled at her actions, but also agreed as he felt the adrenaline pump throughout his entire body.

"This is going to be a big event, remember to give it everything you've got. This is a huge opportunity to impress the big heroes." Iida noted as they soon caught up with the rest of their class as the roaring cheers from the crowd was booming throughout the hallway. Midoriya's heart began to pound at a rapid pace, but he was excited for the event.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the U.A. Sports Festival! This is a huge event for out freshman! SO, COMING NOW IS THE HERO COURSE CLASS, CLASS 1-A!" The crowds began to cheer even louder as Midoriya and the rest of the class began to walk out to the center, seeing the massive crowd up in the stands.

"AND NOW, THE OTHER HERO CLASS, BUT WITH THE SAME POTENTIAL, CLASS 1-B!" Class 1-B students began to file out of their entrance.

"GENERAL CLASSES C, D, AND E ALSO MAKING THEIR ENTRANCE! FOLLOWED BY SUPPORT COURSES F, G, AND H! AND FINALLY BUSINESS COURSES, I, J, AND K! ALL THE FRESHMEN CLASSES ARE HERE!" The large amount of students were gathered at the center, where a platform was appearing from the ground and then Midnight appeared, much to the boys' delight and the girls' annoyance. The 18+ hero walked up to the platform and looked over the group of students and had a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome, TO THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Cheering roared as Midnight chuckled and held her hand out for everyone to settle down before she started to speak again.

"As usual, we're going to start off with a few words from the Freshman representative, Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight said as she pointed her whip at the young boy, who was shocked and nervous from being called out, but he sighed and nodded. His whole demeanor changed as the air around him changed to something that royalty or someone with high regard carried around them. He got up to the stage and walked up to the mic and looked at the crowd of students.

"I'll try and keep this short, but this is something that has been on my chest for awhile. This is probably a major stepping stone in our lives as we strive to become Pro-Heroes in the future. And this is yet another chapter in our lives, and we need to make the most of it as we don't get many options to put forth ourselves. I'm sure all of you are going to be gunning for the top spot, and frankly, so am I, and I'm going to be putting maximum effort in this event. So...I don't want see anything but the best out of you, all of you! And in the crowds, I hope you can feel our emotions as we go through with the festival, and I hope we look like future Pro-Heroes. Thank you." Midoriya concluded his speech and bowed before the crowd and walked off the stage. Everyone was speechless, but a small little clap turned to a roaring crowd of applause as everyone was starting to get pumped from the speech he just said.

"That was an amazing speech, Midoriya. Excellent work!" Iida said as Midoriya went back to his class.

"Great job, Midoriya!" Uraraka said as she slapped his arm.

"Man, bro. You got me all psyched up for this festival!" Kirishima said as he cracked his knuckles. Midoriya chuckled as Midnight walked back towards the mic.

"What an exhilarating speech from Izuku Midoriya! Anyways, on to the first event of the festival!" She then motioned towards the large screen as it started to cycle through different events until it stopped on an event.

"The first event is an obstacle race!" Midnight said as the crowds began to grow excited. Midnight began to explain the rules, within the borders of the race, students were allowed to do anything, with of course obvious restrictions. Soon, the group of students began to file into the area where there were so supposed to go to start the race at. Midoriya ended up somewhere in the front as he noticed the cramped spacing in the tunnel that they were in, which triggered a sort of warning in his mind.

 _"With this tunnel and the race, this could very well be an obstacle as the narrow spacing of this tunnel could possibly hinder your beginning as people can get trapped in the tunnel. If that's the case, being relatively in the front of the group, or have a quirk that can let you bypass the traffic, then you're all good. However..."_ Midoriya say Todoroki up at the front, which immediately made him grow wary of his classmate as he felt the temperature drop slightly, which would've been brushed off from someone not worried about that, but he knew that more than likely, Todoroki would freeze the ground in order to trap everyone in the tunnel and make him have a head start. So, Midoriya waited as the countdown for the race was starting.

"...3, 2, 1...GO!" Midoriya immediately used the speed that he had improved through his training at Takoba at night and with Yaoyorozu as he combined both powers and quickly dashed past everyone as he used the speed to faze through people to quickly get ahead of everyone as he heard the cries of disbelief as he turned and saw Todoroki freezing the ground faster that Midoriya had anticipated, but his speed was able to create a gap between him and Todoroki, and to make sure that he wasn't seen, Midoriya was able to quickly gain a lead as he notice how his steps felt lighter than before and was also moving faster than in the past. He smiled as he picked up his pace as he sped off, increasing his lead over Todoroki. Even the audience and Pro-Heroes thought that Todoroki was first as Present Mic was commentating over the race, with Aizawa as the guest speaker.

"What a play by Class 1-A's Shoto Todoroki! Using his quirk to quickly give him the lead over the rest of the group! Thoughts Aizawa?" Present Mic turned to his friend, who just simply shrugged and continued to watch the race unfold. Todoroki turned and saw members of his class unfazed by his move and simply went over the ice.

"Should have figured that they would've managed to overcome my ice..." He said as he continued on with the race, believing that he was in 1st place.

Midoriya weaved through the faux robots as he didn't want to attract attention to him, so he remained in stealth. Not even the robots noticed him as they simply stood there, on guard as he managed to clear that area without any issues. He didn't feel too tired, so he slightly lessened his pace and pressed forward towards the 2nd, arguably, 3rd obstacle of the race, the Fall. He noticed that there was ropes that were there so that he could cross the canyon without any issue, but he didn't want to do that either, so he canceled his lunar power of stealth and then used it to allow him to fly over the canyon while he was still hidden from the crowds' eyes. He then landed at the end of it, and transferred his lunar energy back into stealth as he made his way to the final stage of the race, while also noting that Todoroki had made it to the canyon, and was followed by a group of students.

"Students are now making their way to the Fall! Please, watch your step! Meanwhile, Todoroki is breezing through the obstacle and is now onto the final stage, and then we have Katsuki Bakugo catching up to him! Just look at him also breeze through the Fall!" Present Mic exclaimed as the cheering crowd was getting hyped. Aizawa noticed something as he watched the race.

 _"Where is Midoriya at?"_ Aizawa thought as he couldn't find the boy anywhere, and so was Toshinori as he didn't see his pupil anywhere. He calmed himself as he believed that his student could pull through.

At the minefield, Midoriya once again levitated over the minefield as he saw Todoroki and Bakugo making their way over to the minefield, and both of the were having a bit of a scuffle as the 2 of them were trying to out do the other. Midoriya disengaged his levitation and quickened his pace as he was waiting for the right moment to reveal himself, and it was about to present itself, and it was all thanks to Present Mic.

"ALRIGHT! NEARLY EVERYONE IS AT THE FINAL OBSTACLE, THE MINEFIELD! WITH BOTH TODOROKI AND BAKUGO FIGHTING FOR THE LEAD, IT'LL BE A VERY CLOSE RACE!" Cheering was heard as the Pro-Heroes were eyeing the 2 boys and commenting on which of them was going to win.

"Out of the way, bastard!" Bakugo said as he launched an explosion, but Todoroki blocked it with his ice. The 2 boys were lashing out at each other, not noticing Midoriya was way ahead of them.

"Alright, time to reveal myself..." Midoriya said as a loud rumble was heard as every camera was focused on the ball of light that appeared in front of Bakugo and Todoroki. After it dissipated, it revealed Midoriya as he he picked up his speed, a small smile on his face as he saw the finish, and stunning everyone in the stadium.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?! IT APPEARS THAT CLASS 1-A'S IZUKU MIDORIYA IS IN THE LEAD, AND BY A HUGE MARGIN! WHERE DID THIS GUY COME FROM, AIZAWA?!" Present Mic turned to Aizawa, who was also stumped until he finally figured it out.

"He used his quirk to gain an advantage and was able to hide himself from everyone, including ourselves. Combined with that, his speed was another factor for him to actually be the one in the lead. He must've used the situation in the tunnel to quickly get a lead over Todoroki and the rest of the group, pretty clever..." The bandage wrapped hero said.

 _"Pretty impressive kid..."_

"WOW! IZUKU MIDORIYA WAS ACTUALLY IN THE LEAD THIS ENTIRE TIME! AIZAWA, WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL THE STRONG STUDENTS!?"

"I wonder that myself sometimes..." The participating students all were shocked that Midoriya had such a huge lead, but both Todoroki and Bakugo were both speechless as they both saw the disappearing figure of the boy run into the hallway to the finish line.

"DAMMIT DEKU!" Bakugo said as he tried to pass Todoroki, but the red and white haired boy blocked him as a couple of seconds later, he also entered the hallway, and then was followed by a pissed off Bakugo.

Midoriya was running through the hallway as he saw the light at the end and he crossed into the light, hearing the cheers and applause from the crowd as he looked at Toshinori, who gave him a thumbs-up and had a huge smile on his face. Midoriya smiled and reciprocated it with a thumbs-up of his own. He then noticed that Todoroki and Bakugo had arrived as well.

"HERE WE ARE FOLKS! THE WINNER OF THE RACE IS...IZUKU MIDORIYA! THE BOY WHO CAUGHT US ALL OFF GUARD!" Confetti appeared out of nowhere as people started to finished the race. Uraraka ran up to him and held her hands out for a high-five, and he high-fived her as they both smiled at each other, and then turned to see Iida walking up to them, a hint of disappointment on his face.

"Congratulations Midoriya, you had us all beat with your little stunt you pulled. I must say, I'm rather impressed with your preformance." Iida said, and Midoriya smiled at him as they both shook each other's hand. A couple of seconds later, he saw Yaoyorozu finishing the race, and she had her top opened, revealing her black bra. He ran over to her as he noticed that she had a look that screamed "something was wrong." When he got to her, she had a look f relief when she saw him.

"Izuku...please...remove him." She turned and he saw Mineta on her back as he had a thumbs-up and was covered in bruises.

"Totally...worth it..." Midoriya was irked by the comment and knocked the pervert off his girlfriend. She sighed as she gave him a thankful smile as they all watched as everyone slowly made their way to the center, where Midnight was at once more. Midoriya walked up to the platform as she had a huge grin on her face.

"The top 42 students will move on to the next event of the festival, and for those of you that didn't make it to the top 42, don't worry. We have a bunch of other stuff that you can do! As for the rest of you, please turn your attention towards the screen once more!" Midoriya looked at the screen as he prepared himself for what's about to come in the near future...

* * *

 **And done! How was it?**

 **Anyways, Happy Halloween to all of you, if you celebrate it/participate in it. If not, good day to you all.**

 **If you would like to create a cover art for my story, feel free to do so. I have one of my friend's creating one as she is into art, and she offered to do it, so I thought it would be pretty sweet to have one.**

 **Please, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews, and make sure to do it by the latest chapter.**

 **This story is growing exponentially, which is absolutely insane! Please, continue to support me and the story! It really helps me out and it makes me feel amazing that my story is a big success, and it's thanks to all of you!**

 **Anyways, I hope you have a good day, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome to the 8th chapter of the story! It's booming as we're nearing 20,000 views, and we are currently at 16.5k views, awesome! Thanks for all of the support for this story, can't believe it's this many!**

 **Although...no one answered the question from the last chapter, so most likely you guys don't want a question for each chapter. If you do, then please answer the question from the previous chapter, or don't then that'll let me know you guys don't want questions.**

 **Anyways. here are the responses to the reviews!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: Yes, finally! They are a couple!**

 **Hardcasekara: Man, you really must not like Bakugo, and yes, there will be minor pairings in the story, just don't know who will be paired up with who.**

 **shadowdragondanny: Thanks for reading!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Giltlawyer9000: I have not thought about that, although if I did put it in the story, it'll probably be named something else.**

 **niftyguard: Thank you very much!**

 **Toonami4Ever: Thank you for reading and the compliment!**

 **Batman1998: It was pretty hard to not put them together, but they're together now. Although, I feel bad since she's going to be seeing him in the hospital a lot.**

 **Meazm: Yes he is one, and thanks!**

 **Ekurman: I'm glad that you feel that way, and please continue to read this story!**

 **You10: I'm glad you liked the moment, and thanks for the compliment!**

 **Moneyman27: Thank you for the compliment!**

 **If you would like to have your review responded to, then please put them in the latest chapter.**

 **If you have questions and or critics you would like to give me, feel free to do so.**

 **Anyways, here is chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Moments of Festivity**

The screen once again scrolled through numerous events, creating tension among through group of contestants. Midoriya felt sweat drip down his spine as he felt nervous about the next event, seeing the screen slowly slow down until it landed on the next event as the massive crowd bellowed with excitement. Midnight smirked as she saw the event and waved her whip to the students.

"The 2nd event of the festival is the Cavalry Battle! Such a great event for the crowds! Here are the rules!" The Pro-Hero turned towards the screen as it changed to a picture of All-Might being carried by Thirteen as the vanguard and Present Mic as the rearguard. Point values were issued towards each of the members of the team, and then a total score was off towards the side. Midoriya looked at the image and started to visualize what was about to go down in the event, and ended up with plenty of scenarios, but almost all of them had a similar characteristic, he was targeted out of the gate. He bit his thumb as Midnight continued on with the explanation for the event.

"Teams will be 2-4 people, meaning there will be 10-12 teams on the field. The rider will have these headbands that will display your cumulative score for your team. The objective is to have the most amount of points within the time limit, if your headband is taken or your team falls down, you still have time to gather points. Contestants that make their opponents fall on purpose will issued a warning, 2nd time is immediate disqualification. As for the point values..." The screen switched to the point values of each of the places, starting with 42nd with 5 points.

 _"If the pattern continues, since I'm 1st, my point value should be 210. However, the purpose of the Sports Festival is to stand out amongst the group, plus being in 1st place is a major disadvantage in events like these. The constant targeting will be an issue, and the fact that point value system seems sketchy. If what I believe is to be true, my point value will be something desirable like 750 to 1,000 points, even 2,000. That's still pretty low than what I'm actually feeling..."_ Midoriya watched as the screen scrolled up as it gave the point values, and then it got to the top 3 scores, with Bakugo having 200 points and Todoroki 205. The green-haired boy gulped as it finally went up to 1st place, but didn't display a value. Midnight smirked as she grabbed everyone's attention as she then held her whip, pointing it at Midoriya.

"And for Izuku Midoriya, who placed 1st in the Obstacle Race. His value is...!" The screen then displayed his score, causing Midoriya's eyes to bulge out of its sockets.

"10 million?!" Midoriya exclaimed as he felt bullets of sweat began to form on his back as he stared at the screen incredulously, and then bit on his thumb, hard.

 _"I see, so that's the condition I have. So my suspicions were correct, but it seems a bit extreme for my value to be that high. I'll expect that I'm the target for everyone as if they succeed and grab my headband, it's guaranteed 1st place for that team. Another problem is team composition, since my value is so high, people will avoid teaming up with me. Also, I'm being stared at..."_ He looked around as everyone looked at him.

"I see..."

"Since his value is so high..." Everyone's stares became hostile as everyone began to paint him as the main target for the event. Midoriya then looked at Midnight, who had a devilish grin on her face as a timer appeared on the screen for 15 minutes.

"Alright, you've got 15 minutes to find your team composition. Ready, and go!" Midnight yelled out as everyone scrambled to find their partners, and Midoriya sighed as nobody was around him in a 10 meter diameter, which he wasn't surprised as he sighed and stayed focus. He saw a lot of people around Bakugo as he placed 3rd in the race and was pretty powerful, and after a couple of minutes, saw that his team consisted of Ashido, Sero, and Kirishima.

 _"Ashido has her acid that can deteriorate, Sero can use his tape as a sort of rope for pulling in, and Kirishima for defense. That's not a bad team at all."_ Midoriya thought as he continued to search with 8 minutes left. After roaming around the area he then saw Todoroki's team, which consisted of Iida, Kaminari, and his girlfriend. He didn't think to much of it, but he admitted that the team composition was very dangerous.

 _"Iida for speed, Kaminari for attacking, and Momo for insulating and defense. And Todoroki's ice for a good measure. That team will be very difficult to handle, but it shouldn't be all that bad, because Todoroki's refusal to use his left side. That means, I can use that to my advantage. Now, I need to find some team members..."_ He was brought out of his thoughts and turned to see Uraraka smiling at him.

"Let's team up, Deku!" Midoriya felt happy that she wanted to join him, and that also went well with some of his strategies, but above all else, she was his friend. He nodded and she smiled as they continued to search for more people to join up with 5 minutes left on the clock. Midoriya saw that people were beginning to wrap up their team compositions, causing him to grow more tense, not noticing the figure approaching him from behind.

"Hiya, 1st place!" Midoriya jumped in surprise and yelped. Once he calmed down, he saw a girl with symmetrical pink locks and goggles on. She had all sorts of gadgets on her waist belt as she moved her goggles up, revealing her yellow eyes to him. He was intrigued as instead of pupils, she had crosshairs at the center. She had a huge smile on her face as she got uncomfortably close to him as she examined his entire body.

"I was wondering if I could be on your team. Since you're in 1st place and going to get all the spotlight, I'd figured that being on your team will help me showcase my babies to the world! Oh, name's Mei Hatsume, please to meet you, Muscles." She said as she was behind him, feeling his body, causing him to lose all sense of feeling while Uraraka was yelling at her to stop. After that, Hatsume showed off several of her gadgets, including jet packs, which Midoriya recognized them as the one's the the Pro-Hero Air Jet uses, which got the both of them into a friendly conversation, much to Uraraka's confusion.

"We still need 1 more person, and if my luck is great..." Midoriya wandered off until he saw a familiar figure watching the rest of the teams. Once he reached his target, Midoriya began to explain the role that he was going to play for his team.

"I see, so you want me to focus solely on defense. Very well, Midoriya, me and Dark Shadow will join your team." Tokoyami said, causing Midoriya to smile as the 2 of them made their way back to Hatsume and Uraraka as there was just 2 minutes left. Everybody had their teams ready and were waiting for the final countdown. Midoriya exhaled as he was trying to calm his nerves, but suddenly felt his consciousness being warped to somewhere away from his body, and began to panic as he didn't know what was happening.

"Calm down, young Midoriya, I mean you no harm." The boy turned and saw a woman in her mid 30's with flowing black hair and piercing blue eyes. It seemed like she was glowing as she had a tiara with a sun on it, and much to his surprise, saw Dazzling Mirror and Regalian Sword with her. The mirror was floating to her left and the sword at her hilt. She smiled at the boy and ushered him to come closer, and Midoriya slowly made his way over to her, slowly piecing the clues together, until he got to her. His eyes widened as he figured it out and started to stutter before hastily dropping to one knee and bowed to her.

"You're Lady Amaterasu, I uh..." Midoriya couldn't formulate a complete sentence, causing the Goddess to chuckled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please rise, my champion." She said, her voice flowed along as her white robes flowed and with the wind that appeared out of nowhere. He felt incredibly small but followed her instructions and stood up, seeing the smile on her face. He then looked shocked at her.

"Wait, what do you mean champion?" He asked as he then looked around the place that they were in, only to see an endless amount of white and it was very bright in there, but his eyes adjusted to it. He then fixated his gaze back towards the deity, finally noticing that she was taller than him by a couple of inches. She sensed his sadness, and laughed softly as she found out why but she then cleared her throat and looked at the boy.

"You're considered my champion since your quirk allows the use of my powers over the sun. Although, I would like for you to be my actual champion." Midoriya's eyes bulged as he heard her proposition and started to overwork his brain to the point of burnout, but she stopped him as she touched his shoulder, sending calming waves throughout his body. He felt his nerves loosen up as her calming presence slowly cleared his mind until he was able to think clearly.

"Why do you want me to be your champion, Lady Amaterasu?" Midoriya asked as he looked at her, confusion all over his face. She smiled towards him and turned around, the winds began to pick up once more.

"I believe that you are worthy for my blessing. Your heart for protecting others and sense of justice is what got my attention, however, it was the use of your quirk is what caused me to finalize my decision. You used 'my powers' to help those around you and the self-sacrifice is what made me chose you as my champion. I'm pretty sure you felt a surge of power when you figured out to combine both sun and moon rather than seeing them as different anomalies." She said as she created 2 chairs out of light and sat down in one, while motioning for Midoriya to sit in the other one, which he did.

"Yeah, I felt the surge of power, but also saw 2 hands press on the barrier when I figured that out. But, wait...you were one of those hands, weren't you?" He asked her, causing the corners of her lips to turn upwards. She nodded as she placed her hand on his hand, and he felt the same power as he did when he created the barrier.

"Wait, then what 'bout the other hand?" He asked, and then saw Amaterasu flinch at the question, as he felt the temperature suddenly drop and the air around them was beginning to feel more depressing than anything he had ever felt, not even when he was told that he was going to be quirkless. He looked concerned as the Goddess looked down, her demeanor changed into a depressed state.

"You'll...meet him eventually, but let's not get into that...For now, let's focus on the matter at hand, now tell me your response." She looked at the young boy, who was in deep thought, but he already knew his answer well before she had asked him to give his answer.

"I accept, mi'lady." Midoriya said, and blushed slightly as he felt weird for saying that word. Amaterasu smiled as she stood up and motioned for him to do the same. She began to hum as her entire body began to glow brightly, and the winds began to pick up, forcing Midoriya to shield his body.

 _"This immense power...!"_ He said as she then fired a beam of light that hit Midoriya right in his chest, causing that spot to glow brightly as he then felt the surge of power flow through his body as he felt even more powerful than before. After a couple of seconds, the glowing began to lessen as Midoriya looked at his body, and checked himself to see if something was wrong. After he concluded that there was nothing wrong, he turned to his patron and saw her smile. All of a sudden, he was pulled into a hug from her as she embraced him warmly, and he then slowly reciprocated it. She broke away from him and smiled.

"My champion, it is time for your return to your body. Make me proud." She said as Midoriya felt his conscious return back to his body. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing the arena and all the teams gathered in a circle as he saw the timer had gone down only by a minute. He looked at his hand and saw that there was a symbol of a cherry blossom on the back of his hand as it slowly disappeared. He clenched his hand as he waited as the final minute was counting down.

 _"I am the protector of man and this country, young Midoriya. Now, that title will carry on to you as well. Make use of that power, and banish the evil that would dare harm the innocent. My champion, protect this world."_ Amaterasu said in his mind as it was now 10 seconds until the event started, and felt the flow of energy course into his body as he felt the warm embrace of the sun, almost as if it was smiling and protecting him.

"Are you ready guys?" Midoriya said to his teammates. Uraraka nodded as she looked straight ahead, following Midoriya's every command and the plan that he came up with. Hatsume gave him a thumbs-up as she held the remote in her hands and her goggles over her eyes. Tokoyami nodded and Dark Shadow appeared, giving Midoriya a thumbs-up as well. He felt calm as the final countdown was upon them, and he concentrated energy into his entire body and it slowly enveloped the entire team, causing all of them to be shocked, but saw that Midoriya was doing it.

"This is...a protective field around us!" Tokoyami said. Midoriya nodded as his eyes changed, but this time, instead of the orange-yellow tint by itself, now it had a small outline around his iris, making it look like a mini sun.

"3, 2, 1...The Cavalry Battle begins...NOW!" Midnight exclaimed, causing the crowd to roar with cheering, and just as Midoriya predicted, almost all of the teams went straight for him as a barrage of attacks came directly at them. Midoriya held his hands out and a pulse of lunar energy washed over him as he sprung multiple barriers all around him and his team. The attacks from the other teams were blocked by the barriers, and some of them were even absorbed, Uraraka gave Midoriya a smile as they used the commotion that the barriers caused to move out of their original area to get some breathing space using Hatsume's jet packs and Uraraka's zero-gravity. Midoriya noticed that he was still being chased by Toru's group as Jiro used her boot speakers to slow their progress and unbalance them, but Hatsume stopped her by throwing a device that short-circuited the boots which earned Midoriya a few spew of curses from the ear-jack user.

"Good work Hatsume! Your gadgets sure are amazing!" Midoriya said to the inventor. She looked up at him and smiled widely, and then quickly pressed the remote in her hands to deploy a shield that blocked an attack from an opposing team. Tokoyami then took the initiative to block incoming attacks and used Dark Shadow to gain some distance from more teams. Uraraka then released her quirk as they were now on the opposite side of the area from where they started, seeing that Midoriya's barrier had trapped Bakugo's and a couple other teams. He scanned the area, seeing that everyone wasn't focused on them for the time being.

"Alright kids, 10 minutes left!" Midoriya looked shocked as the starting time was 30 minutes, meaning that they've been dodging and weaving around other teams for 20 minutes, which showed as both Hatsume and Uraraka were panting while Tokoyami had beads of sweat coming down his forehead. He felt a little bit tired to, but he clasped his hands together and tugged at his energy. A beam of light came from up above and engulfed the team, basking them in the rays of the sun and restored their energy and got rid of their fatigue.

"Wow Muscles! Was that your doing?" Hatsume said as looked at Midoriya, her smile was unwavering. He nodded and then turned to Tokoyami and Uraraka, who had intrigued looks on their faces.

"The ability to remove any negative conditions on the body such as fatigue and sickness, I'm once more impressed on your quirk's abilities, Midoriya." Tokoyami said as he then began to watch out for incoming groups. Uraraka noticed that her nausea was gone and she felt completely fine.

"My nausea's gone...Wow! Deku, your quirk is amazing!" Uraraka said. Midoriya smiled, but then noticed that the fighting going on in his barrier grew more and more intense, which forced him to released it as it was draining him of his energy because it's taking damage. He exhaled as he then saw Bakugo's group going straight for them, which caused Midoriya to sweat-drop.

"DEKU!" Bakugo yelled out as he jumped from his group and fired off an explosion, but Tokoyami blocked it. Sero then used his tape to reel in Bakugo as the 2 teams were watching the other for any movements.

"Uraraka, Hatsume, now!" Midoriya said, and the 2 girls nodded as the jet packs powered up. They barely managed to dodge an attack from Todoroki as his group joined in.

"5 MINUTES LEFT!" Present Mic's voice boomed over the loud cheering. Midoriya felt nervous as he had to deal with Bakugo and Todoroki, plus any other team should they try and face the other 2.

"Damn you, icy-prick! Deku is my target!" Bakugo yelled at Todoroki, who just looked at him before sending shards of ice at the blond, but were easily taken care of by Ashido's acid. Soon, both of them were staring each other down as both were ready to duke it out, but that gave Midoriya just the amount of time he needed as he motioned once again to his team members and with Midoriya's ability to mask the sound of anything, was able to successfully escape the dangers.

"Tokoyami, up front!" Tokoyami quickly blocked an attack that came from Class 1-B's Ibara Shiozaki, the vines dancing around Dark Shadow as they tried to get past the sentient, but was unable to as Midoriya launched several blades of light that severed many of the vines. Dark Shadow then was able to get rid of the rest. After a brief scuffle with Class 1-B's Tetsutetsu, they managed to repel their attacks and retreated away from all the action. However, Midoriya felt something wrong.

"Hatsume, do it now!" The pink-haired girl looked confused, but did so anyway and pressed the button, causing the jet-packs to activate and they quickly dodged to the left. Midoriya saw Todoroki's team zoom past by them, and tried to grab the headband around his neck, but the green-haired boy sent a small ray of light that stopped him from grabbing it. Both teams were looking at each other, but Midoriya saw Iida's engine had stalled, so he took action and shoot several rays of light at the group, but Yaoyorozu created a mirror and reflected the attack, sending all over the place, even hitting a couple of teams in the process.

"I should've figured that Momo would come up with that, can't say I'm surprised." Midoriya said as he felt a presence behind him and quickly launched a wave of light, hitting Bakugo's chest dead on, sending the blond flying, but Sero managed to catch him and then flung him straight at Midoriya. The blood-lust on Bakugo's face was apparent as he was getting ready to rip Midoriya's face off. But, Midoriya was ready as he quickly parried the fist so that it directly came into contact with Bakugo's face, and then used that momentum from Sero's throw to throw him at Todoroki's group.

"Tokoyami!" Midoriya yelled, and he nodded, sending Dark Shadow to block attacks coming from Ashido, Sero, and Kirishima. Uraraka used her quirk to foat Hatsume's bombs over to Todoroki and released them once they got close enough, alarming them. Yaoyorozu tried to deflect them while Kaminari tried to short-circuit them, but it was too late as the bombs exploded, covering all of the a substance that stuck all of them together. Midoriya sighed in relief and smiled at Hatsume, but then noticed the glare that Todoroki was giving as he then saw the flames that emerged from his left side.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic boomed over the intercom as everyone stopped what they were doing. The flames on Todoroki's left side vanished as the fire-ice user looked at his left hand in surprise, but noticed that they were still stuck in the substance that Hatsume made, and Bakugo was spewing out profanities as he was stuck to Yaoyorozu's mirrors. Midoriya sighed and jumped down from his position, stretching his limbs to loosen them up.

"That was amazing, Deku!" Uraraka said as she patted his back, hard. He couldn't help but smile as her infectious personality was too infectious, but he didn't mind it one bit. Hatsume was looking over her gear, looking kind of depressed that some of her gear was damaged or destroyed from the event. Midoriya noticed the sudden drop of temperature from the eccentric girl and went over to try and comfort her.

"Look, Hatsume, I-!" Midoriya was cut off as he was suddenly grabbed by Hatsume, her face was beaming with happiness and excitement.

"Wow! I'm extremely impressed that you managed to keep 1st place, Muscles! And, I got amazing data from my babies! You've helped me out so much, and I had a blast using all of them! I'd even like to be a personal inventor for you!" Midoriya's eyes bulged as he looked at her with confusion, all the while her huge smile on her face never leaving her face,

"R-really?! Hatsume, w-why would you s-say that?!" Midoriya stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Hatsume cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Why not? I feel like you're going to be something big in the future, so, I'd like to use now as an opportunity to present my babies to the world. Plus, it helps you out as I can upgrade your uniform and anything else you need made to better suit your hero career, not a bad agreement, eh?" Hatsume said as she leaned forward right into Midoriya's face, causing him to blush and backed up. He did think about her proposition, which he saw no drawback whatsoever, plus she is petty amazing with her 'babies'. After thinking about it for a couple of minutes, he looked at her and nodded. Hatsume grinned widely as she clasped both of his hands and shook them.

"Thanks, Muscles! I'm sure this relationship will be crazy good!" Midoriya chuckled nervously as he almost started to regret his decision, but held it back for a later date. Tokoyami stood there as he looked around the arena, seeing the teams all waiting around for the results of the event. Midoriya rubbed his forehead as he sighed exasperatedly from the conversation with Hatsume, but was happy that she would help him out. He then saw the substance that the inventor made begin to dissolve, and soon after, it was completely off of Todoroki's group. Midoriya felt the glare coming from Todoroki, but didn't pay heed to it as he saw Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Iida walking up to him.

"I must say, you caught me by surprised as you dodged my burst of speed. I'm very impressed by that, Midoriya." Iida said as he pushed up his glasses. Midoriya put both of us hands in front of him and shook them.

"Oh! That was nothing, Iida! I'm more interested with that burst of speed you pulled! You traversed about half of the stadium in less than a couple of seconds, that's really fast!" Midoriya exclaimed, causing the glasses boy to smirk as he rubbed his nose. Kaminari chuckled as he slung his arm around Midoriya and Tokoyami.

"I must say, you 2 were amazing out there! And even Uraraka and that other girl you had were pretty amazing as well!" Kaminari smiled as he looked at the 2 of them. Midoriya chuckled at his friend's actions as he then looked at Yaoyorozu, who had a solemn expression on her face as she looked at Midoriya. But, he just smiled at her and walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey..." Midoirya looked at her as she turned away from him, causing him to cock his head to the side in confusion. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around, seeing her worried expression as she didn't meet his eyes. He looked at her and sighed as he figured it out and looked at her.

"Look, I'm not mad that you joined Todoroki. I know you have your reasons of doing so, and I respect that. Plus, I was really amazed on how you thought up of using mirrors to counter my solar powers." He said as a tinge of red appeared on his cheeks as he turned to the side and scratched his cheek. She looked at him stunned before chuckling softly and smiled at him. After that, it was uneventful as people were chatting it up with other people, except for Bakugo as he was yelling out curses at Midoriya and Todoroki for beating him once again. Midoriya just sighed in annoyance as he noticed that the intercom came back on.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! Here are the scores! In 1st place...TEAM MIDORIYA! 2nd...TEAM TODOROKI! 3rd...TEAM BAKUGO! AND 4th...TEAM SHINSO! Those be the 4 teams that will advance to the final event of the Festival! EVERYBODY GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THEM!" Present Mic said and right after that, they were all told that lunch will be served in 10 minutes, so everyone made their way to the cafeteria. Midoriya felt relieved as his stomach was grumbling since he didn't eat breakfast and was about to join Jiro and Tsuyu as they were the closest after everyone mixed in together. He was talking to the 2 of them, but then felt someone place their hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, causing the 2 girls to be alarmed. The green-haired boy looked back and saw Todoroki.

"Midoriya, come with me." He said and walked away, causing Midoriya to look at him in confusion, but reluctantly followed him. Jiro and Tsuyu looked on with worry, but Midoriya assured them that nothing wrong was going to happen.

"Jiro, can you tell everyone that I'll be a little late to lunch?" He asked her, which she nodded. He sighed in relief and began to increase his pace to catch up to Todoroki. They traversed the stadium until they reached one of the exits and he leaned on one of the walls, and Midoriya took the other side as he waited for Todoroki to talk.

"I'm going to be blunt about this, are you All-Might's bastard?" Todoroki said, causing Midoriya to look at him in confusion, but he shook his head slowly which garnered a sigh from the fire-ice user.

"You know my father, Endeavor, the #2 hero. He hates All-Might to the point where he wants to take his spot as the #1 hero, but has always been out-shined by All-Might. He will do everything to gain that position, and that's what he did. You've heard of inter-quirk marriages, correct? My father bought her hand in marriage and bared a bastard child for the sole purpose to 1 day, overthrow All-Might and become the #1 hero, that child is me. After a couple of years after I was born, my father put me through grueling training, and my mother hated that to the point where seeing my left side caused her to go insane and threw boiling water at my face. This side of me put my mother through so much pain...I hate it..." Todoroki gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist tightly. Midoriya didn't know what to say as he just stood there. After a couple of seconds, Todoroki looked at Midoriya with a serious look.

"This Festival will help me send a message to my father, I reject his power and the side he gave to me. The power that hurt my mother, I reject it. I will defeat you and win this festival with just my ice to prove that I don't need his power. I will reject everything my father stands for..." Todoroki announced and began to walk away from Midoriya. Many thoughts were rushing through the green-haired boy's mind as he didn't know what to do, but his body did.

"Wait, Todoroki." The boy turned his head and saw Midoriya jogging up to him.

"Look, I won't pretend to understand what you went through as a child, but I can relate to that as my childhood wasn't all that great either. But, right now, let me be blunt. I think your resolve for winning this is a bunch of pitiful excuses." Midoriya said uncharacteristically in in a monotone voice, almost mocking in a way. Todoroki suddenly turned his entire body and gave Midoriya the biggest death glare ever, but it didn't waver the green-haired boy.

"...What did you say...?" Todoroki growled out as he glared. Midoriya stood his ground and turned to the side and sighed.

"I said exactly what I said. Your reasons for rejecting half of your quirk is utter nonsense, pitiful excuses that won't cut it on the field. You say you will win, but that half-asses resolve won't get you your win. You won't defeat me, hell, you won't even win against Bakugo with your weak resolve. Give it up, Todoroki, your weak." Midoriya said callously as he turned around and walked away from the heterochromia boy, still feeling the glare that Todoroki was giving. As he turned the corner and walked for a couple of minutes, he suddenly collapsed to his knees as his heartbeat was skyrocketing. He felt bad for saying all of those harsh things, but Midoriya felt it was necessary to do so. After calming his nerves for a bit, he remembered how cold he was to the boy, which sent shivers down his spine. He sighed as he then gained a look of confidence as he figured out what he wanted to do.

"I will help you, Todoroki." Midoriya then made his way back to the cafeteria and saw Yaoyorozu waving at him. He smiled and went to grab his lunch from Lunch Rush and walked over to see Iida, Uraraka, Kirishima, and almost all of Class 1-A, and right next to them was Class 1-B. He smiled when all of his classmates waved or said some greetings of sorts and then looked over to Class 1-B's Itsuka Kendo and waved at her, which she reciporcated, and then turned to Shiozaki and waved to her as well, receiving a nod. He knew them from a couple of class representative meetings, and he had a group chat for the class representatives, so he had a couple of interactions with them.

"What happened with Todoroki, Midoriya?" Jiro asked as she looked at him while playing with her food. Several people turned to him with worry, but he waved them off as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"All we did was chat for a bit, nothing to worry about." Midoriya briskly said, but Yaoyorozu caught on to his hastiness and narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't pry as she knew that what ever him and Todoroki talked about, he wanted it to be a secret. She let it go as she unconsciously moved closer to him, smiling a little as she felt safer around him. Her actions, however, didn't go unnoticed by Ashido, Iida, Jiro, and Tsuyu. Ashido had a smirk on her face and was about to question it, but was at the receiving end of Iida's emotionless look as it told her not to ask, which she grudgingly obliged and huffed in her seat.

"Anyways, what do you think the last event is going to be?" Sero asked as he looked at Kirishima and Kaminari. Many people were also wondering that question.

"Apparently, it's going to be something a 1-on-1 battle, like last year was a pool-noodle fight. But, anything can go from here on out, man! I'm so pumped for this final event!" Kirishima said excitingly, and many people agreed. Midoriya looked at his hand and clenched it as he remembered his talk with Todoroki, the look of pure hatred for his father was surreal. But, even knowing the reason, Midoriya wasn't going to give up on getting 1st place. He then looked over and smiled as he saw his friends all bustling with happiness and laughter that butterflies where in his stomach.

 _"My champion, I would like to speak with you, if that is alright."_ Amaterasu's voice filled his mind. He looked around and saw everyone's focus on Kaminari and Kirishima, so he felt like it was a good time.

 _"I would be honored, mi'lady."_ Chuckling can be heard in his mind as his patron was chuckling at his antics.

 _"Please, don't call me that. If you would please, call me something like 'Mother' or 'Mom'. I feel like those are acceptable names."_ Midoriya could hear the laughter in her words, but they were also genuine as he pondered her words for a second.

 _"Wait, you've never had a child before?"_ All of a sudden, he felt immense depression as he knew that Amaterasu was about to reveal something big.

 _"Well, I did have a child, but my husband...killed her...so..."_ Midoriya felt pretty guilty for even asking that question to her as he felt like her depression was directly involved with her husband, and he couldn't help but hate him for doing that to her.

 _"I see, well, please don't be sad...mom."_ Midoriya felt embarrassed for saying it, but he felt like Amaterasu was a motherly figure for the 2 hours that he had met her. He felt like her heart was genuine, and since she was his patron, why not? Having another mom shouldn't hurt, right?

 _"My champion...no, my son...I couldn't ask for a more perfect son. As of now, I, Amaterasu, adopt you, Izuku Midoriya, as my child. Please, use my powers and your quirks to make this world a better place. Oh! I forgot about why I wanted to talk with you, son. I would like to give you this as a gift from a friend of mine."_ He felt energy in his palms as he held them out. All of a sudden, a small rabbit appeared on his hands, it's sleek white fur and green eyes made it seem like the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

 _"Although we are of different origins, me and the Chinese goddess Chang'e are really good friends in this world. She wanted to give you the Jade Rabbit as a way to show her appreciation and to help you on your future endeavors. Even though you don't have a similar link that me and you share, you both are still bounded by the moon. She also wishes you good luck as your adventure had yet to begin."_ Midoriya looked at the small rabbit as he then looked around him, seeing that none of his friends could see the rabbit, which was a relief to him. Then, he saw the rabbit slowly transform into jade as it was now a necklace, which he put on and watched it disappear.

 _"Is that all, mother?"_ Midoriya still felt awkward for calling her mother, but he didn't mind it a bit. He still loved his real mother a lot, and he wasn't trying to replace one with the other.

 _"Actually son, there is one more thing I would like to give you. A sort of...power-up, to put it in lamest terms. It is called divination, the power to temporarily transform into a god. However, please, be careful in using it. This power is very dangerous, and should only be used when you really need to. You are powerful, but even with your power, you will face opponents much more stronger than you. Utilize both of your quirks, and train to have the ability to protect this world. Oh! And do please give this to your girlfriend, I would like for her to have it. Anyway, I'm counting on you, do your best, my son. Farewell, for now.."_ Midoriya felt her leave his mind, and he sighed before feeling something in his pocket. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Yaoyorozu looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out for quite awhile now." She asked. Midoriya looked at her, before remembering the thing that Amaterasu wanted to give her. He replayed her words to him before looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Hey, Momo, can we talk for a moment?"

* * *

 **And done! Another long chapter! Anyways, as of releasing this chapter, we just hit 17,000 views! I am very happy to see that this story is very successful! Thank you to all!**

 **As for the story, how did I do? Do you like that Amaterasu is now Midoriya's mother? I had that idea for awhile, and to me, it makes sense. And, just for future notes, THIS WILL NOT BE AN ACCURATE DEPICTION FOR ANY OF THE DEITIES that I will be putting in for the future, so please, don't complain because I didn't depict someone wrong. So, don't complain, okay? This is a fanfiction after all, don't necessarily see the point in complaining about incorrect information...**

 **Next on the list is...special chapters! You know, for like Christmas and New Year's as they're approaching closer and closer with each passing day! Would you guys like to have these special chapters, or nah?!**

 **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please PM me or put it in the reviews on the latest chapter, so that I can respond and get back to you as soon as possible!**

 **Please, continue to support this story, I really enjoy making chapters for you guys! I love every single one of you...but not in that way!**

 **Anyways, please and thank you!**

 **I will see all of you, in the next chapter!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	9. Chapter 9 (Revised)

**(These notes will be the re-written notes of the story, the ones in the parenthesis. I was debating if I shoulder delete the old chapter and then re-upload it as the revised chapter, and I decided I was going to do that. Anyways, I changed little in the beginning part, but I changed what happened before the fight between Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami, and then the fight itself, and finally the ending is different than before. If you don't like the changes I did, then feel free to express you concerns and or disapproval.)**

 **(If you were wondering why I re-wrote this, I changed it because I felt like the previous work wasn't all that great, and that I felt like the original chapter was lack-luster and was too much ambition and not much quality, so hopefully that this revised chapter is better than the original.)**

 **(Anyways, please do read this chapter again, and pleas let me know if you liked this revised chapter better, or that you preferred the original. I'm trying to improve my writing, and any advice/critics anyone can give would be greatly appreciated as I'm trying to make this the best story I can possibly make. So, if you have any advice that can help me become a better writer and overall help me with my writing career, then please do so. I'm in dire need of advice, in a way.)**

 **(Thank you all for reading this chapter, again, and please help me make this story great. Please, and thank you!)**

 **Hello, and welcome to chapter 9! We just hit over 20k views, and now the growth of this story is now bigger** **than the growth of Flash of Heroism had! Man, you guys really enjoy this story, and I'm more than happy to continue on with the story! Thanks for all of the support, please continue to do so.**

 **Anyways, here are the responses!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: Midoriya is technically a demigod, but not a full blown demigod. So, more like a half-demigod is the correct term here. And who knows, well except for me and you once you read this chapter!**

 **Ekurman: If you're asking about Amaterasu, she's a part of the Japanese pantheon, and a major god at that. And thanks for the compliment!**

 **SasukeShouldDie: I appreciate your critics, and thanks for the advice! That's what I was going to do originally, for the special chapters I mean.**

 **Shadowdragondanny: Now, you don't have to wait.**

 **MasterBlade47: Glad you are curious about the godly interactions, and if you're talking about the husband, Tsukuyomi is the god of the moon. So yes, you were correct about the husband part, but his domain was wrong. Just correcting you.**

 **HankFlamion18: I'm glad you like this story, and I'm not offended that you like this better than Flash of Heroism. I'm starting to like this story more than that one. Anyways, thanks for the support!**

 **You10: I will be revealing Tsukuyomi later on in the story, so just a heads up. As for your other question, read on and find out. Anyways, thanks for the support and please continue to do so!**

 **niftyguard: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Hardcasekara: I see your reasoning, and I get it. Anyways, the godly form of Midoriya will appear in this chapter, but spoilers also. So, just read and find out.**

 **KingPolar: I haven't said what Amaterasu gave him for Yaoyorozu, but it will all be revealed now! Anyways, I'm glad you would like to see special chapters!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Omnipotent** **18(Guest): Don't worry, he will...**

 **Guest: No, he will not go Super Saiyan...**

 **DARCRY1(Guest): I can sense the excitement, and I'm sorry, but I love cliffhangers...when I do them...**

 **Meazm: I'm still thinking about it, and thanks for the compliment!**

 **That's all for the review responses. If you have any questions and/or comments for the story, please put them by the latest chapter, please! I'm getting tired of putting this in each chapter, so eventually, I'll stop.**

 **I'm grateful for all of you! Just letting you guys know...**

 **As for the first special chapter, should I just put it as a outside part of the story, like making it a separate story, or should I just put it in this story as well? If that made any sense whatsoever. Anyways, comment on which set-up I should do, please and thank you.**

 **Chapter 9 is starting now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Eruptions and Combat**

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu eventually found a spot where they could talk in private and they both found themselves at the gardens near the entrance of the academy, seeing the cherry blossoms in full bloom. Midoriya was fidgeting with his hands as he grabbed the gift that Amaterasu, or now his mother, wanted him to give to Yaoyorozu.

 _"So, this is what she wanted to give to her..."_ He eyed the hairpin as it glowed softly in his hands, giving off energy and warmth that felt very calming to him. The sun on it was glowing brightly, as if it was catching your attention on purpose. It was the main detail of the hairpin, while the clip of it was a golden tone, and overall, it was very beautiful and the craftsmanship was exquisite. He turned to see Yaoyorozu looking down as she clenched her jacket, as if she was expecting for something bad to happen. Midoriya was confused as he got closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulder, startling her.

"Are you okay, Momo?" He asked his girlfriend, who looked everywhere but at him. He sighed and finally figured out why she was like this, but he didn't ask about it in fear that something bad would happen, knowing his luck. He fished the hairpin out of his pocket and hid it from her as he was trying to find the right way to do this.

 _"Why don't you put it on her yourself, my son?"_ Amaterasu's gentle voice played through his mind. Midoriya couldn't think of a better solution, so he did what his mother had suggested. As he gripped the hairpin, it then started to glow and then changed into a hairband, but with the exact same design of the hairpin, only difference was the sun was now bigger, like the size of most flowers on a headband. He felt the change, but didn't question his mom's reason for making it a hairpin first, and then changing it into a hairband.

"Momo, can you please close your eyes for a moment?" Midoriya asked nervously. She looked at him in confusion before closing her eyes, and after a couple of seconds later, she felt his hands flow through her hair as he was gently stroking her head, causing a massive blush to appear all over her cheeks. She then felt something on her head as she no longer felt his hands in her hair, which disappointed her a little.

"Okay...you can open your eyes now." The first thing Yaoyorozu saw was the blushing face of Midoriya as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. She then hovered over her hair until she felt the hairband and slowly took it off. She gasped as she saw the hairband, and then looked over at Midoriya as tears started to appear at the corners of her eyes as she launched herself at him, causing him to lose his balance, and both of were sent tumbling down into the flowerbeds. Midoriya felt the wind knocked out of him, but he still wrapped his arms around her as she had wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while, until Yaoyorozu sat up in Midoriya's lap as she placed the hairband back into her hair and smiled. She felt the warmth of the sun and Midoriya when she had the hairband on.

"Izuku...I..thank you." She said as she leaned down and pressed her lips onto his, surprising the boy as he wasn't anticipating it. She pulled back and smiled at him. Midoriya silently thanked the heavens for bestowing him such a beautiful and caring girlfriend, causing his mother, who was still there, to laugh softly at him.

 _"I'm glad she liked the gift. I'm sure you're wondering what it does, and it's just a simple protection charm from any dangers she might face. It also increases her power, granting her a small portion of solar energy, but it won't be tapped into unless she gets training. I advise to train her after the Festival, as it would just make her lose focus. Anyways, she's a very lovely girl, son, I'm expecting_ _grandchildren!"_ Amaterasu said as she left the area. Midoriya sighed and grew red as he imagined little babies with both of their looks, eventually frying his brain due to an overload of cuteness. But, he quickly gained his head as he felt Yaoyorozu getting up from his lap and held out her hand for him.

"Come on, they did a 5 minute call for the remaining people for the final event. We don't want to be late, now do we?" She said teasingly as she gripped his hand and pulled him up to his feet, then proceeded to drag him to the stadium. They managed to get there in time as both of them were panting slightly, causing a couple of people to look at them weirdly, but no one questioned it as Midnight walked up to the stage with a box in her hands and placed it on a table that had appeared from the stand. People were anxious as the final event was about to be revealed.

"For the final event! It is..-!" Midnight was about to say it, but Ojiro raised his hand up, catching the Pro-Heroes eye.

"Yes, Mashirao Ojiro?" Midnight said, waving her whip. Midoriya turned and saw the look of someone that lost his will to continue forward, and the air around him confirmed it. The green-haired boy looked concerned as everyone else was now looking at his classmate. After a couple of seconds, Ojiro sighed and looked at Midnight.

"I...would like to resign from the final event..." Everyone gasped as Midoriya and Yaoyorozu looked at him with confusion. Hagakure ran up to him.

"Why, Ojiro?" Hagakure asked, concern was present in her voice, but he didn't meet her gaze, or didn't try to look at her.

"Are you sure, Ojiro? This is a rare opportunity for all of us. Are you sure you want to do this?" Midoriya asked as he looked at his classmate with concern. Ojiro met his gaze and a sad smile appeared on his lips.

"I don't remember much of the Cavalry Battle, I felt like a puppet. That wasn't how I wanted to proceed with the festival while everyone got here with their best efforts, but not me. That is why I want to resign from the event, I want to win with my own powers, not by being a mere puppet." Ojiro said, his voice projected throughout the entire stadium. Several people were concerned for him as he had a downcasted look on his face.

"Ojiro, are you truly okay with this?" Midoriya placed his hand on his shoulder. Ojiro looked at him and nodded.

"My pride is on the line, it's the last thing I have right now, Class Rep." Midoriya turned to see Hagakure looking at him, and Yaoyorozu looking on with concern. After thinking about it for a couple of seconds, Midoriya turned to Midnight.

"I believe Ojiro should be able to resign." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy while Ojiro smiled at him, then, someone else stood forward and raised his hand to get everyone's attention. He was from Class 1-B and was on the same team as Ojiro. Midoriya then turned to the purple-haired guy with bangs under his eyes and watched as the boy didn't seem fazed by anything. Midoriya narrowed his eyes on him and began to make notes about him. He then turned back towards the Class 1-B, who introduced himself as Shoda Nirengeki, also wanted to resign. His reasons were the same as Ojiro's, and told a similar experience about how he didn't remember much of the fight. Midnight was looking at the 2 boys, and placed a finger to her chin as she was debating on if she should allow it, or not, and then saw their convictions and made up her mind. A smile appeared on her face as she pointed her whip at the both of them.

"I see, very well! I will allow the both of you to resign the event! With their resignation, we will need to fill those 2 spots. Team Kendo, you're team came after Team Shinso. Will you please select to members to participate?" Midnight turned her gaze towards the orange-haired girl, and her team.

"Actually, I would like to hand that proposition to Team Tetsutetsu, we were frozen for most of the event while they were working hard. I believe that's not fair on our part, right girls?" Kendo turned to her group, who all nodded and she then turned to a stunned Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki.

"Are you sure, Kendo?" Tetsutetsu asked, and she nodded. Midnight was interested with the turn of events and turned to Tetsutetsu's team, motioning them to pick their 2. After a small discussion, Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu were chosen. Midnight smiled as the event was now ready to begin, so she smiled and walked over to the box. She tapped her finger on it and looked at all of the freshmen.

"Alright, will the remaining students please come up and grab a lot from the box." Everyone walked up and grabbed a lot before returning to where they were standing. After a while, the paper disappeared and was replaced with a bracelet as it clasped around their arms. Midnight then asked everyone to scan it up on the stage, which took 10 minutes to do so. Once everyone scanned the bracelet, it disengaged from the arm and fell to the floor. A screen began to appear as Midnight had a smirk on her face.

"Now, we will see the brackets for the final event! A 1v1 MATCH TOURNAMENT!" Midnight shouted, and the audience went nuts as this was what they wanted. Several agencies began to take out notebooks and get situated so that they can scout for potential internships. Midoriya felt pumped as he got a chance to see Tetsutetsu's and Shiozaki's quirks in actions, plus he got the opportunity to test his actual combat prowess against different people. Murmurs traveled among the group while the screen suddenly started to cycle through the faces of the remaining freshmen.

"It's displaying the matches of the 1st bout." Midoriya said as he looked at the screen closely until it stopped and sighed when he saw it. He felt someone staring at him from behind, but Midoriya didn't think much of it as he gazed at his opponent's picture on the screen.

 _"I see, so that's the leader of the group that Ojiro and Shoda were in. His quirk most be something that can force someone to become a puppet, problem is, what's the condition that needs to be triggered for him to do so. I'll talk to Ojiro after this..."_

"The 1st bout is between Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya, and Class 1-C's Hitoshi Shinso! The rest will follow after!" After that, the matches were all set as people were pumped from the event, especially Kirishima as he was facing Tetsutetsu. Midoriya made note of the matches as he began to create a couple of scenarios in his head.

 _"Todoroki will win, not discounting Sero, but he isn't as strong as Todoroki. Who knows? Something might happen unexpectedly. Kaminari and Shiozaki will be interesting as she was in the top 10 from the entrance exam, and she has a lot of power. That fight will be tougher to come up with a conclusive winner, while the match between Ashido and Aoyama favors Ashido more. Iida and Hatsume, I truly don't know. My main concern is Uraraka and Momo..."_ He turned towards the 2 girls, who were talking to each other about something. He then looked over at Bakugo as he stared at the screen in confusion, as if he didn't know Uraraka at all. He felt the air around Momo grow colder as the minutes passed, but he didn't want to intervene as of now and began to walk towards the designated spots for where they should wait. He went to the room as he was the 1st match of the event. He then proceeded to go into deep thought as he didn't know the trigger for Shinso's quirk, so he thought about it, not hearing the door open and close.

"Midoriya." The green-haired boy quickly turned, seeing a familiar tail and white uniform. Midoriya relaxed and set his hands on the table before looking at his classmate, watching as he took the seat across from him.

"So, was there something that you wanted to talk about, Ojiro?" Midoriya asked. Ojiro nodded and began to explain what happened with him during the Cavalry Battle, and how he couldn't control his body while his mind was unaffected. Ojiro continued to explain what he felt like when his body was under Shinso's quirk, which made Midoriya furrow his eye-brows as he listened to Ojiro's story. Midoriya held his hand up and waved it in front of him, getting the tailed-boy's attention.

"So, what happened before your body was manipulated?" Midoriya asked him. Ojiro thought for a bit and then a light-bulb went off in his head.

"It was when everyone was looking for members, he approached me and said something that angered me. I responded to him, anger getting the best of me and then, I was his puppet." Ojiro clenched his fist. Midoriya looked at him before connecting the pieces together, or the fact that Ojiro gave him what he needed was apparent. Midoriya nodded and stood up as the match was about to begin.

"All I have to do is not respond to any of his comments, verbally, definitely. I'm not sure about something like sign language or something along those lines, anyways, I'm pretty sure you had already figured it out. I appreciate the advice, and I'm sure I can win this fight." Midoriya said as he made his way to the door and gripped the knob, hearing Ojiro getting up from his chair.

"Good luck, Midoriya."

"Thanks," Midoriya opened the door and walked out to the center stage with Ojiro following close behind until they reached the intersection. Ojiro looked at Midoriya and began to walk up the stairs to Class 1-A's booth, hearing Hagakure's and Ashido's voice coming from there.

"I'll win this for you, Ojiro." The blond stopped and looked at him, seeing the green-haired boy giving him a thumbs-up and walked towards the arena. Ojiro looked at the retreating figure of the class representative before making his way up the stairs, only to be knocked to the ground by Hagakure once he had made it to the top. He saw his class looking at him, all smiling at him. He grinned and patted Hagakure's back before taking his seat next to Jiro and Kaminari, then Hagakure took the other spot next to him. Everyone was anxious for the 1st bout as they were trying to contain their excitement.

"ALRIGHT! It's time for the 1st bout of the final event, ladies and gents! Here, our 2 fighters are coming out of their respective entrances! First off, we have Class 1-A's class representative, Izuku Midoriya! He has successfully stayed in 1st for the entire festival thus far, will he manage to continue that trend? FIND OUT! As for his opponent, the only Class 1-C student to make it, Hitoshi Sinso! Which one of them will win, but make sure to give your PLUS ULTRA!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone shouted as the 2 contestants made their way up onto the arena that was made and centered. Midnight appeared as she stood on a platform, as she was the referee for the event. A timer also appeared right next to her, displaying 15 minutes on the screen. Midoriya nodded as he looked at his opponent. He calmed his nerves as he stretched his body, while Shinso just looked at him with a passive look. People in Class 1-A were concerned for Midoriya like Ojiro as he had a troubled look on his face.

"Are you okay, Ojiro?" Hagakure asked him, a concerned look on her face. He didn't say anything as he nodded and planted his gaze at Shinso.

"I'm worried about the match..."

"Is it more like you're worried about Midoriya? Don't worry, I'm sure he can win this! He isn't the class representative for nothing! GO MIDORIYA!" She shouted out to the green-haired boy, which he heard and smiled at the invisible girl before going back to his stretches. Ojiro found his nerves to be calm, and his mind free from his troubled emotions from a couple of seconds ago, now he felt more at ease. He felt someone place his hand on his shoulder, and saw that it was Kirishima and Kaminari behind him.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about, Ojiro. Midoriya's got this in the bag, he's very strong, and I doubt he came into this without a plan. That's not his style." Kirishima said. Kaminari agreed, and people began to chip in with their own little comments about Midoriya. Ojiro smiled and nodded as they all turned back to the arena as the match was about to start. Midoriya finished his stretches and walked to where he was supposed to, seeing Shinso do the same as Midnight waved her whip in the air.

"Is everybody ready?! Alright, let the match...BEGIN!" Midnight shouted, and the cheers of the crowd empowered the excitement that was about to go to down. Midoriya didn't move, and neither did Shinso, which caused everyone to look at the 2 of them confused. Midnight looked between the both of them, but noticed that Midoriya had a calculated look in his eyes, as if he was studying Shinso and his every move.

Well, aren't you going to attack me?" Shinso remarked as he stood in a relax position as he eyed Midoriya, who just looked at him as he stood. People were looking on with confusion, while other people were getting impatient. Midoriya exhaled as he then began to walk towards Shinso, his face showed confidence as he took small, choppy steps towards his opponent. Shinso noticed this and felt a drop of sweat fall down his back.

"Ojiro, that's name, right? The monkey that resigned when he had a shot at winning, what foolishness." Sinso exclaimed at Midoriya, but noticed that his opponent wasn't paying any attention to him. Midoriya gritted his teeth as he continued to hear Shinso mock Ojiro for resigning from the vent, as it continued non-stop, Midoriya bared his teeth and disappeared out of sight for a split second until he reappeared right in front of Shinso. The gloomy boy threw a punch blindly, but Midoriya swatted it away before punching him in the stomach and then kicked him out of the ring. Shinso grunted when he came into contact with the ground, sprawled as the kick knocked the wind out of him. Midoriya just looked at his opponent before turning his gaze to Class 1-A's booth and held out a thumbs-up.

"Hitoshi Shinso has been knocked out of bounds, the winner is Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight shouted as the whole stadium errupted with applause and cheering. Midoriya exhaled before making his way over to Shinso, who was now sitting upright as the medical team was checking for any injuries. The 2 of them stared at each other before Midoriya sighed and sat down right in front of him.

"Listen, Shinso. You want to become a hero, correct?" The green-haired boy asked, causing the purple-haired boy to look at him and scoffed, turning his head to the side.

"Of course I do, I'm going to become a hero to prove everyone wrong." Shinso said. Midoriya raised an eyebrow at him, causing Shinso to sigh and looked at him.

"I wasn't born with a quirk like yours, Midoriya. With the quirk I have, people see me as a villain just because I can control someone if they respond. Naturally those people drive me to prove them wrong and to become a hero without a flashy quirk like yours. Since you've beaten me, that dream will soon die..." Shinso said.

"I see, well, if you think that a simple defeat will diminish your chances of becoming a hero, then you're surely lacking in resolve. If you want to become a hero, then you're going to need resolve and the motivation to do so. You have a cool quirk Shinso, so if you use it like a hero would, then people would start to see you in that light, just saying. Anyways, great match, Sinso!" Midoriya said as he sprinted back to his side of the arena, and waved at his class as he entered the hallway.

"I told you Midoriya was going to win, Ojiro!" Hagakure exclaimed, causing him to smile at her. Yaoyorozu had a smile on her face as she made her out of the booth to meet Midoriya in order to congratulate him. Midoriya had Sinso's words in his head as he made his way back towards the waiting room to grab something that he had left there, not noticing his girlfriend running up to him.

"Izuku!" Midoriya turned only to come face to face with Yaoyorozu's chest, feeling her wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him closer to her. His face went red as he was pulled even closer to her chest, which felt very soft and he ended up sighing in relief as it was a nice feeling for him. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away, much to his dismay, and smiled at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she gripped his arm and looked at him. He smiled and told her that he was going to the waiting room to grab his phone, which he had placed on the table at the far back of the room. She nodded and went with him, holding his arm as they made their way to the room and enjoyed each other's company. Midoriya's face was slightly red as he felt his arm press into her chest, and he was trying really hard not to faint from embarrassment, but he still greatly enjoyed the feeling and that he was spending some time with his girlfriend. Then, his mind went to the date they had planned after...

 _"Oh crap! I totally forgot about the date! Dammit, Izuku, how could you forget about the date she had asked you?!"_ Midoriya was mentally beating himself up over it, which caused Yaoyorozu to look at him with concern and gripped his arm tighter.

"Izuku...are you okay?" Midoriya broke away from his thoughts and looked at Yaoyorozu, seeing the concern in her eyes. He was conflicted on rather if he should tell her or not, he opted to tell her because he didn't want to concern her any further and that they should have trust in each other. He calmed his nerves and gripped her shoulders, which caused her to face him as she grew even more concerned. They stayed like that for a little bit until Midoriya exhaled and looked at her.

"Momo, I'm sorry for forgetting about the date." He said solemnly, only for him to get a perplexed look on his girlfriend's face as she furrowed her brows at him and cocked her hea d to the side. Questions marks began appear all around her body as some even bounced off of Midoriya as he felt like he asked something that didn't even happen. Yaoyorozu looked at him with confusion until she went back to when she was mad at him, then she had a look of realization.

"Oh! You mean that! To be completely honest, I forgot about that since that was right before the USJ incident, so I don't blame you for it, Izuku." Yaoyorozu said to him. Midoriya sighed in relief before looking at her face, noticing a subtle hint of disappointment as they continued to walk to the waiting room. They ended up passing Sero as they almost reached the room. Sero waved at both of them as he walked pass them since his match was about to begin. Midoriya felt the confidence that the tape-user had, however...

"He's facing Todoroki, this will be a very difficult battle for Sero. I beleive that Todoroki will win, not discounting Sero's strength after all. " Midoriya watched as Sero's figure disappeared around the corner. Yaoyorozu looked at him, understanding what he meant, and then looked back at the corner.

"Still, I kind of feel bad for Sero. He has to face someone way above his skill level, and so early too. What's even worse is that Todoroki isn't even using his left side in the fights. It makes me wonder why he doesn't use it in the fights, as it would make him even more of an unstoppable opponent." She said as they entered the waiting room, and Midoriya jogged over to the table to grab his phone. He quickly went through his phone to see if he missed anything and pocketed it when he saw that he didn't have anything urgent.

"Say, Momo...about that date...would you l-like to g-go on one after the Festival?" Midoriya stuttered out as he fidgeted with his fingers, and was sweating bullets. Yaoyorozu blushed a bit but hugged him from behind and inhaled his scent, she felt so warm and safe every time she was near him.

"Of course, Izuku. I am your girlfriend after all." She joked as she spun him around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she smothered her lips onto his. Midoriya's mind went blank as he savored her taste as he gripped her waist and pulled her in closer, pressing her onto his chest as they enjoyed each other's embrace. They broke apart as they needed to breathe, and that the next match was about to begin as Present Mic announced that Todoroki had won, which surprised the both of them.

"He won that fast...Anyways, it seems like I'm his opponent next. We should get moving, your match is coming up soon." Midoriya said, and she nodded as they made their way back towards the booth, passing by Kaminari as his match was about to begin. He waved at the 2 of them as they had a little chat over the blond's match. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu wished him luck as they made their way to the booth, taking a seat next to Uraraka and Iida as the 3rd bout was about to begin. Kaminari and Shiozaki walked up to the arena from their respective sides as Midnight began the match. Kaminari started out with sending a copious amount of electricity at Shiozaki, but all she did was turn around and summoned a wall of vines that insulated her from the shock, she then grabbed him with her vines as the blond was currently in his short-circuited state. She then hung him out of bounds, making her the winner of the bout. Midoriya was writing notes on her quirk while he had a smile on his face as Jiro was almost crying as she watched Kaminari was being carried out of the arena to the medical room.

 _"Her quirk is pretty powerful. If I'm going to fight her, I need a plan, as she did come in 4th in the entrance exam. Surprised she isn't in Class 1-A, unlike a certain purple-haired pervert I know..."_ He did a quick glance at Mineta before concluding his notes over Shiozaki until he felt something hit his head, and recoiled back a bit as it almost hit his eye. He gritted his teeth and looked over and saw Monoma looking at him with a smug grin on his face.

"Whoops, my bad. That was just a celebration as Shiozaki beat one of you Class 1-A hotshots." He said smugly. Midoriya glared at him as he gripped the side of his head, Yaoyorozu looked at Midoriya with worry before she stood up and glared at the blond. Jiro was on a similar boat as her ear-jacks were ready to gouge out his eyes, everyone else could feel the blood thirst the 2 girls had as some of them backed away from them while others were really interested in and continued to watch on.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! That was uncalled for and on purpose!" Yaoyorozu growled out as she was ready to gut the smug bastard, as said bastard didn't take the hint and smirked at her.

"Oh, and what is the VP of Class 1-A going to do?" Monoma said as he gripped the barrier between the 2 classes. Kirishima also got up and was about to step in, but suddenly there was a loud whack, as the face of Monoma dropped out of view, and the face of Kendo took his place as she had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry about him, Midoriya, I hope that it didn't hurt too much. I don't know what's wrong with this guy, once again, I'm sorry." Kendo said and then disappeared from the view of Class 1-A. People dropped their guards as they turned their attention to Midoriya as he gripped the side of his head. Yaoyorozu moved his hand away and saw that there was a trickle of blood on his forehead. She quickly made some gauze and disinfectant, and wrapped it after she disinfected it, earning a grunt from the green-haired boy. After some basic medical attention, Yaoyorou sighed as she finished her operation. Midoriya felt better as he hovered his hand over the wrap and then smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said, causing her to blush and nodded. They then saw Tokoyami grab the can from the ground and threw it in the trash.

"I'm glad that it didn't hit your eyes, that would've been very bad Midoriya." Tokoyami said. Shoji agreed as he looked at the barrier between the 2 classes. Hagakure was ranting towards Ojiro as she was jumping sporadically and was using very colorful language while the blond tried to calm his friend down.

"Man, what an asshole." Jiro commented as she looked at Midoriya, most of them agreed. Midoriya sighed and then turned to find Hatsume stepping out of bounds and sweat-dropped. Everyone else followed suit and as the 4th bout was over, and Midnight declared Iida the winner. Midoriya sighed as he would've expected something like this with Hatsume even though he just met her not too long ago, but he couldn't deny that it was a great way to expose herself to the world.

The next bout was between Ashido and Aoyama, which ended rather quickly as Ashido used her quirk to swiftly tire out Aoyama, or in this case his stomach would. She used this opportunity as he had used his power too much and she took the initiative to uppercut him, knocking him out of the ring, declaring her the winner. Yaoyorozu stood up from her seat and motioned for Midoriya to follow her, which he did and the two of them descended down the stair and into the hallway, meeting up with Ashido in the process.

"Hey guys!" Ashido said as she skipped to them, her face beaming with happiness.

"Yeah, that was a great match Ashido, keep it up!" Midoriya said to her, causing her to chuckle as she swatted his back, hard. He yelped and playfully glared at the pinkette.

"Thanks Midoriya, but my match can't compare to your and Todoroki's fight once it starts! People are already betting on who's going to win that match. I placed a bet on you, of course! Right now, it's split down the middle. Anyways, Yaoyorozu, your match is about to begin soon, right? Well! Good luck on that, I need to go to the infirmary just in case anything happened that I didn't catch." Ashido waved as she sprinted down the corridor.

"Ashido sure is lively, isn't she?" Midoriya said and looked at Yaoyorozu, who smiled and nodded as the 2 of them leaned on the wall.

"Midoriya, look." Yaoyorozu said, looking at Midoriya as she held the hairband in her hands, playing with it as she looked at him before handing it over to him. He looked at her before slowly grabbing it from her and waited as she smiled sadly at him.

"I gave it much thought, and I also noticed that the hairband you gave me had some amount of energy that you possess with you quirk. I would like if it wasn't like that. I want it to be a normal hairband and not something I can use in combat. I don't feel right using this in the fight with Tokoyami, it feels as if I'm cheating in a way, and I don't want that. I want to win my own way with my own quirk. I appreciate the thought, but I don't want to keep on relying on you for everything." Yaoyorozu said as she looked at him, her conviction was sound. Midoriya looked at her before smiling a little and nodded, grabbing the hairband and absorbing the energy from within until there was nothing left.

"Would you like it back?" He asked, and she deadpanned.

"No, please throw it away. Of course I would like it back, it is technically a gift from you, even though it was through your mother..." She whispered the last part, but Midoriya still heard her and pouted, causing her to giggle and pecked him right in the cheek. Both of their faces were red, but both of them were smiling as they waited for her to be called up.

"Anyways, Izuku, how is your studies? If you need any help, then please come to your girlfriend for anything." She said to him enthusiastically, causing the boy to chuckle at her enthusiasm before bringing his hand up to his chin, thinking of all the classes, then he had his subject.

"To be honest, I'm having trouble in English, the new material is somewhat confusing and hard to pinpoint, like I have some of it down, but I want to have it down 100%." He said to her before stepping back a bit, seeing as how her face was really close to his. Her face was light up with excitement as beams of light were emerging from her, indicating her feelings.

"Really?! I can help you with that!...I know! How about you come to my house so I can help you with that, and after that, we can go on our date? That sounds like a great plan, what about you, Izuku?" Yaoyorozu said as she gripped his hands together, a bright smile on her face at the notion of studying with Midoriya. He chuckled slowly as her obsession with anything academically was kind of appalling to say the least, but he liked that about her. The 2 of them were always butting head in academics since they were the top 2 students in that regard. They had a healthy rivalry going on in class to the point where Aizawa forced them to stop answering the questions to give the other students a chance to answer them, which peeved the both of them quite a bit.

"I'm down for that, actually. But, what about the date?" He asked her.

"We can create a plan for that after we finish our study session, and how does 8 a.m sound for you? You already know where I live and all." Yaoyorozu said. He nodded and then a horn was sounded, meaning that the next bout was about to begin. She smiled and then looked at Midoriya.

"Looks like I'm up, cheer for me, yeah?" She laughed as she jogged out the hallway and into the center stage. Midoriya smiled as he watched her stride into the area with confidence.

"Good luck, Momo." He said as he was about to go back to the booth, but a bright light appeared in front of him, forcing him to shield his eyes until it dimmed down. He slowly looked at the figure and gaped like a fish at the figure, a radiant smile on her lips as she looked at him.

"Amaterasu..." He looked at her with surprise. She smiled at him as she walked past him and watched Yaoyorozu stretching her body for the fight.

"Yes?" She asked, still looking at the VP of Class 1-A.

"Why are you here, more importantly, how are you here?"

"That's none of your concern, dear."

"I'm being serious mom, how did yo-!"

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN DEAR."

"...yes ma'am..." Amaterasu chuckled as her son pouted before looking eyeing the hairband in Yaoyorozu's hair. She then turned to Midoriya, who was in deep thought. She she smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She didn't want the extra power? I see, so that's her response...can't say I'm surprised. I actually like that, you have a strong girlfriend, Izuku. Make sure you protect her, okay? That's my mission for you, to protect her and this world." Amaterasu's tone grew serious as she turned back to Midoriya, snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked into her eyes.

"Listen Midoriya, the quirk you possess, Celestial Omage, it allows you to control the sun and moon, and it allows you to use powers that are based around those things, correct?" He nodded, and he started to grow weary as she didn't use his given name, instead opted to use his familial name.

"Your research had pinpointed powers like mine and my husband's, along side a couple other pantheons." Again, he nodded as he was trying to piece things together to figure out where she was going with it. Midoirya looked at the being with a blank expression on his face, causing Amaterasu to sigh in disbelief before walking over to him, a flame growing in her hand.

"What I'm saying is, my champion, is that due to your research on your quirk, you were able to increase your knowledge about different abilities and gods that are synonymous to Celestial Omage, an example is myself. I originally was a part of your quirk, but with your research and studies, essentially you were able to enhance your powers." Amaterasu said, closing her hand, smothering the fire in the process before walking away from Midoriya, but looked over her shoulder and smiled at her champion/son.

"Anyways, my champion, your girlfriend is about to begin her battle, I suggest you pay attention." She said, but Midoriya wasn't paying attention, instead, he was mumbling to himself and was writing on his hand with his finger. Amaterasu rubbed her temple before walking over to him and lightly tapping him on the shoulder, but that didn't get his attention, but he also lightly slapped her hand away and continued to walk around while mumbling. She shook her head and created a fireball and sent it at Midoriya. He saw it at the last second, and squealed in terror, falling down on to the floor, his heart racing. He quickly got up and was about to glare at Amaterasu, but he saw her pointing to the center of the arena and he understood what she was talking about.

"We'll discuss things further on when we have the time however, right now, please do focus on your girlfriend." Amaterasu said before disappearing, Midoriya looked at the spot she was in before taking it her place as the match was about to begin. He had many thoughts running through his mind, but he pushed them all to the back of his mind, but a lingering thought crossed his mind. d as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, let the 6th bout, begin!" Midnight shouted as Yaoyorozu was about to charge forward, when she saw Tokoyami standing there and immediately stopped. She looked at him confused, but quickly dodged out of the way as Dark Shadow blitzed her, but she managed to guard the attacks as she rushed Tokoyami. He continued his assault, but Yaoyorozu managed to evade and block the attacks as she got closer to him. She swung her staff at her classmate, but he managed to dodge and sent Dark Shadow to push her out of the ring, but she managed to create a flashlight and turned it up to the max, forcing the shadow back as she used that opportunity to strike Tokoyami in the stomach. He grunted and retreated a bit, but she didn't give him anytime as she rushed him once more with the flashlight. Weakening Dark Shadow some more, she then quickly stepped to the right and delivered a couple of swift jabs to the ribs, and then delivered a kick using her pole as momentum, sending him back a bit.

"Impressive Yaoyorozu, I expected nothing less." Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow returned to him, he was breathing hard from the combo that she did, but he wasn't down for the count. Yaoyorozu wiped some sweat from her forehead as she smiled at him.

"And I the same, Tokoyami. However, I will win this!" She charged at Tokoyami, the flashlight still in her hands as she side-stepped out of the way and whacked Dark Shadow with her staff as it passed by her. She then placed the flashlight in her mouth as she created multiple flash-bangs from her arms and through one at Tokoyami, who used Dark Shadow to encase himself the light, even though it weakened Dark Shadow. This gave Yaoyorozu to create rope as she then sent a couple more flash-bangs at the barrier Dark Shadow, hearing the cry if the shadow as she launched even more flash-bangs at the barrier. With the rope she created, she threw it at Tokoyami and then opened her top, exposing her black bra to the crowd as she created a mirror and then a bigger mirror from her back as she created even more flash-bangs to create another round of cover. Tokoyami was sweating as he felt the light hit Dark Shadow, and he peeped out from a little hole Dark Shadow had made for him and saw what Yaoyorozu was planning.

"If she manages to finish what she's doing, I'll have no choice but to surrender. Very well done, Yaoyorozu, I can see why you were recommended to the school. However, I'm not done yet!" Once the flashing stopped, Tokoyami quickly sent Dark Shadow at her, which shocked Yaoyorozu as the speed of the shadow was faster than she had anticipated and was sent crashing into one of the mirrors she had created, but she managed to hold her ground. She felt blood trickle down her face, but she didn't mind it as she felt the energy from her hairband flow through her body and began to heal her wound. She held her staff as she gripped the flashlight that was in her mouth and threw it at Tokoyami, the light was at its max. Dark Shadow swatted it away, blocking Tokoyami's sight for a few seconds, but it was enough for Yaoyorozu as she created several more flash-bangs and threw them at Dark Shadow and Tokoyami at the same time, causing the shadow to weaken even further while blinding Tokoyami. She used the opportunity to get in close and kicked Tokoyami in the chest before striking him multiple times with her staff. Dark Shadow then quickly went over to protect its master, but Yaoyorozu planned for that and sent a couple of flash-bangs in advance, intercepting the shadow. But the shadow managed to land a punch at her side, causing her to cough out as she was sent flying to the other side of the arena, almost sending her out of bounds, but she shakily stood up and noticed that Tokoyami had recovered.

"2 minutes left!" Yaoyorozu heard that, but she stayed calm even though she felt a sharp pain in her side. She breathed in and out before once more getting into her stance, creating even more flash-bangs and placed them on her belt that she created. Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow at Yaoyorozu, as he wanted to push her out of the ring, but she knew that was his ultimate goal, so she quickly created a big mirror and shined the reflected light at the shadow, paralyzing it for a couple of seconds as she quickly dashed straight for Tokoyami, but he read her and quickly dodged to out of her way and broke the mirror using Dark Shadow, then he sent it straight a Yaoyorozu. Knocking her down, and used that opportunity, he ripped off her belt. He threw it out of bounds so that she couldn't get them. But, Yaoyorozu smiled as she charged once more, this time she held a wooden sword and was even faster than before.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled, sending the shadow, but all of a sudden, a bright flash of light exploded right i front of him, causing him to grunt in pain as his eyes were blinded by the flash-bang, and then he heard a couple more go off, presumably to keep the shadow away.

 _"She must've plan this out, turning my attention away for just a split second so that she could place a flash-bang out of my view. I must say, I'm very impressed by her."_ He thought before he was whacked a couple of times before being thrown out of the ring, a smile on his lips as he landed on the ground, the pain wasn't all that bad as his vision came back to him as he saw Yaoyorozu holding her hand out to him.

"Are you okay? Sorry about that." She apologized and bowed before him. He waved her off as they looked around, cheering was heard throughout the stadium.

"Fumikage Tokoyami was thrown out of bounds, making Momo Yaoyorozu the winner!" Midnight exclaimed. People were cheering both of their names as the 2 of them made their way back to the infirmary. Both of them spotted Midoriya waving at them as he met them at the hallway entrance.

"Both of you guys were great out there! That was an amazing battle!" He said, stars in his eyes as he saw to amazing quirks at work. Tokoyami smiled and excused himself in order to go to the infirmary. Yaoyorozu smiled as she she winced a bit from the pain in her side, causing Midoriya to look on with concern. She waved him off, but he shook his head and placed his hand on her side before chanting a small verse, then her body was engulfed in a light. She felt the pain decrease and then it just disappeared. She looked at him stunned as he gave her a thumbs-up with his tongue sticking out a bit. She chuckled a bit and smiled at him.

"Let's head for the infirmary, just to make sure." She said and walked passed him, continuing on her original plan of action. He smiled and ran up to her side, making their way to the infirmary. Both of them conversing about the fight and the strategies she had planned out just in case the one she used to win didn't go as planned. The 2 of them busted out laughing as she explained some of her plans, which were utterly ridiculous. Midoriya smiled as he saw the look in her eyes and couldn't help but feel prideful for a bit, but his smile masked the troubled look that Midoriya had as what transpired earlier was the reason why. But, he didn't want to think about it now as he wanted to focus on Yaoyorozu.

 _"I'll worry about it later, when the time comes..."_

* * *

 **(Once again, this is the revised notes, so please don't get confused with the original notes. With the lack of growth in this chapter, I feel like a goofed up on this chapter, so I was wondering if I did goof up on this chapter. I don't know, but not seeing growth kind of makes me feel disappointed in myself since I didn't deliver a good chapter for people to read.)**

 **(Like I said, I want to get better at making stories, as I greatly enjoy doing so. I just need some sort of guidance, I would say in order to put me right back on track, so please, if you have any advice to give, then please do. I sound desperate right now, but I don't care. This story is my pride and joy now, and I want to see this story succeed. )**

 **(I sound really depressing right now, but I assure you, I'm alright. Anyways, how is your day so far, even though I'm sure it just started. I'm doing good even though I woke up extremely early, but it doesn't matter as I don't have classes tomorrow anyway! Thank you guys for all of your support!)**

 **And done! This was WAY longer than I originally had planned for it, but I like it! Anyways, how was it? Good, bad?**

 **Wow, 8,678 words in total, without counting this section of Author's notes. Man, that was a long time!**

 **If you would like to see holiday specials as chapters, or as a separate story, then please do tell which one you would rather see. The first special chapter will obviously be Christmas, unless I'm missing a big holiday that the Japanese celebrate before.**

 **One of my friends complained about me not having a cover image for this story, which kind of pissed me off, and then I told her that I didn't need one, just a little story telling, I guess...**

 **If you would like to suggest anything, then feel free to do so, it will greatly help me out. Once again, thanks for the awesome support for this story, have a great day, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 10! Thanks for viewing this story, and I would like to say that this story is now my most successful story so far as it surpassed Flash of Heroism with everything besides views and favorites, but that doesn't matter! This story has grown a lot better than that story, so thanks for the support!**

 **If you haven't done so, do check out the revised chapter 9 that was uploaded yesterday. I changed a couple of things in that chapter.**

 **Anyways, here is the responses!**

 **Axodique: It's not a problem! Be glad that you were first, I guess...**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: Thanks for the review and do continue to support this story.**

 **TheOneYouDontSee1: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **niftyguard: I'm glad that the chapter made your day!**

 **HankFlamion18: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Stetsonbennett: Thanks for the review, and we did settle things, so cheers!**

 **sonic(Guest): I'm glad!**

 **Hardcasekara: You're welcome, and keep it up!**

 **You10: We had a discussion, so cheers!**

 **MIKE202303: Indeed.**

 **Phelipe Nazareno: Ummm...yes?**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Meazm: Thank you!**

 **If you have anything you want to have answered, please put it in the latest chapter, please and thank you.**

 **Anyway, here is the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The fight of the Festival**

"Do you see here, sonny?" Recovery Girl pointed at several x-rays showing the bones in Yaoyorozu's body, more particularly her left arm and rib-cage. It showed several fractures and cracks in multiple areas, which would indicate that she would be in some amount of pain, but she was acting all find when they had arrived. Midoriya was looking at the old-lady as she walked over to Yaoyorozu and began to use her quirk, kissing the areas that were in shown in the x-rays. Mioriya looked on with wonder, seeing the green aura surround his girlfriend's body as she healed her back to perfect condition.

"I healed up your bones so they should be good as new, as for you mister, your healing is amazing. However, you're still a novice in the terms of medical treatment. To elaborate, your healing just handles the problem's first layer, and not the core of it. I suggest you practice your healing ability and to learn more about the medical field, all the while not taking the risk of not handling the problem. Just handle the small stuff and leave the heavy stuff to the professionals, alright? Now, do head on back, the last bout is about to begin, and a patient is arriving shortly." Midoriya and Yaoyorozu snapped their heads over to the older woman, who was currently getting a couple of things together.

"Wait, what do you mean the last match, what happened with the 7th bout?!" Midoriya exclaimed as he gritted his teeth, as he didn't get to cheer Uraraka on. But, he shook his head and looked at Recover Girl's face fall a little, which automatically signaled something bad happened.

"The 7th bout ended with the victory of Katsuki Bakugo by a ring-out. Ochaco Uraraka gave it her all and had him on the ropes, but he quickly bounced back and finished the match. Don't worry, her injuries aren't too severe and just a couple of bruises, sprains, and cuts. Anyways, please leave as I need to set up, and here you go young lady." She handed Yaoyorozu a sucker and shooed them out of the room. The two of them looked at each other with worry as they saw the bots carrying Uraraka, who was unconscious, and entered the infirmary. Midoriya couldn't help but feel guilty that he wasn't there to support her, but he pushed it into the back of his mind as he looked at Yaoyorozu opening the wrapper and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmm! Strawberry flavored." She said as she smiled and looked at him, who had a look of disbelief. She huffed and began walking towards the booth, hearing the steps of Midoriya as he caught up to her and kept in stride with her. The two of them walked the corridors of the stadium, passing by a couple of other people. The two eventually made it to the booth and saw the exact moment as Tetsutetsu and Kirishima knocked each other out, signaling that a draw has occurred.

"This fight is a draw, once they regain consciousness and they have rested for a couple of minutes, the winner will be decided via an arm wrestling match!" Midnight said as she hopped off the platform and walked to the arena, alongside several recovery bots. Midoriya sat down in his usually spot and Yaoyorozu followed suit as they were disappointed that they didn't get to see the last two matches of the first round.

"Say Jiro, what happened in the last two fights?" Yaoyorozu asked as she looked up at her friend, who was currently twirling her earbud. She looked at her before bringing her finger to her chin.

"The fight with Uraraka and the asshole was, to say it in lamest terms, brutal. That bastard ditched out everything he had against her, but she managed to stand her ground and even had him pushed back. Then, I guess he blew a fused and overpowered her, sending her crashing into the wall. Tsk, what a asshat, no chivalry with him. The fight with Tetsutetsu and Kirishima was a draw from the beginning, the only interesting part was what you saw." Jiro concluded. Yaoyorozu nodded and looked at Midoriya, who had an expressionless look on his face, but she noticed how he pawed at his pants and watched as it strained against his leg sleeve.

 _"Midoriya..."_ She frowned as she glanced at the blond, looking rather uninterested at what was going on. From the moment they had met at the beginning of the school, she began to dislike him, which was further increased as his crude behavior became evident in everything he did, from the Apprehension Test to the Simulation Battle, had irked her very core. And...every time he yelled at Midoriya always made something in her snap, but she would always remain calm and collected as usually either the green-haired kid dealt with it himself, or a teacher would. She bit her thumb as her thoughts were swirling around in her head, but the lingering feeling that something is bound to happen stayed put.

 _"When will be the day when I finally snap of Bakugo's...aggravating personality?"_ She thought as the two boys had recovered form their battle and soon, they were setting up the arm-wrestling match. She sighed as she nudged Midoriya, causing him to look at her in confusion. She pointed at the stadium, and he nodded before putting his focus on the match. Midnight then took her spot right next to the concrete block, thanks to Cementoss, and ushered the two boys to step up, each taking a different side of the block as they planted their elbows. Their quirks activated as they gripped each other's hands tightly as Midnight placed her hands on top of theirs.

"The winner of this will move on into the second round of the tournament event. I'm sure you all know the rules to this, and remember, no cheating! Alright, are the two of you boys ready?" Both of them nodded as she smiled and released their hands, immediately, the two boys put everything they had into their hands as they tried to win this. Kirishima gripped the side of the block with his other hand as he put every last amount of strength he had, and Tetsutetsu did the same, resulting in a draw, but the two boys didn't give up as they continued their match, not breaking eye contact with each other. Several Pro-Heroes were commenting on their resolve and passion. Both of them started to yell out as they tried to overpower the other, until the steel in Tetsutetsu's arm began to crack, alarming the Class 1-B student, but Kirishim capitalized on that as he yelled out, and eventually slamming his opponents hand to the concrete. Both of them were breathing heavily as Midnight waved her whip, signaling the match was over.

"Eijiro Kirishima defeats Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu in the arm-wrestling match! He will advance to the second round! Give a round of applause to these to amazing contenders!" Cheers roared throughout the stadium as Kirishima helped Tetsutetsu up and smiled, both of them locked looks and firmly shook each other's hands. Midoriya smiled at it, but grew serious as it was now the second round of the event.

"And now! Will everyone turn your attention to the screen as we present the the bouts of the second round. Our freshmen are doing amazing out here, and these fights will only get more and more intense from now on! Here are the matches!" Midnight motioned towards the screen as the next matches were being displayed.

"The 1st bout will be Izuku Midoriya versus Shoto Todoroki! That will be a match that everyone is looking forward to as these are the two students that are projected to win the tournament, alongside Katsuki Bakugo! Who will win, you don't have to worry as it will be the first fight! 2nd bout will be Tenya Iida versus Ibara Shiozaki, another great match to watch! 3rd bout is Momo Yaoyorozu versus Mina Ashido!, And finally, the 4th bout will Katsuki Bakugo versus Eijiro Kirishima! That's the top eight of this tournament, all these fights will be amazing! You don't want to miss this!"

Midoriya frowned as he stood up and made his way to the waiting room. He quickly looked around him and quickly opened the door before shutting it behind him. He sighed before looking around the room.

"Alright, Amaterasu, let's talk right now." Midoriya said, lo and behold, she appeared in a dazzling light right in front of him. A smile played at her lips as she eyed the green-haired boy and then sat down on the table. He looked at her before walking up to her and looked at her.

"You want to continue our previous conversation, are you sure? You have a big match right around the corner." Amaterasu commented as she drew her blade from the sheath and began to inspect it, putting Midoriya on edge as his instincts alerted him, but she shook her head and sat it down on her lap. He lowered his guard a bit but kept a close eye at it. She sensed his alertness and chuckled as she brandished the sword.

"Don't be so alert, after all..." Midoriya saw her hand move, but he couldn't react as she swiftly swung the sword at him. He gritted his teeth as he was ready for the imminent pain, but he didn't. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the blade was stopped a few centimeters from his body, like a barrier was placed all around him as she slashed a couple more times, each getting increasingly faster and stronger, but it was the same result. Midoriya looked at her as she sheathed the sword and sighed, opening one eye, she glanced at him and smiled.

"Anyways, like I said before, research will improve your quirk as it did for my own power. By researching ancient myths about the sun, you were able to get a grasp of what you can do with your current abilities, wonderful job by the way, and you were able to improve your quirk by simple research. So, in addition to researching quirks and getting information through observation, you should consider researching more about your quirk and its ties to ancient and maybe even some modern interpretations in the future. Oh, and here is this." Amaterasu held out her hand and showed an image of the sun, causing Midoriya to look at her on confusion.

"What is that?" He asked, but she didn't answer as she gently pushed the image towards him, and watched as it glowed right in front of him before disappearing. She smiled and just shook her head.

"That crest is yours, well, you have two exactly. A sun and moon, shocker, huh? Anyways, this crest is what binds the two of us together, and is the source of the link that you and me have, sort of like a telepathic tether in a way. Meaning that we can communicate with each other through our minds, of course this link can be severed if you wish it to be, and vice versa. Do you get that as well?" Amaterasu asked, which he once again nodded as he groaned a little as she was telling him the least important stuff, or rather the things that he wanted to be informed of last. As he was about to speak again, she grabbed his hand and began to chant something that he couldn't understand, and all off a sudden, she started to glow brightly. Midoriya instinctively looked away until she returned to normal.

"What was that?" Midoriya asked as he checked himself, until he checked the back of his right hand, the one she grabbed, and on it was a celestial sun just like Amaterasu's, but it was a redish-purple color and looked more badass than hers. She smiled and disappeared into a ball of light, then Midoriya absorbed it. He looked down at the crest, and felt the heat of it as it glowed brightly before dimming down.

 _"I made our pact official, as we weren't necessarily a pact when we first met and also when i made you my champion. We can do the ritual right now, however, this will also be a shortened form of it since it will take too long. Now that it's official, you can now tap into my power, hence the "God Form" and the ability to temporarily give a boost in your power. I must warn you that the time limit of the form is dependent of the current mastery over it, so basically, you're a novice, so that means the time in that form will be around 3-5 minutes depending on your energy and ability to control said energy. However, going overboard can lead to an enormous amount of strain to your body, and excessive times of overusing that power will dissolve your body from the inside out, now that's something you don't want to experience. Anyways, I advise you to only use that form if you really need to for now. Once we get some time, I can help you improve the amount of time you can stay in that form. One more thing, depending on your emotions, Celestial Omage will obviously react differently, sounds pretty usual, right? Anyways, your match is about to begin, I wish you the best of luck, my champion."_ Amaterasu said before going quiet, causing the young boy to sigh as he didn't get to ask some questions, but he figured that it should wait as he his current focus should be Todoroki.

"Alright! I'm ready for this!" He cracked his knuckles and made his way to the hallway leading to the center stage. He saw Toshinori standing there and waved at him, getting one back from his mentor. He stopped in front of the lanky man.

"What are you doing here, All-Might?" Midoriya asked him. The hero chuckled and ruffled the green-haired kid's hair, earning a disgruntled yelp as the older man laughed and the boy followed shortly after. After they stopped, Toshinori placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

"Kid, you've made me proud. Now, I want you to win this match, better yet, win this Festival and show the world what the next Symbol of Peace can do. Anyways, kid, how is OFA?" Midoriya began to fidget with his hands and he began to pace the floor as he looked everywhere but the hero.

"To be honest, I'm still at 10%, and I really haven't been doing hot with it as of late." Midoriya confessed, but Toshinori shook his head and got the boy's attention.

"Young man, even if 10% doesn't seem that much, you learned to control that much in such a short of time that it's really impressive. It may be small now, but your potential with it will one day succeed even my power, and you will be an even greater hero than myself. Remember, a hero will always strive to improve themselves and their quirks. Alright kid, I've kept you here long enough, remember to give your Plus Ultra!" The older man held out his arm towards the boy, who looked at it for a bit and then realized what he wanted.

"Yeah! I'll give my Plus Ultra!" Midoriya fist-bumped him and walked into the center stage, a sudden air of confidence surrounded the young man, putting a wide grin on the hero's face as he watched from there. Midoriya made his way to the arena as the crowds cheered for the start of the 2nd round of the tournament.

"Alright folks! The first match of the second round is about to begin! It will be Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya versus Class 1-A's Shoto Todoroki! These two freshman have been the main focus of this Festival as the two of them have maintained their ranking of 1st and 2nd, respectively. Now the two of them will battle each other to see who will advance into the semi-finals! Who will win, who knows? Both of them are complete powerhouses and so strong that it turns me on!" Midnight gushed out, causing several people to question her commentary while others weren't bothered by it. Midoriya walked up to the stage and looked up to see Todoroki making his way up the stairs as well. The two boys stopped at their designated place and waited for the match to begin.

"Finally, I get to show that bastard father that I don't need his damn side to beat you and win this tournament." Todoroki said as ice began to collect at his fingertips. Midoriya just looked at him as he began to collect energy throughout his body, and once more, his eyes turned golden, and his hair gained the familiar tint of gold that he always dawned when he got serious. Todoroki smirked as the two boys were ready to get the match started, and the crowd liked the tension the two of them were making. Their cheers became louder as people were taking sides in the fight, some even making bets on who was going to win. The Class 1-A booth was pretty split on who was going to win, and some were even arguing with each other.

"I think that Todoroki is going to win, Kirishima. Dude's a freaking badass!" Kaminari yelled at the redhead.

"No, Midoriya has got it in the bag! Bro's a manly man!" Kirishima backed up his bro as the two of them continued to argue. They were all split on who was going to win, but the majority were leaning towards Midoriya as he was more likable than Todoroki. Jiro was chuckling at Kaminari for being stupid, then she turned towards Yaoyorozu, who had a concerned look on her face as her mind was off in her own little world. Jiro looked at her before following her gaze to Midoriya and tapped her friend on the shoulder, startling the onyx-eyed girl. Yaoyorozu quickly fixed herself and looked over at the shorter girl.

"You wanted to talk to me, Jiro?" She said as she smiled at her, causing the purple-haired girl to frown as she knew it was a forced smile. Jiro sighed and whispered in Yaoyorozu's ear.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at Midoriya the entire time. Do you think Midoriya is going to lose to Todoroki?" Yaoyorozu quickly pulled back and shook her head, causing Jiro to raise an eyebrow as she was confused on Yaoyorozu's current behavior.

"Are you okay, Yaomomo? You're acting strange, out of your usual character. Did something happen?" Jiro questioned her friend, noticing how she would steal glances at Midoriya, and then she started to piece the clues together.

"Wait, you are worried about Midoriya!" Yaoyorozu's eyes widened as she tried to deny it, but couldn't bring herself to do so and nodded timidly. Jiro looked at her in surprise and then grabbed her hand and the two of them walked down the stairs until they were out of earshot of the other class memebers. When they reached a good spot, Jiro turned to Yaoyorozu and looked at her expectingly.

"Momo." Yaoyorozu's attention automatically zoomed in on her friend as she called her by her first name, which would've made her happy if it wasn't in a situation like she was currently in. After a couple of seconds, Jiro looked at Yaoyorozu in her eyes and with a serious expression on her face.

"What is your relationship with Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu's eyes widened a little, which the earphone-jack user caught, and stayed silent as her eyes darted all around except for her friend's face. After a couple of minutes later, Jiro sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You like him, don't you?" Jiro questioned, and prayed that her friend would extricate her behavior, but alas, her friend kept quiet as she stood there, gripping the zipper of her top. The constant zipper action began to irk Jiro as it continued, the sound of it zipping and unzipping sent her over the edge and she gripped her friend's hand and held it up to her face, getting the taller girl's attention.

"Yaomomo, we're friends right? Then you can tell me what's bothering you, c'mon. It's not like I'm going to laugh at you or anything." Jiro joked, trying to lift the mood up, but she saw Yaoyorozu's expression as her face was all scrunched up in worry and concern, and occasionally steal glances out the hallway towards the way to the arena. Jiro huffed in annoyance as she mentally apologized to Yaoyorozu and slapped her friend across the face. Yaoyorozu's face looked shocked as she gingerly brought her hand to her cheek and placed it on the spot where she slapped. Jiro's hand stung as she gripped it and looked at her face, seeing the shock and anger in her eyes.

"...why?" Yaoyorozu had the biggest glare she had ever seen, and she wanted to flee, but she stood tall and glared at her friend.

"I did that because you're putting too much thought into this fight! Don't you believe that Midoriya will win?!" Jiro yelled at her friend, which caused a vein to appear on Yaoyorozu's forehead.

"Of course I believe that Izuku will win! I'm worried about the aftermath of the battle! This fight will be intense, and he will probably obtain injuries in the process! Why are you questioning my concerns?! Can't a girlfriend worry about her boy-!" Yaoyorozu quickly covered her mouth, blushing slightly at what she was about to say, but Jiro smirked as she leaned closer to her.

"I knew it, you and Midoriya are dating. Even on first name basis, too? Wow, you guys have grown that close to each other." Jiro slyly said as she nudged her shoulder, irritating the black-haired girl further. Jiro stopped and chuckled at her friend's annoyance before returning back towards her serious expression.

"If you guys are dating, then you should have a lot more faith in him than what you have now. If he gets hurt, it's your job to be there for him when he needs it and vice versa. You know, he was cheering for you during your match. And I must say, he was very vocal, and it was very cheesy, but he cheered for you nonetheless. Come on, we're going to miss the match at this rate." Jiro said as she turned around and made her way back towards the booth. Yaoyorozu looked at the back of her friend and smiled as she quickly caught up to Jiro, and the two of them made their way back into the booth. They took their seats and watched as the match seemed like it was about to start as both Midoriya and Todoroki were ready to duke it out.

"Alright! Ladies and gents, the match is about to begin! Are the two fighters ready?!" Midnight looked at the two of them, and both of them nodded as they got into their stances, their quirks already beginning to appear around them as Midnight grinned widely and held out her whip.

"3, 2, 1...let the match...BEGIN!" Midnight yelled, and immediately Midoriya rushed Todoroki, sending multiple rays of light right at him. Todoroki countered it by making wall of ice as a loud crash was heard as the rays made contact with the ice, melting some of it. The ice user looked at the area of collision and frowned at it.

"It should've been reflected...how?" Todoroki glared at Midoriya, a cheeky grin was on the green-haired boy's face as he held up his hand, the light around his fist looked a lot more sporadic and the color was a more orange-yellow. Midoriya then sent a wave of light, and once more, Todoroki created a wall of ice. His eyes widened and quickly side-stepped out of the way as the wave of light sliced through the ice. He then felt a cut on his cheek and glared at the boy before sending multiple shards of ice, the followed up by a wave of ice. Midoriya quickly created a solar barrier that melted the shards before sending the barrier forward, melting the wave in the process, but didn't notice the second wave of ice shards and ended up getting pierced in the shoulder by the tip of it. He grunted as he yanked the shard out and healed the area, but it felt tender. Todoroki charged forward, covering the area around him with ice, increasing his speed and launched another wave of ice, and used the wave to block his movements and exploded the wave with another ice attack, hitting Midoriya's solar barrier.

"Right where I wanted you!" Midoriya said as he fired a ray of light that hit Todoroki square in the chest, sending the boy flying. The ice user grunted and closed his eyes for a brief second, when he opened them, Midoriya was right in front of him as he punched him in the stomach and used the momentum to combo into a roundhouse, sending him into the arena floor. The green-haired kid grunted a little as he looked at his leg to see that Todoroki had frozen some of his leg in the process. He melted the air with his aura and saw Todoroki standing up, a look of hatred on the boy's face as he launched multiple waves of ice. The damage that Midoriya had on his leg forced him to dodge, but still got clipped by the wave and a couple of shard impaled the same leg. In retaliation, Midoriya used lunar energy and created a wave behind the fire-ice user as it connected with Todoroki's back, with the wave, Midoriya sent a solar wave at the boy. The two moves collided with Todoroki in the middle, creating an explosion as dust was kicked up into the arena. A wave of ice surged from the impact zone and caught Midoriya off guard as it froze his left arm and leg. Midoriya grunted as he quickly went into a defensive stance, creating a barrier as he couldn't see what was going on. On instinct, Midoriya stepped back as a pillar of ice thrusted out of the cracks below his previous location, then it began to branch out in unimaginable speeds, forcing the boy to release his barrier and launched a pulse of solar energy, clearing the dust cloud and saw that Todoroki had encased the outer edges and even parts of the center area in ice. Even Midnight's platform was covered in ice, with the Pro-Hero encased partly with ice. She had a annoyed look on her face as she shivered a little.

"You're good, Midoriya, but I'm going to beat you using only my right side! I'll prove that I don't need that bastard's power!" Todoroki yelled as he created a wave of ice that traveled a lot faster than his previous attacks, catching the OFA user off guard, but he quickly countered with two light waves, the first one was the more destructive one and the second traveled a lot quicker than the first, hitting the unsuspecting boy. It knocked him off balance and Midoriya took the opportunity to dash in and sent Delaware Smash at the boy, but it was damaged as Midoriya shook of the pain and punched the stunned ice user, forcing. the boy almost out of the ring. Todoroki created a wall of ice that stopped him from going out of bounds. Anger swelled in the heterochromia boy as he sent large amounts of ice at Midoriya, with hopes of crushing him with sheer force. Midoriya looked at the huge amount of ice and held up a barrier, but the ice in the cracks jutted out more spikes, some even impaling his foot and his leg. He grunted as he was forced to drop the barrier and sent a giant ray of light in desperation. The attacks collided with each other with an explosion, several ice shards flew into the air in all directions, and Midoriya came up with an idea and sent copious amounts of solar rays, hitting the ice shards, causing them to reflect off of the surface and go everywhere, hitting Todoroki and Midoriya both and even some of the crowd, but Midoriya made sure that they didn't do any harm to the audience. He felt slightly rejuvenated as the warm rays were absorbed into his body, but he noticed several ice shards in his other leg, and saw the trail of ice on the ground, with Todoroki at the end. A harsh glare on the boy's face as he sent another wave of icicles at Midoriya, but the boy launched a ray of light, melting the ice and colliding with Todoroki's chest, sending him back, but he once again created ice to stop him. Both of them were breathing heavily as wounds were all over their bodies. Midoriya panted as he didn't bother healing his wounds to conserve energy and then he looked at his opponent with a smile on his face.

"Do you see what's happening? I'm still standing after your desperate attempts at winning. I thought you were going to win using only your right side? At this rate, you're going to tire out before I do." Midoriya taunted as he looked smugly at the fire-ice user, getting under his skin as he felt the glare send tingles down his spine, but he forced it back. Midoriya then rushed at Todoroki, catching him off guard as he was there in seconds and grabbed a hold of the boy and quickly threw him over his shoulder, and sent a Delaware Smash at the airborne boy. In the spur of the moment, Midoriya teleported and punched Todoroki, sending him crashing into the ground.

"I can teleport?!" He said as he tried to teleport again, but was caught in a counter by Todoroki as he sent a multiple tendrils of ice, and managed to trap Midoriya in it. The fire-ice user than sent multiple shard of ice at the boy and got in close and punched Midoriya with his ice encase fist in the stomach, but was sent back as Midoriya broke his leg free and lashed it out, sending a wave of solar energy at him.

"Just...give up...Midoriya! You...can't win..." Todoroki huffed out and sent a wall of ice, however, his frostbite was getting the best of him. The wall was easily avoidable as Midoriya took advantage of it and sent a lunar wave at Todoroki, and made it disappear as he dodged a sloppy punch from Todoroki and uppercutted him in the chin, and then created a solar fist above the boy and sent him straight into the ring. Midoriya was feeling the repercussions of using his quirk as he felt the his energy decreasing at a constant rate.

 _"Damn...I have to finish this and help Todoroki before I run out of energy!"_ Midoriya looked at his two broken fingers and sighed. He needed to work on OFA as he's getting sloppy at it, but he shook his head and focused on his oppoenent as he had trouble standing up due to the amount of damage he had sustained in the fight.

"I have to win...to prove I don't need my damn father's power! DAMN YOU MIDORIYA! Why won't you go down?!" Todoroki shouted angrily as he was beginning to go over his limits, and sent a massive ice storm at Midoriya.

 _"Damn, a new attack?! Dammit, got to start going overboard too!"_ Midoriya thought as he held his hand out to the sky, his body glowing as a massive ray of light shot down from the sky, engulfing the entire stadium. It lasted for a second as Midoriya fell to his knees, panting heavily and the corners of his eyes were starting to become hazy, but he pushed through and stood up, gritting his teeth as he saw Todoroki still standing, but barely. A massive glare on the boy's face, almost a look of blood-lust.

"How...? How come I haven't defeated you yet, Midoriya?!" Todoroki shouted as he clenched his hands into fist, not caring that frostbite had appeared on his left side of his body. Midoriya looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, almost in a mocking manner as he looked directly in his eyes.

"You want to know why. It's because you're weak. Claiming that you deny half of your quirk and want to be a hero is laughable. Half-assing is what you're doing, and I've never met a hero that half-asses their work because some lame excuse like their past. Utterly pathetic, if that's how you want to see things, then give up being a hero." Midoriya said, crossing his arms to his chest and glared at Todoroki, who was seething with anger and roared, launching a massive wave of ice, but Midoriya simply melted it and appeared right in front of him, sending a punch to the chest, kicking his side, and launched a ray of light at him. He was sent flying, but then hit the lunar wave Midoriya concealed and was paralyzed and then was sent into the arena floor by Midoriya's kick. Todoroki coughed out and stood up, wobbling a bit as Midoriya landed on the ground.

"Midoriya...you bastard. You don't understand how I feel, so just piss off!" Todoroki yelled out as he tried to send another wave of ice, but the frostbite zapped his energy dry and fell to his knees, panting heavily.

"You're right, I don't understand how you feel, but an idiot uses the past to blind themselves from the truth! You can't deny that your left side is a part of you now, and you can't cast it off. It may be your father's power, but now, it's part of your quirk, Todoroki." Midoriya said as he looked at Todoroki, who had his eyes wide and suddenly clenched his head in pain. Todoroki began to remember his childhood, feeling the pain and suffering he went through because of his father, and the look his mother gave him. He clenched his chest as he remembered everything.

 _"Shoto, do you like All-Might?" His mother asked him, and he had the biggest smile on his face, all the while holding up an All-Might figurine. He nodded happily as he smiled._

 _"Mommy, I want to be a hero just like him, and a hero to you as well!"_

 _"That's sweet Shoto, but you already are my hero!" She hugged him tightly, a smile on both of their faces._

"You say you want to be a hero, then be one. The past is done, but the present, you can become the hero you want to be. Your quirk is your own, no one else's. It may be your father's power, but the way you use it and how you perceive it is your own. It's your quirk, Todoroki! You have the power to be the hero you want to be!" Midoriya yelled out at him. All of a sudden, his heart stopped clenching as he looked at Midoriya's eyes, seeing the conviction and drive in the boy, and smiled softly as he closed his eyes.

 _"Shoto?"_

 _"Yes mommy?"_

 _"No matter what people think, your quirk is your own. Use it to become the hero you wanted to be, the hero that will make me proud of you."_

"I see...so that's what your aim was, Midoriya...Thank you.." Todoroki said, and his left side began to ignite ablaze as the flames grew more and more intense. Todoroki had a grin on his face as he felt the frostbite on his right side melt, and the flames grew more and more intense.

"Holy crap!"

"Those are some massive flames!"

"As expected of the son of the #2 hero, so powerful!"

"Is that Todoroki's left side? Holy crap, what power! I can feel the flames from here!" Ashido exclaimed as the rest of Class 1-A were staring at the flames in amazement, except for Yaoyorozu, as she was growing increasingly worried at Midoriya and his current condition. She already knew what he was planning on doing in this match, and of course she questioned it as was a gamble. But, she shook her head and pushed that worry to the back of her mind, and then she cupped her mouth.

"You can do it, Midoriya!" She yelled out as the cheering of the crowds was dialed up a couple as it was getting to the good part. Several agencies were now getting serious in their scouting as they were writing down everything that they could on the two boys. Toshinori was watching the match from the hallway and was growing increasingly concerned for his student, gripping the corner of the wall harder.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Nezu said to Toshinori, startling the hero as he turned and looked at the intelligent animal.

"Principal Nezu! Good to see you, sir." Toshinori said. The animal chuckled and walked right next to the teacher.

"I'm glad that my students are giving it their all, however, I have yet to hear your answer, Toshinori." Nezu looked up at the lanky man, who was deep in thought, and was about to answer, but the animal held up his paw.

"I assume you were going to say Midoriya, your successor, weren't you? I believe so too." Nezu said before going back to watching the match. Toshinori looked at the animal before looking at his student.

 _"I see you were aiming to help young Todoroki, Midoriya. I am very proud of you."_

Midoriya looked at the flames and couldn't help but feel amazed at the sheer power of the flames. He then began to power up himself, feeling the sun beating down on him, and the energy he had began to surge through his entire body, however, it didn't feel much as he started to feel his energy was weaker than Todoroki's. He began to think of what he could do, until Amaterasu interrupted his thoughts.

 _"Remember that your quirk is much like Todoroki's, however, since you've been training both aspects of the quirk, you should be able to use both at once, however, it does expend extra amounts of energy, so at the moment I suspect you'll last approximately 5 minutes. This isn't the God form, unfortunately, call it the **Yin-and-Yang form**. Keep in mind, since I'm the only servant you've met thus_ far, _the Yang aspect of the form will be more prominent, as in stronger. Anyways, please do win this match, Master."_ Midoriya nodded and felt his quirk's energy pool together, an aura began to form around him. Silver on gold, swirling all around him as winds started to pick-up all around him. It became so intense that people were forced to shield their bodies from the wind. After gathering enough energy, he held out his hand, and a yin-yang appeared in the sky before a blinding light forced everyone to shield their eyes as well. Once the blinding light had dissipated, people quickly looked on the arena to see Midoriya.

"Is that...Midoriya?!" Kirishima exclaimed, seeing the completely different look the boy was sporting. Midoriya's hair was a silvery-gold with a golden aura around him. He opened his eyes, revealing one silver eye and a gold eye. Yaoyorozu looked at him in awe and then looked at the sky, gasping at the bizarre detail of it.

"How is the moon up at the same time as the sun?" She asked herself as she already knew the answer and looked at Midoriya, a calm and passive expression on his face. The two boys were showing off their quirk's powers to the entire world, both were ready for the final stretch.

"Are you ready, Midoriya?" Todoroki said, holding out his flame engulfed hand and ice was forming around his foot. Midoriya smiled as his hands glowed silver and gold. The two of them looked at each other before Todoroki shot flames at the green-haired boy, but he blocked it with a lunar barrier and then launched several waves of energy, cutting through the ice that Todoroki had erected. Midoriya then dashed in, blocking the ravenous fire that was thrown at him and kicked him in the stomach before snapping his fingers, sending rays of solar and lunar energy all around the ring. Todoroki quickly recovered and sent multiple ice shards at Midoriya in very close range, getting a couple of good hits in before sending the boy crashing into the stadium using his fire. By now the arena was all cracked and broken, and the battle itself was getting more and more intense, but the crowd was loving it. Several of the classes were amazed by the sheer amount of power that was being displayed, while others were fearful of those two.

"Midnight, I believe this battle has gone long enough." Cementoss said as he moved into position just in case soemthing bad was about to happen. The risque Pro-Hero looked at the battle and shielded her body as shockwaves shook the entire stadium. She nodded and began to tear her hero costume, causing several people from the stands to whistle in approval, and she sent a flirtatious wink at their direction. She activated her quirk and released her pheromones to incapacitate the two boys, but the force of the their attacks caused the mist to be blown back. Midnight gasped as she shielded her body from the increasing amounts of debris, Cementoss notice this and quickly shielded his fellow hero and then turned to the arena, seeing both of them panting hard, but they were collecting their energy as if they were going to finish this right now.

The both of them looked at each other as they gathered everything they had and then some. Once they were ready, the two of them charged at each other, they were only focused on the other as they got closer and closer to each other. They were about about halfway when cement walls began to from in front of them in order to stop them, but they continued to charge at each other, and once they felt like it was the right time, they unleashed their attacks.

" **Celestial's Embark!** " Midoriya yelled, sending an immense amount of celestial energy, as the solar and lunar energies intertwined, creating a sword construct and sent it at Todoroki.

" **Icy Flame's Meltdown!** " With both of his hands, Todoroki joined the fire and ice and launched it Midoriya, a huge wave of engulfed flames of ice at Midoriya, not caring about the cement walls, only each other as a the two moves collided, causing a huge explosion to occur as dust was kicked up, and debris from the arena and cement walls were sent flying everywhere. The whole stadium shook violently as people were protecting themselves from the debris, Yaoyorozu created a wall in front of the booth while Kendo shielded her class with her hands while Shiozaki tried to help ease her pain. Once the stadium stopped shaking and everything was calm, the dust slowly started to settle, showing the destruction of the arena. Some more dust was still present, but it too settle, and it revealed a unconscious Todoroki on top of some rubble. Kirishima broke the wall Yaoyorozu created and saw Todoroki, but none of them saw Midoriya, causing Yaoyorozu's heart to sink in distraught as there was no sign of the green-haired boy. She was about to look away, but saw movement from some of the debris and quickly jumped down from the booth, creating a mattress to help with her fall and rushed over to the area. She got their and quickly began to move some of the debris as the movements were beginning to be more and more forceful until she stepped back and Midoriya sprung out of it, multiple cuts one his forehead as he coughed out.

"Izuku..." She said and smiled as he looked at her and smiled. Midnight got up and rubbed her thighs before looking at the scene in front of her. She looked at the state of the two boys before sighing and raised her whip high in the air.

"Shoto Todoroki has been knocked unconscious and is out of bounds, making Izuku Midoriya to the winner of this bout!" Midnight said and stepped forward before falling off of whatever she was on. The stadium roared with applause as people cheered Midoriya's name. He looked around and then to Yaoyorozu before seeing his vision suddenly go black as he fell to the side. She saw this and quickly caught him before he could fall on the concrete floor, she then placed him on her lap as she waited for the medical robots to retrieve him. She looked down and saw his beaten face, but she smiled and ran her head through his hair, then placed a kiss on his forehead and closed her eyes.

"You did great, Izuku..."

* * *

 **And done! This took me way too long, but I managed to finished this! How was it? Good, bad, or horrible?**

 **Anyways, the first holiday special will be released on Christmas Day, so be on the lookout for that! If you have any ideas that would better improve this story, then please feel free to do so as it helps a lot!**

 **Sorry for the late chapter, stuff has happened yada yada blah blah. As for the next chapter, it will be uploaded either on Monday or Tuesday, or maybe Wednesday.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this story, and I hope you have a good day!**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya, and welcome to the next chapter of the story! Nothing really much to say except for the usual stuff! Although, I can't wait until I get into the Hero Killer and Training Camp arcs! Incredibly pumped to write those, but I have to finish this arc first.**

 **Anyways, I made a mistake in the last chapter and said semi-finals, when in reality it was the quarter-finals. Just wanted to let all of you know.**

 **Here are the reviews!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: Thank you very much!**

 **Omnipotent 18(Guest): I'm glad that you feel that way, and as for the enhancement, that will be coming soon, so don't worry.**

 **niftyguard: I'm glad that I can be of service!**

 **HankFlamion18: I'm glad that you liked the whole "Deity" idea, however, I felt like a change was necessary since I made Yaoyorozu the typical girl that needs help and all that. And the band was drained of it's power by Midoriya. Anyways, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hardcasekara: Thank you very much!**

 **DARCRY: No, I haven't forgotten about him as his debut will be later on in the story, the Training Camp to be exact. And that was a pretty good idea though.**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Meazm: Thanks!**

 **biggdelta7: If you have the time to tell me that, then you have time to list the inconsistencies rather than complaining about it. I don't see the point in saying you like the story until some certain chapter, and then not list the issues, like what's the problem. And the Amaterasu thing, take it more as a joke type of deal, but since you don't like it anymore, well...**

 **Toonami4Ever: No worries, glad to see your reviews once more!**

 **If you have any critics and/or remarks about the chapter, or anything in general, please put it in the latest chapter! I'm starting to wear that out.**

 **Here is chapter 11!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: An unwavering resolve**

Midoriya stirred before opening his eyes, seeing that he was once again in the infirmary. He groaned and ran his hand over his face, sighing, he hoisted himself up and placed his feet on the ground. He was in patient clothing and looked at the garbage can, seeing a PE uniform and assumed that it was his. The door opened and Recovery Girl walked in with a tray of some snacks and water for the boy. She placed the tray on a table and looked at the boy.

"Ow!" Midoriya gripped his head as she had whacked him with her walking stick, shaking her head, she went over to him and checked his vitals just in case. Once she deemed that it was in the clear, she sat down on her chair and began to rub her temple.

"Your becoming a regular, sonny. That's not a good thing, although, you remind me of your mentor." She said. Midoriya's eyes widened as he stood up, but he almost lost his balance from the lack of energy at the moment.

"Wait, Recovery Girl, you know about All-Might?" He asked her, causing the old lady to chuckle and grabbed a photo from her desk. She passed it over to him, it was a picture of her in her younger years and a younger All-Might in crutches. It was almost laughable, but he noticed the smile that would always appear on his face. Midoriya studied the picture some more before handing it back to Recovery Girl.

"I was there when his true form would appear, but no matter how many times I would warn him, he would always push his limits. I can see that in you too, sonny, and I often criticize him for that. Anyways, you're free to go. Young Todoroki is okay, he was released not too long ago. As for the matches, Tenya Iida was defeated by Ibara Shiozaki due to a stadium out, Eijiro Kirishima lost to Katsuki Bakugo due to a stadium out, and Mina Ashido was defeated by your girlfriend due to a surrender. I must say, Young Yaoyorozu sure is a sweet girl, she was here, watching over you until her match begin. Make sure to treat her well, Midoriya. And here is your spare PE uniform, Aizawa stopped by to drop it." Recover Girl said, causing Midoriya to smile as he lingered near the window to soak in some solar energy before walking out of the infirmary.

"I really need to stop bothering Recovery Girl, and having Momo worry about me. I need to hustle since it's the semi-finals and my match with Shiozaki is about to begin soon. I feel a bit sluggish though, so I'll hang a the booth for a bit to rejuvenate." Midoriya said as he jogged to the booth, getting many compliments on the way from several members of the audience and even some Pro-Heroes. He smiled and thanked them all before turning a corner and bumped into someone, causing the person he bumped into to fall forward. Midoriya quickly recovered and flashed in front of the person and caught them. He ended up getting a closer look and recognized the familiar hair style.

"Ah, Momo! I'm sorry!" He said as he helped her up.

"Izuku! Did you just get released?" Yaoyorozu asked as she glanced over him, frowning at the bandages wrapped around his arms and forehead, and placed her hand on his arm, running her finger over the bandages before looking at Midoriya. He could tell that his injuries were bothering her, and he couldn't blame her as he was on the same boat, but he pulled her into a hug, surprising her initially but then she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I heard you won your match against Ashido, great job." He said as he held her, feeling her plant her chin on his shoulder as she chuckled.

"It was a rather interesting match, I did have fun fighting her. Although, Iida's the one I'm worried about, after his match, he wouldn't say anything to us and then he excused himself as he had a phone call. Once he returned, he didn't say a word to anyone, not even to Uraraka." She said. Midoriya looked at her in shock before, rubbing his temple, trying to remember Iida's behavior, but couldn't find anything odd about it.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Iida ever since his first match, I wonder what happened. Anyways, why are you here, Momo?" Midoriya still had the nagging feeling that something was amiss from Iida's behavior, but for right now, he focused in on his next match against Shiozaki.

"I just finished talking to my parents, apparently they've been watching the Festival! They congratulated me and overall was a very happy moment, although..." She looked down and began to fidget around, a small blush creeping on her face. Midoriya cocked his head to the side in confusion before taking a step closer to get a better look at her.

"I don't sense that you have a fever, what were you going to tell me? Was it something your parents said?" He asked her. Her blush deepened as she kicked her feet out a little and then she slowly looked up at him.

"I may have...told my parents that I was dating you...And now they want to meet you..." She said and fiddled with her thumbs. Midoriya blinked and then realized what he heard and immediately panicked a bit as this was going way too fast for him at the moment, but he understood why she was reluctant to tell him.

"I see...well, it can't be helped, right?" Midoriya said nervously, and then he placed his hand don her shoulder.

"We can cross that bridge when we need to, anyways, did your match just end?" He asked her.

"Yes it did, you're match was pushed back a bit because of your recovery, so your match should start in about five minutes. You're up against Shiozaki, but I believe that you should be able to win, however, I'm facing Bakugo. I believe I can win it." Yaoyorozu said as she turned around and starting walking, looking over her shoulder at him expectingly. He jogged to her side and the two of them made their way to the intersection, and Yaoyorozu turned around and smiled at him.

"Make sure you win against her, I would like to fight you in the finals." She said with smile and made her way to the boot, leaving Midoriya there with a smile.

"Participants Izuku Midoriya and Ibara Shiozaki, your match is about to begin. Please be ready in three minutes." The intercom repeated for a couple of seconds before turning off, and the young boy looked at the hallway to the arena. He quickly went over some strategies to win against the vine-user, and after going through multiple scenarios, he figured using his speed would ultimately be a success, so he went with it. He then made his way to the arena, letting the warm sunlight embrace him as the crowd cheered on as he walked up the stairs and waited on his side for Shiozaki. A couple of seconds later, the Class 1-B vice president walked up to the arena, holding her hands together like she was in prayer. After a couple of seconds, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I do believe this will be a good match, Midoriya. One worthy of the Lord's attention." She said and her eyes hardened, the air around becoming serious as she was ready for the match. Midoriya smiled and also got ready, waiting for Midnight to start the match. The Pro-Hero appeared on her platform and watched as the two semi-finalists began stretching themselves out, or it was Midoriya doing the stretching and Shiozaki was praying some more. After they both were done with their respected pre-match actions, Midnight held her whip high in the air.

"3...2...1, BEGIN!" She yelled out and vines immediately sprouted all around the green-haired kid as they tried to grip him, but he managed to dodge the attack and sent a wave at her, easily cutting through her vines, causing the girl to shriek as she ducked to avoid the wave and conjured a wall of vines in front of her to protect herself from any other incoming attacks from her opponent, thus blocking her view from Midoriya getting in close to her and bending the light to appear invisible. He snapped his fingers and rays of light came crashing down on Shiozaki. She dodged the attacks and sent her vines to attack, but saw that Midoriya was nowhere to be found. She then felt warmth under her neck and took a glimpse down, seeing Midoriya's hand at her neck. He had his hand in a knife position as he held her other hand behind her back, she tried to break free, but his grip tightened.

"I see, you used your quirk to hide from me. I should've known not to take your quirk lightly, and my punishment is my defeat. I surrender." Shiozaki said, causing Midoriya to release his grip on her and rubbed the back of his head. She turned around and bowed before him.

"It greatly saddens me that our match wasn't all too long. I, however, would like to battle you once more after I get stronger. Until then, Midoriya..." Shiozaki said and then walked off the stadium, her hands clasped together as she walked out of the center stage. Midoriya watched her retreating figure, playing with the hems of his top and waited for Midnight to signal the end of the match.

"Ibara Shiozaki surrenders, making Izuku Midoriya the winner! He will now move on to the finals! The next match between Katsuki Bakugo and Momo Yaoyorozu will begin shortly! Will the those two participants please make your way to the arena in five minutes." Midnight announced before getting off of it and making her way over to Cementoss, and the two began to discuss something. Midoriya turned and began making his way out of the center. His eyes darted to the Class 1-A booth, seeing Yaoyorozu already making her way down the stairs. His gaze shifted to the U.A. staff section of the stands, seeing Toshinori gazing down at him. He smiled and gave him a thumbs-up before turning his gaze into the booth, presumably that someone had started a conversation with his mentor. He let his gaze idle as he made his way to see if he could catch Yaoyorozu before the match.

"...pressed, Shoto." Midoriya turned the corner and saw Todoroki alongside his father, Endeavor. The two were in a conversation. The two Todorokis turned to look at the uninvited guest, and both saw the green-haired boy standing there with a worried expression.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry for b-bothering you! I'll j-just move r-right along now!" Midoriya squeaked as he quickly rushed past the two, making a clear point not to make eye contact with them. The father-son duo watched as he went around the corner, bumping his shoulder into the edge in the process. After that, footsteps slowly dissipated from within hearing range.

"Was that the boy that defeated you, Shoto?" Endeavor said, his expression seemingly turned passive-aggressive, but was all too familiar with Todoroki. He nodded and continued to look at the corner Midoriya disappeared from.

"Huh. Interesting..." The number two hero said, stroking his flaming beard.

 **Line Break**

Midoriya caught his breath as he held his hand on the wall, his heart racing from the brief encounter with Endeavor. He felt his heartbeat slowly becoming constant again, and with that, let out a huge sigh. He continued on with the walk and eventually made it to the waiting room. He was about to knock when the door swung open, revealing Yaoyorozu. She was taken aback with Midoriya's sudden appearance, but smiled as she shuffled out of the room.

"Hey." She said.

"Um..hey yourself." Midoriya said and the two of them began to make their way to the intersection once more. They passed a trash can, and she asked him to wait for her. He nodded and watched as she pulled a couple of chocolate wrappers and tossed them in the bin. Jogging to his side, she also then took out a small book and began to flip through the contents until she reached her place. She twirled her hand and created a pencil from her palm, and then began to write something down on the paper. Midoriya was tempted to look at what she was writing, but decided against just in case it wasn't any of his business.

"If you're wondering what I'm doing, I've written down dates that are important. So, I'll be prepared for what's about to come. Look." Yaoyorozu handed him the book, and he began to look at all of the dates, most notable, in two days time.

"Why does it have a star at this date, Momo?" He showed her.

"Those dates? I thought you knew about them, Izuku. They're for the internships, and that's when we will be getting the list of agencies we could intern in. It was sent in the class representative chat by Principal Nezu, as a way for us to get ahead of the work behind it, you know?" She said as she grabbed the book from his hands and quickly looked through it just in case before handing it back.

"Can you hold this? I don't want that flying out of my pockets and Bakugo blowing it to smithereens. Or along those lines." Midoriya nodded and slipped it into his pocket, feeling the book alongside his phone in his left pocket. The idly chatted over many small things, like what was happening in their lives and the news. They eventually halted their walk as they made it to the intersection.

"I guess I'll see you later, Izuku." Yaoyorozu said, pulling him into a quick hug and smiled at him.

"Knock 'em dead, Momo!" Midoriya said, causing her to chuckle and jogged her way to the center stage, waving as she disappeared in the light produced from outside. He was worried that her opponent was Bakugo, but he had confidence that she was able to pull through this match. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he began to check the news as he went up the stairs to the booth. He scrolled down the web page, not seeing interesting as he sat down, saying a quick hello to Uraraka and the rest of his classmates. He continued to scroll down until he quickly stopped the page, seeing an article that sent chills down his spine.

"Hero Killer strikes again!" Midoriya muttered as he looked over the article, seeing the description of the attack. He continued to scroll down until something caught his eye and he quickly stopped. His eyes widened at the latest victim's name, and that made an uneasy feeling run through his very body.

"The latest victim was...Ingenium, real name, Tensei...Iida. Iida's...brother..." He looked around the booth, and as he thought, Iida wasn't there. He quickly went back to the article, and began to skim through it, reading the injuries and reports of it. He bit his thumb as he understood why Iida was acting that way from observations from Yaoyorozu.

"Hero Killer. I've read several articles about how he kills Pro-Heroes, and claims that what he's doing his "justice". I should check if Iida is alright, but first, need to focus on the match." He pocketed his phone and looked up, seeing Midnight holding her whip high in the air.

"...1, let the match BEGIN!" The 18+ hero said and immediately Bakugo used his explosions to get in close to Yaoyorozu, but she was able to respond to his actions and created a blast-resistant shield in front of her. The blond saw what she was doing and quickly used his quirk to skillfully maneuver over the shield, but he quickly saw that she had planned on him doing just that and jabbed him in the stomach with her staff, then she quickly stuck a bomb of sorts on his abdomen. It exploded, and blinded Bakugo as he growled out, already getting pissed off. It was short-lived as he tried to fire off an explosion, only to feel the end of Yaoyorozu's staff being thrusted into his stomach.

"FUCKING DAMMIT!" He yelled out and rubbed his eyes, trying to get his eyes focused, but that allowed Yaoyorozo to quickly get in a couple of jabs with her staff in as she gracefully whacked him in the side before twirling the staff and her whole body, and landed another strike at the side, using the spin as a modifier to her strike. Bakugo's temper was unleashed as he screamed out and launched a massive explosion at her direction, forcing Yaoyorozu to shield herself with her shield, giving the boy enough time to recover his eyesight and immediately set his gaze at her, causing Midoriya to get pulled in as he started to grip the rails in front of him. Uraraka saw this and grew worried as she felt the peaceful air around him turn different, and it wasn't just her. Everyone was looking at him with worry, as they saw his hands were 'gripping the rails even tighter than before.

"D-Deku, what's w-wrong?" Uraraka stuttered out, a hint of fear in her voice as she could feel the tension Midoriya made as he continued to hold his gaze at his childhood best-friend.

"That look...the last time I saw that look is when someone pissed Kacchan off to his very limits. After that, the boy was hospitalized for more than 3 months..." Midoriya said, causing everyone's eyes to widened as they looked at Bakugo, and they could see the twitches and the literal steam coming from the hot-head.

"Are you serious, man?" Kirishima asked as Kaminari had a troubled expression on her face. People like Mineta and Aoyama were sweating bullets while others like Jiro and Ashido were looking Yaoyorozu with worry.

"Yeah, Kirishima, I know...because I was that person..." Midoriya said as a shadow was casted over his eyes, and loud gasps were heard from the group as people looked at him with shock, while others with sorrow. Uraraka's eyes widened as she slowly placed her hand on his shoulders, feeling his his body shaking. Everyone else looked at the boy with pity, while Jiro and Kaminari glanced over at Bakugo with disgust.

"W-what happened, Midoriya?" Kirishima placed his hand on his back and sat on the other side of his friend. He didn't see any tears falling down his face, but he could tell that either he was about to cry, or was about to do something drastic. He shook his head and focused on what was in front of him. After a couple minutes of silence, Midoriya cleared his throat and looked up, his eyes had a variety of emotions, from hate to sadness, all mixed in his green-orbs. The green-haired boy quietly thanks both Kirishima and Uraraka before sighing and placed his hands on his lap.

"It was about the time of fifth grade, on the second to last day of school..."

 _Flashback_

 _Midoriya stood above someone else, as they were injured. Midoriya had a fearful expression on his face as he faced the bully of the downed person, Katsuki Bakugo. The blond was cackling and had a malicious grin on his face as he fired off several explosions, impressing nearly everybody at that school. There was a group of people around Bakugo that basically idolized him for his uncanny quirk._

 _"Kacchan, stop messing with people you don't like!" Midoriya said, standing with his arms outstretched, as if he was protecting the boy on the ground. Bakugo scoffed at Midoriya and fired off more explosions, causing the two boys in front of him to cower in fear._

 _"What are you going to do about it, huh, Deku? After all, you're quirkless! You can't do anything, you nerd! Weakling, worthless Deku!" Bakugo yelled out, and many of the observers started to laugh, making fun of him. Midoriya was scared out of his mind, but he tried his best to mimic a hero._

 _"You're nothing more than a bully, Kacchan! A no-good bully that can't be a hero that saves people! You can't be like All-Might, you s-stupid bully!" Midoriya shouted out in anger, the feeling in his stomach swelled. Everyone suddenly grew quite as the panting coming from Midoriya was the only thing heard. A shadow was casted over Bakugo's eyes while everyone around the boys slowly backed away from the hot-head. The blonde's hands were twitching as an aura of death suddenly made it's way throughout the air and all around. Midoriya was still angry over the bullying, so he hadn't noticed the sudden change in behavior for his childhood friend, but the kid on the ground did and quietly crawled away from Midoriya. It was only a matter of time before the bomb was about to explode, and a couple of seconds later, it did. It happened so fast that Midoriya did't comprehend what had happened, all he remembered was standing once second and the next being sent flying into something hard, then just darkness._

 _Quickly after the incident, Midoriya was immediately rushed to the hospital and put into the ER, where they rushed to keep his condition stable. After many grueling hours, many of the doctors sighed in relief as they managed to stabilize his condition. Inko rushed in with a frantic look of desperation as she went over to her child's operation bed, soaking in the sight of his bandages wrapped body and all the wires hooked all over his body. Tears were streaming down on her face as she cupped his face after getting the doctor's approval and silently wept. Bakugo was forced to enter a remedial and disciplinary course as a result of the mishap, however Inko wished it was expulsion, but the school didn't want to lose their top student when it came to quirks. So, that was the action that the school's administration, and they didn't see the point in doing anything as it was almost the end of the school year. Inko obviously was angry with the school, but she was even more mad at Bakugo and she expressed that loud and clear to Mitsuki, his mother. Both of them were very good friends, so when Mitsuki opened the door to see her in a very sour mood, she knew something was up. After a round of tea and revelations, Mitsuki punished Bakugo with her very own technique, but Inko didn't hear the details._

Flashback End

"... after that, three months had passed and I regained consciousness. Several more check-ups were made in order to double-check anything they may had missed. Eventually, I was released and ended up joining junior high earlier, next thing I knew, Bakugo also attended the school. After that, I'm sure you can guess via our current relationship." Midoriya finished, glancing over everyone's faces, seeing the disbelief and shock. He sighed before returning his gaze to the match, which was currently at a stand-still. Many of the people in the both were at a loss of words as they heard something that shouldn't have happened, and what made it worse is that Midoriya might not have been here with them. The air turned pensive as everyone couldn't say anything to what they just heard, and opted to watch the match.

"..." Yaoyorozu watched Bakugo with a close eye, tightening her grip on the shield as she also felt the sudden demeanor change in the blond. She felt a drop of sweat drip down her back as she patiently waited for Bakugo to act. She even created several flash-bangs and ice-bombs just in case something was about to happen. The entire stadium grew anxious as the tension was so thick it, it could've been cut with a knife. All of a sudden, small explosions fired off as Bakugo slowly moved his fingers, and a low, menacing growl was heard as it grew louder and more ferocious. He looked up at Yaoyorozu, and it struck fear in her heart as she hasn't seen so much blood-lust and anger before, but she held firm and didn't back down.

"...DIE!" Bakugo suddenly propelled himself using both hands, launching him straight at her. She stood firm and held her shield as he grew ever closer. She saw his hand move to aim towards the ground and quickly moved her feet in order to counteract the mobility that he planned to use against. He didn't do that and instead charged straight at her, shoulder rushing her shield, and the force of the impact went full force into her arm, fracturing her arm in the process. The recoil of the blow threw Yaoyorozu off balance and Bakugo capitalized on this and sent a huge explosion at the shield, further damaging her arm. Yaoyorozu began to panic as she tried to gain some ground with the help of her flash-bangs and ice-bombs, but Bakugo was faster and got passed the shield, a wicked grin on his face as he launched an explosion to her side. She screamed in pain as she was sent flying, landing on the ground with a loud crash. She could barely stand as her legs felt like jelly and both of her arms were basically out of commissioned.

Midoriya gritted his teeth, but controlled his anger as it wouldn't help, in fact, it would make it even worse. But, seeing Yaoyorozu in pain caused the bubble in him to swell, and his blood boiling even more. His hand gripped the railing in front of him as he continued to watch the match, seeing her unable to move with Bakugo moving ever closer to her. She felt pain all over her body, but she managed to create some more ice-bombs from her backside and quickly rolled over, using her body to send the bombs to the blond, it set off right in front of the boy. It had some effect on him, and that effect was it made him even more pissed as he launched several more explosions on at her, inflicting even more pain on her, and further increasing the resentment building inside Midoriya. Each scream of pain caused many of Class 1-A to cringe and some even looked away, like Koda and Hagakure, while others were showing signs of anger, like Jiro and Kaminari.

Yaoyorozu could still feel the explosions going off, and her consciousness began to fade, which did not go unnoticed by Midnight as the hero quickly signaled Cementoss to shield her from Bakugo. The cement hero did so and created a barrier between the two, but Bakugo was still trying to destroy the barrier.

"Dammit, this guy is out of control!" Midnight said as she ripped part of her costume to restrain the boy, but the explosions caused the mist to be blown back. She clicked her tongue and cracked her whip, and then she struck Bakugo in the back with it, getting the hot-head's attention. His head turned so fast that it looked like he had snapped it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU COUGAR?!" Bakugo yelled out, and veins appeared on Midnight's forehead as she glared at the boy. She then rolled her whip and held it as she looked at the boy then to the audience.

"Due to sustaining heavy injuries and is close unconsciousness, Momo Yaoyorozu is unable to fight. However, Katsuki Bakugo will be disqualified due to recklessness abandon and dangerous use of his power, making the winner of the School Festival Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight said, and Bakugo's face scrunched up in rage as he was about to blast Midnight to shreds, however...

"Wait." All noise stopped as everyone turned their attention to the speaker, which was Midoriya as he light dashed into the stadium. His face had a passive expression, but the look in his eyes had a story of their own. Bakugo turned around and snarled at the green-haired boy, but no reaction was seen as he walked past the blond and stopped at the edge of the arena, his gaze on Midnight.

"I would like to fight Katsuki Bakugo for the finale of the festival." Midoriya said and then turned to Bakugo, who had a crazy look on his face as mini-explosions fired off in his hands. His smile sent fear to may of the audience as he voiced his approval for this fight.

"Me against Deku?! I'LL BLOW YOUR ASS TO SHREDS, WEAK ASS!" Bakugo yelled out. Midoriya just turned his entire body towards him, and all of a sudden, the temperature dropped a couple of degrees. Everyone felt the drop and wondered what just had happened, but Midnight felt the core of the temperature drop as she looked over at the green-haired kid and saw an icy aura around him. She then pressed her ear to the blue-tooth she had and listened to the instructions.

"...! Are you sure you want to continue this, Principal?!...Alright..." She dropped her hand and walked onto the stand. She waved her hand in order to get everyone's attention, and then she cleared her throat.

"Change of plans, the last fight of the Festival between Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo will commence in five minutes!" The Pro-Hero said, and people were shocked at first, but suddenly, people were cheering for the fight as they wanted to see a satisfying ending to a great day in history. Midnight then looked at each of the boys, seeing the manically look that Bakugo had as he was smiling, finally having his opportunity to destroy Deku on national TV. She then saw several medical robot assistants rushing in and grabbed Yaoyorozu, and rushed her out of the stadium to go to the infirmary. She overheard the robots saying that she had a lot of injuries, but she was going to pull through. The hero sighed and then looked at Midoriya, and shivers were sent down her spine as she caught glimpse of his expression. A blank look, but underneath it was look of rage and anger that was trying to be suppressed. She even felt colder when she stood next to him.

"Why did I sign up for this?" She rubbed her temple and sighed.

* * *

 **And done. Good? Bad?**

 **I'm very sorry if this took way too long, but with stuff like Thanksgiving and school, it was pretty hard to find time to work on this. And, I was doing a little thinking...and I've decided to redo The Personafied Hero completely. So, yes, the old Personafied Hero is discontinued, and the reboot will be up next year. Flash Of Heroism is still the same, it will be updated next year.**

 **As for the holiday specials, I have already finished it, so wait for that on Christmas Day.**

 **Anyways, some more updates on this story. This will be a weekly thing, like I said before, but I will not be updating it more than once per week as it stresses me out when I want to upload another chapter when I don't feel like it. So, try to be patient with my updating schedule.**

 **If you have any concerns for this story, please feel free to express it.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, and sorry if it is short. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the twelfth chapter of this story! We are nearing the amount of views that Flash Of Heroism has and that's pretty amazing to say the least. Anyways, I hope my writing improves and that people will still read this.**

 **A fair warning to everyone, other than Yaoyorozu winning against Tokoyami and Mina, and then losing to Bakugo, the story will deviate from the original. Of course I'm still going to follow the story line and keep important stuff in like Hero Killer Arc, which start here after the end of the Festival and so on. I will be making changes to better suit my story and to add little twists here and there, so just be on the look out, I guess.**

 **The holiday specials will be a separate story entirely, so just a heads up for them.**

 **Here are the responses.**

 **Shadow Phoenix 16: I died laughing when I read your review!**

 **niftyguard: Thanks! Always appreciate your support!**

 **HankFlamion18: I thank you for your compliments!**

 **Mr. Figgs: I might, I might not. Although, something similar most likely.**

 **bigrig56: Bakugo will get what's coming to him. And I've never read one where they make him faster than he actually he is, huh.**

 **Meazm: I just like writing Bakugo like that, I guess. By all means, Bakugo IS one of my favorite male characters in the series. As for the rest of your review, Bakugo of course will still be an asshole, but he will eventually calm down, key word: eventually. And don't worry, I plan on following the story line, hopefully.**

 **DARCRY1: I don't like killing off characters, unless I just straight up hate him. Also unless it's very important to the story.**

 **Austin(Guest): The reason I have just those gods is because it would be too much of a hassle to remember all of them, that's why I went with pantheons I'm most familiar with, but the idea of a berserk state is a great idea alongside your Norse recommendation. As for the rest, you just have to read to find out.**

 **MasterBlade7: Yes, it will happen, referring to both of your statements. The weapons aren't being used since I figured weapons aren't allowed in the festival, even if it's part of the quirk. The infusion for OFA will happen, better yet, it is going to happen in the Hero Killer Arc!**

 **Hardcasekara: Don't worry, everything you have written will be satisfied, I hope...**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: We had a conversation about it, and you pretty much know my game plan, so enjoy!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **brodylopa: Don't worry, it will happen.**

 **Toonami4Ever: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Have a Little Faith: I thank you for the advice, it is rather confusing to understand, but I got it. And I recognize you photo image, it's Haru from Devil Survivor: Overclock, I think.**

 **Icebiter88: I will take heavy consideration on your advice, and thanks for it!**

 **If you think I hate Bakugo or something along those lines, I don't. I just like writing him like this, plus t gives me a reason to build on Shiozaki and Shinso** _,_ **two of my all time favorite characters, and to add them into the mix. So, if this implies anything on what's going to happen, then by all means, guess**

 **Like always, please do put your review in the latest chapter, a routine, if you will. Please, no very negative comments that isn't a critique or advice. Other than that, if you haven't heard, Personafied Hero(2018) is canceled, and a reboot of it will be uploaded in 2019. In the reboot, I will be starting it from the very beginning, so it should arguably be better than before. Flash of Heroism will get an update in 2019 as well, just don't know when.**

 **I have also thought up of doing a cross-over series with My Hero Academia with RWBY, maybe. However, I do need to re-watch RWBY as I've been slacking on that series and pretty much have forgotten everyone, except Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha. They are my favorite characters in that series, and Jaune too, can't forget him! Anyways, that will probably be a 2019 story, so be on the look out for that.**

 **Just a heads up, the hero names will be the same, except for Shiozaki.**

 **I've said enough, so, welcome to chapter twelve!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The End (Festival Arc end) and the Beginning (Hero Killer Arc begins)**

"She's going to be alright sonny, however, she did have several fractures and cracks along her ribs. The bones in her right arm shattered, and she also suffered a concussion. Other than that, nothing really life threatening at the moment. Anyways, you're match is about to start. Please, go on ahead, don't worry about her and just focus on your match." Recovery Girl said as she checked a couple of stuff on her clipboard, not looking up from it. Midoriya was still pretty nervous about Yaoyorozu, but he nodded and walked out of the infirmary, not before looking back at his girlfriend's face as the door slowly came into view. He then slowly made his way over to the arena, hearing the cheers of the crowd from the tunnel. His face grew into a grim expression as he entered the center, focusing only on what's front of him. All other sounds were blocked out for the duration of his walk to the arena, and his gaze focusing on the person on the other side.

"Looks like you've come Deku! I'm going to enjoy kicking your nerd ass to the curve!" Bakugo yelled out, but didn't receive an reaction from the green-haired kid, pissing him off. Veins bulged from the blond kid's forehead as he stepped forward viciously, and explosions fired off in the boy's hands. Midoriya snickered inward on Bakugo's attempt at being strong, and then his entire demeanor changed. The air suddenly became colder as the sun suddenly dimmed tremendously, causing everyone to question what was going on. Midnight watched the two boys and shuddered when she saw the expression Midoriya had on his face. She was ensnared by his dull gold eyes that held anger and hate, but looked so captivating to her. She then made her way to the platform.

"LADIES and GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE FESTIVAL! Izuku Midoriya of Class 1-A will face off against Katsuki Bakugo of Class 1-A in this head-to-head fight! After this fight, the medals will be given out after this match ends, so do stick around for that!" Midnight said as she raised her whip high in the air, and the cheering only got louder and louder. Midoriya stared at Bakugo before clenching hfists, and the familiar glow of the solar energy in surrounding his fists. Bakugo had a wild look on his face as he got into position, both of them were focused on each other, Midnight started to feel pity for the blond kid, just a little, as he had nearly killed a very gifted hero candidate. But, what she felt pity for the boy was the fact that Midoriya's eyes were basically hollow to the point is was very intimidating to look at. Midnight sighed and began the countdown.

"3, 2, 1...Let the battle commence!" Midnight yelled out and the crowds roared with excitement. Bakugo grin grew as he charged straight at Midoriya, who just stood there.

"FUCKING DIE DEKU!" He yelled out and thrusted his hand forward, but before he could fire off an explosion, he suddenly felt his face forced upward, and then he was kicked to the ground. In a daze, the blond tried to get up, but was immediately was blasted to the side by a solar wave. Bakugo's temper was rising as he quickly recovered and fired off an explosion in what he thought was Midoriya's general direction, not noticing the green-haired kid's presence behind him until it was too late and was sent sprawling to the ground. Bakugo spat on the ground as he got up, seeing Midoriya standing there passively. He then used his explosions to quickly close the gap between the two, but then his face suddenly met a fist as he dropped to the ground, clenching his face, but growled out in anger from being brought down by a nerd.

"DAMMIT DEKU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bakugo yelled out, but then was kicked in the stomach and then was blasted by several more rays of light. He then suddenly crashed into something hard. He looked to see a mirror floating, and grew angrier as he snapped his head towards Midoriya, whose hand was glowing from controlling the object. He saw red as he blindly charged at his childhood friend, but also forgot about the mirror, and was blasted from behind by it, and as he was falling, he saw the mirror materialize in front of him. He quickly used his quirk to force himself away from the mirror, only to come into contact with Midoriya's leg, sending the blond back at the mirror. His face collided with the mirror, and then was blasted again in the face by the object, and ended up crashing into the arena floor. Anger exploded in Bakugo as he charged straight at Midoriya, using his explosion to send him at him, but Midoriya disappeared in front of him which caused a few seconds of hesitation, and that gave Midoriya enough time to blast Bakugo with several rays of light and the punched Bakugo's abdomen. The force of the punch knocked the wind out of the blond as he was sent flying and then dropped to the ground, landing with a loud crash. Bakugo laid there as he was losing against Midoriya, and that triggered something in the boy, and it wasn't very angelic. A huge explosion fired off from the area the blond was in, catching Midoriya's attention.

"FUCKING...DEKU! YOU'RE PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF, YOU PIECE OF NERD SHIT!" Bakugo growled out animal- like and charged once again at Midoriya, which caused the green-haired kid to sigh and stood there. Bakugo grinned wildly and thrusted his hand out to Midoriya's face.

"DIE!" He fired off the biggest explosion ever made, causing a couple of people to gasp in shock, and a cackle from the blond as he blasted Midoriya to shreds. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed Bakugo's face and threw him a couple of feet away. His face grew into one of shock as he saw Midoriya unharmed by the explosion.

"...How?" Bakugo's voice began to crack a bit from the lack of damage, and his anger also grew when he noticed a smirk forming on Midoriya's face.

"How indeed, Kacchan. Maybe it was on the fact that you're not strong enough to beat me, nor even hit me whatsoever. Anyways, the real reason why you didn't hit me is because I temporarily made myself go into light mode, or more precisely, a form made from light, so you couldn't hit me even if you wanted to." Midoriya said conspicuously, which made Bakugo even madder.

"Damn...Deku...with your...smug ass!" Bakugo yelled out and launched another explosion, but his eyes widened when he saw it being absorbed by Midoriya's shield. Midoriya grinned as he grabbed the mirror and threw it straight at Bakugo, which was too fast for the human eye to follow, and Bakugo was sent flying by the force of the mirror. A pained groan came from the blond as he struggled to get up, but then was sent straight into the ground by Midoriya ax kicking him to the ground. Pain was all over his body as he felt overwhelmed by Midoriya's power, but his pride wouldn't let him end it here. Through sheer pride, he got up and glared at Midoriya, bu as before, it didn't affect Midoriya one bit. Then, in the blink of an eye, Midoriya appeared right in front of him and punched square in the face. A sickening crunch was heard as the blond was sent flying, dust kicking up from the landing, and a low groan was heard from Bakugo. Midoriya glanced down at his fist, seeing the metallic tasting liquid across his knuckles and then casually flicked his wrist, splattering almost all of the blood on the floor and held his gaze at struggling Bakugo trying to stand up. Blood was dripping down his nose as he gripped at it, noticing the unnatural way his nose felt, and then he realized what had happened. He growled and turned his gaze to Midoriya, clenching his nose, and then once more charged at him, but he didn't get far as he coughed out as he lurched forward, as Midoriya elbowed him in the gut. Then the green-haired kid delivered several swift kicks to the sides and then light stepped behind the unsuspecting boy.

"What the FU-!" Bakugo was cut off as he felt his vertebrae basically snap as Midoriya delivered a solar-infused roundhouse, knocking the wind out of the blond as he tumbled onto the ground, groaning in tremendous pain as he struggled to gain a solid footing in the fight. The feeling of being knocked around pissed him off, but the lack of being able to pissed him off even more. He scowled and tried to get up, watching as Midoriya just watched him, even letting him stand up. Bakugo roared in anger as he resorted to what he always used; a wild style of fighting that always worked out in the end. Midoriya, however, saw it as desperation move and relaxed his body. Anticipating his attack, Midoriya swiftly dodged the sloppy punch and countered with his mirror, bashing him in the side and spartan kicked him down to the ground.

"Are you ready to give up, Kacchan? You're slacking in your attempts." Midoriya said, towering above his opponent with a voided expression, and the tone of his voice sent shivers down Bakugo's spine. But, the boy growled and fired off an explosion, hitting the boy head on. A wild grin on his face, as he watched the dust settle, only to see Midoriya with a little bit of sot and dirt on his face, but other than that, he was relatively unharmed. His eyes, however, held an enormous amount of power and a small amount of pity.

"My turn." Midoriya muttered before reeling his fist back, unconsciously using OFA alongside the solar energy and punched, releasing an unimaginable amount of power, wind, and solar energy at Bakugo. He then quickly light-stepped behind the boy and grabbed the boy from behind, tossing him straight into the released energy. Bakugo's eyes widened as he met the attack head on, and pain soared throughout his entire body, and he couldn't help but cry out in pain as it was too much for the blond to take. A huge amount of energy was released when the attack connected, causing a blinding light to flash the entire stadium. In that time frame, Midoriya quickly launched several rays of light at the still conscious boy, watching the red eyes watch his every move, and then with a final moment left, light-stepped in front of the boy and simply held out his fist. Bakugo watched as Midoriya's fist got closer and closer until his face collided with the fist, and all he saw after that was black. Midoriya watched the boy's body crumple to the ground unconscious. The light dimmed and people adjusted their eyes, blinking as they saw the dust settling, and then saw Bakugo's unconscious form and Midoriya towering over him. Midnight fixed her glasses and raised her hand high in the air.

"Katsuki Bakugo is defeated, making Midoriya the winner!" She then noticed Midoriya's eyes return back to their normal, and then they rolled to the back of his head. The boy began to fall down, but then ice formed behind him, and Midoriya safely landed on it. Midnight turned to see Todoroki holding his hand out before sighing and looked at the risque hero.

"Ms. Kayama." Todoroki said before turning on his heel and walked out of the center. Midnight blinked before slowly making her way over to the two boys, first checking on Bakugo, sighing when she felt his pulse. Then she checked on Midoriya, and saw his chest was rising and falling at a constant pace. She sighed in relief before turning towards the U.A. staff booth. Principal Nezu stood up, getting out of the chair and walked towards the exit. Toshinori and several other teachers watched as the animal-like creature strode to the doorway.

"I would like for the U.A. staff to head towards the conference room. We need to discuss the situation with young Bakugo." Nezu said before exiting the booth. Slowly, people started to file out of the room, leaving Toshinori staying. He looked out the window, seeing the recovery bots lifting Bakugo off of the ground.

"What went wrong with him? I am proud of Midoriya, though. However..." Toshinori reverted back to All-Might as he watched the retrieval of Midoriya.

 _"His aptitude with OFA doesn't match how much he uses it, although, he unconsciously powered some of the attacks he used. I'll need to teach him that, his power is growing tremendously though."_ All-Might thought before reverting back to Toshinori and then made his way out of the booth, sending notices to Midnight, Cementoss, Present Mic, and Aizawa.

Midoriya's eyes widened as he quickly sat up, and then was quickly whacked on the head by Recovery Girl. He rubbed his head and turned towards the older woman, and then he saw Yaoyorozu sitting right next to the lady. He smiled and then noticed the bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"What happened?" Midoriya asked, trying to remember what happened before he had passed out. When he came up with nothing, he glanced at Recovery Girl, who shook her head, then turned to Yaoyorozu only to get the same answer. He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Izuku, you won the tournament by beating Bakugo, however, there were reports that you weren't yourself during that fight. The most notable change was your eyes, normally your eyes are a bright gold color when you power up. Your eyes during the match was a dull, hollowed gold. Plus, the light you gave off during the match was a lot colder than what people usually felt from you. This is what several people including Uraraka and Tsuyu, along with several others from our class. Oh, they also came a couple of minutes ago to visit you." Yaoyorozu said as she looked at him concerned. Midoriya's eyes widened as he looked at his fist and clenched it, many emotions running through his mind.

 _"I lost control of myself? It must have been when Bakugo injured Momo...That's right! When I saw him doing that, I saw red and was about to jump in to pummel the living crap out of him. Dammit! My emotions got the best of me, dammit. I need to control them..."_ He thought as he powered OFA through his arms, and grew shocked at how weak it was compared to previous attempts from using it. He bit into his thumb as he came up with many explanations as to why this was happening to him.

 _"It must be that I haven't really been using OFA at all. I mostly been focusing on Celestial Omage and what Amaterasu's words. That must be why I'm lacking the power now. I'll talk to All-Might once I get the chance to."_ Midoriya thought before relaxing his eyes, breathing in. He turned to Yaoyorozu and smiled, grasping his hand with both of hers. The warmth flowed through the two of them; Recovery Girl smiled and turned around to check Bakugo's condition. Midoriya followed her path, seeing the bed-ridden Bakugo and instantly felt anger welt inside him, but he suppressed the emotions and glanced over him.

"D-d-did I d-do that?" Midoriya turned to Recovery Girl. The older woman nodded solemnly and went back to checking on him. The green-haired kid looked down sullenly, incredibly guilty for what he had down, but secretly enjoyed beating down his bully for almost all of his life time, even if he didn't truly remember what went down during the match. He then sat up and swung his legs off of the bed, letting them dangle to the side and faced Yaoyorozu.

"So, when's the ceremony?" Midoriya asked her.

"In about ten minutes from now, Izuku. Are you alright?" She asked, concern on her face, but had also a hint of mirth in her eyes. He smiled and placed his feet on the ground, and then gingerly stood up, almost falling face first. Yaoyorozu quickly grabbed on to him, holding him still.

"Trust fall?" She joked and helped him stand upright, earning a thank you from from Midoriya. She took a glimpse at his eyes, seeing the green and gold pool. She let out a soft chuckle before turning around to grab her stuff. Midoriya then eyed the cast she had on her arm and looked down in guilt, but he quickly looked up, catching the gaze of Yaoyorozu. A look of concern on her face, but he shook his head and followed her. Once Recovery Girl did a final check-up and gave them the go, the two of them went their way towards the center of the stadium, seeing all of the freshmen down there and several Pro-Heroes alongside several U.A. staff. The two of them quickly went to Class 1-A's section of the crowd, gaining a couple of relieved looks from several of their classmates. Small greetings were exchanged and they quickly went back to the speech Principal Nezu was giving. After going through several speeches from different people, All-Might appeared, holding several medals in his buffed arms.

" **HELLO, FRESHMEN! I AM HERE! I would like to present these medals to the placeholders! In third place...Ibara Shiozaki and Momo Yaoyorozu! Please come up to the stage!"** The two girls nodded and made their way to the stage, stopping in front of the number 1 hero, small smiles threatening their lips as they stared in amazement from meeting the greatest hero ever. All-Might stepped forward, placing the bronze medals around their necks and smiled widely.

 **"Congratulations to the two of you, young ladies! Great job and continue to go beyond PLUS ULTRA! In second place...Katsuki Bakugo, but he is currently in the infirmary. So...in FIRST PLACE...IZUKU MIDORIYA!"** Loud cheering boomed throughout the stadium as the nervous boy stepped forward, a little unsettled from the amount of applause he was receiving. He quickly made his way to the stage, locking gaze with his mentor. The two shared a small moment of pride as Midoriya stopped in front of All-Might. The hero brandished the gold medal and placed the medal around his neck. The two smiled as they locked gazes.

 **"Well done, my boy!"** All-Might said to Midoriya. The boy nodded and quickly made his way back to his spot next to Yaoyorozu and watched as the closing ceremony came to a wrap. Applause rang through the crowds as everyone dispersed the stadium. The freshmen all mingled with each other as they made their way out of the stadium, talking to each other about the festival. Midoriya smiled as he looked over the gold medal, seeing his reflection on the metal. He sighed as he exited the building, watching the stream of people and students converging together alongside several Pro-Heroes watching the stream to make sure nothing went wrong. He waved goodbye to Yaoyorozu as she was talking with her parents. Midoriya saw a rich-looking man with a buff figure and raven short hair looking at him and gulped. But, the man just simply nodded at him and turned around to walk off. Yaoyorozu ran up to him and pecked him on the lips, blushing slightly, and waved as she ran to catch up with her parents. Midoriya blushed a little as he brushed his fingers against his lip and smiled. He was greeted by many people, alongside several agencies and people who watched the Festival, giving the young boy praise for his performance in it. The flowing leaves weaved past the trees in front of the stadium, and the sun setting sky looked very colorful and beautiful. Midoriya gazed at the sky before looking through his phone, checking to see if he had anything to do as they had the next two days off.

"I have nothing to do. I guess I'll just rest for the two days, but man, this Festival has been very stressful and tense." Midoriya said, pocketing his phone and walked to his house. Inko greeted him with a warm smile and embraced her son.

"I'm proud of you, Izuku. I was a bit worried about what Bakugo was doing to Momo, but it looks like she's alright. Anyways, I made some dinner for you. I'll be in my room if you need anything, dear." Inko said, releasing him from her embrace, and walked to her room leaving Midoriya all by himself in the living room. He turned his gaze to the food and his mouth watered a bit, and quickly dug into it, moaning in delight at how good it is. Once he was done, he cleaned the plate and sat in his room filled with All-Might merchandise. He chuckled before slipping out of his clothes and into the shower.

"Man, what a day..." Midoriya smiled as he finished up and slipped on his All-Might pajamas and fell into the unconscious realm. In his dreams, Amaterasu sat at a table right in front of Midoriya's dream state. She poured some tea and offered it to him, which he took and sat down across from her.

"So, _master_ , how was the tournament?" She asked, sipping on her tea. Midoriya sighed exasperatedly and shook his head.

"Can you stop calling me 'master'? It feels weird when you call me that." He said, looking at the tea cup. Amaterasu chuckled and placed her cup on the ground and looked at Midoriya.

"Your emotions got the better of you, master," Midoriya sighed. "and that is something that it very dangerous, especially with your lunar energy." She stated, her expression was on of seriousness, and all jokes were aside. Midoriya was caught off guard from the change, but he felt he needed the run-down on the situation and nodded for her to continue.

"The reason it's dangerous, is one, obviously you'll lose control. The other is that it will negatively affect you in some way in the aftermath, like a migraine for starters, but it will grow increasingly worse the more it happens. Don't know what'll happen, but just assume the worse. Perhaps some training will hep improve that, plus your lacking lunar aptitude trailing behind your solar aptitude. You will most likely meet the lunar deity in these upcoming weeks." Amaterasu said before standing up from the table and strolled away from Midoriya, the area around her turning into a garden of sorts still in contrast with the pitch black background.

"Anyways, do try and keep your emotions in check. I'll take the migraine so that you won't suffer through it, however, the rest will fall all on you master. Good bye for now..." She said and Midoriya's vision began to blur until he woke up in cold-sweat, breathing heavily. He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment before glancing at his alarm clock, seeing that it was now morning of the next day.

"I guess I'll study some materials." So, Midoriya ended up staying in his house for the entire day, going over materials from classes while having a hero-interview marathon going on in the background. He had just finished the section with most, if not, all of All-Might's interviews. Hearing the laughter of the number one hero put a smile on his face as he continued to write down anything he deemed important or interesting. The day went by pretty quickly and before he knew it, it was the next day, and school was back in session.

"*yawn* My back hurts." Midoriya rubbed his back and glanced around the train car, noticing the Festival was playing on one of the little advertisement cycles. He paid no attention to those and continued to stare at the window, but was soon tapped on the shoulder. He turned and saw a middle-aged man looking at him with admiration, causing the boy to raise an eyebrow.

"You're Izuku Midoriya, right? The winner of the U.A. Sports Festival?! I watched the whole thing, and it your performance was amazing! A big fan of yours!" Midoriya blushed as he thanked the man, but the outburst also caught everyone's attention and they all began to swarm him, ensuing mass panic. After several attempts trying to escape the mob, Midoriya managed to duck his way onto the platform, thanking everyone and dashed towards the academy. The familiar wave of U.A. uniforms commuting towards the greatest hero academy in the planet, dare Midoriya say.

"Good morning, Midoriya!" He heard someone from behind say, causing the boy to turn and saw Iida running towards him. He blew past him and continued to run towards the gate entrance. Midoriya, slightly perturbed, quickly ran after his friend to their classroom. The two arrived at their class and entered it, seeing some of their classmates already there. Midoriya waved at Yaoyorozu before taking note of the arrangements of the desks.

"What's up with the desks?" He asked Iida, who shook his head. He then turned to Yaoyorozu, but she also shook her head. Midoriya looked at the rest of the people that were in the classroom, but they weren't paying attention. He sighed and sat down on one of the desks in front of Yaoyorozu. They ended up conversing with each other while the rest of the class arrived in the next couple of minutes. Soon, everyone had taken a seat, well, everyone that was there. Soon, Aizawa walked in and placed a stack of papers on the desk.

"Listen, we have a new transfer coming in today to replace Bakugo's place." Aizawa said, surprising almost all of the students, except for Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, and Todoroki. People were about to question the news, but Aizawa held his hand up, effectively shutting everyone up.

"I'm sure you have a ton of questions, but first, the introduction. Please, come in." Everyone turned towards the door and the person stepped in, causing many people to gasp, especially Kaminari and Mineta because the person was a girl. The person stepped towards the front of the class and smiled at everyone.

"Hello, my name is Ibara Shiozaki. I was originally Class 1-B's vice-representative, but I passed on that position to Tetsutetsu. A pleasure to meet almost all of you." Shiozaki eyed Kaminari when she said the last part, causing him to only smile at her, causing a frown to appear on the vine girl's face. She then walked towards Midoriya and took the empty seat beside him and gave him a warm smile, which he reciprocated.

"Since Shiozaki transferred to Class 1-A, we had Hitoshi Shinso move to Class 1-B. As for Bakugo, he is currently in reformation and then will be placed in the General Studies. He will not be able to test for his hero's license until he is deemed safe for heroic duties, which will still take a long time since he did almost killed Yaoyoroz. Anyways, now that's out of the way, the next thing on the agenda is... your hero names." Aizawa stated. People were excited while others were dreading this day, but when Aizawa stated that Midnight was going to supervise the naming, people *cough* Mineta *cough* were a lot more giddy about the whole thing. The naming process was pretty long as people were taking their time with their names, and soon, people made their way to the front and presented their names to the class. After awhile, it was Midoriya, Shiozaki, Iida, and Todoroki were left. Both Iida and Todoroki opted to use their given names, leaving Midoriya and Shiozaki to reveal their names.

Midoriya ended up using "Deku" as his hero name, and many people questioned it, asking if it was truly what he wanted. He stated that he wanted that name to be one that was seen as a hero, and not a timid, useless boy. Needlessly to say, everyone was behind Midoriya after his little speech. Then, Shiozaki came up to the podium and presented her white board to the class

"Please, call me Sainvina."

* * *

 **Finished! Shiozaki's hero name is Sainvina, or saint and vine combined with an a at the end. Good chapter? Or bad?**

 **Seventeen more days until Christmas, or at least where I live currently. The special chapter will be released on that day, just a heads up.**

 **If you have anything else, do express it.**

 **Anyways, have a great day!**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**December 12, 2018**

 **Hello, and welcome to the story where I explore and improve with each chapter...hopefully. Anyways...**

 **Thirteen more days until Christmas, and the first chapter for the holiday special will go up in, well, thirteen days from now, which is December 12. So, most likely this will go up either Dec. 13 or Dec. 15, maybe even the 14th. It'll just be around that time, hopefully...**

 **Now, for the responses for reviews!**

 **Emri13: I agree that his bad behavior shouldn't have been acceptable in a hero program, regardless of what he actually thinks. And I agree on the rewarding ordeal. The whole thing before Bakugo's removal of the hero program will be told in this chapter.**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Haro654: I absolutely agree on why they did, even though he has a great amount of control over it. Personally, the Entrance Exam is kind of faulty just because it's all about defeating faux robots. It doesn't take account of other stuff like the License Exams does, but that's just me.**

 **New Elements92: Thanks for your compliment, and I will continue it!**

 **MasterBlade47: Don't worry, the chapter has arrived!**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: I will elaborate on the whole thing, in this chapter!**

 **Meazm: I'm glad you liked the fight and cold Midoriya. I'm glad that you enjoy this!**

 **ayyylmaoooooo: Thanks for the compliment! And yes, Midoriya has small amounts of gravitational force in solar form, but the gravity is more pronounce and powerful when he is in lunar form. And yes, his control over it is severely lacking.**

 **HankFlamion18: Glad you liked it! As for OFA, that problem will be a main focus of this arc, if I do it right.**

 **Hardcasekara: You'll just have to find out later in! As for the Training Camp, it will be a surprise on how that will play out.**

 **bigrig56: Thanks for the compliment, it was kind of a joint thought process with me and Plasma Dragon 312. I would give more credit to him.**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki: I know that her hero name is Maria, but I prefer something else. Sorry if you don't like it.**

 **Viate: It will, he won't be in the Training Camp since he isn't in the hero course anymore.**

 **barbatos009: Sorry if you don't like that he got kicked out, but that's where I'm going with the story.**

 **Masterpeace95: I was worried about the pacing with the two of them at the start of the story, still am to be honest. I'm glad that you like the interactions between the two though. Kendo and Shiozaki are my two favorite Class-B girls, but it wouldn't be Class-B without Kendo as the rep for them, in my opinion.**

 **Icebiter88: I thank you for the advice and enthusiasm!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Same thing as before, I don't believe I have to say it. Any ideas for a new story is appreciated and for some advice on the story, plus I need to update my profile, like I REALLY need to do it.**

 **I guess, happy holidays as well, and if you have any concerns on the matter or you would like to voice anything that troubles you, please express them. Or if you would like to chat, I'm pretty open about stuff, hopefully...**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Real World Experience**

 **After the Festival...**

 **Flashback**

 _Toshinori looked around the table at his fellow heroes and faculty were looking through papers or discussing the Festival. He then turned his gaze over to the head of the table, Principal Nezu. Aizawa looked bored as usual, but he had a different air around him than what he usually carried, which caught the man by surprised. After some time, Nezu cleared his throat and looked at everyone before fixing a stack of papers._

 _"Okay everyone, we're here to discuss the future of young Katsuki Bakugo and his path to being a hero. He was ideally a great candidate for being a hero via his combat prowess, however, the methods he impose are questionable." The animal-like creature stated, looking calm as ever. Everyone listened intently to what he was saying, and nodded before ruffling through some of their own papers. Midnight stood up and coughed to get everyone's attention._

 _"Listen, Bakugo almost killed a fellow classmate, Momo Yaoyorozu. She was recommended through her quirk and academic achievements, a pinnacle of the hero course. Her career could've been ruined if his actions were allowed to go any further hadn't we stopped him from doing so. And his disqualification at the Festival would've been a clear statement that we don't accept that type of behavior in the hero course." Midnight stated, looking over to Cementoss. He nodded and stood up as well while Midnight took her seat._

 _"In my opinion, the reason why Midoriya challenged Bakugo was to put him off of his high horse. Another reason maybe that it was an act of unforgiveness against Bakugo. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu have a good relationship of friendship or maybe something even greater than that. Anyways, I believe that Bakugo shouldn't be in the hero course, as the media saw what happened and of course there were many complaints of his behavior. Principal Nezu, the reason why you allowed Bakugo to be in Class-A was that with the expectations of the course that he would change for the better." Cementoss looked at Nezu and awaited his answer. The bear-like principal sighed and nodded before grabbing Bakugo's transcript off of the table._

 _"That is correct, Cementoss. Even with the previous events and the whole thing with young Midoriya during their younger years, I thought that he would've matured to the point where yelling death threats would've ceased, however, his temper has seem to gotten worse mainly on the fact that Midoriya here is outshining him in every aspect." Nezu said sadly, causing several people to mutter amongst themselves. Toshinori was looking at his stacks of papers, but wasn't really into this kind of meeting. He really wanted to avoid this conversation, but he knew that it was inevitable since it was a nationwide event, plus Yaoyorozu's family were pretty livid when they saw their daughter nearly dying out there. He wasn't there when the two influential parents of the hero world wanted to speak with Nezu and Aizawa, he swore he could hear the furious shouts. He sighed and buried his head into his hands; he had very high hopes of Bakugo, regardless of the blond's previous nature, but now he..._

 _"I think we should drop Bakugo from the hero course. He doesn't belong in it anymore." Everyone turned to Aizawa, who had a very bored expression on his face. His sleeping bag was right next to him and he was fixing to get into it._

 _"His actions aren't heroic. Like all of you, I had some belief that he would improve his behavior, however, it has gotten worse. I believe the main triggers was being overshadowed by Midoriya, and his near defeat by Yaoyorozu. To summarize, it was his inflated ego from his quirk. Either way, I don't want him in my class anymore." Aizawa said before slipping into his sleeping bag and dozed off, earning a couple of sighs from his co-workers, but they agreed with his reasons. Nezu had a troubled look on his face, but after a couple of minutes, he placed his paws on the table and looked at all of them._

 _"I regret to say this, but as of now, Katsuki Bakugo will no longer be apart of the hero course and will not be able to participate in any hero internship. Since, young Bakugo is no longer a part of the Class-A, we will need to transfer over a Class-B student into A, and one from the General Studies over to B. I believe that this will be the best course of action, and I believe the best transfers will be Hitoshi Shinso from the General Studies, and..." Nezu turned to Vlad-King. "...Ibara Shiozaki from Class-B." Toshinori had to admit that the choices laid out were pretty much the best options that each area had to offer. He was still upset that Bakugo was getting kicked out of the hero course, but he conceded to the principal's words. After the final decisions were planned out, they began the transfer papers for the three spoken during the meeting. However..._

 ** _The next day..._**

 _"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bakugo, but this is what we decided upon for the actions of your son." Principal Nezu solemnly said to the mother. Mitsuki just sighed and glanced at her son, who was seething in the couch, but she also saw the distraught on her son's face. The other parent, Masaru, was watching the expressions of his wife and son, but more towards the son. Mitsuki shook her head and looked at her son._

 _"Katsuki, it's your fault that this is happening to you. You can't even become a hero unless given a pardon, and even that's a long shot too. Dammit...! What goes on in that thick skull of yours?!" She yelled at him, causing Bakugo to grit his teeth even further, but didn't say anything. Nezu just watched the family interact and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the outcome, but he stuck by the decision. The principal then rummaged through the bag he brought with and pulled out the boy's hero costume before placing it on the table in front of them. Bakugo stared at the piece of cloth being placed before standing straight up and stalked off to his room, leaving behind the looks of concern from Nezu and the apathetic look from Mitsuki._

 _"Don't worry 'bout him, Principal. I believe you done the right thing. I hoped that with him being in the hero course, his attitude would've changed to match one a hero would have. I guess with Midoriya being in the class as well and being top student kind of set him off, I guess. But, I don't know about the Yaoyorozu girl or what she has done, but I will take full responsibility for my son's actions. Damn brat of mine..." Mitsuki stood up and bowed before the animal-like principal, and soon, Masaru followed suit. Nezu climbed on top of the table and placed his hands on both of their heads._

 _"You needn't apologize to me, your son is a fine young man. I can tell both of you raised your son to the best of your abilities, please continue to do so and help him with his rehabilitation so that one day he may become a hero. I bid you two a farewell. Ah! I almost forgot!" Nezu then went over to his bag and handed Mitsuki a General Studies uniform. Mitsuki nodded and placed it on the table. After exchanging goodbyes, Nezu walked out of the Bakugo's, and nodded to Aizawa and Midnight, and the three of them walked back to U.A._

 _"How do you think it went?" Midnight asked, fixing one of her hero costume's cuffs. All of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard from the house they were at and then was followed by a loud smacking noise._

 _"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU MILF?!"_

 _*SMACK*_

 _"IS THAT HOW YOU ADDRESS YOUR MOTHER?!"_

 _More explosions, curses, and shouting was heard from the house, causing the three staff members to look at the house in confusion. Nezu turned around and continued to walk, causing the other two to quickly join him._

 _"What a nice family!" Nezu said, causing Midnight to sweat-drop. She then turned to Aizawa, who was too busy staring in front of him to care about anything. She shook her head and pulled out her phone, checking the time and then began to scroll through different news outlets, seeing the exact same coverage. She handed her phone over to Aizawa and watched as he scrolled through each of the headlines, reading through each one._

 _"All the media coverage is on Hosu, the Hero Killer, and the recent murders of heroes. The latest one was a hero named Ingenium, or real name Tensei Iida. Older brother of Tenya Iida, do you think...?" Midnight pondered out loud, causing Aizawa to let out a heavy sigh before handing Midnight her phone back and shoved his hands into his pocket._

 _"Iida's mood during the Festival was strange, according to several students of mine, including Yaoyorozu. He also received a call during the Festival, most have been that." Aizawa said before returning back to his aimless gazing, causing Midnight to sigh and pocketed her phone._

 **Flashback End**

"That's crazy, Bakugo getting put into the General Studies and being kicked out of the hero course." Kirishima said to Midoriya and Kaminari, as they were grabbing their lunch from the lunch line. The three boys eventually found a spot next to the entrance of the room.

"Of course it was going to happen to him, it was on live television, and of course people were going to take note of the brutality in his fighting. There were complaints during the Uraraka fight, also." Kaminari said, setting his tray down. Midoriya followed suit and sat down, feeling the warm steam coming from the food and sighed happily.

"I'm not surprised that they kicked Kacchan out of the hero course, his behavior wasn't exactly... _heroic_. Plus, The media would've put U.A. on the chopping block for not doing anything that would've been a "severe punishment" as a result of his actions." Midoriya chimed in before going back to eating his lunch. The other two boys were lost in thought from what Midoriya said. An uncomfortable silence was created between the three boys, causing Midoriya to shift in his seat anxiously.

"A-anyways, what do you think we're going to do today?" Midoriya tried to break the ice, and to somewhat lift the mood a bit, but to no avail. Midoriya sighed and went back to eating his food, taking glances at Kirishima as the red-head picked at his food. Midoriya knew that Kirishima was trying to be Bakugo's friend, and it looked like their relationship was on good terms. Midoriya couldn't help but feel bad that Kirishima was feeling a bit down from the news, personally, he didn't know what to feel about it. The rest of the lunch was relatively silent, as Kirishima and Kaminari both left to go do their own thing, leaving Midoriya to himself. He eventually left the cafeteria and wandered around the academy, coming across Koda and Sato outside enjoying the breeze. They chatted it up a bit before Midoriya left them to their own accord.

Soon, Midoriya returned to the classroom, being the first to the classroom. He placed his stuff down next to his desk and sat on it. He fished out his phone and scrolled through his feed, seeing articles about the Festival, and also The Hero Killer. His eyes darted across the screen, seeing the exact same cover of the exact same event. He shook his head and watched as people slowly trickled into the classroom, greeting each of them as they entered in. Once everyone was there, Aizawa walked in and laid a stack of papers on his little desk area.

"Alright, now is the time for internships. You came up with your hero names, and now, you're going to be getting actually experience in the field. The Festival was a great way for many of you to get scouted for said internships, that being said." Aizawa grabbed a remote and pressed a button, and a screen popped up with everyone's names, including Shiozaki's. Then, a number appeared right beside it, with Midoriya being the one with the most, followed by Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Shiozaki. But, the gap between Midoriya and Todoroki was massive.

"This year, almost all votes were focused in on Midoriya, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Shiozaki. Everyone wanted Midoriya after his prowess was revealed to the world, so that's why there is a huge gap between him and the rest. If you didn't get a recommendation, you will still get an internship. There will be forty of them to choose from, and make sure you have your choice of internship in by the end of the week. Dismissed." Aizawa then walked out of the class with his sleeping bag in tow. Midoriya sighed and grabbed the stack of papers then passed them out to their respected person. Everyone was discussing where they wanted to go, and some of them even had their choice already.

"Which one do I choose?" Midoriya said to himself, seeing all the names of the agencies, but none of them appealed to him. He overheard Yaoyorozu talking to Todoroki about where she was going, and she ended up choosing Uwabami, the Snake Hero, which surprised him as she was notorious for prioritizing her celebrity work over hero work, but she's great at locating and detaining villains. Todoroki said he was going to mentor under his father, which also surprised him, but made sense. Midoriya gripped the door knob and turned it, only to see a hunched over All-Might right in front of him.

 **"Hello there, Young Midoriya! I would like to speak with you, and also bring Young Shiozaki with you! Meet me at the usual spot, got it?"** All-Might said before dashing away, leaving only an after-image of him. Shiozaki walked up from behind and peaked over Midoriya's shoulder.

"Was that Mr. All-Might? And I heard my name as well, did he need something?" She asked. Midoriya turned and nodded, then began to lead the way to where All-Might wanted them to be at. It was relatively a quiet walk as they reached the area and opened it, revealing All-Might, Nezu, Aizawa, and finally...

"Shinso?" Midoriya asked, seeing the now Class-B student. He nodded to Midoriya and looked away, causing the boy to be confused. All-Might smiled and ushered the two to sit down next to Shinso, which they did and awaited the occasion.

"Thank you all for coming today, now then, I would to start the meeting. As you may know, the internships are almost upon us, and did the thre.

"e of you choose one yet?" Nezu asked the three, earning three "no's" from them. He smiled and sipped his tea.

"I'm glad, it won't complicate things. Aizawa, if you please." Aizawa nodded and looked at Shinso directly in the eyes.

"Shinso, would you like to intern with me? Now that you're in the hero course, you will need combat experience. You did come to me and ask if you could learn my combat style, now is your chance to learn. Will you accept?" Aizawa asked, already knowing the answer.

"I accept that offer, I need to beat this guy here, so I'll need everything I can get my hands on." Shinso said, then looked at Midoriya, a sly smile playing at both of their lips. Aizawa nodded then Nezu looked at All-Might, which he nodded and extended a hand to both Shiozaki and Midoriya.

 **"Young Midoriya and Young Shiozaki, would you like to intern with me and one of my colleagues? He is interested in you, Midoriya. As for you, Shiozaki, I can't help much with your quirk, but I promise you will get actually experience. Do you both accept?"** All-Might's grin widened as both of them nodded enthusiastically. All-Might bellowed with laughter and Nezu nodded before placing three papers on the table, each with their names on it.

"Sign here, and that's it. It will start on Saturday, so due report at the academy, you three. Alright then, please all of you, do take care." Nezu adjourned the meeting and hopped of the couch to exit the room, followed by the rest besides Midoriya and All-Might.

 **"Listen, kid. The person that's suppose to come for the internship is my former homeroom teacher, and was a good friend of my predecessor and master. He knows about OFA, so be warned, he may be a bit...hard to deal with. He thinks that I'm not training you well enough as he saw the Festival and you not using OFA, almost as if it was a liability."** All-Might said, shuttering a little bit, causing Midoriya to grow fearful of the person, but then thought about it some more.

"Wait...if he was your homeroom teacher, shouldn't he be in his upper years?" Midoriya asked.

 **"Yes he is..."** All-Might continued to shutter, which caused Midoriya to sweat drop.

"Then shouldn't we being going over to his place rather than him coming here?"

 **"He may be of old age, but he is still quite powerful. Don't worry about him getting here, worry about it when he's here. He taught me how to fully control OFA, and I bet he's coming over here to do the same for you. Plus, he destroyed his house due to a mircowave explosion, so I offered to let him stay in my place for a bit. It works out in the end, doesn't it?"** All-Might flashed Midoriya a grin.

"I see, so...how do you feel about...you know, Bakugo's suspension?" Midoriya asked, and then noticed the darkened look on the number one. A loud sigh was heard from the hero as he fiddled with his thumbs.

 **"Listen Midoriya, there is nothing more grand than to guide the next generation of promising young children to become heroes. Young Bakugo was one of them, and he had potential to become a great hero, however, his actions were the cause of his current situation. It...saddens me that he has strayed from the hero course, but in the end, there is nothing I can do but to lead the rest of you towards a bright future. Now, no more on the subject, it's getting late. Please, take care and do keep this a secret. Tell Shiozaki as well."** Midoriya had a solemn expression, but nodded and walked out of the room, looking back one last time at All-Might.

"I guess I'll go with the flow until the internships, I wonder who All-Might's mentor is. He must be pretty strong to have even All-Might fear him." He walked out of the building, spotting familiar black hair waiting near the gate. Yaoyorozu heard footsteps and turned to Midoriya, flashing him a smile as he stopped in front of her.

"Am I walking you home?" Midoriya asked as he started to walk in the direction of her house and she quickly caught up to him, matching his stride. They engaged in conversation while he texted Shiozaki, telling her to keep the meeting a secret. His phone buzzed a couple of seconds later and she replied, agreeing to the plan and then wished him a great day. He pocketed his phone and turned to Yaoyorozu, who was twirling a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Are you okay? What's on your mind?" Midoriya asked. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Listen Izuku, how do you feel about Bakugo's relocation to the General Studies? Kyoka and Hagakure were discussing it alongside Ojiro and Sero at the lunch table earlier. Even some of the other students from the different courses were discussing it in the hallways during the passing periods. Most of the consensus was in favor of the relocation." She said as they both stopped by a small park and sat down in the swings. Midoriya gripped the chains and sighed.

"Regardless of my personal feelings, what happened is completely normal, probably the best course of action. He isn't in the hero course, but is allowed to attend U.A as well, of course it seems like the best outcome to Bakugo. Even so, there is still backlash with the decision, and Aunt Mitsuki has to live through it knowing her child was kicked out of the hero course, maybe even the path to becoming a hero. This world is very unforgiving when it comes to villainous intent, and that's that I suppose." Midoriya concluded, causing a small frown to appear on Yaoyorozu's face, but she quickly masked it with a smile and started to swing back and forth.

"Anyways, did you already choose your internship?" She asked, changing the subject. Midoriya perked up and nodded.

"Which one?" She asked once more.

"Can't tell you, but I'll be working with Shiozaki for the week, kind of excited to be working with her. I know you're going to be working with Uwabami, which is surprising as she isn't a direct hero, more of the support role. Is that what you're going for in your hero career?" Midoriya asked.

"Indeed, I do want to become stronger, but I feel like I can be more of use if I can learn more of a supportive role to help out more with containment and capture. Although, I'm still a little bit worried, since she is a celebrity and is usually on commercials for products." Yaoyorozu noted, already dreading what was to come.

"So, maybe I'll see you in a commercial alongside her, Momo. I'm sure you'll look great in it." He said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Yaoyorozu blushed a bit, but smiled and thanked him.

"It's getting late, we should go. I'm still a little bit anxious, but I'm sure it'll be a good experience." The two of them resumed their walk to her house. She smiled and pecked Midoriya on the lips before retreating into her house, waving him goodbye as he left the area.

The next couple of days went by quickly as people soon decided on where they were going to be interning at, and soon, the first day of the internships arrived. It was a clear Saturday morning as everyone from Class-A was all prepped up for the internships. Midoriya was talking to Uraraka about her internship with Gunhead and how she was really excited for the trip.

"Wait Deku, how come you don't have your stuff with you?" She asked him.

"I'll be interning around here, so I didn't really see the importance of bringing my hero costume, if that makes sense." Midoriya chuckled awkwardly, as his hero costume was already at the place he was going to intern. Uraraka nodded and smiled at him, then looked over Midoriya's shoulder and started to wave enthusiastically.

"Hey! Iida! I'm glad to see you're doing okay! Where are you interning at?" She said as she passed Midoriya and ran up to Iida, who had a small smile on his face as he looked at the bubbly girl.

"Yes, I'm fine, so there isn't anything to worry about. I'm glad to see the two of you in high spirits, Uraraka, Midoriya. As for my internship, I choose the Hosu City Hero Office as my place for training. I hope I can gain much knowledge from the experience." Iida said, causing Uraraka to smile and congratulate him. Midoriya, however, watch Iida's every expression as he talked some more with Uraraka.

 _"Something's off with him, as this still about his brother? What's more is that he chose Hosu as his area for internship, that's were the Hero Killer has been currently situated. I know Iida isn't reckless in his decision making, but if he really is doing what I think he is doing, this will not end well."_ Midoriya thought before walking up to the two and placed his hand on Iida's shoulder.

"Listen Iida, if you have anything troubling you, don't hesitate to text or call me. I am your representative after all!" Midoriya flashed a big grin to Iida.

"Yeah! What Deku said, Iida!" Uraraka jumped in with a huge smile on her face. Iida looked at his two friends and smiled.

"Thank you, both of you. I will do so if it ever comes to it. Anyways, farewell as my train is here. I'll see you guys in a week." Iida said and walked away from the group, waving goodbye as he boarded the train. Midoriya watched as Iida's train departed the station and had a story look on his face. Todoroki watched the situation from afar and also concluded that something was wrong with Iida, while also watching Midoriya. He gave one final look before boarding his train to his father's agency.

"I'll see you later Deku! Have fun at your agency!" Uraraka exclaimed as she entered her train and waved out the window at Midoriya, causing Midoriya to chuckle at her antics. He also sent off Yaoyorozu as she smiled and waved at him from her train as she left for her internship. It was just Midoriya and Shiozaki at the station as they both were seeing off people.

"Should we head over to the academy now, Midoriya?" Shiozaki asked and the green-haired boy nodded. The two of them left the station and began to walk over to the academy, but then a thought came to Midoriya.

 _"Wait, how is All-Might supposed to train with Shiozaki? I mean, with his condition, it won't be long until his secret is exposed to her. Can we trust her with that information? And what about Shinso? Can we trust him too? Dammit, there is too many things that could happen during this internship. Hopefully they have a plan for this, maybe Principal Nezu will also be taking part of the internship. Either way, I'm still pretty nervous about All-Might's former teacher. Guess I'll have to go with it for now."_ The two Class-A students reached the academy, and Shinso was waiting at the front gate for them. He opened one of his eyes and kicked his foot off of the wall and approached the two.

"I've been waiting here for some time, but the teachers nor the principal has arrived. I wonder where they are." Shinso said as he looked around. Midoriya saw the scarf Aizawa gave him at the meeting and admired its composition. Shiozaki just looked around, playing with her vine-like hair as they waited for All-Might or Aizawa, but no one arrived. This frustrated Shinso as he eventually kicked the gate in frustration.

"Did they just really set us up, and not even show up?! What the fuck?!" Shinso growled out, causing Shiozaki's eyes to narrow at the brain-washing quirk user. She stomped right in front of him and glared at the boy.

"Excuse me, but could you refrain from using such vulgar language? Your disgusting voice is desecrating the holy aura around us. Oh, lord, please forgive this young man's foul language. Please and thank you." Shiozaki concluded in making Shinso even more angry as he got up right into her face.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do if I don't?" Shinso taunted her, and Shiozaki was about to remark, but Midoriya clasped a hand over her mouth, causing her to scramble wildly in his arms as she tapped him on the arms multiple times until he finally let her go. She scowled at Midoriya and huffed, turning away from the two boys before mumbling about being corrupted by boys or something along those lines. Midoriya sighed as the first day of the internship was already starting off with a bang.

"This can't get any better than this." He said, only to hear a loud metallic sound from underneath them. All three of them looked down and all of a sudden, the three were falling down a hole. Midoriya quickly looked up to see the opening close up, and they were still falling. Thinking quickly, he channeled lunar energy and used it to grab both of his companions, pulling them to him as he looked at Shiozaki.

"Can you create a soft landing with your vines, Shiozaki?" He asked her. She nodded and quickly placed both of her hands together, then she began to hum as vines began to shoot out of her hair and created a platform made of vines. It was getting closer and closer, causing the three to shut their eyes. Midoriya didn't want to take any risks and formed a lunar barrier around them just in case the vines weren't strong enough to cushion their fall. They landed on the vine platform and Shiozaki quickly launched more vines above them as they bounced off of the bottom vines and came into contact with the top ones, slowing their speed greatly. All of them landed on the bottom vines, groans were heard as Midoriya clutched his head and looked around them, noticing that they were in a weird looking hallway. He hopped off of the vine platform and looked around at the hallway, seeing fluorescent lights giving off some amount of light but nothing too serious. The other two joined Midoriya as they glanced around them.

"Where are we?" Shiozaki questioned, looking at Midoriya with his hands glowing silver. He moved his hands towards the walls, not seeing anything in particular.

"I don't know, but most likely that it's a part of our internship. Like some sort of test of sorts." Midoriya said. The door in front of them suddenly opened as the trio shielded their eyes from the bright light that was protruding from the door. Once the light was dim enough, they looked in front of them, seeing All-Might, Nezu, Aizawa, and some old looking man that was about to Midoriya's chest at the most.

"Hello there, you three. I apologize for the drop earlier, but you managed to quickly come up with a plan, very well done. Now then. shall we get started with the internship, or more accurately, your training?" Nezu said and turned around, re-entering the area they just came from.

"Come on, you three. This will all be explained soon, just hurry up and follow." Aizawa said and followed the bear-like creature. All-Might chuckled loudly and flashed the three of them with his signature grin.

 **"Come now, let us begin!"** All-Might and the old man also walked into the area, leaving the three students to be left in confusion. Midoriya watched the old man from behind and looked over him.

 _"So, that's who All-Might was talking about. I don't get the same impression in terms of raw power, but can't underestimate anyone at this rate."_ Midoriya shook his head and sighed, then looked at his two companions.

"I think we should follow them if we want our questions answered. Let's go." Shinso and Shiozaki nodded and the three of them started walking in order to catch up to the group, starting their internships right then and there.

* * *

 **December 21, 2018**

 **And done! Very sorry if this chapter took way longer than expected due to midterms taking up most of my time these last couple of weeks. So, apologies for the** **inconvenience, but it's done now!**

 **For this arc, I will be focusing on the relationship between Midoriya, Shiozaki, and Shinso as a group. So, they're the main characters in this arc, that's why I did the internships a different way and to put my own twist into it as we don't know Shiozaki's internship. Maybe we do, I don't know, but I wanted to do something different and to have fun with the characters of Shiozaki and Shinso, and their interactions with each other alongside Midoriya. Hopefully it's a good idea, hehehe.**

 **This is just me exploring what I can and can't do, so bear with me!**

 **Thanks for the massive support on this story, we have over 500 followers and over 40,000 views! Please continue with the support!**

 **Anyways, Christmas is right around the corner and I have the first chapter for the holiday special story. So, look forward to that on Christmas Day!**

 **If you have anything you would like to discuss, PM me and I will try and get back to you ASAP!**

 **Also, I will finally be filling up my profile so it isn't barren, and it will include many stuff, like Midoriya's skills in this story and in my other one's as well, as well as some new story ideas and future projects.**

 **I hope you like my ideas and continue to support this story, thank you and have a nice day!**

 **Bye!**


	14. Not a Chapter!

**Hello there and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

 **I'm going to advertise the Holiday Special as it has been released, it's a new story, so check it out!**

 **Please and thank you!**

 **Alright, have a nice day and look forward to the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Happy holidays and sorry for the wait! We just hit 50,000 views for this story, I can't thank you guys enough for this amazing response to this story! Anyways, let's do it!**

 **The reviews!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: You'll find out soon enough and thanks for the compliment!**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: Sorry if Bakugo wasn't punished enough, but as for the other events, those will be revealed soon enough. As for the other part in your review, find out later on!**

 **bestpony666: Spoilers so won't say, but Class 1-B will be seen more, so stayed tuned for that!**

 **Guest (1): Shiozaki will be a main character in this story, this is more like an intro!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **niftyguard: Those are great ideas, however, I don't particularly follow those series.**

 **Meazm: Thanks for the compliment, but as much as I love Bakugo, this will be a story with him not in the hero course. Haven't seen one where he's kicked out of the course, so wanted to try it myself. So, sorry if you don't like that, but as I said, I'm trying to experiment.**

 **bigrig56: Thanks, and of course the Hero Killer battle is going to happen! Of course, with my own twist to it. And wow, you don't like Shinso that much? Eh, different opinions.**

 **HankFlamion18: Thanks and sorry if the puni shment wasn't as severe as you wanted, but glad you'll be excited for this arc! I am as well!**

 **Guest 17: I can't confirm nor deny that as I have to think about how I want to do this as it goes on.**

 **barbatos009: Thanks for the compliment, as for the changes due to Bakugo's situation now, you'll just have to find out for yourself.**

 **Hardcasekara: I'm glad you liked the punishment for Bakugo, and I also do feel bad for his parents.**

 **Draconic king: I think that it is a great ability! I will add that to his arsenal, so thank you for the idea! If you have more, please do share!**

 **Toonami4Ever: Thank you once again for your overviews, and yes, Mitsuki is smoking.**

 **Guest (3): Midoriya is OP, but hopefully not too OP. Anyways, you'l have to find out soon.**

 **If you have any ideas and/or things you would like to see in the story, please leave them in you reviews!**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: New Understandings**

Midoriya watched as Shinso was taken to a different part of the underground area by Aizawa while him and Shiozaki were taken deeper into the area, following All-Might, Nezu, and the mysterious old man through the hallways. They continued for a couple of minutes until they came across a set of doors, and they entered the room, seeing the training equipment, plus some extra stuff.

"Young Shiozaki, will you please follow me into the other room?" Nezu said and walked into one of the rooms that was connected to the main area. Shiozaki nodded and followed the bear-creature into on of the rooms, leaving Midoriya, All-Might, and the old man to the main room.

"So, Toshi, this is your successor to OFA? Seems rather flabby if you ask me." The old man huffed, causing the hero to squirm in his place, and instilling fear into the young boy as he saw his mentor showing an uncanny fear. All-Might tapped his fingers together nervously before laughing awkwardly and went over to Midoriya then pushed him so that he was in front of the old man. The young boy was sweating as he shakily took out his hand and held it right in front of the old man.

"H-hello t-there, my name is I-Izuku M-Midoriya!" Midoriya bowed awkwardly as he held out his hand. The old man just stared at the hand before glancing up at All-Might and sighed.

"Let me handle this Toshi." The old man said.

 **"Young Midoriya, this is Gran Torino, my mentor and home-teacher for a year at U.A. He was also a close-friend to my master and previous holder of OFA. Anyways, he wanted to see your prowess of OFA."** All-Might explained to Midoriya about his situation. Gran Torino only just huffed in annoyance before walking up to the young boy with his walking stick and started to examine the boy, before sighing and the looked at Midoriya.

"Alright boy, fire off a smash at me. And without using your other quirk as a booster for it." Gran Torino said, causing the boy to look at him confused but nodded. He reeled his hand back then punched a Detroit Smash, but noticed that Gran Torino wasn't in front of him anymore and quickly turned around only to see the old man coming in at blinding speed. He ended up getting punched in the face and then kicked in the back, forcing the boy to the ground.

"Three minutes boy, remember, don't use your other quirk." Gran Torino said as he watched the boy pick himself up, and he picked up his speed. Midoriya watched the him zoom past him, creating streaks all around him as he tried to power-up OFA through his arm and tried to calculate where he would approach next. Gran Torino then rushed at him from the side, but Midoriya quickly turned and sent out another Detroit Smash, but it still missed as Gran Torino used his jets to dodge the attack and got close to Midoriya before landing some good solid hits into his midsection. Midoriya coughed out as he struggled against the old man as All-Might was watching the scene in front of him, seeing his student getting absolutely destroyed.

 _"Dammit! This guy is very combat adaptive and is quick on his feet. So this is All-Might's homeroom teacher, and the close-friend of the seventh OFA holder."_ Midoriya gritted his teeth as he stood up once more and wiped some blood from his mouth as he started to concentrate on the battle, trying to figure out his plan of action, but it allowed Gran Torino to use those couple of seconds to quickly get into the defenseless boy and delivered a couple of swift jabs, knocking him onto the floor once more. All-Might was biting his fingers in anticipation as a similar method was used on him when he was trained under the old man, but couldn't help but feel anxious for his student as he watched Gran Torino skid to halt in front of the boy.

"Your movements with your smashes are too rigid, too forced. You're focusing too much on your innate quirk and not on OFA, which in turn is losing your grip and understanding of its power. You cast it aside like it's something that can be done, you're not properly using it to its potential. You're strong kid, I'll give you that, but the way you are now, you're years behind when it comes to inheriting OFA." Gran Torino said before walking away from Midoriya, leaving behind a stunned All-Might as the hero rushed over to the boy laying there.

 **"Are you okay, Midoriya? I'm sorry that Gran Torino is harsh, but..."** Midoriya cut him off as he held up his hand and got up, groaning in pain at the beating, but took everything the old man had pointed out and clenched his fist in frustration. The green-haired boy looked at the ground as he picked himself up from the ground and turned to the hero.

"Is what he said true?" Midoriya asked. The boy was obviously showing some amount of distress to the situation at hand, but he wanted to quickly get those situation at hand. All-Might watched the boy's gaze fixate onto himself and then sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead before giving the boy a serious look.

 **"To honest, yes. Gran Torino stated pretty much everything that was inconsistent or wrong in the matter. I'll also state that you tend to unconsciously think that it's still my power, remember Midoriya, OFA isn't my power anymore. I passed it onto you as your own quirk know so now you have to believe it is not an extension of yourself, but your entire being alongside Celestial Omage."** All-Might said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to reassure the boy, but got no subtle response that it was the case. The hero all of a sudden heard laughter from the boy and panicked as he stepped back, watching the boy rise and saw his laughing face. All-Might looked at Midoriya with confusion as the boy wiped some tears that were threatening the corners of his eyes.

"Wow! That sounded a lot more serious than the All-Might I know! What did you do to him?" Midoriya clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh, much to the disdain of the hero as it lasted for quite awhile until finally Midoriya stopped and looked at All-Might seriously.

"How do I properly use OFA?" All-Might perked up and looked at the green-haired boy before placing his hand under his chin.

 **"It depends from holder to holder, but in general, you want to make it a part of you. You see, OFA will appear in different forms, for me it's my current form, for you it's the vein-like empowerment in the areas that you use OFA in. However, the difference between my control and your control is..."** Something clicked in Midoriya's mind as he brought his hand to his face and powered OFA through his hand, watching the familiar glow in his arm before noticing that there was a distinct cut-off point and that was his elbow.

"My control is over a certain area, while yours is throughout your entire body. I see, instead of placing everything I have in just a single area..." Midoriya said as he grunted, closing his eyes and began to concentrate on OFA, visualizing it course throughout his entire body. Green electricity danced around his body as he felt the difference between his previous use of OFA and now, which felt a lot more fluid in a sense. Midoriya glanced at his body, seeing the green lightning dance around his body and clenched his fist, looking at All-Might, who had a wide grin on his face as he saw his student grasp OFA.

"Huh...so, Toshi managed to teach him something. Interesting..." Gran Torino said before walking out of the room, a small smile graced his lips.

Midoriya looked around and then got into a fighting stance. He reeled his fist and sent out a Detroit Smash, noticing that it was more powerful than the previous smashes that he had done against Gran Torino, plus the numbness of those punches from earlier didn't feel as damaging as those other ones. He watched as the force from the punch collide with one of the targets for practice, and saw that it completely obliterated the target, and even made cracks to the wall fifty feet behind the dummy. Midoriya looked at the damage with shock before clenching his fist and smiled before he suddenly felt OFA leave his body, causing his knees to buckle and he started to fall, but his fall was broken when vines appeared to cushion his fall. He felt his entire body just shutdown and he felt incredibly exhausted from that one punch.

"Thanks Shiozaki..." He looked up at the vine-girl walking towards him alongside Nezu and gently laid him down onto the ground. Shiozaki looked at him before sighing and went over to one of the rooms that was labeled as 'Medical' and went inside into the room, and then came out with a wet towel. She placed it on his forehead and looked at All-Might before sighing then placed started to pray for Midoriya's condition. Midoriya just smiled as he felt his energy slowly get back to him as he clenched his fist as if he was grasping something before looking at All-Might and smiled at the hero, earning him a wide grin from the hero. Shiozaki secretly watched the two interact, taking note at their relationship and the words that Nezu had with her in the room they were in.

 **Flashback-Nezu's and Shiozaki's talk**

 _Shiozaki walked into the room alongside Nezu and the door closed behind them, startling the girl. She sighed and then watched as the principal sat on the couch facing the wall and produced a remote out of nowhere and pushed a button, revealing an opening to the wall that showed the main area of the underground structure with Midoriya, All-Might, and the old man still there. Shiozaki looked at the animal with confusion as he had some tea already in his hands and then he looked over at her then motioned to watch what was happening outside of the room._

 _"Young Shiozaki, what you're about to see is something that will have to stay a secret once you see it. Please keep that in mind." Nezu said, confusing Shiozaki, but she just nodded and sat down right beside the bear-like creature to watch what was about to happen. Nezu offered her a cup of tea, which she took it and thanked him before taking a sip from it. She then watched as Midoriya fought the old man, using moves that she never seen before and watched as he was soundly defeated by the quickness of his opponent._

 _"Did you see young Midoriya?" Nezu asked as he sipped some more of his tea. Shiozaki nodded and turned back to the little window._

 _"Yes sir, but...what was that glowing like effect on Midoriya's arm? That wasn't his quirk's doing, right? So what is it?" She asked the bear-like creature, who chuckled at her curiosity and placed his cup onto the the table in front of them._

 _"That was OFA." Shiozaki's face contorted into confusion as she saw Midoriya and All-Might converse over something, but her mind was focused on the term that Nezu gave her for Midoriya's ability. She tried to make sense of what he meant, but nothing came up in her mind as she shook her head and looked at Nezu, completely lost._

 _"OFA? What is that?" She asked. Nezu just looked at the interaction between mentor and student before chuckling softly._

 _"Once they are done, you may go and ask Midoriya yourself. Like I said, once you know it, please make sure that the information you get will always stay a secret. Nobody should know what it is except for the people that already know about it." Nezu said. Shiozaki looked at him before placing her hand under her chin as sweat appeared on her forehead, and she was feeling quite anxious about OFA. Just hearing Principal Nezu talk about it made her feel tense about it and she didn't know why it did. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crashing noise and the room shook as she looked to see Midoriya looking different with his green lightning around his body. She gasped when she s_ _aw the wall, seeing the cracks and destruction of said wall, then she turned towards Midoriya, who was looking at the destruction he had caused._

 _"I believe this is a good time to go back out there, wouldn't you agree? You can get the information about OFA and about the reality about Young Midoriya and All-Might as well." Shiozaki looked at him confused as the principal had included All-Might, but she went ahead and opened the door to see Midoriya collapsing. She quickly sent vines to cushion his fall as she made her way over to him._

 **Flashback End**

Shiozaki sighed and looked at Midoriya. She glanced at Nezu, who only smiled at her, and then caught a glimpse of All-Might sweating. She cooled her nerves and then tapped Midoriya, getting the boy's attention.

"What is OFA?" Shiozaki asked, noticing the instant reaction of the boy as he had his mouth agape and his eyes were in disbelief. She saw the look that Midoriya gave to All-Might, who was sweating even more now as smoke started to appear all over his body. The hero looked at Nezu, as if he wanted confirmation, and the creature nodded, causing a sigh from All-Might to escape. The hero then looked over to Midoriya, and nodded to the boy. She watched Midoriya mouth something to the hero, and then he sighed before looking at Shiozaki and all of a sudden, she saw more smoke coming from the hero as it covered him completely and once it dissipated, she was appalled at what she saw. Instead of the buff hero that everyone knew, she now saw a lanky man with All-Might's hero costume on.

"W-who is t-that Midoriya?" Shiozaki asked, confused and worried about what was to come. Toshinori sighed and picked at his clothing before walking over to Shiozaki and Midoriya.

"Listen, Shiozaki, this is something that never should be spoken outside of this circle, not everyone knows this is how I look like in reality. And yes, I'm All-Might, but this is my true form and I assume Principal Nezu has mentioned OFA to you in that room chat you guys had, correct?" Toshinori asked, causing her to blink a couple of times before slowly nodding, still shaken up about all the things that was being revealed to her. He nodded and then looked at Midoriya.

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" The green-haired boy nodded as he picked himself off of the ground, grunting in pain as his muscles felt stiff causing Shiozaki to unconsciously grip his arm to help him up. Midoriya thanked her as he stood up, and began to stretch his entire body as Nezu walked up to the group.

"Since you'll be interning with me, Shiozaki, Principal Nezu thought that revealing OFA and my current situation was the best course of action as it would've been a chore to hide everything from you. Now, I'll start with my quirk, OFA. You've heard about people trying to find out about everything about it, right?" Toshinori asked, causing the girl to nod.

"It appears to give me super-strength and speed, but in reality, it's much more than just those boosters. You see, this quirk, OFA, has been passed down to me from someone else. "One" quirk for "all" people, that is how OFA got it's name and it has the ability to stockpile power from its holder to holder." Toshinori explained to Shiozaki, taking a seat at one of the couches that were in the area, then herself and Midoriya took a seat across from him while Nezu took his sot next to the hero. After a couple of minutes had passed as she was slowly taking everything in, she did have a question.

"The quirk, OFA, how does this tie in with Midoriya? The two of you seem awfully close..." She trailed off, a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked over at Midoriya, who was surprised, but then sighed and looked over at Toshinori, who nodded to the boy then looked over at the vine-girl.

"As All-Might explained, OFA is "one" quirk for "all" people, that means this quirk has been passed down from person to person. What it means is that-" Shiozaki's eyes widened as she finished his statement.

"It was passed from person to person? So that means OFA isn't an innate quirk, but one that can be passed down. Then if that's the case, then that means that this wasn't All-Might's quirk to begin with? And if that's the case, does that mean you're the current holder of this quirk Midoriya?" Shiozaki asked, looking at the boy for confirmation, and when he nodded, she had a look of shock. She was beginning to get overwhelmed by all of these sudden revelations, but Midoriya placed his hand on her shoulder and began to send calming pulses throughout her body. She looked at him before smiling a little and thanked him before placing her hand underneath her chin.

"I've never heard of passing a quirk from person to person, nor the fact that someone can have more than one quirk, but I guess your special Midoriya. But wait, why does All-Might look like that? How come he isn't all buff?" Her eyes landed on the hero, who squirmed a little from her gaze, but sighed as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

"Listen, my time as the number one hero is almost over. As I said before, this is my true form and I can't change that. Once more, OFA isn't my quirk anymore as I've passed it down to young Midoriya here and now, the last remaining embers of it is slowly disappearing. I have a limit on how much I can use OFA. Now I have only three hours to do hero work so I try and make sure not to use all of it at once. That is why I'm in this condition, and now I have an obligation to usher in the new generation of heroes as soon as possible. Shiozaki, I would like for you to also help in my endeavors and I would like for you to help Midoriya out as you guys seem to have a solid relationship." Toshinori said, looking at the two young heroes as he lowered his hands. Shiozaki looked troubled but then looked at the hero and nodded, surprising Midoriya.

"If that is what wish, it would be my pleasure to help the number one hero. I pray that new generation will be even more successful than your time, and I suppose Midoriya here is trying to take the title you possess, hmm?" She sent a sly gaze over at the green-haired boy, who smiled at her and nodded. Toshinori couldn't help but smile as he stood up and placed his hand on Shiozkai's shoulder.

"I'm expecting great things from the three of you, but please, don't tell Shinso until the time is right. That goes to you as well, Midoriya." He said and the two of them nodded. Right on cue, Shinso and Aizawa came into the area, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and he was panting heavily while Aizawa still had his bored look on his face.

"I'm done with him for the day, I believe it is time for them to go patrol the area. They're going to need the experience for the future." Aizawa said, causing the three of them to perk up at the mention of patrolling the city. Then, he laid eyes on Toshinori and grunted out in disbelief before looking over at Shinso, who was looking at Toshinori as if trying to deduce the identity of him.

"Shinso, this man right over there is a man working with U.A. and he has agreed to look over the internships of Shiozaki and Midoriya as a observer. That is why he is here today, plus he wanted to catch a glimpse of the future generation." Aizawa blatantly lied, everyone looked at him weirdly except for Shinso, who took it as it is and nodded.

"I see. Anyways, you said something about patrolling the area. So, can we start heading out?" Shinso said, twirling his scarf as he looked at the erasure hero. Aizawa looked at him before turning his gaze to Nezu, who nodded happily and produced yet another remote then pressed one of the buttons. It revealed some doors located in one of the walls and once it fully opened, it revealed a space with a panel at the center of it.

"You three may go once you've put on your hero costumes, please change in one of the rooms and here are your costumes." The principal pressed another button and three suitcases appeared from the ground on some pedestals. The three of them looked at each other before grabbing their hero costumes and walked into one of the rooms to change. Once they were in the rooms, Aizawa sighed and then turned to Toshinori, a scowl appeared on his face.

"So, you just had to run out of time. What a pain..." Aizawa said, scratching his head in annoyance while Toshinori scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Thanks for covering for me, Aizawa."

"Don't thank me yet, now you have something to worry about now. Anyways, let's just get this patrol done." He said and the three of them were done changing. Midoriya looked at the gauntlets that now came with his costume and looked over at Nezu.

"Ah, yes! You're gauntlets were made by Hatsume to help you concentrate your quirk, she said it was "on her"." Nezu said, causing Midoriya to nod as he looked at it, and he looked at his costume, especially the moving celestial sun now that it had an added effect of green lightning dancing around it, which looked really cool. Once they were done with doing last minute checks with their costumes, they went over to the secret elevator.

"Just hit that panel and it should take you to the city. And here you go." Aizawa handed them scanners and told them to place it next to their ear while the screen was over their eyes.

"These were also designed by Hatsume. It allows us to communicate with you and send data to you via the screen. And also, you can communicate with Hatsume as well in case anything has happened that requires mechanical work. Once your done with patrol, which you route will be given to you once you've reached the surface, she had requested that the three of you head over to the Department of Support workshop, especially you Midoriya. She wanted to "have someone help her with her babies" or so she says. Anyways, head to the surface." Midoriya nodded, still nervous about Hatsume's request, but he went with it as the three of them headed towards the surface. Once they were there, a map appeared on their screens showing a route that they should take.

"This is your route, remember, you cannot use your quirks even against villains unless it is absolutely necessary. Good luck and be careful." Aizawa's voice was heard from the communicator. Once he was done talking, the three of them looked at each other before nodding and they stepped out into the surface, seeing the familiar academy behind them.

"Well, I guess we should start." Shinso said as he began to follow the route. Shiozaki and Midoriya looked at each other before sprinting to catch up to their third companion.

* * *

 **And done! I'm sorry once again for this late release, but with school almost starting once again, the homework was massive, but hopefully I should be able to resume my weekly posting.**

 **If you have questions or ideas for future projects, then feel free to express them.**

 **Anyways, I hope you have an amazing New Year, and I thank all of you for the overwhelming growth of this story!**

 **Thank you all once again and have a great day!**

 **Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello and welcome to the chapter! I am very sorry that this took way longer than expected as I've had issues with some of the stuff for this chapter, but now it's taken care of! I am now also using Google Docs for the new chapters, so I hope it is a step in the right direction! And I apologize for taking along time working on this chapter!**

 **And now for the reviews!**

 **ericsofly2: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **blazestriker099: Yes, this is still a MidoriyaxYaoyorozu!**

 **Toonami4Ever: I thank you for the compliment and I read your chapters, great job!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: Thanks, and Yaoyorozu will be notified, eventually!**

 **HankFlamion18: Shiozaki is part of the internship with All-Might, so obviously it will be a struggle for All-Might to keep OFA a secret, so it's better to tell her now rather than later. Telling Yaoyorozu wouldn't make any sense in terms of practicality and stuff like that, my reasoning on that.**

 **Hardcasekara: Thanks for the compliment, and the Bakugo will get a spotlight soon.**

 **Meazm: Thanks!**

 **Guest: I will, so don't worry!**

 **Anyways, sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Internship**

Midoriya watched the endless stream of people as they walked along the streets, noting at how busy people were at this time of day. Shinso was ahead of him as he lazily looked around the area while Shiozaki was fiddling with her communication device. The three of them traversed the streets, helping out people if they needed it while maintaining the peace around the route they were ordered to. Midoriya was also practicing controlling his OFA by powering up his entire body with it and then deactivating it. He continued to do this for some time, and even over-exerted himself from doing so.

"Sorry about that you guys…" Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck as Shinso grumbled and leaned on a lamp post as he watched the area while Shiozaki sighed and created a vine bed for him to lay on as they continued their patrol. After waiting for Midoriya to recover with the help of the sun, they continued on their route, and soon finished the route. Aizawa was standing right at the gate when they arrived, holding a clipboard in his hands and was writing something on the paper. He looked up from it once he sensed their presence and then ushered them to follow him inside the academy.

"Good work out there, you three, however…" He eyed Midoriya dangerously, causing the green-haired boy to gulp nervously as they continued onward. The sounds of the General students in their classes ran through the hallways. They continued on for sometime until they came across the Support Department and stopped right in front of the large metal door. Aizawa checked off on the paper and handed Midoriya the paper before walking past them, heading off towards the teachers' lounge. Midoriya eyed the paper as he looked at it before sighing heavily and handed it over to Shinso while Shiozaki looked at upside down. Shinso clicked his tongue in annoyance while Shiozaki furrowed her eyebrows when they saw that it was a grading on their patrol.

" _Too brooding, not exactly approachable?_ That's pretty dumb, if you ask me." Shinso muttered as he handed the paper to Shiozaki, and she gingerly grabbed it, looking over at her grading. She shook her head and handed it back to Midoriya.

"All mine was using my quirk in public without a license, other than that, our patrol was given a pretty good rating, but this is Mr. Aizawa grading us on how we preform, so we have to do better on those patrols from now on. Now, this Hatsume girl wants to see us. Shall we proceed then?" Shiozaki finished. Midoriya nodded and walked up to the door, only to get this uneasy feeling from it and then quickly dove out of the way as a large explosion launched the door out of its hinges, propelling the metallic entrance into the wall across the way. A feminine laugh rang inside the little dust cloud as Power Loader came out of the workshop, grumbling angrily as he gazed at the destruction.

"Hatsume! How many times must you destroy the entrance?! This is the third time you've done this in two weeks!" The hero yelled out angrily as the dust settled, revealing the first-year inventor in all of her glory. Scorch marks and sot covered her clothing as she got up and had the biggest smile on her face. Midoriya blinked several times before sighing and got the attention of the two. Hatsume's smile grew even wider as she seemingly teleported over to him and once again ignored all personal space Midoriya had, her face was beaming with happiness and enthusiasm. Midoriya squirmed under her gaze, causing Shinso to snicker behind his hand while Shiozaki eyed the damage that was caused by the explosion in the workshop. Power Loader face-palmed before looking over at Midoriya and then quickly grabbed a bag, presumably Hatsume's, and placed it in the boy's hands.

"Hey, Midoriya, if you could get her away from the workshop for a bit, I would tremendously be grateful to you. I need some time to myself... _and a couple of beers_." The hero mumbled as he walked back into the workshop. Midoriya sighed as he handed Hatsume her stuff and waited for her to finish preparations.

"Anyways, you needed us for something, Hatsume?" Midoriya asked the pink-haired girl as they walked to a secluded area. Eventually, they found secluded area with some tables in the vicinity and they all sat down at one of the tables, then Hatsume dug through her bag until she pulled out her laptop and placed it on the table.

"The reason I asked for you was that I can improve your communications device and some of your hero costumes, more specifically, the two of you!" She pointed at Shinso and Shiozaki, causing them to focus in on her as she effortlessly typed at her computer, pulling up many different schematics for each of them before turning the computer around and showed them.

"These are some of the designs I had in mind! Now, for you, Midoriya, I was meaning to ask about your new hero costume, the gauntlets to be exact. Can I see you use your quirk with them?" Hatsume asked. Midoriya nodded and stood up, but Hatsume quickly held up her hand and produced a small box from her bag. Pressing the box, she threw it quite aways from them and it sprung out, revealing a target dummy. She nodded to Midoriya and he aimed his palm at the target, powering the solar energy in his hand before firing off a ray, piercing the dummy with ease and leaving a burning hole in the head. He looked at the glove in astonishment before switching his gaze to the inventor, who had a look of success as she skipped over to him happily.

"The gauntlets changes how my attacks are launched, correct?" Midoriya asked. Hatsume smiled and nodded before gripping the gauntlets from below. She turned it over to the side and pointed at the main button.

"You hit it right on the head! The gauntlets allow for a more concentrated attack, just like how your beam of light pierced through the head of the target. Normally, your attack would've just blown it up to smithereens, but now, you can penetrate even the toughest of metals with these little babies of mine. The button here changes the firing mode from normal to concentrated, so if you want your big explosions, then press the button. These are prototypes, so I'll be gathering data on them remotely, unless you destroy them in a fight, of course!" Hatsume grinned before going over to Shinso and Shiozaki to note which one of her designs that they liked, then she wrote stuff that each of them requested for each of their costumes. After all of that was finished, she grinned widely before stretching her arms up, sighing in relief as a few audible pops were heard. She then smiled at the three of them and she patted her stomach.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat somewhere!" Hatsume yelled out, and on que, the other three's stomachs growled in hunger. Midoriya sighed before looking at his two companions and then nodded. Hatsume beamed with happiness as she quickly packed everything into her bag, including the target dummy now in box form once again. Then, the four of them walked off of the campus area, with the approval of Aizawa through the communication device, and headed out to find a suitable place. They travelled around Mustafa until Midoriya suggested that they go to his choice for ramen. They soon entered into the ramen shop and once again, the owner of the place greeted Midoriya warmly and then looked over at the other three.

"Ah, you three were also in the Festival Tournament, correct? Please, do enjoy the food!" She said as she sped off to the back of the place. They found some seating relatively close to the entrance and sat down, with the two boys on one side, the girls the other, and they looked through the menu while Hatsume once more brought out her laptop. She then began to work her stuff as the waitress come over. After ordering their drinks and what they wanted, Midoriya took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until stopping at Yaoyorozu's picture and pressed on it before he began to type.

' _Hey, how's your internship going?'_ A few seconds later, a message popped up on his phone from Yaoyorozu.

' _Hello there Izuku. As for my internship, it's rather...unique to say the least. But, it's still a very interesting experience going out and patrolling the region with Itsuka as a fellow internee.'_ Midoriya smiled and responded to her message.

' _So, Kendo is with you? I'm actually surprised she would join Uwabami. I would've thought she would go to one that focuses on the frontlines and not capture, but I guess experiencing different areas of a hero's job broadens your views and you can cover more your bases.'_ Shinso nudged Midoriya, grabbing his attention away from his phone, and gestured towards the food. He thanked him and placed his phone on the table before grabbing his chopsticks. They all said their thanks and dug into their ramen, slurping the noodles and soup, sighing in content as they all enjoyed their food and engaged in small conversation, mainly focusing on the internships and the communications device. Hatsume asked for feedback as she quickly scarfed down her noodles and wrote down their feedback at the same time. The mechanic listened in intuitively as she acquired each of their opinions. Shiozaki was rather confused with the lack of directions, so Hatsume spent a couple of minutes to explain the functions of the device, making sure everything was clear for her. Shinso simply asked if it was going to affect his quirk, which Hatsume quickly shut down as she glared at him with her smile still on her face, causing Midoriya to gulp a little. Shinso just grunted and said that it was fine for him.

"Well, Midoriya?" Hatsume said enthusiastically, leaning over the table, causing Shiozaki to cry out in disbelief as the pinkette's body blocked access to her ramen, but she didn't notice as her attention was all on the green-haired boy. Midoriya watched as Shiozaki's face fell and chuckled before looking at the eager face of his teammate from the festival. He tapped his chin before grabbing the device from his pocket and placed over his eye, the familiar interface showing up as he continued to look at Hatsume.

"I think this is a great asset to our patrols, however, there is more to this thing than what Mr. Aizawa said, right Hatsume?" Midoriya slyly looked over at the mechanic and watched as her face light up with interest as she grabbed her laptop, then went over to Midoriya's side and placed it in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw the intricate camera views that she had, including the views of all three of them and then some others as well. She also had other data that he couldn't figure out, but what caught his eye was the maps that occupied the right side of the screen and it showed the route that they took. Shinso looked over and Shiozaki also got up from the her seat as all of them looked at the screen. Hatsume, still with her smile, began to type away as she started to bring up multiple shots of their route and then she stepped back.

"With your devices, I am able to monitor all of your guys' progress during your patrols, and I can also act as an sort of overseer, you see where I'm going with this?" She asked, getting nods from all three of them. She smiled and closed her laptop before going over to the cashier to pay for her portion of the meal.

"Anyways, I have to head back to start on another project that needs my attention. And maybe then I can work on my babies…" She laughed quietly as she exited the building, leaving the team to themselves. They all followed suit and paid before walking out, seeing the sun setting in the distance. Midoriya's phone buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket, seeing that the caller I.D. was Aizawa and quickly answered.

"Hello?" Midoriya had the phone on speaker as the three of them huddled to hear.

" _Midoriya, come back to the school grounds. I'll meet you guys at the entrance._ " The call ended as soon as it started, causing Midoriya to sigh as he pocketed his phone and looked at his two companions. They nodded and the three of them walked back to the academy, seeing the familiar hero waiting at the entrance to the academy. As they walked up to him, Midoriya caught glimpse of something in the hero's hands, but he didn't think much of it as they stopped in front of him.

"Good, you're all here, as you should be...Anyways, catch." He threw whatever was in his hands at the three of them, each catching the object. It was a key with the school's symbol on it.

"That's a key to the entrance that you guys will be entering each day for your interns. You may leave for the day, good work to all of you." Aizawa said before walking past the gates and into the academy, leaving the three students to the rest of the waning day. They all looked at each other before saying their goodbyes to each other and walked home, the end of the first day of internships had concluded without problems or interruptions.

Midoriya checked his messages, seeing that there was no new ones. He sighed as he pocketed the device, slightly disappointed that Iida did not message him, even though deep down he knew that his friend wasn't going to speak his mind.

"I hope Iida doesn't do anything reckless. I'm sure he knows not to do anything that would put him at risk. At least, I hope that's the situation…" Midoriya said out loud as he strolled through the park, taking the shortcut to his house. A breeze picked up a bit as he walked passed the kid's playground, leaves blowing along the wind. He saw the familiar looking household and rushed up to the doorstep, opening the door to hear voices in the living room. Midoriya cocked his head to the side and walked further into the house, the voices increasing in volume. He could make out multiple females voices, one of which was his mom, the other….

"Izuku?" He stopped as Yaoyorozu came into view, wearing an apron and holding a mixing bowl. A smile appeared on her face as Inko appeared from behind her and smiled as she saw Midoriya.

"Ah! Son, you're here. You're other friend is here as well!" She chimed in, clasping her hands together as she went into the kitchen to continue the preparations for dinner. Midoriya looked at Yaoyorozu expecting an answer from her, but the said person appeared right behind her.

"Jiro?" Midoriya said unexpectedly, watching a smile grow on the her face as she waved at him, holding one of her jacks in her hands.

"Yo Deku, your mother invited us to eat dinner with you guys." Jiro said, looking at Yaoyorozu with a sly smile causing her to blush as she cleared her throat.

"Our internships ended around the same time, so we were going to eat somewhere to eat. We happened to run into your mother along the way, and then she recognized me because… you know…" Yaoyorozu said, mumbling the last part, but it was clearly heard by the two other occupants of the hallway. Jiro just chuckled as she went into the kitchen to help Inko bring in some of the dishes, leaving the two lovebirds alone in the hallway. Midoriya smiled as he passed her, pecking her on the cheek before walking over to his room and placed his stuff on his bed before changing out of his clothes to put on some house wear. Once he finished freshening himself up, he made his way to the living room, seeing the table already set up with their dinner and everyone else, besides him, were already seated waiting on him. Yaoyorozu patted the seat next to her while Jiro smiled from her seat next to his mother, who was smiling widely at the scene in front of her.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." Midoriya said as he sat down, before saying his thanks and waited for everyone else to do the same to start eating. Once they said their thanks, they began to dig into their food, sighing in content as they savored the taste of the food. Inko smiled as she watched them enjoy her cooking, pride swelling up as she dug in herself. The four engaged in small talk, mainly focusing around the internships.

"All we did was watch Uwabami do some beauty commercials. We did get to patrol around the area and she explained her role in villain capture. It was nice to internship with Itsuka, as we get to see each other more frequently during the internships. Watching her in action was very beautiful to say the least. It goes to show why she was chosen as the Class-B representative." Yaoyorozu explained to Midoriya, with Jiro listening while Inko was busy cleaning up some of the dishes.

"I see, well, how about you Jiro? Anything happen in your internship?" Jiro perked up as she looked at Midoriya before placing her hand underneath her chin. She shook her head as she took a sip of her drink, and then looked at the green-haired boy.

"My internship was just the basics and an introduction to the hero business. It was very informative, would've fit right in your alley, Deku. Anyways, what about you? You're staying at the academy to to intern with All-Might along with Shiozaki, right? How is it?" Jiro fired off.

"Tutelage under All-Might was very interesting. It's pretty interesting with Shiozaki there, and also Shinso was there, under Mr. Aizawa. We did some quirk training and then we patrolled the area around the academy. Of course Mr. Aizawa graded us on the patrol and wanted more, after that, here we are, I suppose." Midoriya recounted his patrol to the two classmates, earning chuckles from the two when he went over the reasons that they were taken off for. They also went over some other stuff about the internships until Midoriya grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the TV, seeing that it on a news outlet. Midoriya's eyes widened as the words scrolled across the screen.

"The Hero Killer strikes again, huh? This time in Hosu...This guy is intense." Jiro said, listening in to what the reporter lady had to say.

" _...in Hosu, where the Hero Killer's vigilante attacks continue, this time, the latest victim is the hero Ingenium. No further details have come up, but it is only a matter of time before the next attack will occur…"_ Midoriya didn't pay attention to the last bit as he bit his thumb. Yaoyorozu watched him as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing the look of anguish on his face. Then, her mind recalled the name of the victim.

" _Ingenium_...That's the hero alias for Iida's brother, isn't it? I've heard him talk about his brother a couple of times in class. To think, his brother was attacked, that's why he was acting like that during the Festival and the days before the internships. And you've known about this, right?" Yaoyorozu looked at her boyfriend with a calculating gaze, his silence confirming her question.

"Man, that's crazy...Glasses has it rough, but still, to bottle those emotions up is nuts." Jiro stated. Midoriya could only nod as he stared at his phone screen, seeing no text from Iida, which only put more stress on the boy.

"I suppose you've figured out what Iida is going to do from here on out, as well." Yaoyorozu said, placing her hand on Midoriya's shoulder and rubbed it affectionately, trying to calm him down. Midoriya looked up from his phone and gave her a smile before placing it on the table, sighing as he was trying to find his words.

"Not so much as figuring it out, but more of predicting the future. As much as I don't want to believe it, I think that Iida is trying to get close to the Hero Killer's location to try and enact revenge for his brother. Mind you that this is speculation and I know Iida enough that he wouldn't do something so reckless." Midoriya said, looking at his two classmates with uncertainty.

"I think that's excellent speculation. After all, Iida interned with the Manual, who's stationed in Hosu. I'm pretty sure that Iida got better intern options than Manual, but we can't make that assumption just yet. Has he contacted you yet?" Yaoyorozu asked. Midoriya shook his head and twiddled his thumbs together.

"Whatever the case is, I'm worried for his safety. I might go and report this to Mr. Aizawa tomorrow. Anyways, I forgot to ask, why were you guys in Mustafa? Isn't your guys' internships are elsewhere?"

"My internship is rather close to Jiro's, so we decided to travel together here to get some stuff from our houses and then travel back in the morning tomorrow. Anyways, I think we should head home, Jiro." Yaoyorozu said, looking at Jiro, who nodded, and the two of them made their way to the entrance with Midoriya right behind them.

"It was nice seeing you, Deku. I'll see you later!" Jiro said as she walked out of his view, leaving Yaoyorozu in front of him. She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips, her lips lingering on his for a couple of seconds before separating. She then embraced him and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Whatever you do, please make sure you don't get yourself hurt again. You have a knack for doing dangerous stunts, and please, let me know if you're going to be helping Iida as I'd like to help him too." Yaoyorozu said and released him from her embrace, smiling once more before catching up to Jiro and walked off to their houses. Midoriya watched them from his door before closing it and letting out a huge sigh.

"Man, this week is about to be very intense…" He said before retiring the night.

The next day, Midoriya met up with Shiozaki and Shinso in front of the academy as the sun was just rising. He inserted his key into the designated area where Aizawa told them as such when they had arrived before he went off to somewhere. He unlocked the door and opened the door for his companions, Shinso nodded and walked in while Shiozaki smiled, waiting for him once he closed the door. They found themselves and so did Hatsume, as she was standing in front of them, her usual crazed smile present on her face.

"Hey Midoriya! Mr. Aizawa wanted me to tell you something. Something about Iida or whatever the guy with glasses is called!" Midoriya's eyes widened a little and quickly walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders with both of his hands, startling the mechanic a bit, but brushed it off like it was nothing.

"What did Mr. Aizawa say to you Hatsume?" Midoriya asked, realizing that he held Hatsume by her shoulders and quickly released her, saying a quick apology to her. She laughed and waved him off before turning around and walked further into the area, motioning for them to follow her. Midoriya was the first one to go after her, immediately followed by Shiozaki, and lastly, Shinso begrudgingly followed. Their footsteps echoes in the corridor that they were in. Hatsume slowed her pace down so that Midoriya could catch up to her. Once he did, she began to talk.

"Mr. Aizawa said you would realize what Iida was doing when he interned with Manual in Hosu as he knew about the attack that the Hero Killer was responsible for. He wanted to know what you were going to do when you figured it out." Hatsume explained, her tone serious and straight to the point.

"I see, so Mr. Aizawa also had a hunch about Iida's unusual behavior...As for what I'm doing, I don't know actually. My internship requires me here, unless…" Midoriya turned and saw a grin form on Hatsume's face as she sprinted forward, coming up to a door at the end of the seemingly long hallway.

"Bingo, Midoriya! Yesterday, I was busy making some surveillance equipment, I think my babies are very perfect! Anyways, Mr. Aizawa had me create some of these babies for surveillance, especially over Hosu. I made plenty of these and sent them all over the country, monitoring everyone's progress! The teachers also come here ever so often to make sure that everything is a-okay!" Hatsume exclaimed, opening the door and quickly making her way over to the large screen in the middle of the room. The three companions made their way over to her, admiring the equipment in the room. Midoriya then stood beside the pink-haired girl and looked at the screen, seeing many of his classmates at their internships. But, his main focus was the one with Iida on it, as he was with Manual at the agency going over some stuff. Midoriya furrowed his brows as he saw the lack of interest on Iida's face, as if his mind was somewhere else as the Pro-Hero continued to talk.

"Hey Hatsume, what does these camera look like?" Midoriya asked, causing her to perk up with interest as she dug into her bag and pulled out camera that looked a lot like a ladybug, but metal of course. It looked rather hard to catch, but still was able to record something some distance from it, and the camera didn't look all that big either.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Anyways, here it is, what do you think?" Hatsume asked.

"I think this isn't bad, but the privacy though…" Shiozaki muttered, earning a small glare from the pinkette, while Shinso just grunted, shrugging. Midoriya just looked at the screen, seeing everyone working hard at their internships.

"So, in a way, you're our eyes Hatsume?" Midoriya asked.

"Yup, Mr. Aizawa and Principal Nezu has allowed you to know this sort of information. This is the deal I made with them, as it allows me to show off my babies and prowess when it comes to inventing. And, once this is done, I'll get to meet some of the companies that sponsor heroes and U.A.! I get to show off my babies!" She said before turning back and began to type away at the keyboard.

"You guys have your communication device with you? I sent you the data of stuff you'll need, and also established a link between me and the three of you, so you can chat with each other on the field, just in case. You should get going to your internship area, just take the elevator over there and you should be well on your way!" Hatsume said before turning back towards the screen. Midoriya thanked her and walked over to the elevator, waiting as Shinso and Shiozaki entered it as well.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a bad vibe when i think about the rest of this week." Shinso said. Shiozaki nodded and then looked at Midoriya before closing her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"As of what we know, something is going to happen sometime during this week, problem is, we don't know what or when this is going to happen. And the information we have now, it's pointing to a confrontation with the Hero Killer." Shiozaki said as she pressed the button, going to the lowest floor as it was the only option. Shinso grunted as he stared off with his arms crossed. Midoriya could only ponder her words as they descended into day two of their internship.

* * *

 **And done! Once again, I apologize for the lack of an update in January, but it was very crazy since I was very busy with school and personal life as well, but hopefully I'm back!**

 **Anyways, what do you think about Hatsume being an overlord of sort, you know, like the person that oversees stuff, or maybe I'm using the wrong word for it, but that doesn't matter!**

 **If you have any comments or concerns, then leave it in the reviews or PM me, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible!**

 **The Holiday special chapter for Valentine's Day is in the works, so make sure to tune in for that on Feb. 14!**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and let me know if you have any ideas and/or suggestions for any new stories I can do!**

 **Hope you have a great day, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello and welcome to the sixteenth chapter of this story! The growth of this story is insane! Can't thank you guys enough for your support for this story, but thank you! Anyways, you know the drill for this story, hopefully…**

 **This story has been a blast to write, and I can't thank all of you guys enough for the support you put on this story, so thank you! If you have anything, like stories you want me to read, and so on, then please do so! I'm personally trying to find some IzuMomo fics, and found some really good ones, but I need more, you know?**

 **The White Day Holiday chapter is in the works, so watch for that one as well!**

 **Also, check out my guy, Toonami4Ever's story, "Sonic the Hedgehog & My Hero Academia: The Hedgehog & The Deku." Personally, the name's too long, but the story itself is amazing! Shoutouts to him! Not to jab him either.**

 **Anyways, here are the reviews:**

 **barbatos009: I've been meaning to go to Google Docs for awhile now, but now that I am, it helps a lot. And I've used Grammarly, Inc., since I'm in highschool and in AP classes that require essays, it helps a lot.**

 **Toonami4Ever: Thanks for the summary, and no problem with the compliment!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: There will be more, so don't worry.**

 **HankFlamion18: Thanks for the compliment, and of course the Stain fight is on. You'll just have to wait on that fight!**

 **bladetri: :P**

 **Meazm: Thanks!**

 **FabulousMoonie: Thanks!**

 **If you have any ideas and/or concerns then do express them, and stuff like that! Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Situation's Reality**

Midoriya grunted as he blocked a kick from Gran Torino with his arm before dishing it his on punch, letting OFA basically flow through his entire body, making his movements more fluid than how it was yesterday. The old man dodged it, grinning a little as he used his quirk to maintain his speed advantage against the boy.

" _This boy is a fast learner, only been a day and he's already improved this much in such a short amount of time, and with little to no guidance as well. Pretty sharp kid, however…"_ Gran Torino faked out Midoriya by sending a feint to his legs and quickly kicked the boy in his chest, catching the boy off guard and sending him across the gigantic room. Shiozaki was watching with a calculating gaze, while Shinso was practicing with Aizawa in the other room. Midoriya coughed and stood up from his place, and Gran Torino looked at his stopwatch and stopped it.

"Two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. That's pretty good kid, a massive improvement from yesterday's forty-two seconds. Still need more control over OFA, but you're stepping in the right direction. Alright, take a small break, we're going to start some actual patrolling once that boy is done with your teacher. Toshinori, on the other hand…" Gran Torino said, glaring at the lanky man sitting on the couch beside Shiozaki. Toshinori smiled sheepishly as he placed down the newspaper he had in his hands.

"I couldn't help it, Gran Torino, it just sort of happened all of a sudden…" He said before chuckling nervously, causing the old man to mutter something incoherently, then turned towards Shiozaki.

"That girl, the eccentric handy girl, whatever her name is. Anyway, she wants to see you once the other boy is done. Something about your costume and upgrades blah blah blah, yeah." She nodded and right on cue, Shinso walked into the area, sweating heavily and a couple of cuts all over his face and arms. Aizawa walked in right after and then looked at the three of them.

"I'm sure he has explained everything to you already, he will be accompanying you guys to patrol some areas alongside some of the other agencies, as they offered a joint patrol experience, specifically Uwabami and Manual." Midoriya's eyes widened as he looked at his homeroom teacher, who met his gaze with a nod. Shiozaki looked at Midoriya before looking at Aizawa.

"How is this going to work, Mr. Aizawa?" She asked him.

"Today, you'll travel to Uwabami's agency today, and spend the rest of the day there. And then the next day, you'll be going to Hosu for Manual. Extra provisions and other necessities will be provided for this trip, and once again…" Before Aizawa could finish, a loud slam was heard as a door was slammed wide open, revealing Hatsume with her laptop, goggles, a backpack, and a suitcase all on her person. She immediately went up to Midoriya, getting extremely close to him, and causing him slight discomfort.

"I'll be joining you guys as well! I'm so excited for this! OH! Here you guys go!" She quickly went out of the room and then came back, wheeling in two suitcases, each with their own names on them.

"These are you're upgraded costumes! Now, it should be a lot more useful than your previous costumes. They're made from carbon fiber material mixed with other stuff that I don't bother explaining, but anyways, it's more durable, fire and blast resistant, and so much more! For you, Miss Viney, I added in a special function in you costume that'll allow you to conduct electricity through your vines via your gloves. Vines act as a somewhat conductor, these just amplifies it. I'm pretty sure your vines are different from regular ones, am I right?" Hatsume asked her.

"Yes, my vines are basically an enhanced version of regular vines, more durability and as you said, it can conduct electricity better." Shiozaki said, causing Hatsume to smile.

"Great! And don't worry, you won't be affected by the electricity and also those two." She said, pointing to Shinso and Midoriya. Then, she went over to Shinso and watched as he took out his costume, revealing the trend that Hatsume did. She smiled as they all looked at the two costumes.

"Why are they both black?" Shinso asked Hatsume, who just shrugged her shoulder and then wheeled in one last suitcase, and then went over to Midoriya.

"Since you guys are a trio, like the Three Musketeers, I'd figured I'd make your costumes all similar. I did the trend with Midoriya's first. It looks rather dashing and badass, if you ask me." Midoriya chuckled as he pulled out his costume, which is just like his original, but the main color is now black, and the chest area now had the celestial moon on it. He then went over to one of the changing rooms and began to put on his costume. Shiozaki followed suit and looked at her costume, a black dress similar to Kendo's, but with several white vine patterns along the dress, and then a trench coat that had a similar design to her dress. She had combat boots, stockings, and her headpiece was a hairband with a cross on it. She was very surprised at the design, but then grabbed the suitcase and went to go change into it. Shinso, watching the other two reveal their costumes, sighed and grabbed the case to change into his costume. Hatsume watched them with a wide grin on her face as she was pretty giddy on seeing them in her creations. A couple of minutes later, all three of them walked out of the rooms they were in, sporting on their new costumes, causing Hatsume to squeal out in excitement as she jumped with joy. Midoriya did a once over of himself, and thought he looked really badass while Shiozaki noted at how comfortable it was despite the obvious tightness of it, outlining her assets and curves, but nevertheless liked it overall. Shinso walked into the main area sporting his costume.

( **Just imagine his costume in the manga, but with a black capture weapon, visors, and some designs of crows around his costume.)**

"Damn, this isn't so bad as I thought it would be." Shinso commented to Hatsume, who was beaming with happiness at the compliment. She then handed Shiozaki and Midoriya their communications device then turned to Shinso.

"Your visor is you communications device now, plus with some added bonuses, such as increased sight and also a recording ability as well. And you capture weapon is an enhanced version, also made from carbon fiber and packs quite a mean punch." Hatsume explained.

"Now that's over with, your train will leave around 10:30, which means you will be leaving here in five minutes. It will take you about an hour and twenty-five minutes to get to the agency. Yaoyorozu and Kendo will meet you guys at the platform, so they will act as your guides." Aizawa said as he looked over the three of them.

"What will you be doing, Mr. Aizawa?" Midoriya asked.

"I'll be staying here to monitor you guys, and act in place of Hatsume here. She'll be your eyes and ears for these patrols. Anyways, you guys should be heading out now. Farewell and good luck, don't make stupid decisions." He locked gazes with Midoriya, causing the green-haired kid to blush in embarrassment. Gran Torino stood up from the couch and began to walk out of the exit, the four students soon after the old man. As they walked from the main area, was troubled by the coincidences that just so happened to be planned out.

" _This is just way too convenient that we just so happened to be going to Manual's agency the day after. So, this confirms Mr. Aizawa's suspicion on Iida. Can't really do much other than to play with the cards dealt right now, I am worried about what's going to happen from here on out…"_ Midoriya thought as they made their way from the academy to the station, talking along the way. A couple of minutes later, they boarded the train and sat down, with Gran Torino already passed out in the seat across the aisle from them. Midoriya looked out the window of the moving train, looking at the scenery as it sped past it. Shiozaki was drinking some tea the express offered, Shinso was resting his eyes, and Hatsume was creating something, her goggles were on and she was fumbling with something furiously. The train ride was less than interesting, but it ended as it pulled into the station. The group stepped off the train, seeing the familiar rush of commuters.

"Well, it's pretty similar to Mustafa. Anyways, we need to find Yaoyorozu and Kendo." Shiozaki said, and the group began to walk around, making sure to not leave Gran Torino behind. Eventually, they found the two girls with Yaoyorozu holding up a sign with the U.A. symbol on it and Kendo with her hands cupped to her mouth, trying to get their attention. Midoriya smiled as they made their way over to the two girls, hugging Yaoyorozu and then nodding to Kendo, while Shiozaki hugged her former classmate.

"Welcome, you guys. Uwabami's agency is pretty close here. She's doing a commercial right now, but she'll join in on the patrols when she is finished. Ah, hello Hatsume, and Shinso, was it? And you must be Izuku's mentor, I presume?" Yaoyorozu said to Gran Torino, who just huffed in annoyance, but nodded to her and began to walk away from the group.

"Don't mind me kid, I'll catch up with you guys once I'm done with some business I need to take care of." He said and walked off, disappearing into the crowds of rush hour. Midoriya just sighed as he shook his head before looking over to Yaoyorozu.

"Don't mind him, anyways, is there a food place we can stop by? We haven't had lunch yet." The rest of his group nodded, and then Hatsume's stomach growled loudly causing the pinkette to grin widely. Kendo chuckled and pointed to a place across the street from them.

"That place over there has some amazing sushi. Me and Momo ate there yesterday, and it was so delicious!" Kendo suggested. Hatsume's stomach growled even more, and the inventor still had her massive smile on her face as she quickly made her way to where Kendo was pointing, not looking back at the group. Midoriya just smiled and nodded to Kendo, who smiled and lead them to the sushi place. Hatsume was already waiting in front of the place, hopping up and down in excitement.

"Come on! I'm ready to stuff my belly with delicious food!" Hatsume yelled out as the rest of the group caught up to her. They entered the place and was immediately seated as they weren't busy at the moment. Midoriya sat beside Yaoyorozu and Hatsume on one-side with Shinso at the end with Kendo beside Shiozaki. They soon went over the menus once they placed their drink orders.

"So, how has it been today?" Kendo asked Midoriya.

"It's been pretty good so far, the train ride was kind of boring, but other than that, perfectly normal. What about you?" Kendo smiled and placed her hands on the table, then gently laid her head on them.

"It's been a unique experience so far, seeing how different support is for heroes. It's certainly interesting to see it in action. However…" She let out a heavy sigh, causing Midoriya to cock his head to the side and then turned to Yaoyorozu, who also had a grim expression on her face. This alarmed Midoriya and Shiozaki as they felt the difference in mood immediately, while Shinso was just too busy going over the menu and Hatsume was on her computer working on something.

"What's wrong? Is there something you don't like about the internship?" Midoriya asked, concerned about them. Yaoyorozu sighed before looked at him.

"Essentially, what Uwabami told us was that she chose us just because we looked 'cute' to her, and that we would help her out with commercials for beauty products." Her face darkened as she whispered to him.

"It was awful, I was so uncomfortable with being on a commercial." Kendo had her head down with Shiozaki patting her on the back, trying to soothe her friend. Midoriya chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed Yaoyorozu's back, trying to comfort his girlfriend. The waiter came to the table, and everyone voiced their orders, with Hatsume ordering the most out of everyone at the table. Once, they finished ordering, Yaoyorozu then nudged Midoriya.

"So, do you know what you're going to do with Iida?" Shiozaki looked up from her tea, and Kendo looked at her with interest. Midoriya sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Tomorrow, we're going to Hosu to do a joint patrol with Manual's agency. Mr. Aizawa also suspects Ooda might be doing something irrational, so he had Hatsume create cameras that tracks everyone on in internship, you two as well. It's a sort of monitoring system, but we are keeping a close eye on Iida. Hatsume's here as our navigator, in a way." Hatsume looked over from her computer and smile at Yaoyorozu, who reciprocated her smile, but had a look of concern when she returned her gaze to Midoriya.

"So, Mr. Aizawa knows about that…anyways, I'm worried about what's going to happen from here on out. What if…?" She stopped herself as the rest of the table grew silent, with everyone looking at her, then to Midoriya. He could sense the stares from the others, and began to squirm a little.  
"What?" Midoriya asked, looking around the table, seeing the dark expressions on everyone's faces. Kendo cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"Well...from what I heard, you tend to get yourself injured quite a bit during anything physical. I'm sure Momo is worried about you getting injured, and frankly, so am I. Whatever situation you might be in, just..take caution." Kendo said concerned. Midoriya looked at her before nodding, then sent a reassuring gaze to Yaoyorozu, rubbing her arm soothingly. She calmed down a bit, but still had a look of uneasiness, nevertheless, she believed in Midoriya. Kendo smiled at their interaction, and then looked over to see their food coming in, and then she got the entire table's attention. She placed her finger to her lips, signaling that they should be quiet, and they all nodded. Once they placed their food onto the table, they watched as the servers left the area before Kendo looked back at them.

"They were eavesdropping on us, even with having numerous hero organizations, the villain underground here is vast." Kendo whispered to the table, keeping an eye on the two waiters. Midoriya glanced in their general direction, and then sensed hostility coming from the two of them, even though it was quite faint. He then looked back at Kendo, then down to his food.

"They replaced our original waiter, most likely they see our hero costumes. I advice eating the food, they might've tampered with it." Hatsume pulled out a device and stuck it in her food, it then started to beep softly, and blended in with the amount of noise already in the room.

"Right you are, Midoriya! This has a lethal amount of poison in it, anyways, what do we want to do?" The pinkette asked, causing Midoriya to bring his hand to his chin. Yaoyorozu looked at Kendo, then an idea came to her head.

"Why don't we eat at the studio's cafeteria? I'm sure Uwabami would allow us to eat there, even though she's currently doing a commercial." Yaoyorozu said.

"As long as I get to eat and not die, I'm game." Shinso said as he got up from the table and left, leaving the restaurant. The others soon followed, and Midoriya gave a tip to their original waiter, making sure to avoid the villains. Once they were outside, Kendo and Yaoyorozu once again to the lead and they directed the trio to the studio, pointing at several things and explaining each of them as they moved passed them. Yaoyorozu hung back a bit to be by Midoriya's side as Kendo continued on with the tour, with Hatsume and Shiozaki looking around. Shinso didn't bother with the sightseeing and just kept on walking. Yaoyorozu nudged Midoriya on the shoulder, getting his attention. She then smiled as she looked straight ahead.

"You know, it makes me really happy that you're here, Izuku. Anyways, where is your mentor? He wandered off somewhere when you guys arrived." She asked him, looking around to see if the old man was anywhere. Midoriya just smiled and shrugged his head.

"I only met him a couple of days ago, and I can already tell he's a bit absentminded. It's a contrast to when he gets serious, especially when we were training." Midoriya chuckled as he recalled the moments when he had practice spar with the old man, meaning those two times when he got overwhelmed. Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow at his smile on his face.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"Just remembering those two times I lost against him, I was completely outmatched both of those times, hehe…" He rubbed the back of his neck, missing the stunned look Yaoyorozu had when she heard him say that. She let that sink in for a couple of seconds.

" _He's that much stronger than Izuku? And I thought he was very strong, goes to show the level of experience between them. I wonder what his quirk is?"_ She thought before coming back to her senses, seeing that they made it to the studio. It looked grandiose, with all the expensive looking decor and all the other things around those parameters. Shiozaki and Hatsume was in awe at the level of fanciness the building held, and Kendo smiled at their reactions before walking towards the doors, ushering them to follow her. Midoriya looked at the building in front of him with enthusiasm, causing Yaoyorozu to chuckle and nudged him on the shoulder.

"This is the studio, and also Uwabami's agency. She thought that it would be easier to to both hero and celebrity work, sounds pretty convenient. Anyways, once were done eating, we can begin the patrol and show you our route. After that, tomorrow we travel with you guys to Hosu, hopefully Iida is alright and doesn't do anything reckless beforehand, and hopefully the Hero Killer isn't there tomorrow." Yaoyorozu said. Midoriya chuckled and walked into the building with her, trailing behind the rest of the group.

"You know, you probably jinxed us." He continued to chuckle for a bit, but stopped abruptly when he saw her unamused face. He then chuckled awkwardly as she sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Ha ha, listen Izuku, I'm being serious here. From what I've heard from the news outlets that cover the Hero Killer, we don't stand a chance against someone he kills heroes for 'fun' and has done so effectively up until Iida's brother. Look, what I'm saying is that, what if we encounter him? We only have experience against villains once, and even then we barely managed to survive by the kin of out teeth." Yaoyorozu said, her frown deepening as she crossed her arms. Midoriya never saw his girlfriend this upset, and knew he kind of felt lax about the whole situation, and she was just being concerned about his well being. That also did put some thoughts into his mind, especially his two companions. He unconsciously brought his thumb to his face and bit the tip as he played scenarios in his mind, and he knew that he couldn't rescue them every single time, even though his mind will always say that he will.

" _We don't even know what his quirk is. Damn, there's too many inconsistencies with this Hero Killer. There's also the fact that now I know that Kendo and Momo will be with us tomorrow at Hosu. Damnit, this could be very bad…"_ He bit his thumb a little bit harder, drawing a trickle of blood, but he quickly wiped it on his pants and saw that they were already at the cafeteria. Midoriya's eyes wandered around the room until they landed on a familiar old looking man eating some deserts, tapping happily on the table. Midoriya sighed and face-palmed while Shiozaki just chuckled softly as they made their way over to Gran Torino.

"Oh! Hello there kiddos, just got my delicious desserts." He said as he then went back to eating his desserts, causing all of them to sweat-drop. Kendo then walked over to the one of the cashiers and handed her some money, then ordered a simple ramen bowl. Everyone else followed along and order some ramen bowls, thn sitting at the table next to Gran Torino. They waited for everyone to get their food and all began to eat once they did.

"Well, looks like you guys have all gathered here." They all turned to see Uwabami in her usual attire. She smiled and sat down next to Kendo and gazed at Shinso, Shiozaki, Hatsume, and Midoriya,

"I welcome you four to my agency, right after I do this commercial, we shall begin the joint patrols here shortly. In the meantime, please do enjoy your stay here. Don't worry, the commercial won't take long, I'll make sure of that." The snake hero said before getting up and fixed her hair before strutting away elegantly. Midoriya was secretly geeking out at seeing another Pro-Hero that he adored, but hid it since his girlfriend was to his right. Once Uwabami left, Kendo sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she chuckled.

"Ms. Uwabami likes her commercials perfect, but she also does take her hero work quite seriously. Anyways, I'm starving." She said, causing everyone to agree and they began to eat their ramen. Hatsume was looking over something on her computer, then she poked Midoriya on the side, getting his attention as he slurped up his noodles.

"What's up?" He asked, and then she turned her computer so that he could see. She was currently monitoring Iida, who was currently in Manual's agency reviewing some stuff with the hero himself.

"It looks like they're doing something on their agenda, plus I overheard that Manual told Iida about the joint patrol, so Iida knows we are coming tomorrow." Hatsume said as she finished her noodles, letting out a breath of bliss and sighed happily, patting her stomach in content.

"Midoriya, what are we going to do about tomorrow?" Shiozaki asked as she placed her bowl to the side. Shinso nodded.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Midoriya pondered their words for a couple of minutes before placing his hands down on the table.

"I don't know, we'll have to play it by ear when we get there." In truth, Midoriya still had no clue on what to do tomorrow. With Yaoyorozu's words on his mind, his plan was now at a stand still, should he carry on with it and stop Iida from encountering the Hero Killer? Well, that was obviously a 'yes' from him, but the main issue here was that what if they truly encounter him, should they run? Or fight? There so many thoughts running all over his mind, and he couldn't get an answer down that very moment, so he just went with the answer he thought was best. All of them were finished, even Gran Torino, who was still in his absent minded state as he still was acting like a little child getting some candy, so they waited for Uwabami's commercial to finish. They waited for about twenty minutes when the snake hero arrived, smiling at all of them.

"Hello again, are you guys ready for the patrols?" She asked, and everyone nodded, jumping onto their feets and followed the hero out of the building and into the streets. She then turned and waited as the group got to her.

"Now, normally, we patrol in a square with my agency as the center to it all. My two girls know this, but I specialize in villain capture, using my quirk. Anyways, let us proceed." She said before a mob of people screaming her name flooded all around her, causing the hero to chuckle. Yaoyorozu and Kendo sighed, while Shiozaki simply pointed to the large mass of people.

"Is that normal here?" She asked, and the two people interning under her nodded.

"Tsk, popularity…" Midoriya heard Gran Torino mutter in disgust.

"Gran Torino, you don't like the public eye?"

"Of course kid, that's why you've never heard of me before, am I right kid? Toshi told me you were on the freak side when it came to heroes." Midoriya was about to protest, but then quickly shut his mouth since he couldn't argue with that, causing the old man to smirk before walking up to the boy.

"Listen kid, I only got into this whole hero business was because it was a favor from a very good friend of mine."

"You mean, the seventh holder of OFA, correct?" Midoriya answered. Gran Torino nodded and started to walk when Uwabami began the patrol after the mob dispersed.

"I owe a great deal to her, that's why I taught Toshi everything he needed to know. And now, here we are kid, with you as the ninth holder, you better not be a drag kid." Gran Torino said, with a smirk on his face. Midoriya matched the old man's with his own.

"I won't let you down!" Midoriya said with confidence, causing the old man's grin to widen as he chuckled.

" _Can't complain with your choice, Toshi. He's a lot like you when your were first beginning. I can tell he'll surpass you, but I'm sure you thought that too."_ Gran Torino thought before they caught up with the rest of the group. Yaoyorozu slowed down a bit so that she walking with Midoriya, and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Hey, how's is it so far? The experience, I mean." She asked.

"It's been very interesting, I think you would excel in the support and villain capture, Momo. Maybe we could work together once we officially become heroes." Midoriya said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Yaoyorozu looked at him, before letting out a melodious laugh that filled his ears before gripping his arm and planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"Of course, Izuku. I think we would make a pretty amazing duo, "Creati and Deku, the hero that can create anything and the number one hero." Midoriya blushed a bit when she said that, and quickly tried to dismiss is it, but Yaoyorozu shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"Izuku, I believe that you are the pinnacle of our generation, I believe that you will be the one to change the world and become the greatest hero of all. Maybe that's all bias because I love you, but I also truly believe that, and I want to be there by your side when that happens." She said, flashing a bright smile. Midoriya held his gaze at her before smiling, then suddenly was pushed by an enthusiastic Hatsume.

"I want to be there too! With you, Midoriya, you'll make my babies the craze of the hero world!" She shouted out, jumping up and down. Midoriya turned and saw that everyone else had heard the conversation. Shiozaki smiled softly and nodded to him while Shinso just smirked with his arms crossed. Kendo had a grin on her face as she went over and slung her arm around Yaoyorozu.

"I second what Momo said, Midoriya. You have what it takes to become the greatest hero ever, you showed that during the Sports Festival." She said, lightly punching Midoriya in the shoulder. Uwabami chuckled as she watched the interaction.

"You know kid, you've got a lot of Pro-Heroes' attention during the Sports Festival, meaning that once you've graduated from U.A., you'll be scouted out like no tomorrow. You've got a bright future coming up, better make the most of it, of course, you could use you popularity and become a celebrity. It's all up to you. Anyways, shall we get back to the patrol? You only have one day here before you got to Hosu tomorrow, better make the most of it and scout different agencies ahead of time." She said before turning around and started walking off, leaving the rest of the group and Gran Torino behind. They all looked at each other before grinning and hurried off after the snake hero. Gran Torino smiled at their interactions before making haste and following them, unknown to them, a pair of red eyes watched in the distance, a distinct hand mask barely showing in the alleyway.

"So, the brat's going to be in Hosu tomorrow, eh? Better go and see that my plans are ready. Damn brat..." Shigaraki said before walking into Kurogiri's portal, a sinister laugh rang throughout the area.

* * *

 **And done! Wow, a month has almost went by. Anyways, I hope you like this update. Don't worry, the big fight is about to take fold, and I'm super excited for it!**

 **Anyway, remember that PersonaxMHA story I was going to do, then I discontinued it? Well, the reboot is coming! I will be releasing sometime this month, so watch out for that one!**

 **Also, if you have anything you would like to for me to do, like another story, or have an OC for your story, then feel free to contact me!**

 **If you have any questions, then feel free to ask!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	18. Another Update (Sorry!)

**Hello and good evening to everyone, this isn't not a chapter. (Sorry.)**

 **Anyways, I've been extremely busy with testing going on these past couple of week (Yay, highschool...),** **so there was little to no updates to my stories. But, soon I will be able to get back into making the chapters to my stories. Here is an outline of the stories that should be updated and some other updates going on with myself.**

 **-A Hero of Solar and Lunar: Chapter 17 and 18**

 **-A Fused Hero: Chapter 2 and 3**

 **-MHA: Holiday Specials: Golden Week**

 **-Updates to my profile and other necessary updating should I need to.**

 **-More will be disclosed soon.**

 **I hope this clears up some stuff, just in case you think i died or something along those lines.**

 **Please be patient and I hope you have a fantastic day!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello and welcome to chapter 17 of this story! It's finally good to be back here and updating for you guys! Anyways, a few more updates will be announced at the end of the chapter, so make sure you read those and put in your input on those certain updates, and so on.**

 **Also, the profile update is coming soon, so if there is anything that you would like for me to put in that, then feel free to tell me in a review or PM.**

 **Anyways, let us begin with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Reality Unfolds**

Before they knew it, they were already on the train heading for Hosu. The two Pro-Heroes on one side, while the internees occupied the other side. The girls all sat together while the two boys were on the opposite side of them, each having their own conversations.

"Do you think anything happened already?" Shinso asked, looking at his phone, scrolling through the feeds of various news articles surrounding the attacks of the Hero Killer. Midoriya shrugged his shoulders as he watched as the buildings zoomed by, the blur of the colors morphing together. Travelling to Hosu was putting a sense of unease all throughout Midoriya's body, while many thoughts were racing around his mind.

" _Alright, we're almost there to Hosu. Hopefully Iida isn't vengeance hungry or at least someone has kept an eye on him. Hatsume hasn't said anything yet, so all should be good, unless something happened…"_ Midoriya shook his head before placing his chin on his arm, closing his eyes to get some rest after a long day of patrolling alongside Uwabami, or rather, waiting for her to finish getting mobbed at every corner they turned. He sighed contently as he got a chance to rest his legs from all the walking they did, making sure his body has gotten a sufficient amount of rest for the upcoming day. Yaoyorozu looked at Midoriya with concern as he gazed out the window, not sensing her gaze on him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kendo with a solemn expression on her face.

"You okay?" She whispered to her. Yaoyorozu sighed and nodded, but kept her gaze to her favorite green-haired nerd, as she feared for his safety. Shiozaki was sipping some tea she had brought with her while they were out patrolling alongside Uwabami when she was occupied with her fanbase. She had seen it and decided to go buy it after Midoriya recommended it to her for the refreshing taste it had, and she wasn't disappointed by it. She placed her cup in the holder and closed her eyes, mumbling a small prayer for protection during their time at Hosu. After some time, everyone was quiet as Yaoyorozu, Kendo, and Shiozaki were taking a nap while Shinso and Midoriya were busy doing their own thing while trying not to wake the girls up. Midoriya tried to get into contact with Iida, but there was no response coming from him. He then texted Uraraka asking her if she talked with Iida, but she answered back saying that she didn't receive an answer when she texted him. They had an hour and a half before they reached the station, and it was already around eight o'clock, but he stayed alert just in case something happened and was able to assist at a moment's notice since there were additional passengers on board with them.

"Hey kid." Midoriya turned to see Gran Torino looking at him. Uwabami was on her phone while doing her nails, so he assumed that they were done with their conversation. The old Pro-Hero stood up and motioned for the boy to follow him, which he did. Midoriya found himself in one of the lesser occupied areas of the train with the old man, who sat down in one of the seats and looked at the boy. He sat down across and waited for the old man to speak.

"Listen kid, your ability to control OFA is getting better, however, you're lagging behind. You said before you wanted to be the next number one hero, correct? If so, you have to really become one with OFA, like Toshinori's beefed up body when he used the quirk. You're green lightning-like effect is a start, however, it needs to be more pronounced, more genuine if that makes sense." Gran Torino said, a serious expression on his face. Midoriya nodded slowly as he comprehended the old man's words. He had to agree with him on his control over OFA, getting there, but not where it needs to be. He activated OFA in his hand and watched as the familiar vein-like glow effect happened and then transferred the energy throughout his body, seeing the green sparking appear. Gran Torino watched the boy dance the lightning across his palm and a smile crept upon his lips as he saw his former student in him.

" _The similarities between the two of you are very frightening, Toshi…"_ Gran Torino thought as the two of them sat in silence. All of a sudden, an explosion shook the train as it came to a sudden halt, lurching everyone all over the place. Both of them balanced themselves and quickly went back to where the others were. When they got to there, they saw that the side facing the city of Hosu was destroyed, and in the center was a familiar looking creature with its brain visible.

"Nomu…" Midoriya muttered as he looked at the monstrosity, noticing the differences from the previous Nomu he fought at the USJ incident. The obvious light green coloration was an obvious change, but the addition to wings and more lean appearance was also noticeable. It roared loudly, causing many of the passengers to scream, but Midoriya noticed the unconscious man that was slumped against the wall, blood dripping from his forehead. He spotted Yaoyorozu and the rest on the other side of the Nomu, all of them had alarmed looks on their faces. Midoriya heard Gran Torino click his teeth and dashed forward, using his quirk to reach the monster before it dealt the final blow to the downed hero and kicked it out of the hole it came from. For awhile, the old ,an seemed torn as he weighed his options, knowing that Midoriya would most likely act and use his quirk. He grumbled about being too similar to All-Might, and then quickly scanned the area around them before reluctantly turning to Midoriya.

"Kid, before you go play hero, remember, judgement is key here. Make sure you make those count, lives are on the line. Don't worry, I'll take the brunt of allowing you guys to use your quirks, I can't do it for you girls though." He said, looking at Kendo and Yaoyorozu. Uwabami was at the injured man's side as she examined the his condition. The snake hero then turned to her two internees.

"I'll allow it as well, we're going to need to get these people off of the train and tend to the wounded. Your quirks will be important here." Kendo nodded while Yaoyorozu started to create gauze from her arm, handing it over to Uwabami. Gran Torino nodded before turning his gaze to Midoriya.

"Don't get yourselves killed now, kiddos. This is reality, don't do anything stupid now. Don't make me regret my decision, kid. Good luck and be safe." The old man said before activating his quirk and zoomed out of the train in pursuit of the Nomu, leaving the rest of the group to figure out their next plan. Midoriya walked up to the hole and saw raging fires across the city, screams and panic was heard as he saw people in the streets running away. Shiozaki and Shinso walked up to him, serious expressions on their faces. Yaoyorozu had a troubled expression as she looked at Midoriya.

"You don't think this is another attack from the same people who were responsible for the USJ, do you Izuku?" She said. Kendo's eyes widened as she looked at her. Midoriya had a grim expression on his face and rubbed his forehead before creating a sphere of light, and then sent it deeper into the city.

"What are we going to do, Midoriya?" Shinso asked, putting on his headset alongside Shiozaki. Midoriya fought a smile threatening his lips as he fished the headset out of his pocket and placed it. Immediately after he finished placing the headset on, he received a call from Hatsume.

"Hatsume, what's going on in Hosu at the moment?" Midoriya asked as he surveyed the damages.

" _Hey there Midoriya! Anyways, Hosu is being attacked by a bunch of creatures similar to the one that was in the attack of the USJ. Also, Iida and Manual alongside other heroes are rushing towards the scene, and, I'm sure you'd like to see this."_ Hatsume said before a video popped up in the visors, showing three figures on one of the roofs, it looked like they were having a conversation before the scarfed figure jumped off of the roof, leaving the two other figures standing there until they disappeared via a portal.

"Shigaraki and Kurogiri…" Midoriya said, causing Yaoyorozu to gasp slightly, beads of sweat started to form on the back of her neck as she continued to tend to the wounded alongside Uwabami and Kendo.

"We should head out now, I'm worried about the chaos that the fires and monsters caused. We also need to make sure that the fires are contained as well." Shiozaki said. Midoriya nodded and was about to jump out, but a hand grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Yaoyorozu looked tense as she gripped his wrist tighter, as if she was about to lose him. Midoriya sensed this and quickly placed his other hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly, before placing a small kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry, focus on the injured hear. I'll be fine, I promise." He said soothingly. She looked at him, before reluctantly nodding and released his hand from her own.

"I'll hold you to that, Izuku. Please, be safe, all of you." Yaoyorozu said, looking at the group of three. Midoriya smiled and then turned, taking a deep breath and jumped out of the train, channeling OFA through his body, and landed on the concrete ground. He then looked up as Shiozaki used her vines to create a platform that lowered herself and Shinso to the ground, both of them jumped down once it was low enough. They then made their way into the city, Hatsume had uploaded an real-time overview of Hosu and labeled areas of interest, such as Nomu sightings and fires. Midoriya made a mental note to compliment Hatsume's work as they turned a corner, heading towards the sounds of the roaring flames and cries. They eventually caught sight of some of the heroes that responded to the attack. Some of them were containing the fires while others were rushing civilians out of the nearby buildings. Midoriya ran past the heroes, ignoring the heroes that tried to tell them to leave, and the others followed after him. He was watching the live video feed on the lense, looking for a specific person that's been acting abnormally for a while now.

" _Midoriya, this is Hatsume again! Anyways, Iida has now separated from Manual and is currently in pursuit of something or someone. He is currently here."_ A dot appeared on the map after the video feed disappeared, its constant movement leading further away from their current position. Midoriya quickened his speed as he ran past some more heroes, and once again, they tried to stop them. One of the heroes created a rock wall in their path, seemingly sure that they couldn't leave, but was stunned when Midoriya cleared it with ease using OFA while Shiozaki created a platform that she and Shinso jumped on. She raised it so that it was higher than the wall, and the two jumped off the platform, landing on the ground before quickening their pace to catch up to Midoriya.

Todoroki sighed as he followed his father through the burning streets of Hosu. They were called on to scene after the fires started. Many apprentices quickly separated from the father-son duo to immediately aid in the rescue, while the two of them went further into the chaos to find the alleged monsters that were spotted alongside the fires. Todoroki zoned out, ignoring the pep talk his father was currently giving. After his lost against Midoriya, he has been very adamant on getting stronger to surpass the green-haired boy and to prove to his father that his quirk was his own. Deep in his mind, he was very grateful towards Midoriya. They continued on the street that they were on, not knowing that Midoriya was a couple of blocks down that road as well.

"Man, Iida is moving quickly…" Shinso panted as they continued to follow Midoriya's lead, beads of sweat dripped down Shiozaki's neck as she huffed from the all the running they were doing, both of them not used to the amount of running they did. They kept at it for a couple of minutes, not noticing the glaring eyes of a certain villain as they kept on running.

"That damn Hero Killer and that brat are annoying! I just want to disintegrate them and watch as their bodies turn into dust. Kurogiri, how are the Nomus coming along?"

"They're coming along, some of them are already engaging several of the onsight heroes as we speak. Everything is going how you planned it." Kurogiri said. Shigaraki smiled as he watched the three young heroes disappear into the horizon, the smile on his face growing more sinister as he then turned around and the warp user created a rift. The two of the disappearing, while another portal taking its place and out came even more Nomu.

Midoriya felt a chill go down his spine as he stopped and looked behind him, scanning the rooftops for anything or anyone. Shinso and Shiozaki stopped as well, looking around while taking a small break in the process.

"What's wrong, Midoriya?" Shiozaki asked, wiping some sweat off of her forehead with the sleeve of her hero costume. Shinso sat down on the ground and let out a relieved sigh, massaging his hurting calves. Midoriya couldn't help but smile a little before going back to his scouting.

"It's nothing Shiozaki, must be nothing. Anyways, are you guys alright?" Midoriya asked, looking at his two companions. Both of them nodded as they caught their breath. A couple of minutes later, they back on their feet, having rested for a little bit. Midoriya was tracking Iida's movement, the distance he had on them was wider than before until it randomly stopped. Midoriya's eyes focused on the stationary blinking dot, then quickly contacted Hatsume and asked about the dot, motioning for Shiozaki and Shinso to continue moving towards Iida's marker. After a couple of seconds, Hatsume sent a video feed of Iida dashing through alleyways until he came across an unconscious hero.

"That's Native…" Midoriya said, still running and growing ever closer to Iida's flashing indicator. After that, the video feed cut and Midoriya's face morphed into a grave look as he thanked Hatsume for the status update. He then turned to Shinso and Shiozaki, and they seemed to understand his look.

"Go ahead, Midoriya, we'll catch up. Just make sure you get there on time." Shinso said.

"Yes, please be safe as well. I'll pray for your success and safety, Midoriya." Shiozaki said as she grasped her hands together.

"Thank you both, and please be careful." Midoriya smiled before powering OFA through his entire body and dashed forward, creating a rush of air that extinguished the nearby flames. Shinso and Shiozaki shielded their eyes as the rush of wind was too strong. Once the rush of air dispersed, they uncovered their eyes and saw Midoriya's trail he had made from using his quirk, destroyed concrete starting from where he was standing. Shinso sighed before looking over at Shiozaki.

"Should we be going as well?" Shinso said lazily. She just looked at him before nodding and the two of them were about to depart when they heard footsteps from behind. They turned and saw Todoroki and Endeavor walking up to them. Todoroki saw them and instantly recognized them as being apart of Midoriya's internship group and stopped right in front of them.

"You're with Midoriya for the internships, where is he?" Todoroki asked, looking around to find the green-haired boy. Endeavor raised an eyebrow at his son's interest in this Midoriya figure, even though he beat him during the Sports Festival.

" _Interesting, Shoto has taken an interest to that Midoriya boy. All-Might's apprentice…"_ Endeavor thought. Shinso's eyes widened as he looked at the number two hero's son.

"You're...Todoroki, same class as us…" He mumbled out. Todoroki just looked at them before nodding.

"Yes, I am in Class-A. Anyways, can you answer my question?" He stated again. Shiozaki perked up and bowed to him, apologizing for not answering.

"My apologies, Todoroki. Midoriya went to help Iida out just a couple of moments ago. We were heading over there right now to provide assistance." She stated plainly. Todoroki's eyes landed onto her and gave her a questioning look.

"Iida? Why would Midoriya need to rescue him?" He asked, sensing something was already wrong with the situation. Shiozaki's eyes fell a little as she looked to the ground while Shinso had a perturbed look on his face, confusing Todoroki even more.

"Well...you know how there were incidents going on where heroes were killed or severely injured by the one dubbed 'The Hero Killer'?" Shiozaki asked. Todoroki nodded.

"Anyways, one of the victims was Iida's older brother. Midoriya was concerned and so was Mr. Aizawa, so he enlisted the help of Hatsume to keep surveillance on everyone that was interning for the week, especially Iida. Mr. Aizawa believed that Iida agreed to intern here in Hosu to enact revenge against the Hero Killer, so he enlisted our help in order to find out what really is going on." She said, revealing the situation to Todoroki, who had a troubled look as he.

"I never knew Iida to be one that wanted vengeance since his judgement was sound, and he should know the risks involved. He wouldn't just simply abandon logic and reason for revenge. In any case, we need to reach Midoriya quickly. This 'Hero Killer' is very dangerous, and things could go badly. Where to?" Todoroki asked Shinso. He checked the map and nodded before running off, Shiozaki and Todoroki following close behind.

"Hey! Shoto, where do you think you're going?!" Endeavor yelled out, but Todoroki just ignored him as they quickened their pace. The flame-hero was about to pursue them until he heard crashing coming from the building to his left and saw a figure crashing into the concrete a couple of meters in front of him. He then looked at the building again, seeing Gran Torino covered in scratches and breathing heavily. The old man jumped down from the building and landed right next to the defeated Nomu.

"Hey old man, what was that?" Gran Torino turned to see the larger figure of the number two hero.

"Todoroki…" He mumbled out. All of a sudden, they heard some more howls and two more Nomus came crashing down in front of them. Gran Torino cursed as he got into a fighting stance, but a hand stopped him from charging in against the monsters. He looked and saw Endeavor with a grin on his face.

"Hey old man, think you can let me have these two?" Endeavor said, his grin growing wider and his flames increasing in intensity.

Iida walked up to the downed hero and cursed under his breath before looking around.

"I know you're here, Hero Killer Stain. Show yourself!" Iida yelled out. A couple of seconds later, a deranged laugh echoes throughout the alleyway, causing a chill to crawl up Iida's spine, but he remained stalwart in his spot.

" _I see another false hero trying to save the day, although, you are pretty young."_ A voice rang through Iida's ears and throughout the darkened part of the city. He then heard groaning coming from the downed hero.

"What...are you doing here...kid?..Get out of….here before...it's too late…" Native groaned out as he couldn't move his arms at all, matter of fact, his entire body couldn't even move anymore. Iida felt sweat roll down the back of his neck as the voice sent shivers down his spine, and the air suddenly dropped a significant amount.

"I said come out, or are you a coward that you need to hide in the shadows?" Iida yelled out again, and the response was another bone chilling laugh as a figure jumped down from the shadows, glowing white deadly eyes. Just by looking at those eyes, Iida felt fear and panic swelling up from within his chest, but he suppressed it and glared at the shadowed figure.

"I take it you're Stain then, the Hero Killer, right?" Iida said, causing the figure to smile creepily and walked out into the light revealing a muscular man hunched over, wearing a tattered red scarf and a black combat suit with metal plates in various parts of his body. His face disturbed Iida, having no nose and the vibe he got everytime he laid eyes on that area was nerve-wracking. There was also a notable hunch as well.

" _Well, what do you want?"_ The eerie way he spoke caused the fear in Iida's body intensify, but he managed to again suppress the feeling and glared at the vigilante.

"I want to know why you killed those heroes, and why you severely injured my brother!" He yelled out, fury evident in his voice. Stain looked at him before a malicious aura surrounded the hunched man, causing Iida's body to slowly give out as he feared the intense aura and the never ending bloodlust.

" _What the hell was that?! The aura around this villain is nothing I've ever…"_ Iida thought as Stain had a darkened look on his face.

" _I see, so one of those heroes I failed to kill was your brother. Anyways, why I killed those pathetic heroes was very simple...THEY WERE NEVER TRUE HEROES! All they want is money and fame, they are not true heroes, false ideologies that will never be a true hero's. That is why I took it upon myself to kill every last false hero there is! NONE OF THEM COMPARE TO ALL-MIGHT!_ " Stain yelled out. Iida looked at him with surprise and fear. He managed to stand up and tried to calm his body down. He then looked at the figure and glared. Letting out an angered roar, he used his quirk to quickly appear at the man's side and sent a kick to the face, but Stain quickly intercepted the kick and threw the kid down to the ground. Iida cried out in pain as he landed on the concrete floor, trying to get up, he glared at the man with hatred.

" _Leave boy, I have no interest in heroes who lack reasons to be purged._ " Stain said coldly before turning to Native and unsheathed his sword. He went over to the downed hero and raised his sword, a gleeful expression on his face.

" _This world will be rid of all the false heroes, die scum!_ " Stain was about to execute Native, but Iida managed to reach the crazed man and kicked him away from the hero. He was panting heavily, as he looked to see Stain already up.

" _Didn't I say to leave boy? You're not worth my time, unless...you want to get in my way, that is._ " Stain said. Iida could only see hatred and vengeance as he gave the Hero Killer the biggest glare he could muster, causing Stain to smile creepily at the hero-in-training.

"I will kill you, Hero Killer. For my brother and all the victims you've left in your wake." Iida yelled out, a malicious aura could be sensed from the younger brother. Native tried to tell the boy to run, but he couldn't as his body wasn't listening to him. Stain looked at the young hero before closing his eyes.

" _Very well, since you've expressed your true desires. I WILL GLADLY KILL YOU!_ " Stain yelled out as he dashed straight towards Iida, a crazed look on the man's face.

"Damnit Iida! I hope he hasn't done anything stupid." Midoriya said as he continued to make his way over to Iida's dot, following the map on his headset. He ran through alleyways and then jumped on the roof to make the travel time even shorter.

"The fires seem to be taken care of, but the problem is the Nomus. I don't know how many there are, plus my scouting didn't give me too much information about where Shigaraki or the Nomus are at. Damn, I hope Momo and Kendo are alright, hopefully they're out of the action and just helping people in the recovery." Midoriya said out loud, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was getting closer to Iida's dot until he was smacked from the side hard, causing him to fall off of the roof and into the streets below. He managed to cushion his fall using OFA and his lunar powers. He was alarmed as he looked around him, trying to find the perpetrator who attacked him. A loud roar rang throughout the city and Midoriya saw a figure jump down to where he was.

"A Nomu…" Midoriya cursed as looked at the monster with hatred, but then some black and purple portals appeared, and two more Nomus appeared alongside the first one. Sweat began to fall from Midoriya's back as his situation just turned from slightly bad to extremely bad, but then…

"Well, well, well. It's the brat again." Midoriya turned to see Shigaraki and Kurogiri looking down at him from the rooftop he was just on, a smirk on the leader's face. The three Nomus advanced forward a little bit, causing Midoriya to step back a bit as well. He glared at the two villains and debated if he should escape from them.

" _I could escape, but the problem is the Nomus, plus Shigaraki is here. Damnit! If I let these monsters continue to roam, there will be more casualties. I don't know if my combined power of OFA and my lunar powers will be enough for these three. I don't even know what they have as abilities either, then there's them…"_ He eyed Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

" _If they join in on the battle, my chances of winning will go down drastically. My lunar powers isn't as strong as my solar powers, plus the whole OFA training these past couple of days is still relatively new to me. Damnit, still, I can't let these wreck anymore havoc. Another problem is Iida...Damn!"_ Midoriya then looked at his map and saw Shiozaki's and Shinso's dots getting closer to Iida's, and he felt a bit more relieved, but he still prayed they made it safely and on time. He then focused his attention onto the three Nomus and the two up at the roof.

Yaoyorozu and Kendo were making their way deeper into the city alongside Uwabami and a couple of other Pro-Heroes. After hearing what the two of them can do, the other heroes reluctantly allowed them to come along with them with the promise of leaving should things become too dangerous for them. They created a little base of operations for keeping in contact with heroes that were all around the city, and the group they were in continued onward. Yaoyorozu was troubled by the reports she was hearing about the Nomu sightings and her mind went to Midoriya.

"Please, be safe Izuku…" She muttered to herself, but Kendo heard her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Momo, I'm sure Midoriya will be a-okay, you just got to trust him." Kendo said, giving Yaoyorozu a reassuring smile to hopefully bring her spirits back up. Yaoyorozu looked at her before nodding and thanking her for that.

" _It is what they say, she really is a big sister…"_ Yaoyorozu thought. They continued on their journey, stopping to help people in need and to provide medical support to the injured. During their down times or when they were on the move, Yaoyorozu snacked on food in order to replenish her fat cells while Kendo scouted around just in case something was to happen. Soon, they were once again on the move. They turned the corner and they saw a bunch of downed heroes and civilians injured or unconscious. Yaoyorozu began to create gauze and bandages while Kendo helped move people away from the road.

"What happened?!" Yaoyorozu turned and saw one of the Pro-Heroes clutching one of the downed heroes who were still conscious.

"I-it was…." The hero fell unconscious, and the one clutching him was shaking him slightly, telling him to stay awake. Yaoyorozu felt chills go down her spine as she sun her head around, scanning the area around them for any signs of the enemy. Kendo went over to her and also began to look around.

"Something is wrong here…" Kendo said as she took a defensive stance. Then, they heard a loud roar similar to the ones that have been heard throughout the city and a loud crash was heard. The two girls looked behind them and saw a Nomu standing there, causing Yaoyorozu to shiver as she clutched her body in fear. Kendo looked at her with worry as she quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the way before the Nomu could flatten them.

"Damn, Momo, are you alright?! Momo! Momo!" Kendo shook her, seeing her fear stricken with fear as the Nomu got closer. Several of the Pro-Heroes stood in between the two girls and were preparing to engage the monster. Yaoyorozu was shivering and her breathing was ragged as her eyes lost their normal look, and she was muttering Midoriya's name with a pained voice.

"Damnit, what do we do?!" Kendo uncharacteristically cursed as she looked at the Nomu from a distance.

* * *

 **And done! Phew! That took awhile guys! So, how have you been?**

 **For those of you wondering about the lack of updates, first and foremost were the last couple of weeks were all testing, and those take priority over this. Another reason was that, this chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but my progress was deleted thanks to my mom, thanks mom and still love you.**

 **I've been thinking about making a Discord for my fanfictions and stuff like that, I don't know. I haven't had a Discord or used it before, so if you're interested, then let me know. Trying to liven things up, I guess. And also trying new ideas as well.**

 **I also got a new and better computer since my previous one was a bit trashy and slow, so glad I got an upgrade!**

 **I also wouldn't mind collaborating with people, trying to get to know more people I guess.**

 **And also, happy Golden Week to everyone! The holiday chapter for Golden Week will be uploaded on the last day of the celebrations, hopefully!**

 **Fused Hero should also be getting an update relatively soon, and an announcement for a possible new story will be happening within the weeks.**

 **The profile updates are coming soon, and also I will be adding future stories and ideas for other fanfictions as well.**

 **If I missed anything, or you have any questions, then feel free to ask away.**

 **Anyways, I hope you have a great day and I'll catch you later!**

 **Bye!**


	20. Important Updatr

**Hello, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Once again, this is not an update to this story. I just put it here since it's my most popular story.**

 **Anyways, this will be an explanation as to why I haven't been updating my stories and the Golden Week chapter hasn't been up for awhile now.**

 **First and foremost, I must apologize for the lack of updates.**

 **So, the main reason why I haven't been updating is due to tense relations with people in my family, not my mother, father, or sister, but distant relatives being complete asses. A lot has been on my mind, so I haven't been prioritizing updating due to personal problems.**

 **Second, my finals and classes completely burned me out, so I also wanted to take these couple of weeks to not worry about anything and clear my mind on things.**

 **I once again apologize to all my readers, I promise that I will try and update my stories, but please try to be patient.**

 **Anyways, I hope you have a great rest of your day, and once again, I hope none of you are upset with my lack of updating.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Hello and welcome back to an update that shouldn't have taken this long to do and stuff like that! I should be back from this writing hiatus that was well needed, and hopefully I should get back into the swing of things…**

 **Wow… weird case of deja vu.**

 **Anyways, the Golden Week chapter has been delayed until I have had some motivation for doing it, since I've gotten kind of bored with those scenarios. I honestly much prefer writing for my main stories.**

 **My Fire Emblem fanfiction should be coming up soon since Three Houses is almost upon us, and I genuinely love Fire Emblem in general, so be on the lookout for the branching of a new series on this profile.**

 **Speaking of profiles, I'll be working on that right after this chapter goes up. It'll have the usual stuff that is on profiles, like favorite characters, anime, etc, etc. If there is anything that should be on it, let me know!**

 **Without further ado, here is the long awaited update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: A Night to Forget**

Kendo watched as the heroes engaged the single Nomu currently in their vicinity, and used that opportunity to run over to Yaoyorozu. She quickly grabbed the shakened girl and dashed off alongside many of the support Pro-Heroes that lacked the combat experience, and also many of the injured citizens were running away from the Nomu.

"Quickly, this way!" One of the heroes hollered and motioned towards the exit. There wasn't a lot of injured, so it made it pretty easy to run alongside the group, and was also easier to protect. Kendo felt sweat go down her back as she followed the fleeing people while also rubbing Yaoyorozu's back in a comforting matter. The black-haired girl was still breathing heavily and muttering incoherently, but the red-head knew it was about Midoriya and his injuries to the foul creation.

Kendo panted. "Hopefully he isn't in too much trouble, but I'm sure he's in a lot of trouble. How bothersome…" she huffed out as she fixed her grip on Yaoyorozu before continuing on the retreat away from the monster.

Midoriya huffed as he side-stepped away from the two Nomus while maintaining his eye on the three Nomus in front of him, and getting a better look at them, he noticed that they were all different from the one back at USJ. Most notably were the set wings two of them had while one of them had a hunched back, all varied in color, but the familiar look of their brain out to the world.

' _I can't let these Nomu run loose in the street, but I risk getting ambushed by those two up there. Damn, I need a plan, think!'_ Midoriya thought as he dodged away from the Nomu, avoiding confrontation for as long as he could, but they weren't going to let him breathe anytime soon. His main focus was the Nomus, but letting Shigaraki out of his sight was a risky idea. Sending a quick lunar ray at the monsters, he clenched his hands and ran off, causing the to chase after the green-haired boy.

"Should we follow him?" Kurogiri said to Shigaraki. The mastermind of the operation scratched his neck for a couple of seconds before grabbing the binoculars from the ground and scanned the area.

"We'll get caught if we do, more of the heroes are showing up and the damn brat is running towards the heroes. Cheeky brat…" The villain dropped the binoculars to his side and watched the chaos slowly dying down, a frown forming on his lips before turning away from it.

"Kurogiri, we are leaving." He motioned to his underling, who nodded and created a portal, entering it while Shigaraki turned back on more time, giving a hard stare at the road that the boy was on before walking into the rift.

Midoriya huffed as he quickly looked behind to avoid a car being launched at him. He did a quick scan of the area and noticed that the two villains weren't accounted for.

"They left...that's one problem I don't have to deal with at the moment. Now, to deal with these Nomu…" Midoriya thought out-loud before he stopped and spun around, sending several lunar rays at the Nomu, and watched as most of them pierced through their bodies. He suspected that they were going to regen due to the fact that his attack wasn't hot enough to completely burn away the skin. He noticed that two of them automatically started to regen the wounds that they suffered, but the third one, the hunchback, was feeling the affects of the wound in his chest and immediately retreated from the frontline.

"Bingo…" The green-haired boy dashed forward, avoiding the winged Nomus' attack, and held out his hand, sending a sphere of lunar energy at the injured monster, but it dodged the attack, which was what Midoriya wanted. He caught the Nomu mid-dodge and grabbed it's face, his hand heated-up with lunar energy as he slowly burned the face off. Midoriya snapped with his other hand, creating a wall that blocked the other two from interfering even though they could probably run through it with minimal injuries, so he gripped its face harder and released more energy into his hand. He felt the Nomu grip his hands and thrashed itself, trying to escape the heated grasp. An unworldly howl escaped the lips of the burning Nomu as it doubled its efforts to escape the grasp of Midoriya while the other broke threw the lunar wall, only to meet several spears flying towards them. They dodged out of the way, which was exactly what Midoriya wanted them to do. He put his everything into his arm, powering OFA through his arm added in with the lunar energy, and smashed the monster into the concrete.

" **SMASH!** " Midoriya yelled, smashing the Nomu with all of his strength, creating a wind current that surrounded him alongside and several fractures across the infrastructure. He released his grip on the monstrosity, and looked as the dust from the attack settled, revealing the mangled state of the Nomu. Midoriya winced a bit as he saw the destroyed face of the Nomu, as the face was very disfigured with several traces of scorch marks that made a hand print was recognizable. What made him queasy was the splattered brain mush that painted the road, giving it a colorful appearance compared to the bland darkness the area took, but it wasn't welcomed to say the least. "One eliminated, two to go." He said, wiping some dust from his clothes and turned to see the remaining two charging straight at him. His lunar energy slowly replenishing as he calmed himself, feeling the moon energy traveling throughout his body. Suddenly, he felt more confident about his abilities, and with that feeling in mind, Midoriya created a lance and grabbed it before running towards the two monsters, facing them head on.

Iida's face was contorted into one of unnatural malice as he ran straight towards Stain, the aggressive emotion clouding his reserved thought process. He kicked with his right leg, catching air as the vigilante merely stepped away from the attack, boredom present on his face. Iida growled as he quickly followed up with another kick with his other leg, using the momentum of the miss quick to fuel the next attack, alongside his engines. It still proved futile as Stain jumped out of the way and smacked Iida's temple with the handle of his sword while kicking the hero trainee right after. Iida crashed into a garbage disposal, creating a life size dent on it.

" _ **Listen kid, you're boring. Just like your brother, a false protector. Both of you share a trait, weakness. A weakness that should be purged from this society."**_ Stain said as he watched the boy slowly get up, a maniacal smile slowly spread across his lips as he saw the look of rage and anger on Iida's face. The boy recovered from the ground and powered up his engines again, recklessly using his quirk against the killer.

"Recipro….BURST!" Iida yelled as he propelled himself forward and kicked once more, catching off Stain, landing a solid hit to the face. Getting cocky, he started to let the kicks fly, not caring if they hit. "I'll...kill...you!" Iida screamed as he continued on with his barrage of kicks, which were getting increasingly more sloppy with each kick. Stain just cackled darkly and grabbed Iida's leg and stabbed it with one of his knives, eliciting a sharp cry from Iida, before retracting the blade and throwing the young hero away. Iida grunted as he rolled on the ground and skidded to a halt, a burning sensation on his leg as he looked to see Stain bringing his knife to his mouth. He watched in horror as the villain consumed the blood right off the blade.

"Ugh!" Iida suddenly felt a sensation across his entire body. He tried to move, but his muscles didn't respond to his mind. He started to panic as his body wasn't listening to him and could only look up at Stain from his position.

"Is...this your...quirk…?" Iida grunted as he laid there helplessly on the ground. He heard a chuckle and footsteps that got increasingly louder until he saw the villain's figure standing right above him.

" _ **You know, you weren't half-bad kid. It's time to finish you off, for a more perfect world. I'll have to kill you off, fake hero. You would still have had a chance if you just left with that hero over there, but instead, you let vengeance consume you. Not very heroic, now is it?"**_ Stain mocked the downed boy and crouched right in front of him. Iida felt tears pool in his eyes as he struggled to move, but felt helplessness swelled in his chest as he was forcefully pulled up by his hair by Stain. He was about to spit in the villain's face, but held it when the man brandished his knife and slowly lowered it until it rested at Iida's throat. The knife slowly found itself pressing against flesh as it provided a burning sensation to Iida, and it went a little deeper, creating a small cut that wasn't life threatening.

" _ **Goodbye, little hero…"**_ Stain said, but his instincts kicked in and jumped away from the boy, but was still caught in a surprise attack, and crashed into a wall.

"Looks like you need some help there, Iida."

"...!" Iida's eyes widened as he strained his head, and after struggling for a couple of seconds, he finally managed to turn his head to see the owner of the voice. Standing there was Todoroki, his left side ablaze and his face was expressionless. He heard even more footsteps and saw Shiozaki and Shinso appearing as well. Shiozaki clasped her hands together and summoned vines from her hair. Iida felt the vines wrap around his body and was lifted up from his spot, the same was true for Native, before being moved towards the trio of students.

"You look pitiful, Iida." Todoroki stated bluntly as said boy was dropped off by the vines alongside the semi-conscious hero. Iida bit his tongue to repress his anger and took in some deep breaths before addressing his classmates.

"..why are you guys here? How did you guys find me?" Iida mumbled out, loud enough for the other three to hear him.

"The reason is that the staff of U.A were worried about villainous activity during the internships, yours especially was on the radar for being closely watched. They had Hatsume build surveillance cameras for the purpose of watching each student." Shinso answered him. Iida frowned.

"That didn't answer my question, Shinso. Why are you here? How did you find me?" He repeated, causing the dark purple haired boy to sigh in annoyance before bending down to get closer.

"We found you because of Hatsume, see?" Shinso made sure that Iida saw the headset and pulled up the map they used to track and find him. Shinso then pointed at the dot, and Iida looked right at the dot that he was pointing at, noticing the label right next to it: his name. After a couple of seconds, Shinso stood up and crossed his arms.

"Anyways, now that we got that squared away, the reason why we are here is to save you from doing something stupid and ridiculous, which is happening right now." The boy jokingly said, however, Iida wasn't amused by it at all. The feelings of vengeance once again pooling in his stomach and tried to get up once more, but his muscles wouldn't listen.

"What's wrong with your body, Iida?" Todoroki asked, still keeping an eye for Stain, who was still knocked out from the impact against the wall. Shiozaki had brought out the gauze from the created bag that Yaoyorozu had made just before they left to rescue Iida just in case anything happened to a certain lovable dork. She began to wrap Iida's wound, right after disinfecting with some alcohol, garnering a hiss from the injured boy and caused everyone to turn their gazes towards him. Todoroki held his gaze at Iida, missing the subtle twitches from the downed villain.

"I'm very sorry Iida, but please, try and bear it for a little bit." Shiozaki said softly, trying to soothe the boy's pain away, or at least, as best as she could. Shinso rubbed the back of his neck before grabbing the bag from the ground and dug around for a bit until he saw the second gauze roll they had. He went over to do the same to Native, hearing the groggy grumbles from the recently unconscious hero, and began to patch the wounds. Todoroki stood there beside Shiozaki, watching her tend to their injured classmate, seemingly forgetting Stain until a small glint appeared in the corner of his eye. Before he could react, a small gust of wind swept through the students and a 'clink' could be heard. They all looked and saw a knife had imbedded itself in wall. A slight gasp escaped Shiozaki as the others turned to her, a hand slowly making its way towards her cheek. She held it there for a couple of seconds before pulling it away and shakingly raised it to her face. A familiar, red liquid stained her hands and her heart raced. Todoroki quickly looked towards the area where the unconscious villain was, but rather than the favorable state he was in was no longer the case. Instead, before them was the exact opposite of what they wanted, and the dark expression on his face sent chills down their spines. Rather than saying anything, Stain quickly threw two more knives at the students, but Todoroki was ready and quickly created an ice wall. The sounds of the knives hitting the wall echoed through the alleyway. Quick footsteps could be heard as Stain jumped over the ice wall, swords in both of his hands, and slashed at Shiozaki, but she managed to roll out of the way and used her vines to grab Iida. Todoroki sent an ice wave at Stain, but he stabbed one of his swords into the ice wall and used that to avoid the incoming attack. He then perched on top of the wall, looking at the students with indifference.

" _ **Leave, my business isn't with you, however, if you get in between me and my targets…"**_ The raspy voice sent chills down Shiozaki's spine and her body began to tremble slightly, the tone of his voice was unnatural to her, a voice that lacked any remorse or sympathy. Shinso was less perturbed by the villain's tone than Shiozaki, the darker tone all too familiar with him, but even he was a bit cautious when it came to his words. The thought didn't linger long as he had prepared is scarf when Stain was focused on his two classmates, and watched as the villain was too busy glaring at Todoroki and Shiozaki. With his focus on the two of them, Shinso launched his scarf at Stain, one of his arms and pulled, forcing the villain to tumble off of the ice wall.

"Not too tough now, huh?" Shinso mocked the villain. The reaction was instant as Stain recovered quickly and now was glaring at him. It took all of his will power not to flinch and crumble underneath the tremendous amount of pressure coming from the villain's gaze.

' _C'mon, answer damnit!'_ Shinso cursed in his mind, sweat starting to roll down the back of his nape. The ever increasing pause between the two sides were becoming even more grueling as the seconds ticked by.

" _ **You hide behind your teammates, something that isn't very heroic…!"**_ Before Stain could finish his statement, Shinso's eyes flashed red and a sharp feeling pierced through the villain' mind. Shinso huffed and wiped some sweat from his forehead before employing his capture tool, wrapping it around his body so that his arms were unable to move. Todoroki still had his hand lit as he slowly made his way over to Shinso, who was slowly making his way over to the villain with the scarf still held tightly. Shiozaki had her hands pressed against Iida's back as she suppressed the fear inside her, muttering a couple prayers for protection and whatever she could think of at that moment.

"Is he incapacitated?" Todoroki asked, both of his hands covered in their respective elements. Shinso nodded and once more, checked the capture tool, then turned around and looked over Shiozaki and Iida.

"We should wait for the Pros to arrive, it is too risky to try and carry all three of them." Shinso said. Todoroki nodded, but kept his quirk activated in the event that Stain broke free from Shinso's grasp, if Midoriya found a way to break free from it, then the villain might have a way to do so.

"Hatsume." Shinso said, activating his communication device and waited for the eccentric tinkerer to answer. After a couple of seconds, a familiar voice rang through the devices.

" _Ah, hello, gloomy eyes! What's up?"_ The pinkette answered. Shinso raised an eyebrow while Shiozaki chuckled softly, despite the amount of tension looming in the area. He ignored the nickname and looked over Iida before turning to Stain.

"Do you know what the Hero Killer's quirk is? Iida and the Pro-Hero Native have came into contact with said quirk and both are paralyzed. And contact the Pro-Heroes in the area, we need them here." There was silence as the sound of tapped keys was heard over the line, and some mumbling from the pinkette also came through the chatter. After a couple of seconds and a triumphant yell, Hatsume came back on.

" _Alrighty! I've contacted them, and they are on their way now, estimation, about fifteen minutes! As for the villainy guy's quirk, it is, of course, a paralysis quirk. According to some data I've...uh...grabbed from several Pro-Hero agency archives, it is called Bloodcurdle, or something like that._ " Hatsume said. Shinso was about to say something when an immense pressure suddenly filled the area. He felt an immense amount of fear swarm his body, and out of that fear, turned to the source of it slowly. As if possible, a red, immense aura surrounded the villain as the capture tool seemingly disintegrated from the suffocating feeling. Shiozaki was reduced to a whimpering state as she fell to her knees, seemingly in a paralyzed state and her eyes wide with fear. Subtle twitches took over her body as she was drowned in the intense feeling.

' _What is this aura…? So, malicious…"_ Todoroki thought, gritting his teeth as he fought to calm himself down by emitting small bursts of fire, using the warmth of it to calm him down despite the origins. Hatsume was panicking over the device, seeing the event from one of her cameras hovering above the alleyway. It was now that Iida felt that his body was coming back to him, and tested it out by slowly moving his fingers, hope swelled slightly despite the suffocating amount of malicious aura. It was only a few seconds before the aura dissipated, but the effects were detrimental to the students. By the end of it, Shiozaki was unresponsive as tears slowly trickled down her face, Shinso was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down his face, hitting the concrete. Todoroki was the only one still standing, but the chills going up and down his spine was still present. Shinso's capture tool soon dropped to the floor as Stain held onto one of his daggers, a hardened expression on the villain's face as he glared at Shinso, who just recovered from his psyche being damaged, as the boy stood up. Both of them maintaining eye contact as Todoroki slowly made his way to Shinso's side, his hand lit up as the opposing groups began to size each other up.

"What do we do, Todoroki?" Shinso whispered as he turned to see Shiozaki still unresponsive. Todoroki exhaled before locking gazes with Stain.

"We can't run, he'll easily catch up to us since Native is still paralyzed and Shiozaki is our main source of transporting the injured. We need to buy time for the Pros, we can't let him escape. Is your capture tool still functional?" He asked, causing the purple-haired boy to smirk a little as he raised his hand and a small light pulsated in the center of his glove. Todoroki watched as the capture tool levitated and made its way over to Shinso, and it started to reconstruct itself before settling itself around his neck. Todoroki was intrigued by it and looked at Shinso for an explanation.

"This is an experimental tool that Hatsume designed alongside the glove/gauntlet. Supposedly, Hatsume was given special resources since she agreed on monitoring and participating in the internship. This was something she created, a capture tool that can repair itself and grows stronger each time it gets destroyed, don't ask me how, better to ask the creator herself." Shinso quipped. Stain just pulled out both of his swords, and eyes both of them. Iida felt like it was the right time and grunted as he picked himself up, catching the attention of everyone currently conscious. The speedy moral student stumbled his way over to Todoroki and Shinso, a calm yet hardened expression on his face as he eyed the Hero Killer.

"I'm surprised you're up, Iida. Are you able?" Todoroki asked, a small smile was present on his face.

"...ah, yes. I'm fine, my body is a bit sluggish, but I should be fine." Iida said, despite the wounds he suffered from the villain.

 _ **"I see that my quirk has run its course for you, I'm surprised you're able. Tch, doesn't matter, it's much better to kill you when you are able, false hero."**_ Stain said coldly as he lifted one of his swords, pointing it straight at Iida. A twitch of anger crossed Iida's as he took a step forward but he was pulled back by Todoroki.

"Iida, you need to let it go. Right now, we need to focus on protecting Shiozaki and Native. You know, he is right. You don't look like a Pro-Hero right now." Todoroki's cold tone caused a flash of anger to swell up in Iida, but suppressed it as he felt that his classmate would shut him down.

"Uh, guys, maybe we should...you know, focus. On the bad guy...right in front of us." The two boys turned to see Shinso with an awkward smile on his face as he still maintained sight on Stain.

"Right, sorry, Todoroki, Shinso. We should have this conversation later." Iida said. All three of the Class-A boys turned towards Stain and readied themselves.

 _ **"Finally, I was getting bored with hearing your falsehood nonsense. Now that you are ready, I'll gladly kill you!"**_ Stain charged straight at the three at vanishing speeds. The three students races forward, meeting the villain head on.

* * *

 **And another cliffhanger once more, self five!**

 **I finally finished this chapter, and this shouldn't have taken this long, apologies for the long wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **As for my Fire Emblem: Heroes fanfiction, that will come later in the day. If you have any ideas on what I should do for it since I'm putting it in the perspective of a F2P player, since I'm one myself.**

 **If you have any questions, do ask it, and hopefully I will be able to answer it soon.**

 **I'm coming up with more ideas for fanfictions, like one-shots for MHA, or doing stories with RWBY. Need to get back into it, rather than watching just RWBY: Chibi and calling it a day.**

 **Once again, sorry for a long wait. And I'll try to get back into a regular uploading schedule.**

 **Also, Fused Hero will also get in update, I've neglected that series for awhile now, time to get back into it.**

 **The Fire Emblem Heroes fanfiction should available later this day or tomorrow morning.**

 **I hope you have a good day!**

 **See you!**


	22. Chapter 19

**Hello, and welcome back to my story that has very sporadic update cycle. Can't even call it a cycle, honestly…**

 **Anyways, school is here! For me at least, and wow, it's a new experience since I'm a senior in highschool. That one step before college, hopefully.**

 **We are almost at a thousand followers, which is very crazy. I didn't think I'd get that much support, but I'm glad my story is liked that much. Thanks for all your support and I hope you'll continue to do so in the near future with this project and any future ones I may have.**

 **Alright, onto the chapter!**

 **(This is more recent stuff and information, given that's been nearly a month or two since I've updated, but any enough about that for now…for now though, a small little note for my readers. I'm not dead, and I'm not dropping this story, just having a stressful year of school, and relationships and so on, typical teenage stuff. Anyways, I hope this update is exciting for you as it was to me when I got back into this and finished it! Now, onto the chapter!") :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: One Hectic Night**

Iida and Shinso faced Stain head-on while Todoroki provided the ranged support, especially for Shinso since he wasn't able to react as quickly as the speedy younger brother. Quickly creating an ice wall in front of Native and Shiozaki, Todoroki launched several fireballs, but Stain nimbly avoided them and managed to Iida's swift roundhouse. Shinso wrapped his capture tool around Iida and quickly pulled him away from the killer, causing Stain's sword to barely miss its target. Iida said a quick thanks before rushing at the villain once more while Todoroki launched several icicles from afar. Stain managed to knock aside Iida and dashed towards the ranged support, intending to take out the nuisance from the fight. Anticipating his movements, Todoroki quickly created a fire wall, cutting him off from the attacker. Iida quickly burst forward and kicked Stain downward, creating small cracks on the concrete due to the force of the quick as the villain was caught off-guard due to the fire wall. A loud howl was heard as Stain quickly recovered from the attack and kicked Iida in the stomach, sending him crashing into Shinso and the two of them collided with some garbage bags. Todoroki quickly created another firewall, protecting his two comrades, but he started to exhale louder and sweat began to pour down his face. Stain threw a dagger, lodging itself in Todoroki's arm. Todoroki grunted before sending a wave of icicles at Stain, but was too slow as the villain merely sidestepped out of the way, barely losing any momentum from it.

 _ **"A shame, you're pretty strong. However, your lack of control got yourself killed today."**_ Stain said as he raised his sword as he got closer to Todoroki. The young boy stood there, relatively calm as he brought his palm up, aiming at Stain and was about to release his fire, but was interrupted by a flash of green. Stain barely had enough time to raise his sword to block as he was sent flying by an immense force, crashing into an ice wall made by Todoroki.

"Are you guys alright?" The figure landed right in front of Todoroki, his green hair gently swayed in the wind.

"I was waiting for the optimal time to attack him. You got in my way, Midoriya." Todoroki remarked, a small grin settling on the boy's face. He stood at his classmate's side and surveyed the situation. Midoriya's eyes skimmed the area, seeing Shiozaki's incapacitated state and Native's condition. He then laid eyes on the other two boys, who were now slowly making their way over to them.

"Nice of you to show up. You're late." Shinso quipped grabbing his capture tool from the ground. Iida looked troubled as he made eye contact with Midoriya. He was about to say something, but his classmate shook his head and mouthed 'later' to him before donning a serious look. Iida bit his lip and clenched his hands tight as he stared at the ground, then he exhaled and stood next to the green-haired boy. If the situation was different, Midoriya would've been geeking out on how they looked like actual Pro-Heroes against a tough opponent and would've treasured this moment for the right reasons. Unfortunately, reality set foot as Stain slowly got to his feet, and boy, he looked absolutely pissed as he glared daggers at Midoriya.

" _Holy crap! This aura is something I've never felt before! This pressure is intense, basically coming off of him in droves."_ Midoriya thought as a bead of sweat cascaded down the side of his head as their opponent was sending the worst death glare yet, especially towards the recent addition to the fight. Normally, Midoriya would've fainted or 'accidently' wetted himself but he felt surprisingly calm, probably due to the moon beaming straight down at them. The rest of the boys felt Midoriya's presence calming.

"So, you got a plan, Midoriya? Or are we going to kick the bucket?" Shinso whispered half jokingly, but concern was present in his voice. Before Midoriya could speak his mind, Stain had other plans as he dashed forward, seemingly even faster than earlier and tried to slash at one of the boys. Todoroki sent a fireball at him, forcing the killer to dodge the other way, thus breaking the momentum by a small fraction, but that allowed Midoriya to catch Stain mid-dodge and one Detroit Smash right after sent the villain crashing into one of the nearby dumpsters. Midoriya landed on his feet before turning to Iida and Shinso.

"We'll need to capture him and secure his weapons from his person. That means we'll have to knock him unconscious, but it'll be tough." He said, keeping his focus on the villain. Shinso quickly wrapped his capture tool around his neck and grabbed Shiozaki, then turned to Iida.

"We'll go and move them both to somewhere safer, I'll leave the fighting to you two. Don't die!" Shinso yelled as Iida grabbed Native, and the two of them went off in search of other heroes while Midoriya and Todoroki stayed behind. Stain tried throwing some daggers at the retreating boys, but an ice wall formed in the way, blocking the projectiles. Midoriya glanced at his classmate.

"Are you. still able?" He asked, noticing the frostbite overtaking his classmate's face and the notable irregular breathing from the icy-hot quirk user.

"Don't...worry...just focus...on yourself…" Todoroki huffed out, his serious expression never once left his face. A smile crept on Midoriya's face as he stretched out his arms, all the while Stain just kept the same glare from earlier, except now that he had both of his swords out and held out one towards them threateningly.

" _ **A must give respect where it's due. Sacrificing yourself for those imposters."**_ Stain said, directing it towards Midoriya.

"I don't understand, what do you mean by 'imposters'?" Midoriya questioned, keeping his guard up just in case he decided to strike. Todoroki kept his lit as he kept silent, letting his green-haired classmate do the talking. Stain's face grew sour as he gripped the handles of his swords and made eye contact with Midoriya.

 _ **"People that become heroes only for their selfish gain, nothing else. Those are the imposters I despise! I will kill every last one of them until there are none left! ONLY ONE PERSON MAY EVER KILL ME, AND THAT IS ALL-MIGHT!"**_ Stain bellowed out, causing the two students to retreat a little. Midoriya's eyes widened a little at the proclamation, but he kept his cool.

"I understand your reasons, however, killing people isn't the way to go about things. Killing will only paint you as a villain." Midoriya stated, staring at Stain with burning with conviction. Stain looked at Midoriya before smiling a little.

 _ **"I see that there are some people who stay true to the heroic path. I once more commend your passion, however… "**_ A blood-thristy aura filled the area as Stain's eyes glowed red, sending shivers down the spines of the two boys.

 _ **"You will not stop me from killing the false hero and the other boy. They will be cleansed from this world in order to revive the true heroic way."**_ Stain dashed forward, catching both of the boys off guard due to the blazing speed, and even managed to get past them. Midoriya quickly responded by activating Full-Cowl and teleported in front of the villain and launched several Delaware Smashes at him. Stain dodged all of them, but was struck from behind by a fireball. Before Stain could recover, Midoriya grabbed Stain's scarf and tossed him back to where he originally was. The villain quickly recovered and landed on his feet before rushing them once more in hopes of passing them, but they were more than ready. As Stain was charging straight at them, Todoroki created a small ice patch right in front of him and watched as Stain slid on the ice. Midoriya quickly ran forward, decking the villain right in the face, using the momentum alongside his own quirk to enhance his punch, and sent him crashing into the wall. The force created cracks along the building as Stain quickly recovered from the attack, surprising both Midoriya and Todoroki. However, they began to see desperation in the man's movements as he tried to once more break through, but was still unsuccessful in his efforts. They both continued to push him back, sustaining only minor cuts here and there, but overall no major injuries were present between the two boys. However, both of them were feeling the effects of the fight taking a toll on their stamina. Midoriya was about to recover some of his energy via his innate quirk, but cried out as a dagger lodged into his left arm and fell to one knee. He had dropped his shielding just for a couple of seconds in order to quickly regain his stamina, but foolishly forgot about the opponent. Todoroki quickly launched several icicles at Stain, who seemed to never run out of stamina as he dodged all of them and rushed towards Midoriya.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki shouted, causing the boy to look up, seeing Stain just in time and rolled out of the way of his sword. He then quickly sent a wave of lunar energy from his right hand. Stain grunted as the attack came into contact, but he brushed it off and threw another dagger at Midoriya, but an ice wall formed in front of his target. Turning towards the culprit, Stain glared at Todoroki and charged at him, throwing multiple daggers at once, forcing the icy-hot user to dodge them. Todoroki dodged and conjured a wave of fire, covering the ground between the two of them.

" _ **I admit that you are a strong boy, but your inexperience is your downfall in this fight."**_ Stain said as he jumped over the flame. Todoroki retained his passive look, but in his eyes were fueled with passion and conviction as he sent more fireballs at him, watching the movements of his opponent. As Stain continued to dodge, Todoroki managed to predict his movements and right as Stain was about to attack, Todoroki managed to send a fireball point blank at him, but the killer managed to throw a dagger before getting hit by the fire, finding Todoroki's shoulder. As Stain was sent back, Todoroki grunted as he pulled the dagger out of him and froze the wound before looking over to Midoriya, who also just removed the dagger from his left arm and was sending lunar energy into the wound, closing it up. Both of them were panting heavily as the constant back and forth fighting made it hard for them to find a moment of recovery. Todoroki pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for a bit before pocketing it.

"I'm sure we gave Shinso and Iida enough time to relocate Shiozaki and Native away from here. The Pro-Heroes should be almost here." Todoroki said to Midoriya, who nodded. A loud shout was heard as the two boys looked at Stain, who was heaving loudly, but the murderous glare really set the tone.

Midoriya was panting heavily and was forced to deactivate Full-Cowl due to overexertion of energy from OFA and Celestial Omage, and the wound from earlier was taxing as it went deeper than he originally thought it was. Todoroki was suffering from the drawbacks of his quirk, but the constant fighting was beginning to wear him down due to the lack of stamina training and also the unfamiliarity of the situation was tiring him.

"I don't think we can keep him here for long. I'm almost out of energy, and I can't recover more since he will be able to strike me down if I do. And, you don't look good either, Todoroki." Midoriya said. Todoroki was too tired to refute the nerdy boy's words. Before they could pull themselves together, Stain attacked them once more, kicking Midoriya in his side before ingesting some of the boy's blood that was on his cheek. Midoriya grunted as he hit the wall and his whole body went slack as he couldn't move an inch.

" _Damn it! I was careless and didn't wipe away the blood. I can't move my body at all!"_ Midoriya gritted his teeth as he tried to move his body, but to no avail. Todoroki tried to send a wave of ice at Stain, but he dodged it and stabbed Todoroki in his right arm, but before he could ingest his blood, Todoroki lit his entire body on fire, forcing the villain back. He also managed to grab the sword from Stain and threw it behind him.

" _Midoriya is down for an unknown amount of time and I'm starting to feel lethargic from these wounds."_ Todoroki gritted his teeth and froze his other wound as well. However, Stain was already a couple of feet away from him as he used the critical state he was in to gain the advantage.

" _ **It was a good effort, however, you've fallen short. This is the end."**_ Stain said before swinging his sword at Todoroki. The boy gritted his teeth as he knew he would be too slow to dodge out of the way or counterattack. As the sword got closer and closer, Midoriya tried to move his body, but still couldn't as he was about to witness one of his classmates die and couldn't do anything to stop it.

"RECIPRO-BURST!" A shout was heard as Stain stopped his blade, just a couple of inches away from Todoroki as he looked only to see Iida coming at him in full force. Stain quickly pulled the blade in front of him in order to block the attack, but the force of the kick was so intense that he was blown back. The villain landed on the ground and rolled a couple of feet before getting back on his feet, only to see the blade of his sword was destroyed from the kick. Todoroki and Midoriya looked at their classmate's arrival as Iida made his way over to Todoroki. Midoriya felt himself regaining control over his body and made his way over to the two. Iida, spotting the green-haired boy, turned around and lowered his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya, Todoroki. I was acting out of impulse and didn't think of the repercussions of my actions, and now, the two of you were injured by my inability to think calmly and collectively. I failed as a hero and even more as a classmate and friend. I…" Before Iida could finish, Todoroki laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Iida, what I saw earlier from you was a familiar look that I once had. I understand that revenge was the best answer, and I also felt like that. But, that's all in the past and now, don't make the same mistakes and learn. That's why you wanted to become a hero, because of your brother, correct?" Iida looked surprised at Todoroki before a small smile crept on his as he nodded and the memories of the brotherly bond they had. Midoriya just smiled at that before looking over at Stain, who was standing very still, having recovered from Iida's attack. The three boys took up their stances as Stain slowly walked towards towards them, a deathly aura surrounding him as his eyes were laced with bloodthirst.

" _ **You cannot be forgiven for the transgressions you've done earlier. You will perish, false hero! I will see to that!"**_ Stain practically howled out as he charged once more, a dagger in hand, at the three boys. Midoriya looked at Iida. the two boys connected gazes and nodded before sprinting towards the villain while Todoroki launched several icicles, providing support. Stain was now sprinting, yelling out in anger, as he clashed with the two boys, kicking Midoriya in the stomach and stabbing Iida in the arm, but was interrupted before he could ingest the blood by Todoroki. Midoriya quickly launched a Delaware Smash at Stain before crashing into the wall while Iida pulled back towards Todoroki and looked at him.

"Todoroki, I need you to cool my engines with your ice." Iida said. Todoroki looked at him before nodding and covering the engines with ice before nodding and continued to throw fireballs at Stain, who was engaged in combat with Midoriya. The green-haired boy saw the incoming fireballs and grabbed Stain, throwing him at the fireballs, causing several to make contact. Iida rushed forward, kicking Stain several times, sending Stain flying towards Midoriya. The killer quickly recovered and used the momentum to speed towards Midoriya, ready to attack. Midoriya saw this and at the last moment , side-stepped out of the way and grabbed Stain's arm before slamming him down onto the pavement, causing him to groan in pain, but kicked Midoriya in the gut and then punched him square in the face, forcing the boy to release him. Iida was already on him and kicked him when he got up, but Stain countered and kicked him away. Todoroki managed to catch him as Midoriya recovered, getting into a fighting stance and started to spark green energy, putting his everything into this final attack. Iida understood and began to power-up his engines. The two of them rushed forward, straight towards Stain. He tried to escape, but he couldn't move and looked down to see that there was ice sticking him in place. Todoroki panted heavily as he watched his two classmates getting closer and closer to the villain. Midoriya pulled back his fist and it ignited with green energy while Iida was outputting everything he had into his engines.

"DETROIT-"

"RECIPRO-" The two of them yelled out, giving their everything into this attack before exerting that energy out.

"SMASH!"  
"BURST!" Both attacks landed simultaneously, and the two boys crashed on the ground, rolling before stopping. Both of them were breathing heavily as they looked up from where they were at as Stain stood there before dropping onto his knees and collapsing to the ground. All three of the boys looked at the downed villain, waiting to see if he got back up, but it never came. Midoriya sighed in relief before feeling the pain of broken bones in his arms, and laid there, unable to move due to exhaustion. Todoroki walked up to Stain and made sure to take any other weapons on his person before conveniently finding some rope nearby and tied up the villain. He then looked at his other two classmates, who were now getting up, and walked over to them. They all met up and nodded before walking out of the alley and onto the street, where Shinso and Shiozaki waited on them. Shiozaki quickly walked over to Midoriya and helped him while Shinso looked at Iida.

"You guys look like shit." Shinso said, a smile on his face. Midoriya grunted and then thanked Shiozaki. All around them, there was destruction and fires breaking out.

"The situation is improving. Hatsume has directed the Pro-Heroes over to our location, so it shouldn't be too long until we get out of here." Shinso stated, looking around. The scent of burnt wood and destruction overtook everyone's noses as the faint sirens and yelling of civilians continued to occupy the night in Hosu.

* * *

 **Well, it's been too long.**

 **Anyways, how's everyone been? We've reached over a thousand followers for this story and the favorites are also approaching that thousand mark, and honestly, I'm super pumped about that! Thank you guys for the support on this story!**

 **As for the long wait, in simplest terms, school, stress, and lack of motivation. I won't go too much in detail since you can probably generalize what I mean by that.**

 **On to some more stuff, mainly, my new Fire Emblem story that I've been working on for a couple of weeks before stopping. I will try to finish that ASAP.**

 **Some other stuff, I don't know. I'm open to anything, if it isn't anything weird. Just PM me or something like that and we can chat for a bit. I play Fire Emblem: Three Houses for example, since that is my downtime whenever I get overwhelmed with stuff, or napping. Napping is good.**

 **Yada yada, also might be going into RWBY as well, since I've taken a liking to it, more specifically, the characters rather than the story itself.**

 **I've been really tired from a lot of stuff, but found time to work on this and now I'm glad that I've finished this, so I can have one thing of my mind for now, until I need to update this thing again.**

 **Shoutouts to everyone that supports this story, can't thank you guys enough for everything!**

 **Anyways, once again, thank you for the support and sorry for the people that are upset with these long hiatuses, but hopefully this will satisfy you, hopefully!**

 **Have a good day, and I will see you in the next update!**

 **Bye!**


	23. Chapter 20

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of this story! Yay, claps all around. Anyways, I hope you've been enjoying this story done by me and further continue your support on this creation. Also, Season 4 has just premiered and I have watched the first episode, nothing too crazy, just setting up fro the amazing things to come, hopefully. I also hope they follow the manga and cut nothing too important from it. Anyways, yada yada, same stuff as before. Once again, I'm extremely happy and thankful that this story has reached over a thousand followers, and the favorites are on the horizon of hitting that milestone as well!**

 **As I stated previously in the update last night, this will replace that update. And this is about a month's worth of stuff.**

 **Anyways, this will be the first update of the new year, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Thank you and here is the chapter!**

 **Chapter 20: The Finale, sort of (Arc One Finale)**

The Pro-Heroes came soon after they had emerged from the alleyway with the Hero Killer bound up. Shinso had made sure that there weren't any hidden weapons on his body, just in case. Midoriya and the rest of them were escorted to the nearby hospital, where he, Todoroki, and Iida where treated for their more extensive wounds while Shinso didn't suffer from much but was still examined nonetheless. They stayed at the hospital for the remaining of the internship period, letting them recover and recuperate from the dangerous situation, however, they weren't without consequence. The Chief of the Police Force of Hosu, Chief Kenji Tsuragamae, scolded the three of them for using their quirks without being licensed, but pardoned them for their valiant efforts. The Chief also told them that Endeavor would take the credit for bringing down Stain. However, the Chief did suspend the mentors' license for six months, which Gran Torino wasn't too upset about. What made him quite upset was that he was getting a pay cut, but grudgingly accepted the punishment. Shinso and Shiozaki left a couple of days after that, saying their farewells to the three of them before heading back to Mustafa. Todoroki and Iida left the next day to formally end their internships, leaving Midoriya behind to go over his final examinations before being released. As they were examining his body for more problems, Midoriya looked out the window, setting his gaze to the sun. His quirk allowed his eyes to not be damaged by the star, which allowed him to pass time idly as the doctors continued on with the process. He ended up passing out due to the slow process and succumbed to his inner thoughts. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the familiar landscape of his mind, and before him, was Amaterasu and some strange looking girl in a kimono, both were looking at Midoriya. The goddess/creation/whatever bowed to Midoriya, and the girl soon followed.

"Welcome back to your mindscape, my champion." Amaterasu said, causing Midoriya to panic a little from the formalities. The girl beside her sighed and walked off, Midoriya watched as she left the room and closed the door. Speaking of which, he looked around and saw that he was in a traditional-styled Japanese room, coupled with a table with a tea set already ready.

"Amaterasu, why am I here? And where have you been?" Midoriya asked, placing his hand underneath his chin as he was about to go into another tangent, but Amaterasu stopped him as she placed her hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to sit. He looked at her in confusion before slowly nodding and setting himself down on the cushion. Amaterasu followed suit and poured some tea, offering it to him. He gingerly accepted it and took a small sip, humming in approval before setting it down. The girl from before reappeared from the room and took a seat right next to Amaterasu, staring right at Midoriya for a couple of seconds. He squirmed under her gaze, sweating a little as he tried to avoid eye contact from her as much as possible. Amaterasu, sensing his discomfort, chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder before returning her gaze to her champion.

"To answer your question, I've been busy with matters that are tedious and obnoxious, but nevertheless, they are very important at the moment due to some...issues as of now." Amaterasu said. Midoriya just stared blankly at her and took a sip of his tea before continuing on with his confused look causing Amaterasu to sigh while the other girl snorted.

"What I'm saying is that I have obligations and duties I need to perform, it just comes with the territory. Anyways, now that I'm done with those, I thought it would be good to see how my champion was doing. I see you've grown more accustomed to the lunar aspect of your quirk, although I was also worried about your injuries. The Hero Killer is a terrifying opponent to face, but I'm very proud of you for fighting him off with your friends." She clasped her hands together and smiled. Midoriya didn't fully understand what she meant, but went along with it as he then looked at the other occupant at the table, who was still staring at him. He awkwardly laughed and held out his hand to her.

"My name is Midoriya, a pleasure to meet you...uh…" She stared at him before slowly taking his hand and shaking it slowly, which only added more to the awkwardness.

"Her name is Io, like the one in Greek Myth. She's a retainer of mine, or close to one. Anyways, she helps me with my duties and basically is my agent on the ground. She's been keeping tabs on your progress with Gran Torino and All-Might, so I'm not in the dark. Anyways, I hope you two will get along in the near future. Oh, if you would, may I see the Regalian Sword? I know you haven't been using it for some time now, hopefully you aren't rusty with it. Actually, now that I think about it, you haven't been using any of your weapons, haven't you?" Amaterasu noted. Midoriya nodded then looked down at his hand and clenched it slowly.

"That's true. I've been focusing on OFA during this internship, and a little bit of Celestial Omage for small duration of it as well. To be perfectly honest, I don't see the point of having the weapons at the moment." He said, looking back at Amaterasu. She hummed and took a sip of tea before while Io scoffed a little which Midoriya heard, frowning a little bit quickly covered it with a passive expression. He did see Amaterasu frown a little as well, but she chuckled and placed her cup on the table.

"I suppose that does make sense. I see you prefer the old-fashion way. By the way, since you fight hand-to-hand combat, have you ever considered any martial art? It could come in handy especially since it could go well with your combat style, revolving around kicks and punches." She suggested to him before a chime rang from somewhere in the area. Amaterasu clapped her hands together and stood up, motioning for Midoriya to stand up as well.

"It's about time for you to go back to the physical world. Do please leave the Regalian Sword on the table please." Midoriya nodded, holding out his hand and the familiar fiery sword appeared in its glory before placing it down onto the table. Amaterasu smiled and nodded, then a light overtook Midoriya's vision as he returned to consciousness, but before he fully regained consciousness, he heard Amaterasu's voice once more.

" _Be wary of the events happening from now on. There is a dark presence that is lingering in the air, both from the villain activity and the unknown. Watch yourself, my champion, and good luck."_

Midoriya opened his eyes to find himself once more in the hospital room. An orange light slowly crept its way through the windows, softly shining in his eyes causing him to recoil a bit and shielded his eyes from it. He also looked around and saw that there was no one in the room.

"So, I was out for quite awhile there. Ah, a note…" He said, looking at the piece of paper on the table to his left. Grabbing it, he looked it over and saw that it simply said that he would be discharged tomorrow morning, which relieved him a bit from the surreal experiences from the last couple of days. Midoriya placed the note back on the table and stretched his whole body before walking to the one of the resting areas. He then pulled out his phone to see that there were several text messages from different people.

"One from Todoroki, Iida, and Shiozaki, a couple from Kendo, Kirishima, and Tsu, a lot from Momo,...and over a hundred from mom plus a lot of calls as well. I guess I should respond to all of them." Midoriya muttered as he replied to all of them, most of them were confirmations that he was okay while Todoroki said he had gone back to his father's office before the end of the internship period. He also called his mom, and after at least twenty minutes, he managed to calm her down quite a bit, but she was still apprehensive about the events that occured in Hosu, but she ended up letting it go.

"Just please, come back safe, Izu." She said, small little sniffles could be heard through the line.

"Don't worry about it, mom. I'll be back." He said before ending the call, and then sent a quick text saying that he loved her before continuing on with the reponses. He sent Kendo a message and the two ended up talking about that night and how Yaoyorozu was basically unable to do anything against the Nomu causing Midoriya to grow concerned for her, but Kendo reassured him that she recovered from it once the Nomu was gone and helped out with the recovery process. Thanks to her and the heroes, there weren't any serious injuries or casualties during Hosu. Midoriya sighed in relief, but made a mental note to talk to her later on in person. Still, he did message her that he was fine before pocketing it and walked over to the window, placing a hand on it as he watched the trees sway alongside the gentle breeze. He idly watched as the cars drove past the hospital and people walking, smiles on their faces. Midoriya smiled a little bit, but then it dropped as the night replayed in his mind, remembering the horrible night and the destruction of the Nomus. He closed his eyes and exhaled before opening them to see his reflection. Shaking his head, he walked away from the window and went back to his room, the thought of that night worried him. The only sounds he heard was his own footsteps echoing in the hallway, and the air went still as he continued onward, but the lingering feeling he had didn't go away, it grew stronger as he reached his room. Staring at the bed, he stood there with a troubled expression on his face. There was only the lingering thought that filled his mind.

" _What are you up to, Tomura Shigaraki? What are you planning on doing? This feeling...something is definitely is going to happen, but what ...?"_

 **The Next Day…**

Midoriya walked out of the hospital with a passive expression before eyeing the bandages wrapped around both of his arms and one of his legs. They weren't too badly injured, but the some of the damage sustained pierced some of the interior muscles and threatened the ligaments. Midoriya felt some of the sweat drip down his neck as he looked at his hand.

" _I can heal wounds with my quirk, and replenish energy for myself, but regenerating tissues and ligaments? I don't think I can do that at all, I'm still not familiar with my quirks yet, OFA or Celestial Omage. So, I'll have to focus on rehabilitation for now. Stain...he managed to pierce that deep, and also...I was forced to deactivate Full Cowl even though I had the lunar energy backing it as well. Whatever it may be, I'm not effective against people who are experienced in actual combat, since I've been fighting people with the same combat experience as me. Nomus are strong, but they aren't smart at all, however…"_ Midoriya was abruptly stopped and ended crashing into a nearby wall. Shaking the debris from his body, he stood up and looked at his attacker only to find a cranky Gran Torino with his hero suit briefcase.

"How long are you going to make me wait for you, kid? You're taking longer than Toshinori!" Gran Torino yelled out as Midoriya quickly rushed over to him and grabbed his case. He also apologized profusely, but Gran Torino waved him off. Midoriya then looked at his phone and his eyes widened a bit.

"Oh shoot! The train is about to leave in fifteen minutes! I got to go! Thanks for everything, Gran Torino!" Midoriya said before quickly running towards the station.

"Hey, kid." The green-haired boy came to a stop and turned towards Gran Torino, who had a confused look on his face.

"Who are you again?"

" _Not this again…"_ Midoriya thought. He was about to answer him, saying that he shouldn't have forgotten so easily, but he stopped himself as he looked at his expression. He pondered for a bit, before exhaling and then stood confidently, conviction in his eyes.

"My name is Deku, a future hero and the next symbol of peace!" Midoriya shouted out loud, attracting people from around. Some of them laughed while others played it off as a baseless dream. Gran Torino simply looked at his face, seeing the conviction and passion that was all too familiar to the old hero. Smirking, he just looked at him before nodding and turned around.

"Good answer." Gran Torino said. Midoriya smiled.

"Thank you very much!" Midoriya said while bowing before turning around and ran off towards the station. Gran Torino watched over his shoulder as the green-haired successor left his view before looking up at the sky as a gentle breeze overtook the area.

" _You chose an amazing person, Toshinori. One that will definitely lead the new generation of heroes into a world of peace. You must be proud to, Nana…"_

 **The Next Day…**

When Midoriya got back yesterday, he was sent a notification that school was on break today, mainly so that everyone returned from their internships on time, so that helped him out with relaxing from the trip. Once he got back to Mustafa, he immediately went over to his house, and even before he managed to touch the doorknob, it swung right open and he ended up in his mother's tight embrace. He almost threw up from all the swinging and the tightness of the hug nearly almost made him throw up, but he endured it because it was his mother. He was still happy that he was back at home and that his mom was doing well. After she let him go, they had dinner with Midoriya telling her about what happened at Hosu, minus fighting the Hero Killer since that wouldn't be a resting topic to talk about, plus he wanted to ease his mother's worries as well. After finishing up, Midoriya sat on the living room couch, watching the news as the main focus was Stain and what he said about his ideals and true heroes. They also talked about the probability that Stain was working with the League. Midoriya listened closely as he thought about the League, and especially Shigaraki. He was put out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang, causing Midoriya to look up from his spot from the couch.

"Izu, can you get the door? I'm kind of busy washing the dishes." Inko said from the kitchen before continuing on washing them. Midoriya made his way over to the door and opened it, his eyes widening as he saw who it was at the door.

"Kendo and...Momo? What are the two of you doing here?" He said, looking at the big sister of 1-B and the to his girlfriend, who was rubbing her arm slowly, avoiding eye contact with him, but he also noticed the small smile and the faint blush on her face as well. Midoriya smiled as he gestured for them to come in before closing the door. Inko popped her head out of the kitchen and saw the two girls, and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"If it isn't Momo and Kendo! What brings the two of you here? Is it my baby boy? Did he do something wrong? Ah, don't tell me that he's become a-!" Inko rambled, but Kendo quickly stopped her from saying anymore, much to Midoriya's appreciation.

"It's fine Ms. Midoriya, we were here to talk to Izuku for a bit. Nothing wrong, just some friendly chatter, that's all. Anyways, may we use the living room to talk? Sorry to ask." Kendo said. Inko sighed in relief much to Midoriya's chagrin before smiling and nodded.

"Go ahead, by all means. Would you also like some tea? Me and Izuku have tea after dinner. Oh, would you also like some dinner, we have some still warm in the oven."

"Thank you Ms. Midoriya, but we already had dinner nearby. It does smell lovely though. But I will accept the tea of course, your tea is very delicious." Yaoyorozu said, sitting down on the couch with Kendo following suit. Inko beamed before humming in the delight as she retreated to the kitchen, causing Midoriya to smile at his mom's antics before walking over to the two girls and sat in the chair beside the couch before looking at each of them.

"So...what do you guys want?" Midoriya asked, looking at Kendo. She smiled and nudged Yaoyorozu, who was squirming a little in her seat. He saw Kendo whisper something to her and this made him even more confused than he already was. Before he said anything to question the two, Yaoyorozu stood up all of a sudden and looked straight at Midoriya, a faint blush on her face as she slowly walked over to him, casting a glance behind her to see Kendo giving a thumbs-up. Steeling her nerves, Yaoyorozu stood in front of a very confused Midoriya, and then she stammered a bit before slowly wrapping her hands around his head. Midoriya was about to question her actions, then she forcefully shoved his face into her chest and embraced him. A squeal could be heard as Midoriya saw his mother ran over to the family camera and took a couple of pictures of the event while Kendo was chuckling happily from her spot on the couch.

"Momo, what's...this all about?" Midoriya asked, muffled a bit by the embrace of his girlfriend, who was still holding him closely. Soon, she pulled back and looked at Midoriya before sitting in his lap, still blushing from her previous actions.

"I'm ...just really glad that you're safe, Izuku. That night in Hosu, I ...was useless when Nomu arrived. I imagined you getting all beaten and bruised up from the USJ incident and I froze up. I..couldn't do anything, but when I heard you were still okay from Hatsume, I was relieved." Yaoyorozu said, clutching the green-haired boy's shirt as he heard faint sobbing after. He instinctively held her and rubbed circles on her back before looking over at Kendo with a confused look.

"Why are you here Kendo?" He asked her, shifting a little to accommodate Yaoyorozu, who was still clutching his shirt, but let go a bit but still pretty tight. Kendo rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away from Midoriya, which only confused him more but also made him suspect something else was up with her, maybe even Yaoyorozu.

"Well Midoriya, you see… we were also wondering if we...could stay the night?" Kendo asked, tapping her two pointers together. Midoriya just stared at them, before slowly turning his gaze towards Yaoyorozu as she was also silent.

"You too, Momo?" He asked. Her faint blush reappeared as she slowly nodded, only making Midoriya's head spin even further.

"Timeout, first of all, why? Second, why me? I'm pretty sure asking someone like Jiro, or Mina, even Shiozaki would've been a better choice than me due to some obvious reasons. Not that I'm against having you two stay the night, and I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind at all, but this is rather...sudden." Midoriya held up both his hands up as he looked at both of them, noticing the subtle smirk on Kendo's face and simply sighed before rubbing Yaoyorozu's back. Kendo then muttered something to Yaoyorozu before looking at the green-haired boy.

"Can't we just stay for a night without any questions, especially since one of the people asking is your girlfriend, but let's not delve much deeper. Actually, we just got back from grabbing any remaining stuff of ours and saying our farewells to the hero. She may not have been the internship I imagined, but nonetheless, I still learned a lot from her." Yaoyorozu nodded before, looking at her companion before returning her gaze back to Midoriya.

"We ask that we stay just for the night, if that is not too much to ask, Izuku. I also apologize for my previous behavior, it's just that…." Before Yaoyorozu could finish her statement, Midoriya held his hand and casually waved her off.

"Hey, it's alright, Momo, no need to apologize. Anyways, I don't mind you guys staying the night, in fact you can use my room, just don't do anything too rash in there." Midoriya said, not wanting the conversation to carry on more than it needed to be. Both of them smiled and quickly embraced him, Kendo first, then Yaoyorozu. He reciprocated each of the hugs, softly patting them on the back and headed towards his All-Might filled room. The two girls followed suit and soon entered his room, amused by all the All-Might merchandise around the room.

"Yes, yes, I know it's nerdy, but it makes me feel great. Anyways, blankets are in the closet and the bathroom is the next door over, so if you need to freshen up, it's there. If you need anything else, I'll be in the living room." Midoriya said before walking out of his room. Yaoyorozu closed the door before taking off her clothes while Kendo sat on his bed, admiring the room from her spot.

"You know, he keeps his room very clean. Anyways, we have the day off tomorrow to recuperate and rest from the internships. You know, you could've just asked Midoriya if you could stay the night over, right? I've asked a couple of times to stay the night, and he has let me, of course, right after all the mumbling and questioning. I'm sure he would've let you stay one hundred percent." Kendo said, texting her mother where she was before placing it on the counter. She then undid her ponytail, letting her orange hair flow down her back. Sighing in content, she glanced over at Yaoyorozu, who was busy creating some clothes for the two of them, and also noticed that she also had her hair down.

"You know, I wonder, what was the cause of Hosu? You think it was a villain attack? Or maybe it was something to do with the Hero Killer? Maybe even the perpetrators of the USJ were involved somehow." Kendo voiced off her thoughts while Yaoyorozu finished creating the clothes before handing them to Kendo and then went over to lock the door, just in case.

"Who knows, other than a few people, maybe including Izuku, may have a clue as to who was responsible for the attack. Anyways, we shouldn't be worrying about that, after all, the Pro-Heroes should be investigating the attack even as we speak, so it's no use dwelling on it now. Eventually, answers will be given, most likely not to the public, but it'll be answered. Anyways, it's getting late, we should probably rest up. We can discuss anything else tomorrow, and we also should leave early to go back to my house since your parents will be gone tomorrow, yes?" Yaoyorozu said. She was about to create a roll-up bed, but Kendo stopped her and chuckled softly.

"Come on, we're both girls. It's not like I'll do anything to you in your sleep, promise. Why not share his bed, honestly, it's big enough for the two of us to share." Kendo said, a sly smile appearing on her face, which was a rare sight from the sisterly figure. Yaoyorozu looked at the pleading look of Kendo before reluctantly agreeing to it and buttoning her top and laid down right next to Kendo, who smiled brightly and placed a pillow between the two. Yaoyorozu was already hit with Midoriya's scent and felt very warm and comfortable, letting out a relieved sigh and delved deeper into the mattress. Kendo chuckled softly.

"See, it wasn't a bad idea now, wasn't it?" She asked teasingly. Her response was a low grunt coming from her friend. The bed shifted a little due to both of them getting comfortable.

"Goodnight." Kendo said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Kendo." Yaoyorozu said before the two of them succumbed to their tiredness.

Peeking into the room, Inko was gushing at the sight before turning to Midoriya, who was busy writing something in his notebooks. She shook her head at her son's antics before finishing up with the dishes before retiring to her room, leaving Midoriya the only one that was still active. He was busy in thought, mostly about the events in Hosu, trying to piece together.

 _"Shigaraki and the Nomus were in Hosu, and coincidentally, the Hero Killer was also active at that time when the Nomus attacked."_ Midoriya thought, looking over his notes on the matter, from the attacks to the villains that were present, to the different Nomus.

"There were different Nomus from the one at the USJ incident, and much more. What's going on with them, _what are they?_ If there are more of them, what's going to happen in the future?" Midoriya said out loud, closing his eyes and leaned back, grunting in frustration before closing the notebook. Rubbing his eyes, he laid down on the couch, gazing aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Honestly, this is starting to get intense, especially for a first year at U.A. Things are bound to get even more complicated now that these events are happening. Plus, with All-Might's condition, this is a very bad time." Midoriya continued to ramble before quieting down and closed his eyes, letting himself succumb to unconsciousness.

 **And done! These monthly updates are kind of helping me with distressing from high school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. And I've changed the relationship between Amaterasu and Midoriya, since the previous relationship was very dumb, plus I made the change quite bit ago. Hopefully, it helps out with the story, and adds dynamic plots. I hope that this was a good change, mainly because it allows me to lead this story in a better direction.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Or if you would like to talk, also PM me.**

 **The updates for this story is very sporadic, so don't expect a biweekly update, more likely a monthly update. But, maybe I'll have some free time to update, so be on the lookout.**

 **We've hit over 1100 followers, and that's amazing! Thank you for all the support, and I hope you continue supporting this story! Cookies all around!**

 **This is the 2020 update part of the notes here. Once again, Happy MLK Day to everyone here. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **I've also been working on my new Fire Emblem story, it does have Fire Emblem: Heroes as a main focus, but like a VR-type isekai, or something like that. Just going it over a couple more times until I feel satisfied with the outcome of that little project.**

 **If there's anything else, then feel free to let me know if you have any ideas. Please be critical and let me know what you like and dislike about this story without being vague or petty. And be sure to read the entire story before making any judgement, and also be aware that this isn't a masterpiece. This is just a hobby and free time thing, so don't expect top tier plots and all that.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this first 2020 update.**

 **I hope you've had a pleasant day today, and I hope to see you guys in the next update!**


	24. Chapter 21

**Hello and welcome to chapter 21 of this story! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you all continue to support this story! We have well over 200,000 views on this story, which is very incredible! I'm glad people are enjoying this! Thank you all for the amazing support, and for also putting up with this very inconsistent update schedule, but hopefully, I'll manage to get a chapter out at least once every two months at the least. Don't expect quick updates.**

 **As for other news, my Fire Emblem story is in the works, and I will be combining Fire Emblem with an MMORPG type element, so hopefully, that isn't so bad or cliche, or trash. Hopefully.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Time for the Exams! (Arc 2 Beginning)**

"Hello everyone on this normal Monday, I hope you all had a great break this past couple of days, however, I'd like to note that those days off have put us behind schedule in terms of training. Your final exams for the term will be a culmination of everything you've learned thus far and I expect everyone to be in top shape, no excuses. The exams will be held on Friday. That is all." Aizawa said before walking out of the classroom. After he exited the room, groans could be heard all over, especially coming from Kaminari and Mina.

"Come on man, why do we have to do this? I'm totally screwed!" Kaminari complained to Midoriya and Kirishima. Iida and Todoroki were also present as Kaminari continued to voice his complaints about the exam.

"Well, maybe if you applied yourself a bit more, then the exams wouldn't be a huge concern," Todoroki said, not noticing the downcasted look of the lightning-quirk user, and kept his gaze at Midoriya and Iida.

"That's not fair coming from you of all people! You're like...freaking smarter than me! You get it easy with having smarts and an awesome quirk." Kaminari kept on going, turning his complaints towards Tokoyami and Koda, leaving the rest of them to their own conversation. Kirishima ended up following Kaminari and left the three boys to discuss the contents of the exam, and if it was going to be very challenging.

"All he said was that it was going to compile everything we've learned so far during this term, what do you suppose that entails?" Midoriya pondered, several trains of thought consumed his mind as the exams were already putting a tense atmosphere in the classroom and his own mind.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see, maybe get some study groups together to go over the information we've acquired through class, and maybe also run some simulations such as hostage rescues and other situations. Aizawa-sensei was vague on what we were going to test about, so it would be beneficial if we go over everything." Iida said to the entire room. Voices of agreement came from all around the room, with Kaminari and Ashido complaining. Yaoyorozu walked up to the group and sat down on Midoriya's desk.

"I think that is a great idea, Iida. I don't mind being a tutor for anyone, on that note, Jiro asked if I could tutor her in her weak areas. I wouldn't mind more people joining in on our little group." She said, and immediately both Ashido and Kaminari groveled at Yaoyorozu, begging for help. Midoriya chuckled a little, seeing the elated look on Yaoyorozu's face as Hagakure and Ojiro also asked to be a part of her tutor group, and Sero also joined right after them.

"Yes, yes, YES! I'll be your tutor and help you with your education! Leave it to me!" Yaoyorozu said, stars in her eyes as she had the widest grin Midoriya has ever seen since knowing her. He began to pack up his things and eventually left the classroom alongside Iida, Uraraka, Tsu, and Todoroki to go get lunch. The three boys were discussing the exams while Uraraka and Tsu were talking about having a study session in the library. Once they got into the cafeteria, they quickly grabbed their food and sat down towards the middle of the room.

"I suggest we don't spend too much time on the exams, it'll create restlessness among the class. We can do some study sessions, but we shouldn't overstress it." Todoroki noted before eating his food.

"I suppose that does make sense. We shouldn't allow the stress of the exam to accumulate and affect our performances on it. Anyways, shifting away from the exam, apparently, there's going to be a special training camp at one of the resort areas. It'll be for both Class 1-A and 1-B, with some additional others." Iida said, grabbing the attention of Uraraka and Tsu, who were engaging in their own conversation earlier on.

"Really?! That sounds amazing! Except for the training part, especially since it's going to be Aizawa most likely overseeing it. Although I wonder how they're going to train both classes, maybe even Vlad King will come along for the camp." Uraraka chimed in, Tsu nodding in agreeance.

"I wonder if there is a pool where we will be at. That would be an amazing time, kero." Midoriya agreed with Tsu, the thought of a pool would be nice, especially given the stressful events that he had experienced too soon for a hero-in-training. They continued on with the conversation, switching from topic to topic until it was the end of lunch. Classes continued as normal, with each teacher suggesting to study the material before the exam, going over key subjects that might be on the exam. The day progressed slowly, much to the dismay of some of the members of Class 1-A such as Kaminari and Mina, who continued to express their dismay for the exam. After school ended, Midoriya spent most of the evening conversing with Hatsume about her latest babies and other important topics, such as her surveillance bugs that helped during the Nomu attack in Hosu and possible upgrades to the gear that she made for him. He watched as she tinkered with some random parts, scurrying around the workshop and grabbing whatever was available.

"You know Deku, I'm excited to work on this project while doing the upgrades for you, Viney, and Purple! It gets my body movin' and my hands ready to tinker with many different ideas that have been buzzing around in my noggin!" Hatsume voiced her excitement as she rushed around the room, digging her hands in multiple piles of random pieces of scraps. Midoriya followed her around the room, making sure to pick up everything that she had thrown over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad that you're motivated to tinker, however, don't you also have exams that you need to study for?" Midoriya asked, picking up some sheet metal off of the ground and placing it along the wall.

"Exams? Pshh! I'm not worried about them. The exam is a breeze because I get to create some babies again! Isn't that wonderful?!" Hatsume said dreamily, a smile on her face as she placed her hands on the desk she was working at and planted her chin right on top. She sighed happily and wiggled her body languidly, already coming up with her next side project. Midoriya chuckled at her enthusiasm, then went back to cleaning up the workshop, leaving Hatsume to do whatever she pleased.

The following days were one filled with studying and speculation on what the exams would consist of. Yaoyorozu did her study camp at her mansion, causing everyone present there to gawk at the sheer size of the building. She also managed to convince everyone to attend at least some of the days, even allowing Mineta to attend as well, but quickly had to take precautionary measures when he tried to slip away to 'explore'. Each little seminar covered a different subject, so different people could come when they needed to. At first, it was held in the dining room, but given the uncanny amount of space the room had, they soon opted to do the study sessions outside given how beautiful the days were. Midoriya ended up being present at the sessions, but he ended up practicing his solar powers on the other side of the front lawn. He was still impressed by the size of the lawn, given the grand her mansion was, but it did give him quite a bit of space to work with. Todoroki, Iida, and some others also worked on their quirks if they chose to do so. Yaoyorozu had the biggest smile at the end of the study sessions, writing notes on what to go over the next day while they cleaned up. On Thursday, they had a cookout after the session with everyone invited, including members of Class 1-B and Hatsume.

"How are you over there, Todoroki?" Midoriya asked, placing the firewood right next to the grills. The icy-hot quirk user simply shrugged before grabbing some of the logs and igniting them.

"I'm fine, it's still foreign to me, these little get-togethers." He said, placing another log into the pile before igniting his hand, setting the lump of fuel ablaze. Midoriya gazed at his classmate for a couple of seconds before closing his eyes and looking up at the starry-filled sky.

"I suggest you enjoy it to the fullest Todoroki." Both of them turned to see Iida walking towards them with the meat and placed it down on the table. He then began to place the meat all over the grill.

"After tomorrow, I have a hunch that things won't be this calm and happy-go-lucky. We should just enjoy this time together before the storm hits us when we least expect it. Anyways, can you both help out with the grilling?" Midoriya and Todoroki pondered his words for a little bit before they each grabbed a clamper, and began to place meat all over the griller. A couple of minutes later, Shinso arrived with a couple of skewers and other types of foods.

"Yo." Shinso greeted the others as he began making skewers. The three boys gave their own greetings before going back to the calming sounds of the fire crackling and the sounds of the cooking meet. Conversations from the other students filled the night.

The night soon filled with laughter as the two hero classes plus Hatsume blended together, having a great time with each other before the exams and the course work got even more relentless. All of the students conversed with many different people, familiar and unfamiliar. Midoriya talked with many of the Class 1-B students alongside Kendo and Shiozaki, asking about their quirks and aspirations. Eventually, some friendly competition between Tetsutetsu and Kirishima sprouted many other different friendly challenges such as a pie-eating contest between the boys of each class, resulting in Sato being the victor. Many of the boys forfeited after the first couple of plates, Todoroki called it quits after the first pie.

"It's quite nice to see everyone getting along." Shiozaki said, clapping her hands together as she looked around, seeing everyone enlightened. Midoriya hummed in response before taking a sip from his juice-filled cup. Shinso rubbed his neck before pointing.

"Well, I wouldn't say everyone is having a blast. Looks like the '#1 fan of Class 1-A' isn't." Shinso pointed out, gesturing towards the currently unconscious Monoma being carried by Kendo, apologizing to Iida and Todoroki. The Class 1-B president strolled over to Midoriya and laid the unconscious boy leaning against the tree.

"Sorry about that guys, apparently he tried to pick a fight with Iida and Todoroki there, saying that Class 1-B will beat your class in the exams. You know, the usual stuff that comes out of his mouth." Kendo explained, taking a seat right next to Shiozaki right after grabbing a cup of juice.

"It's fine, just some friendly competition to light the fires between the two classes. We'll need it for tomorrow's exams, especially the second part of it. The written portion won't be that difficult, but the second half of it, we don't even know what it is going to consist of." Midoriya stated.

"I'm putting in that it's going to be something hero-related, like maybe a hostage situation, or something along those lines. Either way, it's not going to be easy." Shinso chimed in, observing everyone. All of them agreed on the difficulty being challenging, but all they could do now was get ready mentally and face whatever is put forth in front of them.

"Oh look, it's the pervert.' Shinso said, pointing at a fuming Yaoyorozu pulling a chained Mineta from inside of the mansion. Midoriya noted the unconscious and bruised state of the boy. Kendo chuckled a little and looked at Midoriya sympathetically while Shiozaki glared harshly at the boy.

"Such uncouth behavior. May he soon repent his disgusting behavior. How in the world did that boy manage to get into the hero course with that horrendous behavior?" The continuous questioning from the holy hero-in-training caused Midoriya to sigh in disbelief while Shinso smirked at his fellow classmate's distress.

"Seems like he's all yours, Mr. Class President. At the very least, change his behavior. It's starting to grate on my nerves, especially when we're in the changing room. I can understand why the girls all have the pitchforks and torches against him, given how Ms. Prickly over there is still ranting hard about him." He said, gesturing towards their third member of the internship group, still ranting to Kendo. Midoriya chuckled as he made his way over to Yaoyorozu and the bruised Mineta. The raven-haired girl turned around, seeing her boyfriend waving at her as he walked towards her.

"I'll take care of him," Midoriya said, grabbing the chain from her and walked to a secluded area of the front lawn before placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Both of them were surrounded by a pale white light as Midoriya hummed softly, using his lunar powers to heal the wounds. During the time he spent healing Mineta, there was a prominent tingly feeling as he continued with the procedure. Midoriya gasped and collapsed into a sitting position, calming his heart as he caught his breath.

" _Why am I feeling very tired from just a simple lunar healing technique?"_ Midoriya thought, wiping away the sweat that accumulated on his forehead, looking over the unconscious but healed boy. He looked down at his hand and watched as the pale white glow from his hand diminished faster than the golden yellow aura from the same healing technique when using solar energy.

"Damn, does this mean….?" Midoriya said, closing his fist and looking up at the moon, seeing the celestial entity softly shining in the sky, as if it was sending a message to him.

Friday rolled around and the tension in the classroom was as everyone waited as Aizawa entered the room, a stack of papers in hand.

"Alright, everyone is ready, I presume? Even if you're not, then that is too bad. We will begin the written portion of the exam, everyone please take a copy and begin immediately. You'll have an hour and forty minutes to complete the exam. Good luck." Aizawa said, passing the papers and setting the timer before getting into his sleeping bag. Midnight came in a couple of seconds after to chaperone the students per Aizawa's request.

"I hope all of you do well on this exam! Do your best!" She said, gazing at everyone individually, noting each of their expressions. She sweat-dropped when she saw Kaminari gripping his hair in frustration and Mina looking blankly at the exam, not once touching her pencil since it started.

" _Well, this did have some challenging problems, that's for sure, but it wasn't too difficult."_ Midoriya thought, circling one of the answers.

"Alright, everyone! The time is up! Please stop writing and pass up your exams face down." Midnight said as she stopped the timer. Everyone followed the instructions and passed the exams forward. Midnight collected the exams before placing them on the podium.

"Good job everyone. There will be a fifteen-minute break before the second part of the exam, please make your way to the Simulation Site Alpha for the second part of the exam and be dressed in your hero gear." Aizawa emerged from his sleeping bag and grabbed the exams before exiting the classroom to deliver them to the teacher's room. Midoriya stretched and sighed, opening his eyes to see Yaoyorozu walking up to his desk.

"So, how was it?" Yaoyorozu asked, sitting on Midoriya's desk while sipping some juice, addressing both him and Todoroki.

"Overall, it was what I expected. Nothing too difficult, just a couple of thinkers here and there." Midoriya stated. Todoroki nodded, agreeing with the greenette's statement.

"I concur, most of the questions were general knowledge across all of our classes. However, some of the questions were in the field of hero work, but I still feel very confident in those answers." The three of them turned to see Iida, Uraraka, and Tsu walking towards them. The group soon engaged in conversation about the test, and after some time, started to head over to the simulation site while grabbing their hero gear from the cases.

"What do you suppose will be in this part of the exam?" Kirishima said out loud. Midoriya was already dressed in his gear but decided to wait for his classmates.

"Maybe it'll be like the entrance exam, meeting a certain number of points. Now that would be easy, assuming that Midoriya and Todoroki don't destroy them all within a couple of minutes." Kaminari said, looking over at the strongest in their class.

"I highly doubt they would do the exact same thing, and it doesn't fully gauge everyone individually, only your quickness and quirk's potential. They might go for individual or pairing groups to fully establish an overview of how we perform." Midoriya said. Once everyone finished changing into their gear, they made their way towards the site. Midoriya noticed the group of teachers that were in front of the site.

" _I thought so. It's going to be an exam based on quirk and teamwork analysis."_ Midoriya thought as they made their way over to the teachers. He noticed All Might and gave a curt nod to his mentor, who gave him his signature grin.

"We will now begin the second phase of our exams. If you haven't noticed, all the teachers are here to administer your test. Think of it as a means to test what you've learned during the time here at U.A., and also during your internships." Aizawa said before pulling out a sheet of paper, then his eyes rested on Midoriya.

"Midoriya, your test will be administered at Simulation Site Beta. Please make your way over to that site. The rest of you will be examined here." Everyone looked at Midoriya, who had a confused expression before looking around, landing his gaze on All-Might.

" **Just give it your all, young man. Someone has requested to administer your exam. At first, we were suspicious about her, but she explained who she was. Anyways, better hurry up, young man, and remember, go PLUS ULTRA!"** All-Might said. Midoriya nodded before waving everyone goodbye before dashing off to Sim site Beta, already anxious for his exam. As he neared the exam site, he felt an immense pressure in the surrounding order, as if it was trying to suffocate him.

"This aura and tension…" Midoriya said to himself before entering the site, immediately noticing the golden aura that enlightened the area. The hallway leading into the site was lit up with small little sun projections. He exited the tunnel and immediately noticed the arena in the center of the site, similarly to the one during the Sports Festival. He also took note of the two present figures that were there as well.

"Ah, welcome my champion. It is good to see you again." Amaterasu said, welcoming her champion as he walked up to her.

"..." Io just stared at him with a passive expression on her face, however, Midoriya felt very uncomfortable.

"So, you are going to be administering the second part of my exam?" He asked. Amaterasu smiled and nodded.

"Correct, my champion. Also, I wanted to test you, so might as well kill two birds with one stone, no? Anyways, that is all for now, we can talk after the exam. Now, are you ready?" Amaterasu asked, stepping off to the side of the arena, leaving both Io and Midoriya in the arena.

"Wait, what is the exam supposed to be…?!" Midoriya said before quickly backstepping away instinctively. He then saw Io charge straight at him, around her entire body, a golden aura. She sent a punch flying causing Midoriya to bring his hands to his chest if she went for the face or chest. At the last possible moment, she missed his face but quickly used her momentum to twist her body and landed a solid kick to his chest. Midoriya coughed out and quickly retaliated with a solar infused Detroit Smash to her stomach, sending back...

"I believe you can guess what the exam entails. I want you to battle Io here to gauge how far you've come with your solar powers, and to pass the exam, you'll need to defeat her using only your solar powers. I will allow you your other quirk, but it also must be enhanced with solar energy." Amaterasu declared. Midoriya grunted a little before wiping some blood from his lips and quickly got into his fighting stance. To Midoriya's shock, Io chanted something he couldn't understand and once she was finished, two beams of light struck the ground right in front of her.

"I will not go easy on you, so if you slack off, you've already lost this battle." She said before grabbing both of the rays and they morphed into two fans, both had a golden handle with the paper is red. She flicked them open, revealing intricate designs of the sun all over the paper, and closed it before getting into her ready stance. Midoriya furrowed his brows but stood relatively calm.

" _So this is my exam, I'll have to face her. This will be on a whole other level…"_ Midoriya thought before surrounding himself in his solar aura, causing his entire body to shift into his solar state, eyes were golden and hair had a golden hue to them.

"Very well, I expect a great battle from the both of you. I hope you give it your all." Amaterasu said before clapping her hands, a barrier covering the entire site. Midoriya felt sweat accumulate on his forehead, but he had bigger problems to worry about, one that was right in front of him.

"Let us begin. When the chimes ring, the exam will begin." Amaterasu said. Both of them got ready, then the chimes rang, signaling the start of the exam.

"Begin." That was all she said before the two dashed forward.

* * *

 **And that is that! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again with these two-month delays per chapter, I apologize for that. It's just that I haven't been finding proper time to work on it. Since the virus is very dangerous, I can work on the chapters a bit more after I finish my school work online.**

 **By the way, how is everyone? I hope all of you are doing fine.**

 **Not really anything to talk about, except that Persona 5 Royal is coming out next Tuesday, and I will be playing that religiously. Very excited to play it.**

 **If you have any concerns or comments, do share. Anyways, I hope you all are safe, make sure to wash your hands, you know, stay healthy, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	25. Chapter 22

**So, um, hey everyone. It's been, like two months since the last update again. Most of that time was used to study for my AP exams, and that takes priority over the updates of this story.**

 **People need to be patient. I see your comments about being too slow to update, well sorry, anyways, I hope everyone is doing great today.**

 **I keep on saying that my Fire Emblem story will be up, but like, I haven't gotten around to posting it. Eventually, it will come, but not now, or tomorrow, maybe next week if I find the time to finish and upload it.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to express them. Same spiel, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **HUGE NOTICE: Looking for a beta-reader for this story. Kind of crazy that given how successful this story is, I have no beta-reader for the story, so if you're interested, do let me know. I might allow two people to beta-read it, maybe three to help with improvement. So, if you'd like to help out and beta-read the updates, let me know.**

 **Any ideas? Let me know what you're thinking and maybe I'll implement it in a story of mine, or something. I don't know….**

 **Anyways, let's get it right to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Io, The Illustrious Solar Dancer**

The two of them clashed, a small power struggle from the get-go before they disengaged from each other. Midoriya frowned slightly as he studied Io and her fans, the intense aura that was spilling out of her, and the uneasy feeling coming from her weapons.

" _This'll be very difficult, possibly the toughest challenge I've ever faced so far, besides confessing to Momo, but that's beside the point. I'll need to be careful and gauge her abilities-!"_ Midoriya flinched, taking a step-back and skimming his cheek, and saw his blood on his fingertips. He saw Io holding her hand out, catching her fan while maintaining her gaze towards Midoriya.

"I'd suggest not standing there idly when you don't know your opponent's capabilities. I, however, can't say the same thing in terms of your position at the moment." Io said, twirling her fans fluidly before letting them go, and then they began to dance around the arena. She then summoned more fans before throwing them straight at Midoriya, causing him to dodge to the side, only to grit his teeth in pain as one of her fans managed to cut his side.

" **Flashing Delaware Smash!"** Io's eyes slightly widened as she crossed both of her fans and sliced in front of her, creating a windshield that blocked the attack, but some of the force of the attack still managed to connect and staggered her. She huffed as she still kept her fans close to her body and glared right at the boy. She snapped her fingers and the two fans that twirled around the arena began shooting solar beams right at Midoriya. He quickly surrounded himself in his solar aura and dodged the attacks that came in rapid succession. Dashing around the arena, Midoriya sent several **Flashing Delaware Smashes,** solar enhanced versions of his regular OFA techniques, forcing Io on the defensive as he rushed towards her and held out his palm, creating several solar sword constructs that surrounded her. Closing his fist, he commanded the swords to crash down on Io. She quickly launched her fans at her Midoriya, occupying him as she gracefully dodged each attack, and as she was essentially dancing around the light sword constructs. Sidestepping the last one, she grabbed it by the handle and threw it straight at Midoriya, enhanced by her solar powers. He saw it barreling towards him and summoned the Shining Mirror, making it the size of a normal body mirror, and planted it right in front of him. It absorbed the construct and disappeared in a dazzling bit of light, and Midoriya quickly dashed forward once more, creating solar binds that clutched the supporting fans, disabling them from doing anything else, and lunged right at Io with a solar infused Detroit Smash.

" **Flashing Detroit Smash!** " Io summoned more fans and held up her guard, a golden aura forming all around her as she faced him head-on. As the distance was closing, she began to build up energy and was about to release it when Midoriya dissipated suddenly. She was caught off-guard for a second before quickly dispersing the energy, creating a barrier around her before Midoriya landed his punch. The shockwave of the attack forced him to back up as she used the opening to pivot herself and gathered her energy before firing off several rays of light at him. Io then clasped her hands together, and the rays suddenly veered off in many directions, creating a sporadic cage of attacks. Midoriya grunted as he redeployed Shining Mirror and created a barrier that covered the rest of his body.

"Hmmm, I must say, both are performing very well. Very outstanding indeed. I wonder what Midoriya will do to beat Io, perhaps I should teach him some techniques and improve on his battle-mentality." Amaterasu said, watching as Midoriya and Io continued with the test. She rubbed her forehead as she looked around the testing site, seeing the damage is done to the area outside of the arena, destroyed buildings, and cracked walls Io's fans all over the place.

Io, using her attack as a distraction, dashed forward, conjuring more fans, and launched them at Midoriya, using her solar abilities to enhance and arc them to avoid the mirror.

"This is quite troublesome, but a little exciting to say the least. I get to test my abilities against someone strong, and yet, still inexperienced when it comes to experienced combatants." Io muttered to herself as she light-stepped around to Midoriya's side and sent a fireball ahead of her. The fireball caught Midoriya off guard and came into contact with his right side, not doing much damage, but succeeding in making him lose focus as he dropped his barrier. Before he could do anything, Io rushed up towards him, using the fan's handle, she struck him in the stomach with it before injecting solar energy into the handle and essentially punched condensed solar energy into his stomach. Midoriya gritted his teeth as he light-stepped, creating distance between the two of them.

"I'm surprised you know light-stepping, Midoriya. Very impressive." Io stated, summoning even more fans, causing Midoriya to deadpan at her.

"How many fans do you have?" He questioned.

"Don't even bother asking, Izuku. She won't even tell me how many fans she has, nor where she stores them. It's honestly very annoying." Amaterasu chimed, taking a sip of some saki she randomly conjured up. She sighed contentedly before looking at the two of them.

"Both of you are doing great, by the way." Io just sighed before turning towards Midoriya and summoned several pillars of light that struck the arena. Midoriya tightened his guard as he watched her closely while turning on OFA for the first time during the battle while also activating his solar energy. The pillars hummed and started glowing before collapsing, littering the arena with light shards. Io hummed before sending several solar fan constructs at Midoriya, who destroyed them with his light constructs. He kept a constant eye on the shards while maintaining his defensive stance. The second he blinked, Io disappeared. Feeling a tug in his body, he instinctively dodged and sent another **Flashing Delaware Smash** in that area, seeing Io appear and disappear to avoid the attack.

" _She's using those shards for teleporting, most likely."_ Midoriya thought before blocking a kick from Io and sending out a solar ray at her but missed as it went straight through her. He quickly ducked, avoiding the fan constructs and sent several light blasts at Io, slightly staggering her. She recovered quickly and dissipated once she touched one of the shards. Thinking while blocking her attacks, Midoriya gathered solar energy into his fist before slamming it down onto the arena floor, creating fractures that stretched past the arena and into the replica of Mustafa. Amaterasu looked at the damage and sighed.

"So, he ruptured the arena, destroying the shards of glass and also creating a natural obstacle with the rugged terrain. Very, very interesting." She noted, picking up some rice crackers and snacked on them as she watched on.

The shockwave that reverberated through the arena staggered Io as she lost her footing from the teleporting across the shards. Midoriya, taking advantage of her lost balance, light-stepped towards her and punched her, but she managed to use one of her fans as a breaker. She was pushed back from the force of the punch, but she quickly up-righted herself and calmed her nerves. Midoriya rushed her, powering up a **Detroit Smash** , but Io managed to side-step his attack. Grabbing his arm, she spun, smashing him straight into the ground and summoned several solar fan constructs before sending them straight into Midoriya with her still in the blast range of the attack. Amaterasu watched as the explosion of the attack caused her snacks to fly out of her little resting area. She sighed before looking at the spot that the two of them were at, the arena covered in debris and smoke. Before she got off of her area to check the situation, Io popped out of the smoke as she was sent backward. Io created a solar wall that cushioned her and stopped her from flying out of the arena, which would be considered a loss. Amaterasu then looked back to see the smoke disappearing from the arena, showing Midoriya with both of his hands covered in solar energy, but he was also pretty banged up. He had several cuts and bruises, plus the wound coming from his forehead. The goddess whistled in astonishment.

"Simply marvelous. He's still upright from that attack, however…" She narrowed her eyes, sensing that his energy was significantly depleted before the attack. He was panting heavily and sweating profusely, the damage of the attack was tremendous, but he was still standing nonetheless. He had put a lot of his solar energy alongside OFA in blocking that attack, and the attack to create distance between him and Io. The retainer of Amaterasu wiped some blood that trickled down the corner of her mouth and cleared her throat, getting Midoriya's attention.

"I must admit that you are tougher than you appear, that I must commend you for your control over your abilities, and I also commend your last attack there," Io said. A tiny smile appeared on her face as she summoned more fans, and watched as Midoriya caught his breath before powering up what little energy he had to complete the test. OFA's energy danced around him as he surpassed what little solar energy he had and went beyond his capabilities. Io's lips turned slightly up as she closed her fans and got on one knee while the other was bent forward, almost like the starting position for a sprint contest, and began to chant something softly. As she finished up her chant, several red markings appeared all over her body and her hair turned from platinum blonde to a fiery reddish-orange, and her eyes had a reddish hue that overlapped her azure blue irises. Midoriya sensed an abundance of energy coming from Io, but oddly enough, he didn't feel nervous or scared about the outcome of the battle. He was facing a very strong opponent, and it was a great experience to be able to learn about himself.

"I suppose this is going to be the final moments of the test, am I right?" Midoriya said out-loud, causing Io to chuckle lightly.

"I guess so. I won't be holding back, I'd suggest you do the same." She said before an intense aura engulfed her, signaling a power increase, and Midoriya did the same. The tension exploded around the arena as the pressure was palpable, and the arena fractured even more than it was before. Amaterasu stood up from her little observation area as both Midoriya and Io were gathering the solar energy that was scattered across the arena. The pressure exerted by the two of them even caused part of the roof that was damaged to collapse, leaving holes throughout the holes. The two combatants maintained eye contact, as both were continuing to build-up energy. All of a sudden, the pressure dissipated abruptly as the two of them charged straight at each other. Midoriya gathered all of his energy, both OFA and solar, into his fist, planning to put everything into his final **Detroit Smash.** Io's fans were enveloped with her aura as she faced Midoriya head-on. The two of them were closing the distance quickly as they light-stepped towards each other, putting their everything into their last attacks, yelling at the top of their lungs to out-do the other. As they got closer to each other, Midoriya began to pull back his fist while Io held her fans open as she contorted her body to use her hips to increase the power. The two of them were close, very close as they were about to unleash their attacks, but before they could connect, both of them were surrounded by a box of solar energy and their attacks bounced off of the surface, dispelling the energy from the two of them.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Both of them turned to Amaterasu clapping her hands as she dispelled the constraints, and the two of them powered down, returning to their original state.

"Well, all I can say is that both of you were wonderful out there," Amaterasu said as they walked up to her. The goddess put her hands on their shoulders and hummed softly, healing both of their bruises and also recovered their energy.

"Anyways, carrying on from the battle, Midoriya." He looked at her. Amaterasu held no emotion on her face as she studied him. After a couple of seconds, she sighed and rubbed her temple, which didn't look great to Midoriya.

"Judging by your expression, milady, I didn't do pass the test." Midoriya blurted out. Amaterasu looked at him before nodding and walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, technically you are both right and wrong. Yes, you failed the test on its condition that you had to defeat Io, but didn't fail in my expectations. I wasn't expecting you to defeat Io, not meaning to sully your combat prowess, but you do lack experience against very skilled opponents, like Stain for example. You may have not realized it, but you were weaker when fighting the Hero Killer due to his combat experience, in essence, your fear of such a strong and experienced opponent is what caused you to be weaker." Amaterasu continued, creating chairs for the three of them to sit and further discuss Midoriya's dilemma. Being the way he has been ever since he was a child, he took notes as Amaterasu gave out hints and critiqued him on different points in his fighting technique. After a while of hearing Amaterasu's advice, he summarized it in a couple of bullet points.

 **Better pivoting when attacking. (Steadier body control)**

 **Mixing up the sizes of solar beams and take advantage of refractive surfaces.**

 **Solar energy is synonymous with heat energy, take advantage of the heat.**

 **Use solar energy to overwhelm opponents with power or speed.**

 **Healing critical injuries or multiple injuries will deplete energy faster.**

 **Using solar energy with OFA can have different effects, depending on the situation.**

 **Don't suck.**

Midoriya didn't put the last one in there, Amaterasu did, saying it was motivation for him to improve, or maybe it was just to get a kick out of his situation.

"Anyways, I'll just mention that you passed my exam, you did exceed my milestone goal for you, and you did manage to get Io to get serious enough to power-up. A plus on your part." Amaterasu chipped in, before motioning for the two of them to follow her out of the testing site. Once they exited the building, Amaterasu clapped her hands together, causing the building to be engulfed in bright light and begun repairing the damages that had occurred during the test. Midoriya watched in wonder as she worked up her magic, having a bright smile on her face as she finished up the repairs.

"Seeing you in amazement by something so trivial is amusing, my champion. I can do much more than simple repairs. Shortly, you'll be able to go far beyond what you are capable of, whether you are ready or not because your enemies won't twiddle their thumbs as you grow stronger. You need to hone your skills and combat prowess, and you also need to work on your lunar aspect. I suspect my lunar counterpart will be appearing soon enough, she has been very busy." Amaterasu said, trailing off with a frown. Midoriya tilted his head at the sudden change in mood as if she wasn't the biggest fan of whoever her counterpart is. He did understand that he should hone his lunar aspect.

"Anyways, do be cautious from here on out. You don't know what's going to come to fruition. I suppose I should report to your principal and All-Might that we've finished the examination." Amaterasu began walking back to the test site that everyone else's test.

"I've been wondering, what have you told All-Might and Principal Nezu?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh? I just told them that I was your mentor on Celestial Omage and some other non-important information. Don't worry, I didn't say anything about my identity and I said my quirk was similar to your solar aspect." Amaterasu said.

"She also asked if she could stop by from time to time to examine your progress in person, and also apparently she's coming along with you guys to the training camp after the exams are over." Io chimed in, idly playing with her fans as they walked to the rest of Class 1-A.

"Really? You'll be chaperoning us at the training camp? That's surprising, that does remind me, I need to talk with Itsuka about the details and how the lodging is going to be settled." Midoriya said, grabbing his notebook and began scribbling down what they need to do on. Aizawa had told the representatives that they were going to a fancy resort that doubled as a training camp. The pro-hero tasked them to go over lodging and other stuff, such as food duty and supplies.

"I'm kind of excited that I'll be an overseer of your training camp. However…," Midoriya looked up from his notebook, watching Amaterasu's passive expression darken slightly as she glanced at him, a serious tension suddenly enveloped the area. Io had an indifferent look on her face while Midoriya had droplets of sweat form on his forehead.

"As much as I would love to help, if there is an enemy attack, I won't be able to engage against them, as it is decreed by the laws that govern us gods. Io will be able to help, but I will be forced to sit on the sideline. It is in your best interest to heed my warning and make sound judgment, I know you will." Amaterasu's voice rang across is mind as they continued their walk towards the testing site that Class 1-A is present at.

* * *

 **And done! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, given how the long waits for each update are. Sorry about that.**

 **I've been wondering, do you want me to use move names, like 'Flashing Delaware Smash' and so on, or do you want me to be plain and just say 'attack'. Let me know, and also, do you guys want me to do an overview of Midoriya and his abilities, I remember I was going to do that but didn't get around to doing that, so here I am asking.**

 **What's also been good is that I've graduated from high school, go class of 2020. It's been very surreal to say the least.**

 **If you have anything, feel free to be expressive.**

 **Once again, I'm asking for a beta-reader, or maybe multiple ones. Also, a discord is an idea, but most likely not one that is a benefit, just a thought.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys have a good day, and I'll see you soon, or eventually enough.**

 **Take care!**


End file.
